Resolucion de Año Nuevo
by Alfanani
Summary: Lisa decide empezar el año con una nueva actitud… con la ayuda de un amigo
1. Un nuevo amigo

Hola!!

Pasaba por estos lados y me detuve a leer la historia nuevamente y bueno, encontré que estaba muy desordenada... casi indecente. Así que la ordené un poco y la reemplacé. Se podría decir que es la versión 2.0 XD

Dentro de unos pocos días pretendo subir un nuevo capitulo, así que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia... y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Abrazos de oso para todos :P

Ah, y antes que se me olvide...

Robotech no me pertenece (desgraciadamente) y al escribir esto no persigo fines de lucro y bla, bla, bla... así que no me demanden.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amigo.**

Lisa iba caminando por las nevadas calles de Nueva Macross. Hacía más de una hora que había dejado la base, pero no tenía ninguna intención en irse a casa. Miraba a la gente alrededor suyo, todos andaban apurados por juntarse con sus familias o por llegar a una fiesta – de que me sorprendo, si es víspera de año nuevo – pensó.

Las chicas del puente la habían invitado a una fiesta, pero no se sentía de humor para ir. Para qué?, si todos los que iban tenían pareja o andaban en busca de una. A ella solamente le interesaba pasar las fiestas con una sola persona, pero el estaba ocupado… tenía compañía. Y dudaba que a él le interesara pasar las fiestas con ella, porque después de todo, ella no era Minmei.

Casi todo el comercio estaba cerrado, lo único que quedaba abierto era un pequeño bar. Lisa pasó lentamente por delante de el y notó que estaba prácticamente vacío – bueno, tengo dos opciones, entro o me voy casa.

Después de meditarlo un minuto entró y se dirigió directamente a la barra.

- Qué se va a servir? – le preguntó el barman.

- Un ponche por favor.

- Si yo fuera usted pediría otra cosa, a Mike no le queda muy bien el ponche – le dijo sonriendo un tipo que acababa de llegar.

- El que mi ponche no sea igual al que hacía tu madre no quiere decir que sea malo – respondió el barman con una sonrisa.

- No he dicho que sea malo, solo que no es bueno – dijo bromeando – pero depende de usted señorita.

- Creo que me voy a arriesgar, pero agradezco su preocupación – dijo Lisa tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

Después de un rato el extraño le preguntó – No había visto su cara antes, es nueva por aquí?.

- Sí, solo pasaba por acá… y con el frío que hace pensé que me vendría bien beber algo – respondió tratando de sonar convincente.

- Así que solo entró por el frío, eh? – preguntó sin creerle – entonces le doy la bienvenida al club de los corazones solitarios, soy George.

- El hecho de que entre a un bar no quiere decir que esté sola – replicó molesta.

- No he dicho eso, solo le dí la bienvenida al bar – dijo mientras indicaba un letrero que decía "Bar, El Club de los Corazones Solitarios".

- Lo siento – dijo apenada – soy Lisa.

- No hay problema – dijo sonriendo – Mike, lo de siempre por favor.

- A la orden, un café negro para el caballero.

Lisa lo miró incrédula – Viene a un bar a beber café?.

- El mejor café de Nueva Macross – respondió sonriendo y se giró para mirarla – No quiero sonar grosero pero, son más de las 23:00 horas de víspera de año nuevo y me preguntaba, ya que usted dijo que no estaba sola… que hace aquí?.

Lisa guardó silencio.

- Si no quiere responder está bien, pero soy bueno escuchando a las personas. Además es más terapéutico contarle los problemas a un desconocido en un bar, que ir a un psicólogo que lo más probable es que la deje en la calle – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa tratando de dar vuelta la conversación le preguntó – Y usted que hace aquí a estas horas?.

- Cree que un tipo apuesto como yo no tiene con quien pasar las fiestas? – preguntó con ironía – pues tiene toda la razón. Estoy solo y vengo donde mi buen amigo Mike a ahogar las penas en café.

- Lo siento.

- No se preocupe. Ahora le toca a usted responder.

Lisa dudó un momento.

- El hombre por el que perdí la cabeza no me corresponde. Siempre lo he apoyado, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea… he hecho hasta estupideces para que se fije en mí, pero no hay caso – dijo dolida.

- Entonces ignórelo.

- Ignorarlo?.

- Mi madre decía: déjalo ir y si vuelve a ti es porque es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue... o algo así, no soy bueno con los dichos. Pero al menos me funcionó.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad - y que fue lo que hizo?.

- Hace varios años atrás me enamoré perdidamente de una compañera de trabajo, pero para ella yo no era más que un colega. Empecé a hacer cosas para que se fijara en mí… le daba regalos, la invitaba a salir, la perseguía por todos lados, incluso me convertí en su confidente. Ella tenía un novio que no le llegaba ni a los talones, y como yo era su mejor amigo me contaba todo lo que hacían juntos y eso me hacía pedazos. Entonces un día cansado de la situación, decidí seguir las palabras de mi sabia madre. Dejé de prestarle atención, me preocupé un poco más de mi aspecto, los comentarios por muy hirientes que fueran me los tomaba con humor, y lo más importante de todo, en mi cara siempre una sonrisa - George se tomó un momento para recordar - A las pocas semanas se me acercó y me preguntó que qué pasaba conmigo y yo le respondí que había conocido a la chica de mis sueños –dijo sonriendo – claro que no le dije que esa chica era ella. A los pocos días terminó con su novio y no me dejaba solo un instante, aceptaba mis invitaciones a salir y en menos de un año nos casamos.

- Pero no creo que Rick reaccione de la misma manera – dijo cabizbaja.

- Usted está siempre que el la necesita?.

- Eso trato.

- Siempre lo escucha y el a usted no le presta mucha atención?.

- Así es.

- Se preocupa de él hasta en los más pequeños detalles?.

- Sí.

- Entonces deje que la extrañe. Salga por un tiempo de la vida de él. Lo que pasa es que ese tal Rick da por sentado de que usted siempre va a estar a su lado.

Lisa se quedó pensativa.

- Mire Lisa, lo que le estoy diciendo no es fácil de hacer. Toma toda la voluntad del mundo lograrlo, pero sea cual sea el resultado, vale la pena.

Lisa se quedó mirando a George un segundo.

- Me acaba de decir que está casado, pero hace un momento me dijo que no tenía con quien pasar las fiestas.

- Eso es porque mi querida Susan me dejó.

- Lo siento… disculpe mi curiosidad pero, por qué lo dejó?.

- Bueno… es solo que tuvo el mal gusto de morirse – respondió tristemente.

Lisa al no saber que decir se quedó mirando su vaso.

- Pero al menos me dejó un hermoso regalo – de su billetera sacó una foto y se la pasó a Lisa – este enano es la alegría de mi vida, se llama Mark y tiene cinco años y medio – dijo sonriendo.

- Es hermoso – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

- Igual que su madre.

- El vive con usted?.

- Sí, pero ahora está con mis suegros.

Lisa esperó un momento para su siguiente pregunta.

- Hace cuanto que murió su esposa?.

- Hace cinco meses… la ironía de la vida, sobrevivió a la guerra, pero se la llevó un accidente automovilístico – respondió apesadumbrado.

Lisa no sabía si era el ponche que estaba empezando a hacer efecto, o si era George que la escuchaba sin juzgarla, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

- Una vez estuve comprometida, se llamaba Karl… Karl Riber. Estaba en el ejército pero odiaba la guerra. Un día lo enviaron a la base Sara en Marte… nunca regresó – decía mientras se le nublaban los ojos – cuando supe de su muerte quede devastada, me dedique única y exclusivamente a mi carrera. Mi decisión me destacó dentro de la milicia. Eso y ser la hija de un renombrado Almirante. Con el tiempo fui conocida como la reina de hielo. No creía que alguna vez me volvería a enamorar... hasta que apareció un piloto arrogante, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello indomable. Al principio lo detestaba, pero se fue transformando en un desafío, vivíamos peleando… perdón… vivimos peleando. No se en que momento me enamoré de él. He tratado de que me vea como mujer, no como su superior o su amiga. A veces creo que lo he logrado y me doy esperanzas… y de la nada aparece Minmei.

- Minmei?... la cantante?.

- Sí, ella misma.

- Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?.

- Recuerda que Minmei estuvo atrapada junto a un joven piloto durante dos semanas dentro de la nave?.

- Sí, cuando aparecieron los Zentraedi.

- Ese joven era Rick, y desde esa época que está enamorado de ella.

- Oh… pero Minmei anda con ese tipo de pelo largo, el revoltoso que se cree pacifista.

- Así es, pero cuando pelea con Kyle corre a los brazos de Rick.

- Entonces Minmei tiene sentimientos por Rick.

- Aparte de amistad, lo dudo. Cuando Rick la ha necesitado, ella no ha estado nunca a su lado.

- Entonces Rick corre a buscarla a usted, cierto?.

- Cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio y afuera se comenzaron a escuchar pequeñas explosiones.

- Parece que llegó el año nuevo – dijo George – quiere ir a ver los fuegos artificiales?.

- Sí, claro.

Lisa iba a pagar cuando George la detuvo.

- No todas las noches gozo de una grata compañía… permítame pagar la cuenta, por favor.

Salieron del bar y caminaron hasta un mirador cercano. Se sentaron y observaron en silencio el espectáculo.

Cuando terminó, George rompió el silencio.

- En varias culturas se hacen promesas o resoluciones de año nuevo. Creo que a usted le vendría bien una – dijo sonriendo – bueno Lisa, es hora de que me marche a casa, ha sido un placer conocerla. Si le interesa podemos seguir en contacto… y voy a ser claro para que no hayan malos entendidos, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi amistad. Que le parece?, a mi me encantaría tenerla como amiga.

- Me parece excelente.

George le ofreció su mano como señal de amistad y Lisa aceptó el gesto.

- Mucho gusto, George Carter – dijo sonriendo.

- Igualmente, Lisa Hayes – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bueno Lisa, primer paso en nuestra amistad, no soy mas "usted", soy "tu".

- Lo que tú digas George.

- Y segundo, te acompaño a tu casa.

- Vivo en el sector militar, queda en tu camino?.

- No, pero soy un caballero.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa de Lisa.

- Gracias George, por todo.

- De nada Lisa, en ese teléfono me puedes encontrar – dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

Lisa leyó la tarjeta – Cardiólogo?.

- Ves?, soy experto en todos los asuntos del corazón – respondió bromeando.

Lisa rió ante el comentario – y tu me puedes ubicar en este – dijo entregándole su tarjeta.

- Gracias Capitana – dijo cuadrándose burlonamente.

George la besó levemente en la mejilla

- Buenas noches Lisa… y feliz año nuevo.

- Feliz año George, que descanses.

Lisa esperó que George se fuera para entrar a su casa. Al cerrar la puerta no se fijó en que en el otro lado de la calle estaba el trío terrible mirándola con la boca abierta.

- Así que por eso no quiso venir a la fiesta – dijo Vanessa.

- Se lo tenía bien escondido – dijo Sammie.

- Mañana tenemos que interrogarla chicas – dijo una emocionada Kim.

Dieron una última mirada y siguieron caminando calle abajo.


	2. Regaños

**Capítulo 2: Regaños.**

Lisa se levantó al día siguiente prometiéndose de que a partir de esa misma mañana iba a poner a prueba el consejo de George. Se estaba arreglando como de costumbre cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo – mmm… debería arreglarme un poco más.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha con su apariencia se dirigió a la base.

Iba camino al puente cuando divisó a Claudia en uno de los hangares – no está de buen humor – pensó.

Se le acercó lentamente y la saludó.

- Buenos días Claudia, feliz año. Que haces a estas horas por acá?.

- Hola Lisa, feliz año para ti también. Qué hago acá?, la verdad es que estoy tratando de controlar los instintos homicidas que me provocan algunos líderes de escuadrón.

- Déjame adivinar… por el apuro por retirarse temprano para celebrar no te entregaron los reportes, es más, puede que ni siquiera los hayan hecho, y por supuesto se excusan con que están muy ocupados, o como va a entender sus obligaciones una persona que está en la seguridad del puente mientras ellos arriesgan sus vidas y bla, bla, bla… entre otras cosas – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero si podrías ganarte la vida de adivina - respondió Claudia divertida. La observó de pies a cabeza y le dijo – y a ti que te pasó?, me gusta tu cambio, en especial el de actitud amiga.

- Como dicen: año nuevo, vida nueva – respondió sonriendo.

- Me alegra que pienses así, solo espero que dure.

En eso se les acercaron Rick y Max.

- Comandante, aquí tiene mi reporte – dijo Rick tratando de ocultar su molestia.

- La próxima vez Comandante, asegúrese de entregármelo a tiempo, entendido? – dijo Claudia

- Entendido Comandante – respondió Rick.

Lisa al ver que ya podía hablar saludó a los pilotos.

- Buenos días Rick, Max… feliz año.

- Gracias, igualmente Capitana – dijo Max.

- Hola Lisa – fue lo único que dijo un malhumorado Rick.

- Vaya manera de empezar el año Rick, al menos para la próxima preocúpate de tenerle los papeles a Claudia si no quieres perder tu cabeza – bromeó Lisa.

Claudia y Max sonrieron ante el comentario, pero a Rick no le hizo la más mínima gracia.

- A diferencia de usted Capitana, yo no estoy casado con mi trabajo y tenía con quien pasar las fiestas.

A Lisa ese comentario la hirió profundamente, pero no iba a permitir que la afectara, se lo había prometido. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Max avergonzado con la cabeza gacha y a Claudia que prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas.

Tranquilamente le respondió - Por qué cree que no tenía con quien pasar las fiestas Comandante?.

Rick no se esperaba esa respuesta y no le agradó para nada. Iba a replicar cuando el trío terrible se les acercó corriendo y rodearon a Lisa.

- Capitana confiese, quien es él? – preguntó Sammie.

- Quien es quien? – preguntó confundida.

- El tipo con el que estaba anoche en su casa – respondió Vanessa.

- 1,85, pelo negro, muy atractivo y debe tener entre 30 y 35 años" – agregó Kim.

Lisa se sentía incomoda por el interrogatorio, pero sonrió al ver la mandíbula desencajada de Rick – Sí, parece que George tiene razón – pensó divertida.

- Chicas, es solo un amigo.

- Con todo respeto Capitana, pero los amigos no se besan – dijo Sammie sin creerle.

Lisa se preguntaba desde que ángulo el trío había visto la despedida, mientras veía la cara de disgusto de Rick.

- Vamos Lisa, no nos dejes en ascuas – dijo sin aguantar Claudia.

- Capitana… y que más pasó? – preguntó pícaramente Kim.

- Chicas, mi vida privada es eso, privada. Pero no se preocupen, George es un caballero.

- George?... George cuanto?.

- A que se dedica?.

- Hace cuanto lo conoce?... tiene por casualidad un hermano?.

- Suficiente! – dijo Lisa – no quiero hablar más del tema. Es mejor que nos dirijamos al puente o llegaremos tarde – y dirigiéndose a los pilotos – lamento que tuvieran que presenciar este espectáculo.

- No se preocupe Capitana…. Enhorabuena – dijo Max sonriendo.

Lisa notó como Rick le enviaba una mirada asesina a Max cuando se retiraban.

Durante el camino al puente, Lisa no se podía sacar de la cabeza la reacción de Rick ante la noticia, como si por alguna razón le hubiese molestado que ella no pasara el año nuevo sola.

…

Rick estaba en los vestidores junto a Max y estaban terminando de alistarse para subir a sus Varitech. En todo el rato que llevaban ahí, Max no le había dirigido la palabra, y esto empezaba a molestarle.

- Ok Max, lo que quieras decirme, dilo de una vez.

- Lo siento pero no puedo, después de todo usted es mi Comandante – respondió Max.

- Entonces Teniente, le ordeno que me diga lo que tiene en mente.

- Comandante, creo que ha sido un idiota al desquitarse con la Capitana. Comprendo que no es grato recibir una reprimenda a primera hora, y menos si es de parte de la Comandante Grant, pero la Capitana solo trataba de aliviar la tensión con ese comentario.

- Entonces es mejor que no se dedique a la comedia porque se moriría de hambre – dijo enojado.

- Está seguro jefe de que su malhumor es por la reprimenda?... como están las cosas en casa?.

- En casa está todo bien, es solo que…

- Que cosa Comandante?.

- Olvídalo Max, no tiene importancia.

- Bueno jefe, ya sabe donde encontrarme si quiere hablar… nos vemos arriba – y salió del vestidor

- Increíble, hasta Max me regaña – pensaba Rick – pareciera que comencé el año con el pie izquierdo. Primero Minmei aparece en mi casa y me hace prometerle que pasaré con ella las fiestas. Por llegar a tiempo no alcancé a hacer el reporte del patrullaje de ayer. Llegó a casa y me sale con que sus tíos quieren que pase las fiestas con ellos y con Kyle, y por supuesto, ella no se pudo negar… no entiendo que tipo de relación tiene con Kyle, serán algo más que primos o es solo para las cámaras?... Entonces por qué apareció en mi casa?... como fue lo que me dijo?... "Es que te he echado mucho de menos Rick y nada va a impedir que comencemos el año juntos", y yo el muy tonto le creí. Pasé una noche de perros. Llegó a la base y lo primero que me encuentro es a Claudia con cara de pocos amigos pidiéndome el reporte, y como no lo había hecho me gané toda su furia. Lo hago rápidamente, se lo entrego, y Lisa como siempre se entromete… pero Max tiene razón, se me pasó la mano. Voy a tener que disculparme luego, sino el vuelo no va a ser nada agradable – cerró su casillero, se puso los guantes y se encaminó a su Varitech.

…

En el puente, Lisa aún seguía molesta por el comentario de Rick, pero estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no demostrarlo.

- Lisa, despliegue al siguiente escuadrón que le correspondan labores de patrullaje – ordenó el Almirante.

- A la orden Señor… Líder Skull, tiene permiso para despegar.

- Entendido Capitana – escuchó la voz de Rick – Lisa, yo quiero...

- Comandante, esta frecuencia no es para conversaciones personales, remítase a utilizarla solo para informaciones del patrullaje – dijo estrictamente.

- Entendido Capitana – respondió irritado.

- Ahora si que está furioso – dijo Claudia divertida.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas de patrullaje y Lisa no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de parte de Rick.

- Almirante, estoy recibiendo informes de que un grupo pequeño de malcontentos está ocasionando estragos en la fábrica de Nueva Macross – informó Vanessa.

- Que escuadrones tenemos en el aire? – preguntó el Almirante.

- El Skull y el Ghost que acaba de despegar y se encuentra en este momento sobrevolando el sector industrial – respondió Lisa.

- Envíe al Ghost Capitana, el Skull casi no tiene combustible. Ordénele que regrese a la base.

- Sí Señor… líder Ghost, diríjase a la fábrica de Nueva Macross y detenga el avance de los malcontentos.

- Entendido Capitana, vamos en camino.

- Capitana, nosotros estamos cerca, pido permiso para apoyar al escuadrón Ghost – dijo Rick.

- Permiso denegado, regrese a la base.

- Capitana, estamos a menos de siete minutos de la fábrica – protestó Rick.

- Pero casi no les queda combustible Comandante, es un riesgo innecesario que vaya para allá, regrese a la base.

Después de unos minutos Vanessa le dijo – Capitana?... el escuadrón Skull se está dirigiendo a la fábrica.

- Se puede saber que rayos está haciendo Comandante? – preguntó molesta.

- Mi deber.

- Su deber es traer a su escuadrón de vuelta.

- Se equivoca Capitana, mi deber es proteger a la población.

- Y acatar órdenes.

- Aquí líder Ghost, la situación ha sido controlada.

- Entendido líder Ghost, proceda con su patrullaje.

- Entendido Capitana.

- Líder Skull, la situación ha sido controlada, vuelva a la base.

- Entendido, vamos a echar una mirada por si se reagrupan.

- Pero que rayos le sucede Comandante?, no sea terco y vuelva a la base, es una orden – dijo Lisa perdiendo la paciencia

- Mire Capitana, yo no le digo como hacer su trabajo, así que usted no me diga como hacer el mío – replicó Rick.

- Suficiente! – intervino el Almirante – Comandante, vuelva inmediatamente a la base, es una orden directa. Después de que aterrice lo quiero en mi despacho.

- A la orden Almirante.

- A usted también Capitana, sígame.

- Sí Señor.

…

El Almirante Gloval estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando por la ventana mientras jugaba con su pipa, y Lisa estaba de pie en el medio del despacho en posición firme.

La puerta se abrió y entró Rick - Comandante Hunter reportándose Señor.

El Almirante se puso de pie y los miró molesto - lo que les voy a decir espero que les quede claro. No voy a tolerar más este tipo de comportamiento. Estoy harto de que dos de mis mejores oficiales vivan como el perro y el gato a través de la radio. En su tiempo libre si quieren se matan, pero mientras estén de servicio se van a respetar. Si no fuera porque son necesarios, ya los habría suspendido, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer" – y mirando fijamente a Rick – "Comandante, aunque a usted no le guste, la Capitana Hayes es su superior. Si ella le da una orden usted la cumple. Además es ella quien maneja toda la información de los escuadrones y de los ataques que se producen. Si la Capitana le ordena que no vaya, no es por capricho o porque se le dio la gana, sino que lo hace porque es ella quien tiene que decidir si los arriesga o no. Y por si no lo sabe, usted no es el único piloto del que tiene que estar pendiente. No se le ha ocurrido que por estar ocupada discutiendo con usted, desatiende al resto de los pilotos, poniéndolos en peligro? – y mirando a Lisa – y usted Capitana no puede darse el lujo de perder el control de la situación solo porque un subordinado no acata sus órdenes. Si esto volviese a ocurrir me va a informar y yo solucionaré la situación. De usted dependen las vidas de quienes están en el aire. Después de todo este tiempo ya debería de saber que dejarse llevar por sus emociones le puede costar a alguien la vida. Esperaba más de usted Capitana" – y dirigiéndose a los dos – "Espero que les haya quedado claro, porque para la próxima va la suspensión. No los quiero ver hoy en la base, mañana retomarán sus obligaciones, esta claro?"

"Sí Señor"

"Ahora retírense de mi vista"

…

Salieron del despacho del Almirante y se dirigieron al ascensor. Apenas se subieron Rick estalló.

- Espero que esté contenta Capitana – dijo enojado.

- Pero que rayos le pasa Comandante?, está más desagradable que de costumbre – replicó Lisa.

- No sé, tal vez sea porque desde que puse un pie en la base solo he recibido reprimendas – respondió con ironía.

- Pero eso no es culpa mía Comandante, solamente se puede culpar a usted mismo por su irresponsabilidad.

- Pero yo tengo una vida fuera de la base.

- Como todos, pero eso no nos exime de nuestras responsabilidades.

- Y usted que sabe Capitana si en casa no la espera nadie. Y ese tipo con el que la vieron, le ordenó que la acompañara o lo alquiló por la noche? – dijo furioso y sin pensar.

Lisa lo miró incrédula y furiosa lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Rick perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- Se acabó Hunter, cruzó el límite. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida no me interesa. A partir de este momento soy solamente su oficial superior, nada más. Y espero recibir el respeto que me merezco porque me lo he ganado. A lo que se le podía decir amistad que compartíamos ya no existe, no lo quiero en mi vida. Le quedó claro? – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Pero Lisa…

- Capitana Hayes para usted, entendido?.

- Sí Señora.

Salió echa un torbellino del ascensor dejando a un estupefacto Rick en el suelo.

…

Lisa entró a su casa y se sentó en su cama. Estaba furiosa y muy dolida por lo que le había dicho Rick – como puede ser tan cruel? – se preguntaba mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Miró el teléfono y vio que junto a este estaba la tarjeta de George. Sin pensarlo cogió el auricular y marcó.

- Doctor Carter, en que puedo ayudarle?.

- George, soy Lisa.

- Hola Lisa, que gusto escucharte, como estas?.

El llanto no la dejó responder.

- Dónde estas? – preguntó preocupado.

- En mi casa – respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Voy para allá.

George se demoró menos de diez minutos en llegar.

- Lisa, estas ahí? – preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- Lo siento, no debí haberte molestado – dijo mientras lo hacía pasar.

- No es molestia, estas bien?.

- Es solo que tuve un mal día – dijo avergonzada.

- No creo que te desplomes solo por tener un mal día – le dijo George sin creerle.

Lisa se tomó un momento para responder - tuve una fuerte pelea con Rick… le dije que no quería saber más de él – dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían.

Se sentaron en el sillón y George preguntó – que fue lo que pasó?.

Lisa le relató lo que había ocurrido desde que se encontraron en el hangar hasta lo ocurrido en el ascensor.

- Pareciera que para Rick eres una especie de descarga. De alguna manera encuentra la forma de culparte por lo que le pasa o sencillamente se desquita contigo – y bromeando agregó – Si algo malo ocurre, tiene que haber tenido algo que ver Lisa Hayes.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo George. Yo siempre lo he apoyado y le he protegido las espaldas. Hay momentos en los que llego a pensar que me odia.

- No Lisa, el no te odia, lo que pasa es que todavía no madura… o es muy estúpido – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y no puedo creer que el Almirante me haya regañado, incluso me amenazó con suspenderme. Rayos, siento que lo defraudé.

- Deja de torturarte, no vale la pena.. No conozco personalmente al Almirante, pero se nota que es un buen hombre. No creo que por un poco de melodrama cambie la imagen que tiene de ti. En cuanto a Rick, que te puedo decir, es arrogante y maleducado. Pero sabes que?, su comportamiento es curioso. Me gustaría conocerlo y charlar un poco, tú sabes, de hombre a hombre.

- Gracias por escucharme… perdóname por haberte convertido en mi paño de lágrimas – dijo avergonzada.

Bromeando le respondió – no te preocupes, no tengo problemas en ser tu paño de lagrimas mientras no te suenes conmigo – y mirando su reloj – me tengo que ir, un paciente me espera… tienes algo que hacer este sábado?.

- Voy a estar de Servicio, pero me desocupo a las 1800.

- Entonces juntémonos a cenar y así aprovechas de conocer a Mark.

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Genial, yo cocino – dijo sonriendo.

Se dieron un abrazo de despedida y George se retiró.

…

Rick en su casa parecía un león enjaulado. Aunque se había calmado un poco, aún sentía mucha rabia.

- No puedo creer que me haya golpeado, pero que se cree?... y yo que me iba a disculpar con ella… y tiene cara de decirme de que me quiere fuera de su vida, si es ella la que mete sus narices en la mía… mejor no saber más de ella, si lo único que hace es meterse en lo que no le importa y criticar todo lo que yo hago… con amigos como Lisa, para que quiero enemigos – el teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Diga?.

- Hola Rick.

- Hola Minmei, como estas?

- Bien… te llamaba para decirte que me voy de gira con Kyle. Según los cálculos que hicimos vamos a estar viajando por seis meses, quizás un poco más – dijo emocionada.

- Otra vez me va a dejar solo – pensó dolido y le dijo – me gustaría que nos juntáramos antes de que te vayas… no sé, quizás podríamos salir a cenar.

- Lo siento Rick, pero te estoy llamando desde el bus de la gira. Hace más de una hora que salimos de Nueva Macross – la señal empezó a fallar – Estamos entrando a un túnel, después hablamos, adiós Rick – y cortó.

Rick colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación. Se tendió en su cama y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Por qué juegas conmigo Minmei?.

…

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente. Lisa evitaba a Rick cada vez que podía y estaba segura de que el piloto estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Ya era sábado y se dirigía a la casa de George. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió un niño rubio de llamativos ojos grises.

- Hola, tu debes ser Mark. Me llamo Lisa… está tu padre?.

- Papá… te buscan! – gritó el niño.

- Hola Lisa, bienvenida a mi humilde morada, veo que ya conociste a Mark. Mark, esta señorita es Lisa y es amiga mía, te acuerdas que te hablé de ella?.

Mark asintió – Hola Lisa, tu vas a cocinar? a papá se le quema todo.

- No digas eso Mark, no se vaya a asustar... además no cocino tan mal.

Al ver la cara de disgusto de Mark, Lisa preguntó – Necesitas ayuda?.

- Creo que me vendría bien una mano.

Entraron a la cocina y Lisa empezó a reírse.

- Que te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó George dándoselas de ofendido.

- Pareciera que hubiese pasado un tornado por aquí… y no soy chef, pero dentro de mis escasos conocimientos culinarios no sabia que existían las tortillas negras y humeantes – respondió divertida.

- Oh rayos! – dijo George mientras trataba de salvar la cena. Al no lograrlo preguntó – Te gusta la comida china?.

Después de cenar se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

- Puedo darle un regalo a Mark? – preguntó Lisa.

- Claro

Lisa le entregó un paquete a Mark. Este rápidamente lo abrió y al ver lo que contenía se le iluminó el rostro – un Varitech…. gracias – dijo contento.

- Diste en el clavo. No conocía ese tipo tan elaborado, donde lo compraste?- preguntó George.

- La verdad es que no están a la venta, es un modelo a escala con los que se entrenan a los futuros pilotos.

- Lisa, tu has andado en uno de estos? – preguntó Mark mostrándole el avión.

A Lisa se le vino a la mente el escape de la Base Alaska. Tratando de ocultar su pena respondió – Sí, he volado en Varitech y en otros tipos de nave.

- Hijo, Lisa es una de las pilotos de la SDF-1.

- En serio?... me puedes conseguir uno de esos?.

- Creo que sí – respondió sonriendo.

- Mark desde pequeño ha tenido una obsesión con los aviones. Si creo que su primera palabra fue avión en vez de papá o mamá – dijo sonriendo.

- A mi me gustan los aviones. Los que más me gustan son el azul y el rojo.

- Max y Miriya – pensó Lisa – Yo soy amiga de esos pilotos.

- Tu crees que podría llevar algún día a Mark a conocer los Varitech de cerca?.

- Claro, en especial si quieren ver el azul y el rojo, Max y Miriya son muy amables. Solo tengo que pedir un permiso de visita para civiles, se tarda un par de semanas, máximo un mes.

- Sí!! – gritó Mark y corrió a su habitación con los brazos extendidos haciendo como si volara.

- A que no sabes lo que quiere ser cuando grande? – preguntó George.

- No me lo imagino – respondió Lisa sonriendo – tienes un hijo adorable.

- Todo lo heredó de su madre.

- Pero heredó tus ojos.

- Algo es algo – dijo sonriendo – como han estado las cosas con tu piloto?.

- El único contacto que he tenido con él es cuando está de patrullaje. Nos hemos topado en la base y cuando me ve sale de la habitación o hace como si yo no existiera – respondió tristemente.

- Y como estas tu?.

- Lo he echado de menos… pero tengo que ser fuerte, no voy a ser yo la que siempre se disculpe.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte. Él fue el que te faltó el respeto y fue él el que desobedeció tus órdenes.

- Pero fue para verificar que la situación estuviese controlada.

George empezó a reírse – sabes que tengo razón y aún así lo defiendes… que vas a hacer con tu piloto?.

- No es mi piloto, es el piloto de Minmei – respondió cabizbaja.

- Hablando de Minmei, escuché que salió de gira, así que tu piloto… perdón, Rick, se quedó sólo, triste y abandonado.

- Típico de Minmei – dijo molesta.

- Rick necesita un hombro para llorar – sugirió divertido.

- Que no cuente con el mío.

George alzó una ceja y preguntó – lo vas a dejar solo con su sufrimiento?.

- Estoy cansada de que juegue conmigo George, me ha herido mucho. Parece que el no sabe que yo también tengo sentimientos. Sólo quiero descansar de él por un tiempo – dijo mientras se le nublaban los ojos.

- Pero lo ves casi todos los días.

- Desgraciadamente, pero esta semana hemos hablado solo lo estrictamente necesario y pretendo que siga siendo así por un tiempo.

- Entonces, lo vas a dejar de lado.

- Hasta que se disculpe o hasta que se me pase la rabia.

- Mala mujer, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas – dijo bromeando.

- De un loco que conocí por ahí – respondió sonriendo.

Se quedaron un rato observando el fuego.

- Mark, ya es hora de dormir.

- No quiero acostarme todavía – reclamó el niño.

- Ya es tarde enano, ven a despedirte de Lisa.

- Lisa, me puedes contar una historia?.

Lisa miró a George pidiéndole permiso.

- Lávate los dientes y métete a la cama, Lisa va a ir enseguida – dijo George y Mark salió corriendo a su habitación.

- Que tipo de historias le gustan? – preguntó Lisa.

- Cualquiera que tenga aviones – respondió sonriendo.

Lisa entró a la habitación de Mark y se sentó a los pies de su cama. Le narró la historia de cómo un grupo de humanos que fueron capturados por los Zentraedi lograron escapar y volver sanos y salvos a la SDF-1. Mark estuvo atento a toda la historia. Cuando Lisa terminó se despidió y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ya tengo casi todo limpio y ordenado, pero esa sartén la voy a tener que tirar a la basura.

Lisa tomo un paño y comenzó a secar la loza – gracias por la cena George…. y gracias por sacarme de la rutina.

- De nada, así yo también salgo de la rutina. Mi vida se ha convertido prácticamente en pasar todo el día en el hospital y el poco tiempo que me queda libre trato de aprovecharlo al máximo con Mark. Es increíble como después de un ataque Zentraedi se llena la sala de emergencias. Creí que mudándonos a Nueva Macross la vida iba a ser más sencilla.

- Donde vivían antes?.

- En Nueva Detroit. Pero después de que murió Susan la casa ya no era la misma… la ciudad ya no era la misma. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad y nos vinimos a Nueva Macross porque aquí viven mis suegros. Llegamos hace solo dos meses y aunque no lo creas eres la única amiga que tengo aquí… así que te voy a molestar casi todos los días – dijo sonriendo.

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – Como lo ha tomado Mark?.

- Antes vivía riéndose, siempre creaba cosas, era muy inquieto. Ahora se ha vuelto introvertido y es muy raro que socialice con desconocidos… y eso me ha llamado la atención, se llevó muy bien contigo, incluso te pidió que le contaras una historia… esa era tarea solamente de Susan y mía. Ni siquiera les pide una a sus abuelos.

- Tiene que ser por que sé de aviones – dijo avergonzada.

- Tal vez, pero le agradas y no me sorprendería que te transformaras en su tía favorita.

Terminaron de ordenar la cocina y George le entregó un papel – aquí está la boleta por mis servicios – dijo burlonamente – espero que haya quedado satisfecha, y aprovecho de recordarle de que estoy disponible para ser alquilado en otra ocasión – terminó riéndose.

- Si serás - dijo tratando de sonar enojada.

- Mejor llamo un taxi - dijo George mientras huía de la mirada asesina de Lisa.

Cuando el taxi llegó, George le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera.

- No seas muy dura con Rick… asústalo, pero no lo espantes.

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Buenas noches.


	3. Rumores

**Capítulo 3: Rumores.**

Lisa estaba en la cafetería almorzando junto a las chicas del puente. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, el trío le informaba de todos los rumores nuevos aunque a ella no le interesaran, menos ahora que ella encabezaba la lista de ellos.

- Capitana, esta usted enferma?.

- No Vanessa, por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es que escuché a un Teniente decir que usted ha sido vista varias veces en el hospital estos últimos días.

- He ido un par de veces, pero por motivos personales.

- Y a que va para allá? – preguntó Kim.

- Solo voy a ver a un amigo.

- No será el bombón con quien la vimos en año nuevo? – preguntó Sammie.

Lisa suspiró pesadamente – Sí, voy a ver a George al hospital.

- Está enfermo y usted lo va a cuidar?... que romántico – dijo Kim.

- No está enfermo, trabaja ahí, es doctor… y somos solamente amigos – dijo molesta.

- Uy, doctor y guapo… que ganas de enfermarme – dijo Kim.

- Chicas, dejen tranquila a Lisa – les advirtió Claudia.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Kim – Capitana, no permita que se le escape.

- Por qué mejor no cambian de tema?, no soy tan interesante como para que de lo único que hablen sea de mí.

- Yo escuché que Minmei dejó plantado para año nuevo al Comandante Hunter – dijo Vanessa.

Lisa a pesar de interesarse fingió indiferencia.

- Y a mí me dijeron que el había hecho grandes planes y terminó pasando el año solo – dijo Kim.

- Por eso tiene que andar de tan mal humor – dijo Sammie.

- Así que por eso procedió así conmigo – pensó Lisa enojada.

El trío se quedó mirando conspiratóriamente y Sammie decidió hacer la pregunta.

- Capitana, es cierto que golpeó al Comandante Hunter?.

Lisa sorprendida preguntó – De dónde sacaron eso?.

- Nos lo dijo uno de los encargados de seguridad de la base… en los ascensores hay cámaras, pero desgraciadamente no tienen audio.

- Que fue lo que hizo ahora el Comandante? – preguntó Kim.

- No quiero saber más del tema – dijo Lisa y se levantó enojada de la mesa – voy a entregarles las nuevas coordenadas a los escuadrones, nos vemos en el puente.

Claudia esperó a que Lisa saliera de la cafetería para dirigirse al trío – Chicas, denle un respiro a Lisa. Sé que no puedo impedir que anden esparciendo rumores por la base, pero al menos tengan la decencia de no hacerlo frente a ella. Ustedes saben que lo está pasando mal y lo único que están haciendo es abrirle más la herida. Si lo vuelven a hacer, no respondo por mis actos, entendido?.

- Entendido Comandante – respondieron a coro.

- Muy bien… ahora díganme donde puedo conseguir una copia de ese video – dijo sonriendo.

…

En los hangares, Rick se encontraba junto a su escuadrón preparándose para otro patrullaje.

- Todavía de mal humor Comandante? – le peguntó Max.

Rick solo lo miró y siguió alistándose.

- Jefe, lleva así casi dos semanas.

- Y qué?.

- Es solo que necesita tener la mente despejada para subirse a su Varitech y tener más posibilidades de volver vivo.

- Con todo respeto Comandante, pero su desempeño en los últimos días no ha sido el mejor – dijo Miriya.

- Que le ocurre jefe? – preguntó Max preocupado.

- Estoy harto de los rumores. No sé como se enteraron de lo de Minmei, y mira – dijo indicando a unos pilotos – son más chismosos que las conejitas del puente.

- Esos pilotos están recién graduados de la academia y todo esto les resulta novedoso. Además saben que uno de los pilotos de la base tiene una oportunidad con Minmei, y creen que ellos también pueden tenerla.

Rick le envió una mirada asesina a Max.

- No me mire así jefe, eso es lo que ellos creen.

- Pero no se preocupe Comandante, por lo que he escuchado, usted no está en el tope de la lista de los rumores – dijo Miriya.

- Miriya, tu prestándole oído a los rumores? – pregunto Rick incrédulo.

- Es una de las cosas que encuentro fascinante de los Micronianos. Es asombrosa la manera en que hacen correr información de supuestos hechos que no deberían de interesarle a nadie, pero que matarían por obtener.

- Y quién es la pobre alma que encabeza la lista?.

- La Capitana Hayes. Dicen que se le ha visto con un hombre bastante atractivo, aunque dudo que sea más atractivo que mi Maximillian.

- Eso habría que verlo para creerlo – dijo irónicamente.

- Por qué jefe?, la Capitana es una mujer joven y atractiva que si se lo propone, no creo que le cueste mucho encontrar pareja.

- No creo que existan hombres que se sientan atraídos por los témpanos de hielo.

- No sea injusto jefe, usted sabe que la Capitana es una buena persona.

Rick guardó silencio.

- Además todos merecemos un poco de felicidad en nuestras vidas y si ese tipo la hace feliz, entonces deberíamos de alegrarnos por ella. Y si están enamorados, mejor aún.

- Lisa?... enamorada?... no me hagas reír. Lisa solamente está enamorada de su trabajo y de la SDF-1.

vio que Max súbitamente palideció, se dio media vuelta y se encontró de frente con Lisa – demonios! – pensó.

Lisa le dijo fríamente – Comandante, aquí tiene las nuevas coordenadas de vuelo. Entrégueselas a su escuadrón antes de despegar.

- Entendido Capitana.

Lisa se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Cuando pretende hacer las paces con la Capitana? – preguntó Max.

- No lo sé – respondió Rick con indiferencia.

- Otros de los rumores que escuché es que la Capitana ha sido vista varias veces en el hospital – dijo Miriya.

- Está enferma? – preguntó Rick.

- No lo sé, por qué no se lo pregunta usted?.

Rick cambió rápidamente de tema para ocultar su preocupación – nos esperan en la pista, tomen sus coordenadas. Nos vemos arriba.

…

Lisa salió del hangar y se escondió detrás de uno de los camiones de combustible para tratar de calmarse. Le había tomado toda su energía mantenerse tranquila frente a Rick, pero apenas salió del hangar los nervios pudieron más. Trataba casi desesperadamente de controlarse, no quería quebrarse delante de todos los pilotos y mecánicos que la rodeaban – tengo que ponerle un fin a esto, no puedo seguir así – pensó.

Después de unos minutos y ya más calmada volvió al puente.

- Todo bien Lisa? – le preguntó Claudia.

Lisa asintió.

- No creas que me engañas.

- No quiero hablar de eso Claudia… al menos no todavía – respondió desganada.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a veces los problemas se van volando.

Lisa sonrió tristemente, miró el monitor de su estación y ordenó – Líder Skull, tiene permiso para despegar.

…

Rick llegó a su casa y comenzó con lo que se había transformado en un ritual diario. Antes de entrar revisó el buzón por si Minmei le había enviado algo – vacío.

Entró y revisó la contestadota por si tenía algún mensaje pero solo escuchó el molesto "usted no tiene mensajes nuevos". Decepcionado se sacó la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar.

Probó lo que estaba cocinando e inconscientemente pensó – a Lisa le queda mejor, voy a tener que pedirle la receta – reaccionó y sonrió tristemente – eso si me vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

Se sentó a la mesa y mientras jugaba con la comida pensaba – no creo que esté enferma porque se ve saludable… pero para que va al hospital?... tal ves tenga algún conocido ahí…y a mí que me importa?, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, no es nada mío – se levantó y tiró la cena a la basura.

Se tendió en su cama y se puso a mirar el techo – donde estas Minmei?, por qué no me devuelves las llamadas?... no creo que este tan ocupada para no darse un tiempo para mí… debería mandarle un regalo, quizás unas flores… pero no se que flores le gustan. Además todas tienen un significado especial y no quiero enviarle unas que pueda pensar que le deseo la muerte o algo por el estilo. Me pregunto si Lisa sabrá… pero que rayos me pasa! – se gritó – por qué termino pensando siempre en ella?... tiene que ser cargo de conciencia – trataba de convencerse – pero no pienso disculparme, ella no debió golpearme – y malhumorado se acomodó para dormir.

…

Seguían pasando los días y Lisa no entendía por qué Rick todavía no le dirigía la palabra – o sigue enojado o realmente no le intereso – pensó.

Se le había transformado en una tortura el tener que ir a entregarle las nuevas coordenadas. Le dolía el que se trataran como dos perfectos desconocidos, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Entró al hangar y vio a Rick junto a otros líderes de escuadrón.

- Comandantes, estas son las nuevas coordenadas. Recuerden entregárselas a sus pilotos.

Rick juntó valor y le preguntó – Capitana, puedo tener una palabra con usted?.

- Qué necesita Hunter?.

- En privado por favor.

- Lo que sea que tenga que decirme lo puede hacer frente a todos Comandante.

- Es personal Capitana.

- Entonces no me interesa – dijo con indiferencia.

- Solo le tomará un minuto – insistió.

- Que parte del no me interesa no entendió Comandante?.

Rick tratando de mantenerse tranquilo le dijo – Solo quería saber si era cierto que usted ha estado visitando el hospital Capitana.

Lisa se sorprendió, pero mantuvo su actitud fría – eso no es de su incumbencia Comandante – al ver la cara de rabia de Rick continuó – pero le aconsejo que guarde las botellas de champagne porque gozo de buena salud.

Rick se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responderle.

- Algo más que quiera saber Comandante?.

- No Señora.

- Muy bien, pueden volver a sus labores.

Cuando Lisa se retiró se le acercaron los otros líderes de escuadrón.

- Rayos Hunter, que le hiciste a la Capitana para que te hable así – le dijo uno de ellos.

- Parece que ahora sí que la sacaste de sus casillas.

- Menos mal que no te golpeó… otra vez – dijo otro haciendo que el resto estallara en una carcajada.

Rick indignado cogió sus coordenadas y salió del hangar en busca de Lisa. No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

- Capitana, espere un momento – prácticamente se lo ordenó.

- Que quiere ahora Comandante?.

- No pudo quedarse callada, verdad?.

- De que está hablando?.

- No se haga la inocente conmigo, usted contó lo que pasó en el ascensor! – la acusó Rick.

- No sea tonto Hunter, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar contando lo que ocurrió ese día.

- Y si usted no lo hizo, entonces quien?, no había nadie más en el ascensor.

- No se le ocurrió que pudo ser la gente que monitorea las cámaras de seguridad?.

Rick se sintió como un estúpido.

- Algo más de lo que me quiera culpar Hunter, o ya cumplió la cuota semanal? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Si no estas enferma, por que has estado visitando el hospital Lisa? –exigió.

- Capitana Hayes, Hunter, que no se le olvide. Y para que quiere saberlo?... realmente le interesa lo que me ocurra, o lo que hago en mi tiempo libre?.

- Claro que me importa.

- Por qué?

- Porque… – no sabía que decir.

- Qué quieres de mí Rick? – preguntó cansada.

Rick guardó silencio.

Para Lisa ese silencio valió más que mil palabras – que no se le olvide entregarle a su escuadrón las nuevas coordenadas Comandante - le dijo fríamente y se marchó dejando a un confundido Rick atrás.

…

Lisa salió de la base y tomó un taxi hasta la casa de George. En el camino trataba de entender la actitud de Rick, y por más que lo intentaba, no sacaba nada en claro.

Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Mark. Este al verla sonrió y la abrazó.

- Hola Mark, como estas?.

- Hola Lisa, estoy bien.

- Y tu papá?.

Con cara de preocupación respondió – está en la cocina.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y vio a George tratando de cocinar algo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba puesto un delantal blanco. Después de observarlo un rato se largó a reír.

George al escucharla se dio vuelta – Hola Lisa, no te oí llegar… que ocurre? – preguntó confundido.

- Pareces un científico loco.

- Quieres ver mi último experimento? – preguntó bromeando.

Lisa miró la olla y dijo – se ve bien.

- En serio?.

- En serio.

Mark que acaba de entrar a la cocina preguntó – ese es el estofado que mandó la abuela?.

Lisa miró a George y este le sonrió avergonzado – tramposo – dijo sonriendo.

- Hey, al menos puedo calentar la comida sin quemarla.

Después de cenar se sentaron en el sillón a beber una taza de té

- Mark, ese paquete que traje es para ti – le dijo Lisa.

Mark sonrió y cogió el paquete. Empezó a palparlo y a agitarlo y notó que era algo blando – no es un avión?.

- No, pero creo que te va a gustar.

Con curiosidad abrió el paquete y se emocionó al sacar un uniforme de piloto.

- Está genial – dijo George – anda a probártelo enano.

Mark salió corriendo a su habitación

- Dónde lo conseguiste?, porque no me vas a decir que ese uniforme es para entrenar a los futuros pilotos – preguntó bromeando.

- Tengo mis contactos – respondió Lisa sonriendo.

Mark volvió corriendo vistiendo su uniforme.

George se acercó a Mark – te quedó como guante enano… y mira, en este parche dice Carter.

- Te quedó bien Mark? – preguntó Lisa.

Mark asintió.

- Que bueno, porque vas a tener que usarlo la próxima semana cuando vayas a la base.

Mark se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

- Enano, deja respirar a Lisa – dijo George riéndose.

Mark la soltó y George le dijo – hora de irse a la cama.

Mark asintió y se fue a su habitación.

- Lo dejaste sin habla – dijo sonriendo George.

- Eso es bueno… verdad?.

- Es excelente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tan contento a Mark… y todo te lo debo a ti… gracias Lisa.

- No es nada – dijo sonrojándose.

- Como que no es nada?, estas trayendo a mi hijo de vuelta – dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima que rápidamente quitó.

Mark volvió y preguntó – y mi historia?.

- Y tu pijama? - preguntó George.

Mark le rogó con la mirada.

- Está bien, pero solo por esta noche.

El niño sonrió y corrió hasta su habitación seguido por Lisa.

Lisa se sentó como de costumbre a los pies de la cama de Mark y le narró la historia de cómo un intrépido piloto, arriesgando su propia vida, rescató a la última sobreviviente de la Base Alaska y como después de casi perder todas las esperanzas, vieron caer a la tierra a la grandiosa SDF-1.

Cuando volvió George la estaba esperando para terminar sus tazas de té.

- Cuéntame, como están las cosas con Rick?.

- No lo sé.

- Como es eso?.

- Las cosas siguen igual, pero hoy me preguntó por qué he ido tan seguido al hospital.

- Y como sabe el eso?.

- Los rumores vuelan.

- Si te preguntó eso, debe pensar que estas enferma y está preocupado por ti.

- Quizás…

- Dale un poco de crédito al hombre. Se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo como para que el te tenga algo de cariño y se preocupe por ti.

- Lo sé, por eso le aclaré que estoy bien.

- Que pretendes hacer ahora?.

- Voy a ver que pasa en los próximos días.

- Y la rabia como sigue?.

- A pasado un poco – admitió.

George sonrió – entonces vas por buen camino… te llamó un taxi?.

- Sí por favor.

Después de pocos minutos se escuchó una bocina afuera.

George acompaño a Lisa hasta el coche y le dijo – trata de ser un poco más tolerante con Rick, al menos ya dio el primer paso.

- Pero aún no se disculpa.

- Paciencia – le dijo sonriendo – buenas noches.


	4. Visita a la Base

**Capítulo 4: Visita a la base.**

Rick estaba sentado en un rincón de la cafetería de la base, matando el tiempo antes de otro patrullaje. Al otro lado de la sala podía ver a Lisa y a las chicas del puente conversando alegremente.

- Esta ocupado este asiento? – preguntó Max.

- Rick negó con la cabeza y Max se sentó junto a él. vio que Rick estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y le preguntó – Que le pasa jefe?.

- Nada… solo me preguntaba desde cuando Lisa se ríe tanto.

- Desde hace algunas semanas que anda de muy buen humor, excepto…

- Excepto cuando está conmigo – concluyó.

- Y menos mal que usted ya no anda de tan mal humor – dijo Max sonriendo – pero no es normal verlo tan callado jefe… que le preocupa?.

- Aparte de que no tengo noticias de Minmei desde hace un mes, que Lisa sigue furiosa conmigo y que por si fuera poco me he transformado en el hazmerreír de la base... estoy muy bien, gracias – respondió sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, con Minmei ocurrió lo mismo de siempre.

Rick lo miró enojado.

- Es verdad. Ella aparece de repente, le da esperanzas y se marcha como si nada. No sé hasta cuando pretende seguir con ese juego Comandante, lo único que esta logrando es hacerse daño… y lamento decirle esto jefe, pero no creo que Minmei sienta lo mismo que siente usted por ella.

-Y por qué piensas eso Max? – preguntó irritado.

- Porque si ella realmente quisiera estar con usted, estaría con usted jefe.

- Pero para ella es difícil, tiene una carrera en la que pensar.

- Discúlpeme jefe, pero no creo que sea más difícil que desafiar a los Zentraedi y a los humanos por un amor imposible. A Miriya y a mí nos pusieron las pruebas más duras y las pasamos todas… y sabe por qué las pasamos?, porque peleamos por nuestro amor, y lo hicimos peleando juntos. En su caso, el único que está peleando es usted.

- Y que hago para que Minmei pelee por mí?.

- Nada, eso depende solamente de ella.

Escucharon unas carcajadas desde la mesa de Lisa.

- En cuanto a la Capitana, no es la primera vez que se pelean y están tiempo sin hablarse. Es cosa de que uno de los dos ceda en su posición, pero desgraciadamente los dos son sumamente tercos y orgullosos, así que pueden seguir por mucho tiempo así o pueden arreglarlo hoy mismo. Y no le preste atención a los rumores, porque son solo eso, rumores. Incluso hay algunos que llegan a ser chistosos, como ese que andan diciendo de que la Capitana lo golpeó – dijo sonriendo.

Rick lo miró totalmente avergonzado.

- No me va a decir que es verdad?.

Rick asintió.

Max tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa – Vaya, eso no me lo habría imaginado nunca.

- Si te ríes te voy a tener que dar una paliza – lo amenazó bromeando.

- No le conviene jefe… la venganza quedaría en manos de Miriya – respondió sonriendo – bien, me voy a preparar para el patrullaje.

- Nos vemos luego – dijo Rick.

…

Lisa observaba de reojo a Rick mientras charlaba con las chicas del puente en la cafetería. Desde hacía un rato que Max se había marchado y Rick seguía sentado solo, contemplando su plato.

- Tierra llamando a Lisa – dijo Claudia.

- mmm?... me decías? – preguntó.

- Sammie te preguntó si quieres ir de compras más tarde.

- Lo siento chicas pero tengo planes.

- Capitana, desde que anda con su doctor que ya no tiene tiempo para nosotras… pero no la culpo – dijo Kim sonriendo.

- Chicas, hasta cuando les tengo que decir que con George somos solamente amigos?.

- Hasta que se lo creamos – respondió Sammie.

- Cuando lo vamos a conocer? – preguntó Kim.

- Lisa… no pediste un permiso de visita para civiles para hoy en la tarde? – preguntó Claudia burlonamente.

Lisa trataba de ahorcarla con la mirada

- Va a venir hoy? – preguntó Vanessa.

- Nos lo va a presentar? – preguntó Sammie.

- Por ningún motivo – pensó Lisa – Cuando el llegue, ustedes van a estar de turno en el puente.

- La visita está programada para las 1900 y nuestro turno termina a las 2000 – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- Primero el deber chicas, después los rumores.

- Oh vamos Capitana, no nos quite la entretención.

Lisa las miró con una ceja alzada.

- Desde que usted no habla con el Comandante Hunter que no hay historias interesantes en la base – dijo Sammie.

- Y hablando del Comandante Hunter, han visto que anda como un zombie? – preguntó Kim.

- Chicas! – les advirtió Claudia.

- Lo siento Comandante – el trío se miró entre sí – mejor volvamos al puente.

El trío se fue dejando a Claudia y a Lisa en la mesa.

- Bien Lisa, ahora dime que es lo que te está carcomiendo por dentro.

- A ti no te puedo engañar, verdad?.

Claudia sonrió – apuesto a que tiene algo que ver cierto piloto que está sentado solo, al otro lado de la cafetería.

Lisa asintió pesadamente – me tiene preocupada Claudia – confesó.

- A pesar de estar peleados?.

- Sí… las chicas tienen razón, anda como un zombie. Su desempeño en el aire ha bajado y a la más mínima provocación estalla.

- Bueno amiga, eso debe ser porque las dos personas más importantes en su vida lo tienen abandonado.

- Quiero ayudarlo, pero…

- Estas cansada de ser tu la que siempre arregle las cosas.

- Exacto.

- Ahora dime la verdad, que relación tienes con ese doctor?.

- Solo somos amigos.

- Estas segura?.

- Absolutamente.

- Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por Rick?.

Lisa asintió.

- Entonces solo quieres hacerlo sufrir.

- No es eso Claudia. Quiero que el tome la iniciativa, quiero saber que es lo que siente por mí… quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad con él o mejor trato de olvidarlo y rehago mi vida por otro lado.

- Me parece bien, pero trata de que nadie salga herido.

- Lo sé… ya es hora de volver al puente.

- Adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer

- No tardes mucho – dijo Lisa y salió de la cafetería.

…

Claudia esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de Rick.

- Si sigues sentado ahí te van a salir raíces Rick – dijo bromeando.

- Hola Claudia, que haces por acá?.

- Voy para el puente, y tu?.

- Yo?... nada.

- Pero que manera más entretenida de pasar su tiempo libre Comandante – dijo bromeando Claudia – te invito a una taza de café.

Rick la quedó mirando mientras pensaba en una manera de negarse.

- O tienes algo mejor que hacer?.

- Si lo pones de esa manera – respondió resignado.

Después de que una mesera les llevó las tazas Claudia le preguntó - bien Hunter, que es lo que te ocurre?.

- A mí?... nada, por que lo preguntas?.

- Porque en las últimas semanas, primero te comportabas como un perro rabioso y ahora andas como un cachorro que perdió a su dueño.

- El que no hable con Lisa no quiere decir que ande perdido – dijo a la defensiva.

- Quien mencionó a Lisa? – preguntó Claudia sonriendo.

- Ella te envió a hablar conmigo?, porque si es así…

- Tranquilo Rick, nadie me ha enviado a nada.

- Entonces por qué estas preocupada por lo que me pase?.

- Porque creo que Roy se preocuparía por ti.

- Roy, como te extraño hermano – pensó Rick.

- No sé que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero ya es tiempo de que lo solucionen como adultos.

- Y por que debería de hacerlo?.

- Porque los dos se aprecian. Han pasado por tantas cosas juntos que no creo que una estúpida pelea deba acabar con lo que han logrado en estos años… además se nota que se extrañan.

Rick se quedó pensativo y le dijo - no sé si esta vez se pueda arreglar Claudia. Le dije unas cosas a Lisa que dudo que me perdone.

- Si no se lo preguntas, nunca lo sabrás.

- Además me dio una bofetada – se quejó.

- Si lo hizo, es porque te la tienes que haber merecido.

Rick dudando le preguntó – como está ella?.

- Bien, aunque trata de ocultar esa mirada de pena y arrepentimiento.

- Mirada de pena y arrepentimiento?.

- Sí, y ahora que lo pienso, es igual a la tuya… me están esperando en el puente… si quieres hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo Rick.

- Gracias Claudia.

- Y arriba ese animo.

…

Lisa había terminado su turno una hora antes y se dirigía al patio de la base para juntarse con George y Mark. vio cerca de los hangares a Max y a Miriya y se dirigió donde estaban ellos. Estaba por llegar cuando Rick se unió a los pilotos – rayos…. pero necesito hablar con ellos… voy a tener que hacer gala de la reina de hielo – pensó.

- Hola Max, Miriya… Comandante.

- Hola Capitana.

- Quiero pedirles un favor a ustedes dos – dijo ignorando a Rick.

- Qué necesita Capitana? – preguntó Miriya.

- En unos momentos va a llegar un amigo que adora los Varitech, en especial los de ustedes. Me preguntaba si serían tan amables de hablar con él y si es posible, mostrarle los cazas.

- Claro Capitana – dijo Max.

- Muchas gracias, les debo una – dijo sonriendo.

Rick molesto por la indiferencia de Lisa le dijo - No sabía que la base se había transformado en un centro de atracciones.

- Tiene algún problema Comandante?, porque no recuerdo haberle pedido a usted ningún favor y menos su opinión –replicó Lisa.

- Claro que tengo un problema Capitana. Estos dos pilotos son de mi escuadrón y usted no me ha pedido autorización para disponer de ellos.

Lisa le entregó un papel – espero que con esto le sea suficiente Comandante. Es la autorización del Almirante Gloval para disponer de los Tenientes Sterling si ellos aceptaban. Nadie se los está ordenando y están en todo su derecho a negarse, pero a diferencia de usted Comandante, ellos son personas amables con las que puedo contar.

- Qué pretende decir Capitana?, porque déjeme decirle una cosa…

No alcanzó a terminar porque un niño con uniforme de piloto se les acercó corriendo.

- Lisa!, Lisa!, Lisa!.

Lisa se agachó para quedar a la altura de Mark, y este terminó su carrera en los brazos de ella.

- Hola Mark, como estas? – preguntó sonriendo.

Rick miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos y se preguntó – Qué hace Lisa con ese niño?... y que rápido que cambió su humor.

- Bien… donde están los aviones? – preguntó emocionado.

- Primero esperemos a tu papá.

Lisa sintió que por detrás alguien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- Aquí estoy – dijo George sonriendo.

- Ahora si que el mundo se volvió loco – pensó Rick.

- George, Mark, el es el Teniente Max Sterling, piloto del Varitech azul. Ella es la Teniente Miriya Sterling, piloto del Varitech rojo – y mirando a George con un gesto de complicidad – y el es el Comandante Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull.

- Mucho gusto, soy George Carter y este enano es mi hijo Mark.

- Señor Max, me puede mostrar su Varitech – preguntó Mark.

- Claro Mark, incluso te puedes subir a él.

- En serio? – preguntó maravillado.

- Y también te puedes subir al mío – dijo Miriya.

- De verdad?.

- Vamos, es en esta dirección – dijo Lisa.

George al ver que Rick no los seguía le preguntó – Comandante, usted no viene?.

Rick tratando de negarse respondió – Creo que con los Tenientes su hijo va a estar satisfecho.

- Y quien me va a explicar a mí? – preguntó inocentemente, evitando la mirada asesina de Lisa.

Rick al no saber que responder, comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos.

- Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó Lisa en voz baja.

- Porque soy perverso – respondió George con un guiño.

Entraron al hangar y Mark comenzó a correr hasta llegar al Varitech de Max.

- Parece que tienes un admirador Max – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Max sonrío y subió a Mark a la cabina.

Rick observaba la escena y no podía sentirse más incomodo – Por qué tuve que aceptar venir?, ese tipo no me agrada… y más encima tiene un hijo. No puedo creer que Lisa se haya fijado en un hombre casado, en que esta pensando? – George lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Comandante, cual vuela usted?.

- El Skull uno, es ese de allá con la calavera.

- Capitana Hayes, repórtese en el puente – sonó la voz de Claudia en el hangar.

- Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó Lisa - lo siento George, tengo que retirarme.

- No te preocupes, hay algún lugar donde podamos juntarnos?.

Lisa pensó un momento – juntémonos en la cafetería. Si en una hora no he llegado nos vemos en tu casa – y salió corriendo al puente.

- Nos vemos en tu casa? – pensó Rick molesto.

- Comandante, no quiero molestarlo, pero sería usted tan amable de mostrarme su Varitech? – preguntó George.

Rick tratando de mantener el control respondió – claro.

George sonreía para si mismo – ahora te tengo donde quería Rick Hunter.

Llegaron al Skull Uno y George dijo - Así que así son de cerca los Varitech, ahora entiendo la obsesión de mi hijo con estos aviones.

- Sí, son espectaculares - dijo Rick.

- Y es cierto eso de que ocupan algo como un casco pensante?.

- Sí, nos ayuda a controlar el avión.

- Lisa dice que usted es uno de los mejores pilotos y que su escuadrón es el estrella.

Rick lo miró sin creerle – en serio?

- Sí, incluso dijo que si usted seguía así, lo más probable es que algún día llegue a Almirante.

- Eso piensa de mí?.

- Claro, y también tiene muy bien considerados a los Tenientes Sterling. Pero de que se sorprende, si Lisa sabe apreciar el trabajo de los demás.

Rick no podía creer que Lisa pensara así de él, pero le alegraba que así fuera.

Dudó un momento y preguntó – Hace cuanto que conoce a la Capitana?.

- Desde el año pasado – y pensó – técnicamente no estoy mintiendo.

- Por que no me dijo nada? – pensó Rick.

George continuó – Ha sido un gran apoyo para Mark y para mí. Es con la única mujer que me he podido relacionar desde que murió mi esposa. Además Mark la adora… prácticamente la adoptó – dijo sonriendo – No hay que dejarse engañar por la manera en que aparenta ser fría. Cuando conoces a Lisa como mujer, te das cuenta de que es una persona dulce y con un gran corazón. Y sí… tiene su carácter, pero lo utiliza más que nada como mecanismo de defensa.

Rick no sabía que decir. Después de un rato le preguntó – Por qué me cuanta esto?.

- No sé, pensé que como usted es amigo de Lisa compartiría mi opinión - respondió George fingiendo inocencia.

- Con la Capitana Hayes no somos amigos… al menos ella no quiere que así sea – dijo Rick algo incomodo.

- En serio?... y por que ya no quiere ser amiga de usted?.

- Eso es entre ella y yo – respondió molesto.

- Y usted quiere seguir siendo amigo de ella?.

- No lo creo – Rick mintió y George se dio cuenta.

- Muy bien… pero usted se la pierde.

- Perderme que cosa?, lo único que me ha traído la Capitana son problemas.

- A mí me ha pasado todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que ha sido una bendición conocerla.

- Si para usted una persona entrometida es una bendición – dijo Rick sarcásticamente.

- Comandante, no hay que confundir preocupación con entrometimiento.

- No lo hago… ella se entrometía en mi vida.

- Puedo hacerle una pregunta Comandante?.

- La va a hacer de todos modos – respondió Rick mientras su humor seguía empeorando.

George sonrió – desde que Lisa dejó de "entrometerse" en su vida... alguien más se ha entrometido?.

Rick se quedó pensando – es verdad, desde que Lisa no me habla he estado prácticamente solo.

- Y que clase de problemas le ha dado?.

- No nos llevamos bien cuando estamos de Servicio.

- Es porque ella es su superior?.

- No, no es eso… no creo que usted entienda.

- Puede que sí, después de todo serví en la infantería, así me costeé mis estudios. Incluso estuve en combate durante el final de la guerra global.

Al ver que Rick no respondía continuó – puede ser que a usted no le guste recibir ordenes, en especial si son de Lisa.

- Está insinuando que soy insubordinado? – preguntó enojado.

- No, es normal que no nos guste acatar órdenes, está en nuestra naturaleza.

- No es solo eso, también se mete en mi vida amorosa.

- Y que opina su novia al respecto?.

- Yo no tengo novia, pero… es complicado.

- No es complicado Comandante, se tiene novia o no se tiene.

- Mire, no sé que pasa con usted y con este interrogatorio, pero se acabó – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tranquilo Comandante, no soy su enemigo.

- Y no me interesa tenerlo de amigo – y furioso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hangar.

- Déjeme decirle una cosa Comandante, Lisa realmente lo aprecia y se preocupa por usted… no tire a la basura su amistad – dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba al lado de Rick.

- No me interesa si se preocupa por mí, o si anda jugando a la casita con usted, es problema de ella. Además, a usted que le importa?!.

- Me importa porque no me gusta verla sufrir. Pero quizás ella tenga razón… da la impresión de que usted la odia.

Rick se detuvo y se dio media vuelta – yo no odio a Lisa.

- Por como se expresa de ella, me cuesta creer que sea verdad – miró su reloj – ya es hora de juntarme con Lisa. Gracias por su tiempo Comandante y perdone mi curiosidad. Espero no haber sido una molestia demasiado grande.

George se acercó a Max y a Miriya.

- Gracias por su tiempo Tenientes, realmente aprecio lo que han hecho por mi hijo. Si algún día necesitan algo, espero poder serles útil.

- No se preocupe George, nos hemos entretenido mucho con Mark – dijo Max.

- Papá, dijeron que cuando sea más grande me van a llevar de paseo en Varitech – dijo contento.

- Mark, nos tenemos que juntar con Lisa, despídete de estas amables personas.

- Gracias señor Max, gracias señora Miriya… adiós.

- En donde está la cafetería? – preguntó George.

- No va a ser necesario que vaya para allá, ahí viene la Capitana – dijo Miriya.

Lisa entró seguida por Claudia, Vanessa, Sammie y Kim. Sin ánimo hizo las presentaciones. – al menos Claudia es disimulada, pero el trío… y mandarme llamar para que las trajera… si serán – pensaba.

- Así que ustedes son las chicas del puente. Lisa me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espero que solo cosas buenas – dijo Claudia.

- Y este pequeño quien es? – preguntó Sammie.

- Me llamo Mark.

- Hola Mark… oh si eres muy lindo… vas a ser todo un rompecorazones cuando grande – dijo Kim.

- No voy a ser eso, cuando grande voy a ser piloto – respondió provocando risa entre los presentes.

George soportó unos minutos el interrogatorio del trío mientras Lisa le rogaba con la mirada para que se retiraran.

- Bueno señoritas, ha sido un gusto conocerlas. Es tarde y ya pasó la hora en que Mark se va a la cama. Lisa, vienes con nosotros para que le cuentes una historia antes de dormir?.

- Sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

- Y después me cuentas una a mí? – preguntó bromeando.

Detrás de ellos se escuchó algo caer al suelo. Se giraron y vieron a Rick sonrojado recogiendo una caja de herramientas.

- Comandante, todavía por acá?, pensé que se había retirado – dijo George tratando de contener la risa.

- Nos vemos mañana chicas – dijo Lisa tratando de ignorar a Rick, y se retiraron.

- De donde sacó esa maravilla la Capitana? – preguntó Vanessa.

- Es un sueño hecho hombre – dijo Sammie.

- Se casaran pronto? – preguntó Kim.

Rick no aguantó más la situación y salió murmurando entre dientes del hangar.

- Parece que alguien esta celoso – pensó Claudia divertida.

…

George acostó a Mark y se dirigió al comedor.

- Pobre, está agotado. Se durmió de inmediato.

- Ni siquiera tuvo ánimo para una historia – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Con las que le tienen que haber contado Max y Miriya, debe tener suficientes para un par de días.

- Tu no estabas con él?.

- No.

- Y en donde estabas? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Le pedí al Comandante Hunter que me enseñara su Varitech – respondió sonriendo.

- Espero que haya sido solo una charla de aviones – al ver que George sonreía con más ganas le preguntó – Qué le dijiste?.

- Le pregunté un poco sobre su Varitech… y como no sé mucho de aviones, me fui al tema que tenemos en común

- George! – dijo exasperada.

- Tranquila, él me preguntó de cuando te conocía y yo le conté un par de cosas de ti.

Lisa sin querer perder el control preguntó – y que sacaste en limpio?.

- Rick es un buen tipo, pero está sumamente confundido. Te aprecia mucho más de lo que se atreve a admitir. Incluso creo que se siente intimidado por lo que tu realmente puedas significar para él, por eso actúa a la defensiva contigo… pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro… me detesta – dijo sonriendo.

- Te podrías dedicar a psicólogo – dijo Lisa irónicamente.

- Bueno, algo aprendí al estar casado siete años con una – respondió sonriendo.

Lisa después de estar un rato en silencio le dijo – hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que lo sepas por otras personas.

- Que cosa?.

- Kim, Vanessa y Sammie son conocidas por esparcir rumores. Ellas creen que tenemos una relación de pareja, y aunque les he dicho que no es así, siguen con los chismes. Y después de lo de hoy lo más probable es que mañana toda la base crea que somos novios. Y tú sabes que los rumores que nacen en la base, al poco tiempo son conocidos en toda la ciudad.

George se quedó un momento pensativo – no te preocupes, al menos nosotros sabemos que no es así, y lo más importante de todo es que Mark sabe que no es así, pero gracias por decírmelo – y agregó preocupado – no me malinterpretes, no he insinuado que salir contigo sea algo terrible. Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro tiempo y en diferentes circunstancias no habría dudado en pedirte una cita.

- No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quisiste decir… pero gracias – y agregó - y tampoco quiero que creas que te estoy usando para provocarle celos a Rick.

- Sé que no lo estas haciendo – al notar que la expresión de Lisa se suavizaba preguntó – hay algo más que quieras aclarar?.

- Qué hago con Rick?.

- Mientras Rick no aclare su cabeza, o algo lo haga abrir los ojos, no creo que debas hacer nada… quizás podrías tratar de recuperar su amistad.

- Y si él no quiere?.

- Sí quiere, es solo que es muy testarudo para admitirlo… solo tenle paciencia.

- Es mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo turno a primera hora. Gracias por escucharme.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Voy a llamar un taxi.

…

Rick estaba terminando el reporte del patrullaje cuando se le acercó Max.

- Comandante, todavía no se va a casa?.

- No, quiero terminar esto para no tener que enfrentarme mañana a la furia de Claudia.

Max sonrió y se sentó frente a Rick.

- Y tu que haces todavía por acá?.

- Quería asegurarme de que arreglaran el problema que tiene el tren de aterrizaje de mi Varitech.

- Y Miriya?.

- Ya está en casa – y dudando preguntó – Qué le pareció George?.

- Es tan entrometido como Lisa… y no sé a que tenía que venir, esta es una base militar, no un museo.

- Su hijo es fanático de los Varitech. Para la edad que tiene, me asombró el conocimiento que posee de ellos.

- Pero no creo que Lisa deba traerlo a la base para ganarse su simpatía – dijo molesto.

- Por lo que hablamos, el la adora, así que no creo que la Capitana lo haya traído con esa intención… o no se fijó en como se saludaron?. Además a mí me habría encantado que cuando era niño me hubiesen llevado a una base militar a conocer de cerca los aviones de combate.

Rick terminó el reporte y lo metió dentro de una carpeta – Sabes Max?, ese tipo tiene algo que no me agrada.

- Qué cosa?.

- No sé, tal vez es ese aire de sabelotodo que tiene… y te fijaste como el trío babeaba por él?.

Max sonrió – hay que reconocer que George es un tipo atractivo y agradable. Además tiene un hijo y se nota que su relación es muy estrecha. Eso hace que casi cualquier mujer pose sus ojos en él… pero yo no me preocupo, Miriya tiene ojos solo para mí.

- Hasta Lisa se fijó en él – dijo incomodo.

- Sí…pero al menos George ha sido una buena influencia para la Capitana. Se le ve más alegre, casi siempre está sonriendo y ya no pasa tanto tiempo en la base. Incluso se ve más joven.

- Pero conmigo sigue siendo la misma de siempre – dijo dolido.

- Eso debe ser porque en los últimos meses usted no la ha tratado muy bien.

Rick se quedó mirando al suelo – lo sé, y para serte honesto no sé por que lo hago – miró a Max y le dijo - sabes que me dijo George?... que Lisa cree que yo la odio. Es cierto que no nos hemos estado llevando bien, pero creo que es exagerado que piense que yo la odio.

Max se quedó pensando un momento – no crea que pensar eso sea muy exagerado jefe.

- Qué quieres decir?.

- Puedo hablar con toda libertad?.

- Adelante.

- Últimamente la cuestiona abiertamente como su superior. No le tiene el respeto suficiente como para aclarar las cosas en privado, sino que la acusa frente al que quiera escuchar y más encima, la culpa de los problemas que tiene usted con Minmei. No sé para que le pide consejos si después lo único que hace es quejarse.

Rick con la cabeza gacha contestó - eso ya nos ha pasado antes y lo hemos solucionado… pero ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

- Eso es porque todos tenemos un límite. Pero no creo que la Capitana no quiera saber más de usted. Déle un tiempo para que se calme, y cuando eso ocurra, trate de ser más amable con ella, porque aunque usted no lo crea, la Capitana es una buena persona y lo estima bastante como para soportarlo.

- Nunca creí que podría decir esto Max… extraño a Lisa" – admitió resignado.

- Entonces piense en una manera de hacer las paces – Max se levantó – un jeep me esta esperando… lo llevo a su casa jefe.

- Gracias Max.


	5. San Valentin

**Capítulo 5: San Valentín.**

Lisa entró al hospital y se acercó a la mesa de admisión.

- Hola señorita Hayes, viene a ver al doctor Carter? – la saludó una enfermera.

- Hola Carol. Sí, vengo a ver a George.

- El está en una emergencia en este momento, si quiere lo puede esperar en su despacho.

- No es necesario. El me pidió que viniera a buscar a Mark.

- Ah, por supuesto, que lástima que tuviéramos que llamar al doctor en su día libre. Espero que no hayamos arruinado sus planes.

- No hay problema – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Enseguida llamo a Mark – dijo Carol y encendió el micrófono – Mark Carter, lo esperan en admisión.

- Anda sólo por el hospital? – preguntó Lisa preocupada.

- No. Cuando viene, se queda en la sala de descanso de los doctores y no se mueve de ahí. Y lo llamé por el micrófono porque le encanta. Dice que así es tan importante como su papá – contó sonriendo.

Lisa sonrió y vio que Mark se acercaba – hola Mark.

- Hola Lisa, donde me vas a llevar?.

- No sé, veamos que se nos ocurre en el camino. Trajiste tus cosas?.

- Tengo que ir a buscarlas al casillero de papá.

Apenas Mark se alejó Carol le dijo – que bueno que vino a buscarlo. Este lugar no es bueno para los niños… menos en esta fecha.

Lisa la miró extrañada – Pero si es San Valentín.

- Exacto. La soledad hace que muchas personas cometan locuras en este día.

Lisa entendió a que se refería y no pudo evitar pensar en Rick. Una ola de preocupación la invadió, pero trató de ignorarla.

Mark regresó tratando de ponerse su chaqueta. Lisa lo ayudó a abrigarse y le preguntó – Donde quieres ir?.

- Al parque que vamos siempre.

- Entonces… muchos juegos y después pizza? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí!! - respondió contento Mark.

- Carol, le puede avisar a George que con Mark vamos a hacer la ruta del parque?.

- Claro señorita Hayes, que se diviertan.

…

Rick después de varios intentos fallidos por localizar a Minmei decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

- Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?, ni siquiera devuelve mis llamadas. No creo que esté tan ocupada – pensaba.

Iba caminando por el costado de un parque cuando le llegó un pelotazo.

- Lo siento señor – le dijo un niño, y temeroso le preguntó - me puede devolver mi pelota?".

Rick recogió la pelota y se acercó al niño para entregársela – no hay problema… pero ten más cuidado – le respondió sonriendo.

- Está bien, gracias señor.

Rick observó bien al niño – en donde lo he visto antes? – se preguntó.

- Lo lamento mucho, no fue la intención de Mark golpearlo – dijo una mujer detrás de él.

- Oh no…lo que me faltaba – pensó Rick.

Lisa al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba le preguntó – disculpe, se encuentra usted bien?.

El hombre se dio vuelta y le dijo –todo bien Capitana.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir.

Mark los miraba y al no entender nada preguntó – se conocen?.

- Sí, trabajamos juntos. Tú lo conociste cuando fuiste a la base, él también es piloto – respondió Lisa.

- No me acuerdo de él – dijo Mark.

- Eso debe ser porque estabas ocupado con Max y Miriya – dijo sonriendo – Mark, este caballero es el Comandante Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull.

- Hola señor Rick.

- Hola Mark – respondió incomodo.

- Quiere jugar con nosotros? – preguntó inocentemente.

Rick tratando de negarse respondió – no lo creo… con la Capitana deben tener planes.

- Por qué le dice Capitana?, su nombre es Lisa.

Rick no sabía que responderle a Mark.

- El me dice Capitana porque ese es mi grado. El de él es Comandante. Y como mi grado es más alto que el suyo, me tiene que decir Capitana – le explicó Lisa.

- Pero si él es piloto, su grado es más alto porque el anda más alto que tu – concluyó haciendo sonreír a Lisa y a Rick.

Lisa junto valor y dijo – con Mark vamos a ir a comer pizza… si quieres nos puedes acompañar… Rick.

Rick no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y le respondió – pizza suena bien… gracias por la invitación… Lisa.

Lisa sonrió, tomó de la mano a Mark y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pizzería.

Mark observó un rato a Rick mientras caminaban y decidió tomar con su otra mano la mano del piloto. Rick se sorprendió, pero le agradó el gesto del niño.

…

Se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba al lado del sector de juegos para niños. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que se les acercó la mesera para anotar sus pedidos.

- Lisa, puedo ir a los juegos? - preguntó Mark.

- Claro, pero cuando llegue la pizza regresas.

- Está bien – y corrió a los juegos y se zambulló en una piscina llena de pelotas.

Lisa se rió al ver como Mark se perdía en la piscina.

- Parece que es inquieto – dijo Rick tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Ni te imaginas – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio.

- Como has estado? – preguntó Lisa.

- Bien… y tu?.

- Bien.

Rick respiró hondo y le dijo – Lisa, yo quiero disculparme por… tu sabes… por lo ocurrido.

- Sí… yo también.

- No quise decirte todas esas cosas… no sé por qué te las dije… lo siento – dijo apenado.

- Y yo lamento haberte abofeteado.

- Mentirosa – dijo bromeando.

- Sí, en realidad lo disfruté – dijo sonriendo.

- Golpeas fuerte.

- Y eso que no conoces mi gancho de derecha.

- Espero no conocerlo – dijo sonriendo – entonces… amigos?.

- Amigos – respondió Lisa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La mesera llegó con los pedidos y les dijo – Si necesitan algo más no duden en pedírmelo. Y ya le avisé a su hijo que viniera a la mesa.

Rick se atoró con la bebida y Lisa se puso como tomate.

- No es nuestro hijo, es de un amigo – le corrigió Lisa.

- Lo siento… y ustedes pretenden tener hijos pronto?.

Mientras Rick tosía con más ganas, Lisa respondió – no estamos casados.

- Que lástima, los tres forman una bonita familia – dijo la mesera y se retiró.

Lisa observaba a Rick mientras este trataba de recobrar el aire – bueno, al menos ya sé lo que piensa – pensó tristemente.

Mark llegó a la mesa y le preguntó a Lisa – Que le pasa al señor Rick?.

- Se atoró con su refresco.

Mark se acercó a Rick y le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

- Gracias Mark.

- De nada señor Rick.

- No me digas señor Rick, me hace sentir viejo. Solo dime Rick.

- Está bien… Rick, tu como eres como piloto?.

- No sé, creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Lisa.

Lisa sin pensarlo mucho respondió – Rick es uno de los mejores pilotos que he conocido. Es osado y valiente, aunque a veces es un poco indisciplinado y testarudo – dijo sonriendo – y desde pequeño que vuela. Antes de unirse al Servicio pertenecía a un circo aéreo y ganó varios premios en competencias civiles.

Rick no se esperaba esa respuesta y le agradeció con la mirada. Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa.

- En serio?, y sabes hacer piruetas?.

- Son mi especialidad – respondió sonriendo.

- Y tu me enseñarías a volar?.

- Claro, pero tienes que ser un poco más grande.

- Cuanto más grande?.

- Al menos un par de años.

- Oh – dijo Mark decepcionado.

- Pero por mientras puedes entrenar en los simuladores de vuelo que hay en los video juegos.

- Papá y Lisa me han llevado, y siempre les gano – dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

- Lisa, te ganó un niño pequeño? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Es un piloto nato – respondió sonriendo.

- Rick, tienes historias de tus vuelos? – preguntó Mark.

- Sí, tengo varias. Algunas son emocionantes.

- Me puedes contar una?.

- Bueno, una vez estuve prisionero junto a mi escuadrón, y si no mal lo recuerdo, con una Comandante, en un crucero Zentraedi. Fue toda una aventura nuestro escape.

- Sí, escaparon en un Battlepod.

Rick miró a Mark con curiosidad y luego a Lisa y dijo – en otra oportunidad fui a rescatar a la única sobreviviente de la Base Alaska y escapamos en mi Varitech a través del gran cañón que estaba a punto de explotar. Lo logramos por poco y…

- Y vieron caer a la SDF-1 a la tierra.

- Si sigues así me vas a dejar sin historias – dijo sonriendo.

- Por qué sus historias son las mismas?.

Lisa respondió – porque hemos estado juntos cuando nos han ocurrido esas cosas.

- Pareciera que los problemas nos persiguen – dijo Rick bromeando.

- Entonces tienen que vivir juntos – dijo Mark inocentemente.

Rick se volvió a atorar y Lisa sonrojada preguntó – por qué piensas eso Mark?.

- Porque si los Zentraedi y el fin del mundo no pudieron con ustedes, entonces nada puede separarlos – concluyó Mark.

Rick y Lisa solo se miraron y siguieron comiendo

…

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron de nuevo al parque. Mark se puso a jugar en los columpios y Rick y Lisa se sentaron en una banca.

- No se cansa nunca? – preguntó Rick bromeando.

- No lo creo… pero al menos es adorable.

- Sí, es muy simpático.

- Parece que ahora tiene un tío nuevo – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Sabes?, me recuerda a mí cuando era niño. No dejaba en paz a Roy pidiéndole historias y todos los días le rogaba que me enseñara a volar… lo que me recuerda… – se paró y le preguntó a Mark – oye Mark, quieres saber que se siente volar en un Varitech?.

- Sí! – dijo emocionado.

- Ven para acá.

Lisa los miraba con curiosidad.

- Confías en mí? – le preguntó Rick, y Mark asintió – entonces prepárate para tu primer vuelo.

Rick lo tomó de un brazo y de una pierna y empezó a girar.

Mark reía alegre y gritaba - estoy volando!.

En eso llegó George y le preguntó a Lisa – de que me perdí?.

- Bueno, con Rick hicimos las paces y lo que estas viendo ahora es la primera lección de vuelo de Mark – respondió sonriendo.

Rick paro de girar y dejó a Mark en el suelo – Que te pareció?.

- Me gustó mucho – respondió riendo. Al ver a George se levantó y corrió hasta él – papá!, papá!, estaba volando.

- Sí te ví – dijo sonriendo.

Rick se acercó y le dijo avergonzado a George – lo siento.

- No hay nada de que disculparse Comandante, a Mark le encantó. Lo malo es que me va a pedir a mí que lo haga.

- No le digas Comandante, se llama Rick – dijo Mark.

- Está bien… espero que este enano no te haya vuelto loco.

- Para nada, me entretuve mucho con él.

- Ahora puedes agregar a Rick a su lista de pilotos favoritos – dijo Lisa.

- Rick, tienes planes para esta noche? – preguntó George.

Rick incómodo respondió – la verdad es que no.

- Entonces ven con nosotros a mí casa – dijo George.

- Es San Valentín… no quiero molestarlos.

- No es ninguna molestia Rick… y si no vienes por la buena, te lo voy a ordenar – dijo bromeando Lisa.

- Sí… por favor Rick" – le rogó Mark.

- Está bien – aceptó Rick.

- Genial, yo cocino – dijo George.

Mark y Lisa gritaron – No!.

- Gente de poca fe – dijo George dándoselas de ofendido.

…

Rick estaba sentado junto a George en el comedor mientras Lisa acostaba a Mark.

- George, te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

- Dispare Comandante.

- Por qué dejaste el Servicio?.

A George se le oscureció la mirada – Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso… yo quería salvar vidas, no acabar con ellas.

- Yo también lo he hecho, pero aún sigo peleando.

- Es diferente Rick. Cuando tú has matado a alguien lo haces desde tu Varitech destruyendo una nave. En mi caso, tenía que hacerlo con mis propias manos, ver su mirada de desesperación y quedar con su sangre en mis manos… literalmente.

- Pero ahora es distinto. Has pensado en volver?.

- Traté de volver cuando quedamos atrapados en la SDF-1, pero necesitaban pilotos, no doctores. Aunque con todo el trabajo que teníamos era como volver a estar en el campo de batalla.

- Y ahora?.

- Ahora tengo que pensar en Mark. Si me llegase a pasar algo lo dejo huérfano. Así que el único uniforme que voy a ocupar por el momento va a ser mi delantal blanco – y cambiando de tema – como es que un as de combate y héroe de guerra como tu pasa San Valentín sólo?.

Rick bajando la mirada respondió – es complicado.

- Disculpa mi curiosidad, pero Lisa me dijo que tú tienes una relación con Minmei.

- Sí, es verdad… pero ella anda de gira.

- Y que se siente ser el novio de una súper estrella?.

- No somos novios.

- Pero tu la amas?.

- Sí, estoy enamorado de ella.

- Entonces que haces acá?.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó molesto.

- Como tú ya debes saber, yo estuve casado, y aunque Susan ya no esté conmigo, la sigo amando con todo mi corazón. Cuando estaba viva yo no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Si estaba en otra ciudad viajaba toda la noche solo para verla… lo que quiero decir es que cuando estas realmente enamorado, no importa lo que tengas que sacrificar por estar con esa persona, lo dejas todo de lado solo para estar con ella unos minutos. Esa persona te es más necesaria que el aire y es la razón por la que te levantas en las mañanas. Haces lo que sea para verla feliz sin importar el daño que te haga o lo estúpido que parezcas. Por eso te pregunto, si estas enamorado de Minmei, que haces esta noche en Nueva Macross?.

Rick se quedó en silencio.

- Desde cuando que no sabes de ella?.

- Desde año nuevo – respondió cabizbajo.

- Y cuanto tiempo habías pasado sin saber de ella?.

- Demasiado.

- Y discúlpame por ser tan directo, pero ella anda por todos lados con ese pseudo pacifista, y prácticamente andan proclamando su amor a los medios. Entonces déjame hacerte una última pregunta… Minmei nunca ha hecho pública una posible relación contigo, desde año nuevo que no sabes de ella, hoy que es el día del amor ni siquiera te ha llamado por teléfono y en los últimos años ha estado más preocupada por su carrera que por ti. Tú realmente crees que ella está enamorada de ti?.

Rick se limitaba a mirarse las manos.

- Desgraciadamente no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, el corazón se manda solo. Pero hay que saber distinguir entre atracción y amor.

- Cual es la diferencia?.

- Bueno, cuando encuentras a una persona hermosa y disfrutas de su compañía, eso es atracción. Ahora súmale a eso el hecho de que no te imagines a nadie más con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, eso es estar enamorado.

En eso sale Lisa de la habitación de Mark.

- Por qué están tan serios? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Estamos hablando cosas de hombres – respondió George sonriendo.

- Entonces voy a la cocina.

George esperó a que Lisa entrara a la cocina para seguir hablando con Rick – si hay algo que he aprendido es que la vida es muy corta y que no hay que dar nada por sentado, por eso trato de que mis seres queridos sepan lo que siento por ellos, especialmente Mark. No sabemos en que momento el destino nos puede jugar una mala pasada. Al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que mientras Susan estuvo conmigo, siempre le dije lo que significaba para mí.

- Como puedo saber si estoy realmente enamorado de Minmei? –le preguntó Rick.

- Para eso te tendría que enseñar un juego – vio a Lisa salir de la cocina – pero va a tener que ser en otra oportunidad.

- Ya está todo ordenado, Mark esta durmiendo y te dejé la cafetera lista – dijo Lisa.

- Gracias, no debiste preocuparte, yo lo iba a hacer más tarde.

- Hoy tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Te dejé las películas caseras que encontramos el otro día junto a la televisión.

George sonrió tristemente – Gracias Lisa.

Lisa lo abrazó – si necesitas compañía no dudes en llamarme.

- No te preocupes, Susan me va a acompañar… nos vemos el sábado.

- Como siempre.

- Rick, ha sido un gusto conocerte de buen humor – dijo sonriendo – si quieres puedes venir el sábado o cualquier otro día, eres bienvenido.

- Gracias George.

…

Rick acompañó a Lisa hasta su casa.

- Gracias Rick, ha sido bueno volver a verte.

- Sí… aunque no lo creas te he extrañado – dijo Rick.

- En serio? – preguntó asombrada – yo también te he extrañado Rick.

Rick sonrió y dudando preguntó – Lisa, podemos hablar?.

- Ahora?.

Rick asintió.

- Claro, adelante, toma asiento.

Rick se sentó en el sillón y trataba de entender por qué estaba tan nervioso. Lisa volvió de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

- De que quieres hablar Rick?.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento – crees que Minmei esté enamorada de mí?.

Lisa no se esperaba esa pregunta – Rick, no creo que yo deba responder eso.

- Por favor Lisa, tú eres la única que conoce todo lo que he pasado con Minmei.

- Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?.

- Me ha dicho una o dos veces que me quiere… pero no sé si esta enamorada de mí.

- Te das cuenta de que me estas pidiendo que me entrometa en tu vida?.

- Eres en la única que confío.

Lisa no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar.

- La verdad es que no creo que esté enamorada de ti… lo siento.

Rick sonrió tristemente - no eres la primera en decírmelo. No sé por que sigo torturándome con un amor imposible. A veces pienso de que la mayor parte del tiempo para ella no existo y que debo rehacer mi vida sin ella. Pero cuando la tengo en frente todos esos pensamientos se borran… tiene una habilidad increíble para poner mi mundo de cabeza.

- Y el mío – pensó Lisa – No creo que ella te merezca. Eres un buen hombre Rick… siempre te has preocupado por ella, pero dime, que ha hecho ella por ti?.

Rick se quedó un momento en silencio – sabes Lisa?, te envidio.

- A mi?... por qué?.

- Porque al menos tu tienes a alguien en quien apoyarte.

- Tu también.

- Yo no tengo a nadie.

- Me tienes a mí.

Rick la miró sorprendido – Después de como te he tratado?.

- Que quieres que te diga, estoy loca – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Lisa.

- No hay nada que agradecer, solo mejora tu temperamento – dijo bromeando.

Rick sonrió – George es un tipo con suerte.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad – por qué lo dices?.

- A pesar de ser viudo, ha amado y ha sido correspondido, tiene un hijo que lo adora, trabaja en lo que le gusta… y te tiene a ti.

Lisa no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- A todo esto, ya hay apuestas sobre cuando se van a casar… han pensado en el gran día? – preguntó tratando de bromear.

Lisa miró el suelo – Rick, con George somos solamente amigos.

- Pero como?, si pasan todo el tiempo juntos. Incluso te haces cargo de su hijo.

- Eso es porque somos buenos amigos, nos apoyamos mutuamente y el confía lo suficiente en mi como para que le cuide a Mark.

- Pero tu lo quieres? – preguntó incomodo.

- Sí, lo quiero… pero no lo amo.

- Y el a ti te…

- No, en su corazón solo hay lugar para su esposa.

Rick no sabía por qué, pero se sentía aliviado – y todos esos rumores de que ustedes son novios?.

- No me vas a decir que crees en las invenciones del trío? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Culpable – respondió Rick riéndose.

Lisa seriamente agregó – George es un buen tipo, es atractivo, cariñoso, confiable y buen padre. Es el sueño de cualquier mujer… pero no el mío.

- Y como es el hombre de los sueños de la Capitana Hayes?.

- Mírate al espejo- pensó, y bromeando respondió – esa información no me la vas a sacar con una taza de té.

Rick sonrió – Y tu corazón ya tiene dueño?.

Lisa solo sonrió tristemente y Rick entendió el gesto.

- Si él no se fija en ti es porque tiene que ser un idiota.

Lisa lo miró con incredulidad.

- En serio, eres un buen partido. Eres confiable, eres agradable… cuando estas de buen humor – dijo sonriendo – sabes llevar una casa, eres buena con los niños, te destacas en tu trabajo y además eres atractiva. Y por lo que he escuchado en los hangares, varios pilotos darían un brazo solo por tener una cita contigo. Así que si ese tipo no se fija en ti, es sencillamente porque es un idiota.

Lisa se rió ante la ironía de la situación – gracias Rick.

- Es la verdad.

- Tú tampoco eres un mal partido.

Rick riéndose le dijo – míranos, dos buenos partidos totalmente solos.

- Somos patéticos – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Sí, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas.

Después de estar un rato en silencio, Rick tomó una de las manos de Lisa y le dijo – antes de irme quiero que sepas una cosa.

- Que cosa? – preguntó nerviosa.

- A pesar de nuestras peleas, yo te aprecio mucho. Admito que como amigo he dejado mucho que desear, pero aún así tú no dejaste de apoyarme y por eso te estoy muy agradecido. Se que me quejo todo el tiempo y que mutuamente nos sacamos de quicio, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien para que cuidara mis espaldas, sin dudarlo te elegiría a ti... en este mes y medio que estuviste fuera de mi vida, me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí… y quiero que sepas que tu has sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

A Lisa se le nublaron los ojos – Por qué me dices esto?.

- Porque no quiero que pienses que te odio.

Lisa asintió mirando el suelo.

- Bien, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera. – dijo Lisa. Se acercó a Rick, lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

Rick al principio se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron le preguntó – y cual fue el motivo de eso?.

- Necesito algún motivo para hacerlo?.

- No, ninguno – respondió sonriendo. Abrió la puerta y dijo – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches… – cerró la puerta y en un susurro dijo – … idiota.


	6. Cuidando a Dana

**Capítulo 6: Cuidando a Dana.**

Rick después de terminar su patrullaje se dirigió a la cafetería de la base en donde quedó de reunirse con Lisa. Entró y la vio sentada en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

- Hola Lisa, disculpa la demora.

- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

Rick se sentó y se fijó en que Lisa ya se había encargado del almuerzo.

- Sé que después de un patrullaje estas hambriento – dijo sonriendo.

- mmm… hamburguesa, me leíste la mente – dijo saboreándose.

- Como estuvo tu vuelo?.

- Sin novedad, y aunque eso es bueno, no deja de preocuparme.

- A mí también, los malcontentos han estado muy tranquilos, es como si estuvieran tramando algo.

- Que bueno saber que no soy el único paranoico – dijo con una sonrisa.

- El Almirante también está preocupado. Tres semanas sin ataques es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Y que dicen los de inteligencia?.

- No tienen idea de lo que pueda estar pasando. Lo único que le han dicho al Almirante es que existe una alta probabilidad de que en cualquier momento Khyron ataque.

- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos pruebas de que así sea. Si no tenemos como demostrarle al Alto Mando y al Alcalde de que Khyron planea un ataque a gran escala, la población no será alertada porque no quieren causar pánico innecesariamente.

- Pero si no les informan no van a poder estar preparados. Y que pruebas quieren?, no les basta con el hecho de que no nos hayan atacado en tanto tiempo ya es sospechoso?.

- Tal vez crean que se cansaron de atacarnos y decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones – dijo Lisa bromeando.

- No me sorprendería que pensaran así esos burócratas – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Comandante, lo andaba buscando. Hola Capitana – dijo Max.

- Hola Max – dijo Lisa.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Rick.

- Le quiero pedir un favor jefe.

- Dime.

- El viernes con Miriya tenemos el mismo día libre y hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo para los dos. Me preguntaba si usted podría cuidar un par de horas a Dana.

- Claro Max, ningún problema.

- Gracias jefe, entonces el viernes paso por su casa.

Max se fue y Lisa se quedó mirando a Rick con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Que? – preguntó Rick.

- Cuando fue la última vez que cuidaste a un bebé?.

- No lo he hecho nunca, pero no debe ser muy difícil.

Lisa sonrió con más ganas – estamos hablando de Dana.

- Lo sé… en que me metí? – dijo riéndose – me puedes ayudar?.

- Lo siento, el viernes tengo turno.

- Oh – dijo decepcionado – Bueno, es solo una bebé. Que malo puede pasar?.

…

- Dana, no hagas eso! – dijo Rick mientras evitaba que Dana se colgara de las cortinas. La tomó en brazos y le dijo – eso es muy peligroso, te podrías… Aahh!!".

No pudo terminar porque Dana había encontrado muy entretenido tirarle el pelo.

- Dana!" – se quejó.

La pequeña se quedó mirándolo y empezó a hacer pucheros.

- Ahora que te ocurre?.

Dana estalló en llanto.

- No llores… por favor no llores – le pedía mientras la paseaba y trataba de calmarla, pero solo lograba que llorara más fuerte.

- Tienes hambre?... quieres tu biberón?.

Rick entró a la cocina, cogió el biberón y trató de dárselo.

- No te gusta?... parece que está muy frío… no llores, eso tiene solución.

Metió el biberón al microondas.

- En cosa de minutos tu biberón va a estar calientito y podrás tomártelo entero… y por fin dejaras de llorar, cierto?.

Dana seguía llorando. Después de un rato el microondas avisó que había terminado.

- Tranquila Dana, solo tengo que presionar este botón y podrás disfrutar de tu exquisita… rayos!!.

Rick miró dentro del horno y vio que el biberón estaba completamente derretido

- Ahora que hago? – se preguntó.

Dana comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Alguien llamó a la puerta, como pudo la abrió y se encontró con Lisa.

- Iba camino a casa y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda.

- Sí, por favor – dijo casi suplicando.

Lisa entró y vio que Dana lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Rick. Se le acercó y la tomó en brazos.

- Hola Dana… que te ocurre pequeña?.

- No sé que le pasa, la he paseado y traté de darle el biberón, pero sigue llorando – dijo preocupado.

Lisa empezó a reírse.

- Por qué te ríes?.

- No se te ocurrió revisarle el pañal?.

Rick negó con la cabeza.

Lisa bromeando le dijo – Comandante, tenemos un problema en nuestras manos, la pequeña Dana recibió un llamado de la naturaleza y necesitamos mudarla con suma urgencia. En donde puedo proceder con esta tarea?.

Rick avergonzado respondió – en mi habitación está el bolso que trajo Max, y puedes mudarla en mi cama.

- No quieres hacerlo tu? – preguntó sonriendo.

Rick puso cara de pánico.

- Está bien, yo lo hago… pero vas a ser mi asistente.

Mientras Lisa mudaba a Dana, Rick aprovechó de buscar en el bolso otro biberón – bingo!

- Rick, en donde puedo tirar esto?.

- Yo me encargo – tomó el pañal y puso cara de asco – uf… apesta.

Lisa sonrió – no seas exagerado.

Rick volvió a la habitación y notó que Dana ya no lloraba.

- Ahora estas mucho mejor, verdad? – Lisa le preguntó a la bebé.

Rick se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo a Lisa jugar con Dana.

Lisa al sentirse observada se dio vuelta – que?.

- Nada.

- Ha comido algo?.

- Max me dijo que ya había comido, así que solo trajo unos biberones.

- Y donde están?.

- Los dejé en la cocina.

- Puedes calentarle uno?.

- Preferiría que tu lo hicieras… con uno tuve un pequeño accidente.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad, le entregó a Dana y dijo – voy a estar en la cocina… sobrevivirás si los dejo solos un rato?.

- Hey, no sabré mucho de bebés pero no soy un peligro para Dana.

- Te pregunté a ti Rick – dijo sonriendo.

- Chistosa – dijo Rick tratando de sonar enfadado.

Lisa salió de la habitación dejando a Rick con Dana.

- Por qué no me dijiste que te habías ensuciado?... me dejaste en ridículo frente a Lisa – dijo jugando con la niña.

Dana lo miró como si entendiera y empezó a reírse.

- Heredaste el sentido del humor de tu madre – dijo sonriendo.

Escuchó una carcajada proveniente de la cocina.

- Parece que encontró el otro biberón – pensó.

Lisa volvió de la cocina con una mirada burlona.

- No digas nada… ni una sola palabra – la amenazó Rick bromeando.

Lisa sonrió – le quieres dar tu el biberón?.

Rick la miró dudando.

Lisa suspiró resignada, se sentó al lado de Rick y tomó en brazos a Dana para darle el biberón.

- Como se ha portado?.

- No pensé nunca que los bebés tuvieran tanta energía – respondió sonriendo.

- Y eso que recién está empezando a caminar - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rick se quedó mirando a Lisa – vaya, tienes un don con los niños.

- Por qué lo dices?.

- Porque te he visto con Mark y ahora te estoy viendo con Dana.

- Eso se llama instinto maternal, todas las mujeres lo tenemos.

- Pero tú tienes algo especial, tus hijos van a tener mucha suerte.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojada – tu has pensado en tener hijos?.

- Sí, me encantaría tener un hijo al que enseñarle un montón de cosas. Ir de pesca, salir de excursión y por supuesto enseñarle a volar – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Y si es una niña?.

- Podríamos hacer las mismas cosas… pero primero necesito encontrar a una mujer que este dispuesta a tener mis hijos.

- Cuantos hijos pretendes tener?.

- No sé, me gustaría un par, pero si son más no importa, porque está en nuestras manos repoblar el planeta – dijo bromeando.

- Así que solo lo harías por la raza humana? – preguntó Lisa sonriendo.

- Es una tarea difícil, pero alguien tiene que sacrificarse… y tu cuantos hijos quieres tener?.

- A este paso dudo que tenga alguno – respondió tristemente.

- Vamos Lisa, aún eres joven. No pierdas las esperanzas.

- Me gustaría tener más de uno. Yo fui hija única y me hizo falta un hermano o hermana con quien compartir mientras crecía.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Al menos yo tuve a Roy.

- Pobre Roy, lo tienes que haber vuelto loco – dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, pero el también disfrutaba contándome sus aventuras, y sé que le encantaba verme correr detrás de su avión – recordó sonriendo – con Roy no teníamos lazos sanguíneos, pero fue el mejor hermano que pude tener.

- El estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Tu crees?.

- Claro, pasaste de ser un acróbata arrogante, indisciplinado y cabeza dura, a un excelente piloto y buen líder de escuadrón… arrogante, más o menos disciplinado y cabeza dura – respondió bromeando.

- Gracias… creo – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero lo más importante de todo Rick, es que la locura de la guerra no te ha consumido, y que ha pesar de todo lo que has vivido creciste para transformarte en un buen hombre.

- Gracias Lisa.

Dana terminó su biberón y Lisa se levantó para pasearla.

Rick observaba a Lisa sonriendo – en dónde aprendiste a cuidar niños?.

- En ninguna parte, es innato – vio que a Rick le cambió el semblante – que te preocupa?.

- Es solo que algún día me gustaría tener hijos y hoy demostré que soy un inútil con los niños.

- Eso no es cierto, no tuviste problemas con Mark.

- Pero el ya está más crecido. No quiero ser de esos padres que vienen a preocuparse de sus hijos cuando ya están grandes.

- Lo único que te hace falta es práctica. Al menos tienes la voluntad de hacerlo.

- Es que no tengo modelos a seguir. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi papá lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero murió cuando yo era muy joven como para aprender algo de él.

- Mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre siempre fue primero Almirante y después padre… no importa si tienes modelos a seguir, nadie te puede enseñar a ser un buen padre Rick, solo depende de ti.

- Si llegase a tener hijos, me ayudarías con ellos?.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – eso tendrías que preguntárselo a la madre.

Lisa puso dentro del coche a una media dormida Dana y se sentó al lado de Rick.

- Ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Rick.

- Ahora tu te vas a encargar de que Dana se quede dormida.

- Yo?.

Lisa asintió.

- Y que hago?.

- Ingénieselas Comandante – le respondió sonriendo.

- No le voy a cantar.

- Menos mal, no quiero que se ponga a llorar – dijo Lisa bromeando.

Rick después de pensarlo un poco se puso a mecer el coche – así está bien?.

- Sí… ves que no era tan difícil?.

- Se me olvidaba, hace un rato llamó George y me pidió que te dijera que están bien y que van a llegar mañana.

- Me lo suponía – dijo sonriendo.

- Donde están?.

- Encontraron una casa fuera de la ciudad, queda a la orilla de un lago. Se propusieron ir de pesca y George dijo que no iban a volver hasta que hallan pescado algo.

- Entonces mañana comeremos pescado – dijo saboreándose.

- Pescado radioactivo – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Se quedaron un rato en un cómodo silencio.

Rick miró a Dana – por fin se quedó dormida.

- Max y Miriya tienen suerte.

- Algún día nos tocará a nosotros.

Lisa no sabía como interpretar ese "nosotros".

- Has sabido algo de Minmei?.

- Nada, pero según la prensa el próximo domingo se va a presentar en el anfiteatro de Nueva Macross.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando – llamaron a la puerta – ese tiene que ser Max – y se levantó a abrir

- Hola jefe, como se portó Dana?.

- Bien, aunque debo admitir que tuve ayuda.

Max se asomó – Hola Capitana.

- Hola Max, hola Miriya.

Miriya entró y cogió el bolso de Dana.

- Como estuvo la velada? – preguntó Lisa.

- Maravillosa, mi Maximillian es muy apasionado.

Todos se pusieron colorados menos Miriya.

- Bueno, gracias por cuidar a Dana. Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa – dijo Max mientras trataba de volver a su color natural.

- Nos vemos Mañana Max.

Lisa esperó que se fueran los Sterling para despedirse – yo también me voy a casa.

- Pero si aun es temprano, quédate un rato – dijo Rick.

Lisa se sorprendió por la invitación – está bien.

- Quieres algo de beber?.

- No, estoy bien, gracias.

Se sentaron en el sillón.

- Como está todo en la base?.

- Algo extraño está pasando Rick. Sigue sin haber ataques y hoy un escuadrón divisó a un grupo de Zentraedi dirigiéndose al sur. Además en los reportes de otras ciudades se informa que parte de la población Zentraedi se ha marchado.

- Algo grande deben estar tramando – dijo preocupado.

- El Almirante dio la orden de poner la base en alerta.

- Y la ciudad?.

- Como no tenemos pruebas concretas, el Alto Mando se niega a alertar a la población.

- Y el Alcalde que opina?.

- Piensa lo mismo, pero por lo menos puso en alerta a los servicios de emergencia.

- Son unos brutos.

Lisa bostezó.

- Estas muy cansada?.

- Agotada… mejor me voy a casa.

- Gracias por venir Lisa, me salvaste la vida.

- No es para tanto.

- Como que no?, te imaginas lo que me haría Miriya si a Dana le hubiese pasado algo?.

- Pero sobreviviste… eres bueno con los niños Rick, tus hijos van a tener suerte de tenerte – dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Rick.

- Gracias Lisa.

- Nos vemos Mañana.

…

Llegó el sábado y Lisa y Rick se encontraban cenando en casa de George. Rick se alegró de que la cena no fuera pescado.

- Como les fue ayer? – preguntó Lisa.

- Genial, la casa es preciosa y tiene una bonita vista al lago, la vegetación está volviendo a crecer y aunque no lo creas, con Mark divisamos unos caballos.

- En dónde queda? – preguntó Rick.

- Saliendo de la ciudad, como a una hora de camino.

- Tiene que ser muy bonito – dijo Lisa.

- Lo es, si quieren ir avísenme para pasarles las llaves.

- Y que tal la pesca? – preguntó Rick.

- Pésima, parece que el lago está vacío.

- Y como yo atrapé uno? – preguntó Mark.

- Muy fácil enano, eso se llama suerte de principiantes.

- Por eso no me caí del bote y tu sí?.

Rick y Lisa se largaron a reír.

- Algo así – respondió avergonzado.

Lisa se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos.

- Deja ahí Lisa, yo lo hago – dijo George.

- No te preocupes.

-Tú cocinaste, yo limpio.

- Pero no me cuesta nada hacerlo.

- A mi tampoco.

- Terco.

- Cabezota.

Los dos entraron a la cocina mientras Rick los miraba sonriendo.

- Rick, a ti te gusta Lisa? – le preguntó Mark.

Rick lo miró extrañado – por qué lo preguntas?.

- Porque cuando miras a Lisa pones la misma cara de bobo que ponía mi papá cuando miraba a mi mamá.

- Con Lisa solo somos amigos – dijo incomodo.

- Entonces por qué pones cara de bobo?.

- No pongo cara de bobo – respondió a la defensiva.

- Lisa también pone cara de boba cuando te mira.

- En serio?.

Mark asintió y Rick sonrió – ves que pones cara de bobo?.

En la cocina George y Lisa estaban terminando de ordenar.

- Como supiste que ayer iba a estar donde Rick?.

- Fácil… Rick sin experiencia con bebés, más una bebé Zentraedi hiperactiva, igual Rick con muchos problemas, solución… Lisa al rescate – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa sonrió.

- Así que los dos estaban cuidando a Dana… que romántico – dijo burlonamente.

Lisa riéndose le lanzó un paño en la cara.

- Hey – dijo George riéndose.

- Mejor voy a acostar a Mark – dijo Lisa. Salió de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Rick jugando con Mark

- Mark, hora de acostarse.

- Está bien, buenas noches Rick – y mientras lo abrazaba le dijo al oído – ves que ella también pone cara de boba?.

Rick se rió – buenas noches enano loco.

George esperó a que Lisa y Mark entraran a la habitación para preguntarle a Rick – enano loco?, por qué?.

- Es que tiene la idea de que me gusta Lisa.

- Y es así?.

- No… no sé… no lo creo – respondió nervioso – y también cree que yo le gusto a Lisa.

- Y eso sería tan malo? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No… sí… rayos!.

- Tranquilo Rick, trata de respirar – dijo riendo – te acuerdas del juego que te mencioné el otro día?.

Rick asintió, mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

- Entonces te voy a hacer unas preguntas, de acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando ves a Minmei, que es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?.

- Que es hermosa.

- Y que más?.

- Que más?..mmm… que es muy talentosa.

- Piensa en ella como pareja, no como cantante. En que piensas cuando la ves?.

- Que es dulce.

- Voy a cambiar el tipo de preguntas, está bien?... en quien piensas cuando necesitas que alguien te ayude?.

- En Lisa.

- Ok, y cuando necesitas que alguien te escuche y te aconseje?.

- Lisa.

- Cuando tienes miedo o dudas de ti, a quien te gustaría tener a tu lado para apoyarte?.

- mmm… Lisa.

- Si tienes hijos, quien te gustaría que velara por ellos?.

- Ya se lo pedí a Lisa.

- Muy bien, y cuando estés viejo, arrugado, la vista te falle y te cueste caminar, con quien te gustaría recordar tus años de juventud?.

- Con Lisa.

- Y de quien estas enamorado?.

- De Minmei.

- No!! – dijo George mientras se daba pequeños cabezazos contra la mesa.

- Pero es la verdad – dijo enfadado.

- Rick, estás enamorado de la idea de Minmei. Te sientes atraído por su belleza, simpatía y dulzura. Si con una persona no puedes compartir tus alegrías y tristezas, miedos y dudas, tus sueños y no cuentas con su apoyo, como pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?... y se puede saber de que hablan cuando están juntos?.

- Ella me cuenta de su carrera, de sus amigos, sus admiradores y su familia.

- Y tu de que le hablas?.

- Generalmente no hay tiempo para mí – dijo tristemente.

George meneó la cabeza – aún sigues creyendo que está enamorada de ti?.

Rick no sabía que decir.

- Y que opinas de Lisa?.

- Que tiene que ver Lisa en todo esto?.

- Quiero probar la teoría de Mark.

- Pero si es solo un niño.

- Los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad – dijo sonriendo.

- Está bien – dijo resignado.

- Entonces, que opinas de tu Capitana?.

- Es una buena amiga.

- Y que más?.

- Sé que puedo contar con ella.

- Te agrada como es?.

- Sí.

- Entonces te gusta.

- No he dicho eso – dijo a la defensiva.

- Seguro?.

- Admito que cuando nos llevamos bien disfruto de su compañía, y que cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo.

- Entonces te sientes cómodo con Lisa, no te preocupa lo tonto que puedas parecer frente a ella, no tienes miedo en compartir tus sentimientos con ella y te imaginas que cuando estés viejo recordaras el tiempo pasado junto a ella… que te dice eso?.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento – que es mi mejor amiga?.

George volvió a darse cabezazos contra la mesa – te voy a hacer dos preguntas más y te dejo tranquilo.

- Está bien.

- Te imaginas vivir el resto de tu vida sin Minmei?.

- Sería difícil, pero no imposible.

- Y sin Lisa?.

Rick no sabía que responder, se quedó totalmente confundido.

Lisa salió de la habitación de Mark.

- Mark se quedó dormido – al ver que no reaccionaban preguntó – están bien?.

- Perfectamente – respondió George sonriendo.

- Bien, me voy a casa. Rick, te vas a quedar?.

- Te acompaño.

- Está bien – y le preguntó a George – nos vemos el próximo sábado?.

- Lo siento, voy a tener turno doble. En la semana vemos cuando nos juntamos.

- Claro, buenas noches.

…

Durante todo el camino Rick había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y Lisa se empezó a preocupar.

- Rick, estás bien?.

- Sí, solo estaba pensando.

- Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?.

- No es necesario, pero gracias.

Llegaron a casa de Lisa.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa Rick.

- No hay problema.

- Seguro que estas bien?.

- Sí… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Lisa iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó que Rick la llamaba.

- Lisa, espera.

- Si?.

- Cuando tienes un día libre?.

- El próximo lunes.

- Genial, yo también.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- Lisa, me preguntaba, ya que los dos tenemos el mismo día libre, si te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos… no sé, quizás podríamos ir a la casa que tiene George fuera de la ciudad.

Lisa asombrada preguntó – los dos?, juntos?.

- Sí, pero si no quieres…

- Me encantaría Rick – dijo sonriendo.

- Perfecto – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick.


	7. Dia libre

**Capítulo 7: Día libre.**

Rick salió temprano de la base para ir a hablar con George. Durante todo el camino se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto y le tomó un rato decidirse llamar a la puerta.

- Hola Rick, a que debo tu visita? – le preguntó George mientras lo hacía pasar.

Rick dudando le preguntó – te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- Sigue en pie el ofrecimiento de tu casa?.

- Sí, quieres ir?.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría ocuparla el lunes.

- Déjame ir a buscar las llaves.

Rick mientras esperaba a George se puso a mirar las fotos que habían sobre la chimenea. En todas aparecían George, Mark y una mujer rubia de ojos azules, de aspecto agradable – ella debe ser Susan.

George volvió con las llaves – aquí están Rick… cuando me dijiste que vas a ocuparla?.

- El lunes durante la mañana y parte de la tarde.

- Te decidiste a ir de pesca?.

- No… la verdad es que quiero llevar a Lisa.

- A Lisa? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí.

- Y que pretenden hacer?.

- No sé, tu conoces la zona, que me recomiendas?.

George pensó un momento – primero tienes que conseguir un coche para el viaje. Segundo, convence a Lisa para que viajen el domingo en la noche, porque allá las noches son preciosas… y así aprovechan de estar más tiempo juntos.

- Pero el domingo en la noche actúa Minmei.

George tuvo que reprimir las ganas de ahorcarlo – pero también va a actuar el próximo viernes en la tarde, así que no tienes excusa. Déjame ver… solo tienen que llevar provisiones porque la casa está totalmente equipada. Si quieren salir a pescar o dar un paseo en bote, háganlo cuando esté por amanecer porque a esa hora la vista no tiene precio, y si quieren dar una caminata, háganlo después de medio día, cuando haya bastante luz para apreciar el paisaje. Y así les queda tiempo para desayunar y almorzar tranquilos… creo que con eso es suficiente por un día – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero así haríamos todo juntos.

- Esa es la idea.

Rick lo miró extrañado – pero todo el día juntos?.

- Si no quieres estar todo el día con ella, para que la invitaste?.

- Porque es mi amiga.

George suspiró pesadamente – te puedo dar un consejo?.

Rick asintió.

- El tiempo que pases con Lisa en mi casa, trata de verla no solo como tu amiga, sino también como mujer. Fíjate en los pequeños detalles, compara cuantas cosas tienen en común, toma en cuenta cuanto disfrutas de su compañía y ve que tanto te conoce, y cuanto la conoces tú a ella.

- Con todos los consejos que me has dado estoy llegando a pensar que quieres emparejarnos – dijo Rick bromeando.

George sonrió – y por qué no?, con todo lo que hemos conversado estoy seguro de que te gusta Lisa, y me arriesgo a decir que podrías sentir algo más que amistad por ella.

Rick molesto le preguntó - se te olvida que estoy enamorado de Minmei?.

- Lo que tú digas – respondió sin creerle.

- Y todas esas ideas para hacer con ella, pareciera que es a ti a quien le gusta Lisa – dijo irónicamente.

- Sí, me gusta. Sería un tonto si no me gustara Lisa.

A Rick la rabia se le dibujó en el rostro.

George sonriendo le dijo – pero para que te enojas?, si a ti Lisa no te gusta, es solamente tu amiga – detrás comenzó a sonar el teléfono de George - vuelvo enseguida.

Rick mientras esperaba a George se paseaba por la sala sin lograr entender por qué le había molestado tanto su comentario.

- Y si le gusta que?, eso no quiere decir que Lisa le corresponda… y no tiene por que importarme, son mis amigos - pensaba mientras la confusión se abría paso en su cabeza.

George volvió poniéndose su chaqueta – lo siento Rick, me necesitan en el hospital.

- No hay problema, gracias por las llaves.

- Hazte un favor Rick, aprovecha esta oportunidad con Lisa. Yo en tu lugar lo haría – le dijo sonriendo.

Rick no sabía si reírse o golpearlo.

George ya se había alejado unos metros cuando le dijo – y si lo pasas genial con Lisa y admites que te gusta, quiero que me traigas uno de esos pasteles que venden en un pequeño local que está en el desvío al lago llegando a la carretera, no hay como perderse, es el único que hay … tómalo como un premio para mi por tener la razón.

- Ni lo sueñes - dijo Rick bromeando.

- Me gusta el de chocolate – le gritó mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina.

Rick llegó a su casa y seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza lo que le había dicho George. Después de pensarlo un rato cogió el teléfono, marcó y le respondió la contestadota – "hola Lisa, soy Rick. Ya tengo las llaves de la casa. Que te parece si en vez de viajar el lunes en la mañana, lo hacemos el domingo en la noche?.

…

Rick había pasado a buscar a Lisa antes de que oscureciera para llegar sin problemas a la casa de George. Ya llevaban más de una hora de camino y aún no veían la desviación que tenían que tomar para llegar al lago. Rick iba al volante y Lisa era la encargada del mapa.

- Rick, estás seguro de que este es el camino?.

- Seguro, pero me pregunto donde está la famosa desviación.

- Te insisto que según el mapa, ese pequeño camino que cruzamos era la desviación.

- No creo, era demasiado estrecho.

- Quieres apostar?.

- No te tengo miedo Hayes – dijo bromeando.

- Muy bien…el que pierda mañana prepara el desayuno.

- Acepto, te voy a anotar todo lo que quiero comer.

- Muy gracioso…. te recomiendo que guardes tus energías para que te levantes temprano y me prepares algo delicioso.

Rick sonrió – mira, ahí hay una persona.

Rick detuvo el coche, Lisa bajó el vidrio y preguntó – disculpe, usted sabe donde queda el desvío que lleva al lago?.

- Sí señorita, queda como a diez minutos en esa dirección – respondió indicando el camino por donde venían.

Lisa con una sonrisa triunfal le dio las gracias. Rick volvió al camino y dio media vuelta deshaciendo el trayecto andado.

Cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido, pero igual se podía apreciar la belleza del lugar. La casa era en realidad una cabaña bastante acogedora y que a pocos metros tenía un embarcadero. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el sector del lago y en el cielo se podían ver a simple vista las constelaciones. Antes de bajar las cosas del coche, se dieron un momento para observar el paisaje.

- Es hermoso.. y escuchas eso Rick?.

- Solo escucho el oleaje del lago.

- No es maravilloso? – preguntó sonriendo.

Entraron a la cabaña y Lisa se puso a guardar las provisiones en la cocina mientras Rick llevaba los bolsos a las habitaciones.

Rick se asomó a la cocina y le dijo – Lisa, tenemos un problema.

- Que ocurre?.

- Sígueme.

Lisa siguió a Rick y entraron a un dormitorio.

- Cual es el problema?.

- Este – dijo indicando la cama matrimonial.

- No te entiendo Rick.

Rick salió del dormitorio y entró al otro que estaba en frente. Lisa entró detrás de él.

- Oh! – dijo Lisa.

- Sí… oh! – dijo Rick.

El dormitorio estaba vacío.

- Y el sillón es muy pequeño – dijo Rick preocupado.

Lisa después de pensarlo un momento le dijo – mira Rick, los dos somos adultos, cierto?.

- Cierto.

- Entonces podemos compartir la cama… cada uno elige un lado.

Rick puso cara de pánico.

- Rick, tu confías en mí?.

- Sabes que sí.

- Y yo confío en ti, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Está bien – dijo incomodo.

- Si te tranquiliza un poco, te aviso que no ronco – dijo Lisa bromeando.

Rick sonrió – estuve mirando afuera y ví que George tiene un lugar para hacer fogatas… te apetece comer unos malvaviscos?.

- Sí, hace años que no lo hago – respondió sonriendo.

- Genial, voy a preparar todo.

- Yo voy enseguida.

Esperó a que Rick saliera de la cabaña para coger el teléfono.

- Diga?.

- George Carter, eres hombre muerto – dijo amenazadoramente.

- Hola Lisa, como están?... sabes?, se me olvidó decirles que cuando vamos para allá, con Mark dormimos juntos. No he tenido tiempo para arreglar su habitación – dijo sin aguantar la risa.

- Hay algo más que se te haya olvidado decirnos?.

- Creo que solo eso. En que están ahora?.

- Con Rick vamos a estar en la fogata comiendo malvaviscos.

- aaahhhh!! – dijo suspirando burlonamente.

- Buenas noches George – se despidió riéndose.

Después de terminar de ordenar la cocina, Lisa salió y se encontró con que Rick tenía todo preparado. Se sentó junto a él y Rick le entregó una rama con un malvavisco en la punta.

- Después de un show con papá teníamos la costumbre de sentarnos junto a una fogata y comentar lo que habíamos experimentado durante nuestro espectáculo. Cuando Roy estaba en la ciudad se nos unía – recordó tristemente.

- Cuando fue la última vez que te sentaste junto a una fogata?.

Rick recordó cuando estuvo atrapado con Minmei, pero a eso no se le podía llamar fogata - el día antes que muriera papá.

- Lo siento.

- Tu habías hecho esto antes?.

- Lo hice un par de veces con mi padre cuando era pequeña.

- Parece que las fogatas solo nos traen recuerdo tristes.

- Todo lo contrario. Tu recuerdas los buenos tiempos vividos con tu papá y yo recuerdo que en alguna oportunidad mi padre dejó de lado su posición de Almirante y compartió conmigo.

Rick se echó para atrás y se puso a observar el cielo.

- Crees que alguna vez volvamos al espacio?.

- Sí, pero para serte honesta, prefiero verlo desde aquí.

- Yo también – dijo sonriendo – pero para eso debe faltar mucho tiempo.

- No estés tan seguro. Para que crees que es la SDF-2?.

- Para proteger la Tierra.

- No Rick, es para viajar al planeta de los Maestros de la Robotecnia.

- Pero la SDF-2 esta casi lista, en cualquier momento podría empezar la misión. Y no nos podemos quedar sin el Almirante Gloval en la Tierra, quien le bajaría los humos a los del Alto Mando? – preguntó preocupado.

- El Almirante Gloval no va a viajar a ninguna parte.

- Entonces quien va a estar a cargo de la misión?.

Lisa sonrió tristemente.

- Tu vas a estar a cargo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Aún no se decide. Solo sé que soy una de las candidatas al puesto.

- Y quieres ir?.

- La verdad es que no, pero si me asignan la misión, voy a tener que asumir el comando y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Bueno, si te eligen para el puesto, puedes contar con el escuadrón Skull como parte de tu tripulación.

- Te doy la oportunidad para que te quedes y quieres ir conmigo… me quieres volver loca, verdad? – preguntó bromeando.

- Si te vas, con quien voy a pelear? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Podrías probar con Miriya – sugirió divertida.

- Estas loca?! – preguntó espantado.

- Entonces con Claudia.

- No quiero morir tan joven.

- Y con el trío?.

- Me volverían loco.

- Así que solo quieres pelear conmigo.

- Quien mejor que tu?.

- No sé si tomarlo como un halago o como un insulto.

- Tómalo como un halago, porque después de una pelea terminamos más unidos y en el camino aprendemos un poco más del otro.

- Tenemos una amistad basada en sacarnos de quicio y enfurecernos mutuamente – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Y aún así nos aceptamos tal como somos – dijo Rick devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Parece que la guerra realmente afectó nuestra salud mental – dijo Lisa riéndose.

- Entonces podemos alegar locura para quedarnos en la Tierra – dijo bromeando mientras se levantaba a apagar la fogata.

- Y tenemos pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo.

Rick después de apagar la fogata recordó algo – se nos olvidó lo más importante de una fogata.

- Que cosa?.

- Las historias de terror.

- No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para eso?.

- No. Quieres escuchar una?.

- Habría que encender la fogata.

- Mejor así, son más espeluznantes.

- mmm… paso.

- Vamos, una sola.

- Estoy agotada Rick.

- No me vas a decir que te dan miedo? – preguntó burlonamente.

- No… es solo que no me gustan – respondió a la defensiva.

- No has escuchado la del barco fantasma que desembarca en los lagos cuando hay luna llena?.

- Buenas noches Rick – y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Rick, caminando detrás de ella, continuó con la historia – dicen que el barco aparece atravesando una densa niebla y que en el interior se escucha música, como si estuvieran en una fiesta. Pasada la media noche la tripulación desembarca en busca de mujeres y las llevan al barco para que los entretengan durante sus viajes. Las raptan a la luz de la luna y…

Lisa antes de entrar a la cabaña, se dio media vuelta y encaró a Rick – si continuas con tu historia, vas a dormir en el coche, entendido?.

- Está bien… miedosa.

- No creas que no te escuché Hunter – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Entraron al dormitorio y se quedaron en silencio.

- Quieres el lado de la ventana? – preguntó Rick.

- Si no te molesta, prefiero el otro lado.

- No quieres ver cuando llegue el barco?.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien, yo duermo al lado de la ventana.

- Me voy a dar una ducha – dijo Lisa y entró al baño llevando su bolso.

Rick se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana el paisaje.

- Si la vista de noche es bonita, de día tiene que ser mucho mejor… voy a tener que llevar a Lisa a dar un paseo en bote… sabrá pescar?... bueno, si no sabe le enseño – pensaba. Escuchó a Lisa salir del baño – ya terminaste?, no te demoraste… – se quedó viendo embobado a Lisa, que llevaba puesto un pijama corto – …nada.

Lisa notó la reacción de Rick y sonrojada se metió rápidamente a la cama.

Rick cogió su pijama y entró al baño – que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?... Lisa se veía bien… muy bien… pero no por eso me voy a quedar mirándola como tonto!.

Mientras tanto Lisa trataba de acomodarse para dormir – por qué se quedó mirándome de esa manera?... no creo que se esté empezando a fijar en mí… pero y si es así?... no quiero darme esperanzas… no con Minmei tan cerca.

Rick salió del baño y se metió a la cama – quieres ir mañana a dar un paseo en bote?.

- Claro.

- Nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

- Que tan temprano?.

- Antes del amanecer.

- Pero quiero dormir hasta tarde.

- Confía en mí… me lo vas a agradecer.

- Está bien, buenas noches Rick.

- Buenas noches Lisa.

Cada uno se giró a su lado de la cama.

- Rick, no te lleves toda la ropa – reclamó Lisa.

- No me la he llevado toda.

- Como que no?, mira!

- Pero tengo frío.

- Yo también.

- Pero yo soy más grande, necesito más ropa que tu.

Lisa en vez de replicar se largo a reír – que tengamos que discutir por todo?.

- No tenemos remedio – respondió Rick sonriendo.

Lisa se giró a su lado de la cama para tratar de dormir.

Rick después de estar casi una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño le preguntó – Lisa, estas despierta?.

- No.

- Es idea mía, o esta cama es muy incomoda?.

- No es incomoda, solo parece que está hecha de piedra… y el calor de la chimenea no llega hasta acá.

Rick se quedó un rato pensando – sabes?, una vez me dijeron que la mejor forma de pasar el frío es dormir abrazados para compartir el calor corporal.

- Quien te dijo eso?.

- Roy.

Lisa se giró en la cama para poder ver a Rick a la cara – con Roy dormían abrazados? – preguntó bromeando.

- No!, como se te ocurre? – dijo Rick riéndose – cuando vas de excursión y el frío es insoportable, lo mejor es dormir abrazados para no congelarte.

- Lo sé Rick, eso también lo enseñan en la academia.

- Entonces que opinas?.

- Que opino de que?.

- De que durmamos abrazados.

Lisa como pudo ocultó su nerviosismo – estás seguro?.

Rick asintió mientras extendía un brazo para permitir que Lisa se acomodara.

Lisa dudó un momento y lentamente se acomodó en el pecho de Rick.

- Mejor? – preguntó Rick.

- Mejor. Eres bueno como almohada Rick – dijo sonriendo.

- Hueles bien, que perfume te echaste?.

- Ninguno.

- Esencia de Lisa Hayes… me gusta – dijo bromeando.

- La esencia Rick Hunter no está nada de mal - dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Que pensaría el trío si nos viera así?.

- Pensarían que estas buscando un ascenso.

Rick se rió – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick.

Lisa se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, y Rick al no poder dormir, se dedicó a observarla – no pensé nunca que alguna vez Lisa se podría ver tan relajada – pensó sonriendo – se ve tan tranquila… tan hermosa – se sorprendió al pensar eso – que me está pasando?, no debería pensar así de Lisa… es mi amiga. No debería sentirme tan tranquilo mientras la abrazo… no debería gustarme tanto tenerla abrazada!!... todo es culpa de George – pensaba mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él.

Lisa despertó y vio que Rick dormía profundamente. A regañadientes se separó de él – como me gustaría despertar así todas las mañanas… deja de soñar Lisa – se regañó.

Se levantó sin meter ruido y entró al baño para ponerse algo cómodo para el paseo en bote. Cuando salió, Rick seguía dormido.

Se le acercó y suavemente le dijo – Rick, hora de levantarse.

Rick ni se movió.

- Despierta, ya está por amanecer – le dijo un poco más fuerte.

Rick murmuró algo y se dio vuelta.

- Muy bien, tú lo pediste – se aclaró la garganta y gritó – Atención!!.

Rick de un salto se levantó y se puso en posición firme, mientras Lisa trataba de controlar el ataque de risa.

Rick ya más despierto, se dio cuenta de la manera en que Lisa lo había despertado – esto no se va a quedar así Hayes – la amenazó bromeando y entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

…

Estaba empezando a aclarar cuando se subieron al bote llevando las cañas de pescar y algunas provisiones. Rick se hizo cargo de los remos.

- Hacia donde Capitana?.

- Donde tu quieras, pero no muy lejos para que no te canses. Recuerda que tienes que preparar el desayuno.

- No se me ha olvidado, hoy disfrutarás de un desayuno a lo Hunter.

Rick remó unos metros y se detuvo no muy lejos del embarcadero.

- Sabes pescar? – le preguntó Rick.

- Sí.

- Quien te enseñó?.

- Karl. Vivíamos cerca de un río y el se dio el trabajo de enseñarme. No fui una alumna muy paciente, pero al final aprendí.

- Que hacían con los que atrapaban?.

- Karl se los llevaba a su madre y los que yo pescaba los devolvía al río.

- Y si atrapas uno ahora?.

- Lo devuelvo al lago.

- Yo haría lo mismo. No solo por cuidar la naturaleza, sino también porque no me atrevo a comer un pescado radioactivo – dijo sonriendo.

- No creo que aun estén radioactivos… pero sí mutantes – dijo riéndose.

- Mira! – dijo Rick indicando hacia unos cerros, detrás de los cuales se empezaban a ver los primeros rayos del sol.

- Es hermoso – dijo Lisa.

- Sí.

En silencio observaron tranquilamente el amanecer.

- Gracias Rick, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan lindo.

- Yo tampoco… y pensar que podríamos dejar todo esto atrás otra vez.

- No pienses en eso, solo disfruta el momento.

Rick tomó su caña y dijo – el primero que atrape un pez con tres ojos, gana.

Estuvieron más de una hora tratando de pescar algo pero no tuvieron suerte.

- Parece que George tiene razón, el lago esta vacío – dijo Rick.

- No lo creo, hay algunas aves por acá que se alimentan solamente de peces.

- Mejor nos devolvemos – dijo Rick soltando la caña de pescar.

Iba a empezar a remar cuando Lisa le dijo – Rick, tu caña.

- Que tiene?.

- Atrapaste algo.

Rick miró la caña y vio que algo estaba tirando de ella.

- Es verdad, atrapé algo – dijo entusiasmado y se puso de pie dentro del bote.

- Rick, ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes, esto lo he hecho muchas veces.

- No vayas a tropezar con… – Rick cayó al agua – …el remo.

Rick volvió a la superficie – rayos!!.

Lisa tratando de contener la risa le preguntó – necesitas ayuda para subir?.

- No te rías, no es chistoso – le dijo mientras trataba de subirse al bote.

- No seas terco Rick, déjame ayudarte – le dijo mientras le tendía una mano.

- Está bien – tomó la mano de Lisa firmemente y una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro – creo que te vendría bien un baño.

Lisa al ver la mirada de Rick le advirtió – ni se te ocurra Hunter – mientras trataba de que la soltara.

Rick sonrió con más ganas y tiró de su mano, haciéndola caer al agua

Lisa salió a la superficie y molesta le preguntó - por qué hiciste eso?.

- Venganza – respondió riéndose.

Lisa quiso sonar enojada, pero la risa la traicionó – salgamos del agua, está muy helada.

Rick subió al bote y ayudó a subir a Lisa.

- Si me da hipotermia va a ser culpa tuya Hunter – dijo bromeando.

- No es para tanto, estar abrazados frente a la chimenea lo puede solucionar.

Lisa miró para otro lado para que Rick no viera como se le subían los colores al rostro.

…

Después de darse una ducha caliente y desayunar, se sentaron frente a la chimenea, cada uno cubierto con una manta.

- Que te pareció el desayuno?.

- Sorprendentemente delicioso.

- Entonces, mi desayuno fue aprobado por el exigente paladar de Lisa Hayes? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Ni tan exigente, pero sí, ha sido aprobado.

Lisa trató de abrigarse un poco más con la manta.

- Todavía tienes frío?.

- Aún tengo helados los huesos.

- El agua estaba fría, pero no es para tanto.

- Habla por ti, yo casi me congelo.

- No será que te estas poniendo vieja? – preguntó bromeando.

Lisa lentamente se giró hacia Rick y le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

- Hey!... y eso por qué? – preguntó riéndose.

- Por no respetar a tus mayores – respondió sonriendo.

Rick con un brazo rodeó a Lisa abrigándola con su manta, y Lisa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Se quedaron observando el fuego hasta que el sueño los venció.

Rick fue el primero en despertar y notó que la luz del sol iluminaba toda la cabaña – cuanto dormí? – se preguntó y miró su reloj – es más de medió día!.

Miró a Lisa y vio que seguía dormida.

- Lisa, despierta – le dijo mientras la movía.

Lisa abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Rick – buenas tardes dormilona – le dijo sonriendo.

- Cuanto rato dormimos?.

- Casi cuatro horas.

- Tanto? – preguntó mientras se separaba de Rick, permitiendo que él se estirara.

- Que te gustaría hacer ahora? – preguntó Rick.

- Tenemos que ordenar la cabaña – respondió desganada.

- Eso puede esperar, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?.

- Me parece estupendo.

Salieron de la cabaña y se adentraron en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba al lago.

- Es increíble que estos árboles hayan sobrevivido el ataque de Dolza – dijo Rick.

- Sí, pero lo que encuentro realmente increíble es que después de estar tanto tiempo en el espacio, muchos de los sobrevivientes no se den el tiempo para apreciar estas maravillas.

- Es una lástima que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, vuelvan a comportarse como lo hacían antes de la guerra.

- Sabes?, mi padre nunca me dejó trepar un árbol – confesó Lisa.

- Por qué no?.

- Porque eso no lo hacen las señoritas.

- Cuando era niño vivía arriba de los árboles, y aunque me caí un par de veces, volvía a hacerlo por que era muy entretenido.

Lisa lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

Rick dándoselas de ofendido le dijo – y nunca me azoté la cabeza.

- Eso hubiese explicado muchas cosas – dijo Lisa bromeando.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó – y que te dejaba hacer tu padre?.

- Casi nada, la hija de un Almirante tiene que dar el ejemplo – dijo tristemente – mientras los niños de mi edad jugaban con sus amigos, yo recibía clases de protocolo y etiqueta… también algunas de piano y equitación.

- Eso debió ser muy aburrido.

- Lo era.

Rick se quedó mirando un árbol de poca altura.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa.

Rick sonrío y tomó de una mano a Lisa, arrastrándola hasta el árbol. La miró y le dijo – sube.

- Que?.

- Sube, yo te voy a ayudar.

- Estás loco – dijo sonriendo.

Rick desafiándola le dijo – vamos Capitana… o no tiene las agallas para hacerlo?.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Lisa para ponerse a trepar y sentarse en la rama más baja.

- Lo hice!! – gritó contenta.

Rick trepó y se sentó a su lado – ves que no era tan difícil?.

- Mira Rick, ahí hay unos caballos – dijo sorprendida mientras le indicaba a Rick donde mirar.

- Como habrán llegado hasta acá? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

Observaron a los caballos durante un largo rato, hasta que los perdieron de vista.

- Ya es hora de volver – dijo Rick desganado.

- Rick… como se supone que vamos a bajar?.

- De un salto.

- Estas bromeando?.

- No - y se dejó caer al suelo - ahora te toca a ti.

Lisa respiró hondo y se dejó caer. Rick trató de atraparla pero la agarró mal, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio. Lisa cayó sobre su espalda y Rick cayó encima de Lisa. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que un ruido los hizo reaccionar.

Rick nervioso dijo – mira Lisa, un conejo.

- Rick?.

- Si?.

- Pesas.

- Lo siento – dijo avergonzado mientras se ponía de pie – estás bien?.

- Sí… es mejor que volvamos a la cabaña – respondió nerviosa, mientras Rick la ayudaba a levantarse.

Volvieron a la cabaña en silencio. Después de ordenar y guardar todo se dieron cuenta de que no habían almorzado.

- Rick, tienes hambre?.

- Un poco, pero ya es muy tarde para almorzar.

- Si quieres te preparo algo.

- No te preocupes… lista para volver a casa?.

Lisa ocultando las ganas de quedarse respondió – lista.

…

Estaban por llegar a la carretera cuando Rick vio un pequeño salón de té y detuvo el coche.

- Comemos algo acá? – preguntó Rick.

- Solo si yo invito… y no acepto un no como respuesta – dijo sonriendo

- Está bien – dijo resignado.

Entraron y se fijaron en que el salón tenía a un costado un pequeño escenario, en donde estaba ensayando una banda. Se sentaron junto al escenario y un mesero se acercó para anotar su pedido.

Lisa le preguntó al mesero – para que está ensayando esa banda?.

- Para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Mañana celebrarán al hijo de una celebridad y ustedes comprenderán que no les puedo decir quien es… pero si les puedo decir que dentro de todas sus exigencias, pidieron una piñata con la forma de la señorita Minmei… la gente está cada día más loca.

Lisa no se dio cuenta cuando llegó su pedido porque estaba ocupada imaginándose agarrando a palos la piñata.

Comieron tranquilamente y cuando terminaron se pusieron a disfrutar del ensayo de la banda.

- Son buenos – dijo Rick.

- Hacía años que no escuchaba este tipo de música.

- Es de antes de que naciéramos.

- Pero a mi padre le encantaba, y cuando hacía una fiesta en casa tenía que bailar con él al menos una vez esta canción.

De la mesa del lado se levantó un anciano y se acercó a Lisa.

- Disculpe señorita, no pude evitar escuchar que usted sabe bailar este ritmo, y aunque yo ya no bailo como antes, me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de concederle a este viejo esta pieza.

Lisa avergonzada le pidió ayuda a Rick con la mirada.

Rick sonriendo le dijo al anciano – creo que a Lisa le encantaría bailar con usted.

Lisa le envió una mirada asesina a Rick.

- Gracias joven – y dirigiéndose a Lisa – tiene usted un novio muy comprensivo – y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Rick observaba sonriendo a Lisa bailar con el anciano – que lastima que no traje mi cámara.

El mesero se acercó con la cuenta y le preguntó – necesita algo más?.

Rick dudó un momento y le preguntó – tiene pasteles de chocolate?.

- Sí señor, desea uno?.

- Sí, para llevar por favor.

Lisa volvió acompañada del anciano a la mesa.

- Muchas gracias señorita por dejarme recordar mis años mozos… y si me permite decirlo, tiene usted unos ojos preciosos – y dirigiéndose a Rick – tiene usted mucha suerte joven, no permita que se le escape – se despidió y volvió a su mesa.

- Parece que conseguiste novio – dijo Rick tratando de bromear.

- Oh, cállate – dijo Lisa riéndose.

- Pero tiene razón, tus ojos son muy bonitos.

- Gracias Rick – dijo avergonzada.

La banda comenzó a tocar una balada.

Rick se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció una mano a Lisa – señorita, se que soy demasiado joven para sus gustos, pero me preguntaba si me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo – dijo sonriendo.

- El honor es mío jovencito – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la pista y bailaron abrazados en silencio al compás de la música. Cuando la canción terminó volvieron a la mesa, donde los esperaba el mesero.

Lisa al ver una caja en la mesa preguntó – y esto?.

- Es para George.

Lisa lo miró extrañada.

- Es para darle las gracias.

Lisa canceló la cuenta y se subieron al coche.

…

Llegaron a la casa de George y Lisa llamó a la puerta.

- Hola, como lo pasaron? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Genial – respondió Lisa, y notó que había más gente en la casa – estás ocupado?.

- Estoy cenando con mis suegros… me vinieron a preguntar si se pueden llevar por unos días a Mark a Nueva Detroit.

- Entonces no te quitamos más tiempo. Muchas gracias por prestarnos tu casa – le dijo Lisa entregándole las llaves.

- De nada, si quieren ocuparla de nuevo, avísenme.

Rick que se había mantenido en silencio le entregó la caja a George.

George extrañado le preguntó – que es?.

- Un pastel de chocolate – respondió Rick mirando al suelo.

- Sí!! – celebró George.

Lisa los quedó mirando sin entender nada.

- Es que me encanta el pastel de chocolate – dijo George sonriendo.

Se despidieron y Rick llevó a Lisa a su casa. Le ayudó a bajar su bolso y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Gracias Rick, disfruté mucho de nuestra pequeña escapada – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo también… sobre todo cuando te tiré al agua – dijo riéndose.

- Y a mí me encantó la manera en que hay que despertarte por las mañanas - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Realmente lo pasamos bien… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que disfruté tanto de un día libre.

- Yo tampoco… en serio Rick, gracias por invitarme.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

- Lisa, tienes algo que hacer este viernes?.

- Voy a estar de servicio.

- Yo también… pero en la noche?.

- Tengo la noche libre.

Rick juntó valor y le preguntó – te gustaría ir conmigo a alguna parte?.

Lisa lo miró incrédula – eso suena como una invitación a salir – dijo bromeando para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Rick sonrió nervioso – Lisa, te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes en la noche?.

Lisa no creía lo que acababa de escuchar - me encantaría Rick.

- Entonces tenemos una cita – dijo sonriendo – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick.

Rick se había alejado unos pasos de la puerta y vio que Lisa aún no entraba a la casa. Después de una pequeña pelea interna se devolvió y besó suavemente a Lisa en los labios y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo atravesara.

Esperó a que Lisa lo golpeara, pero al no sentir ningún puñetazo se atrevió a mirarla y vio que estaba totalmente sonrojada, sonriendo y sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto antes. Sin decir una sola palabra se subió al coche sonriendo con cara de bobo, y se marchó a casa.


	8. Viernes negro

**Capítulo 8: Viernes negro.**

Lisa iba camino al puente cuando se topó con Rick. El estaba parado frente a un ventanal con la mirada perdida – algo le preocupa – pensó.

- Hola Rick, te encuentras bien?.

- mmm?... ah, hola Lisa, me decías?.

- Te pregunté como estabas.

- Estoy bien.

Lisa lo miró sin creerle y Rick supo que no podía mentirle.

- Es solo que hoy es el último día que va a estar Minmei en la ciudad y ni siquiera me ha llamado.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – pensó molesta y le preguntó – Te has tratado de comunicar con ella?.

- La llamé al hotel y me respondió su asistente. Me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que no me podía atender.

Lisa controlando los celos le preguntó – y que vas a hacer?.

- Nada, ya estoy cansado de que se acuerde de mí solo cuando tiene problemas… cuando está todo bien en su vida se olvida de que existo.

Lisa puso a prueba a Rick – por qué no vas al concierto?.

- Porque cuando esté actuando voy a estar de Servicio – y sonriendo continuó – además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer?.

- Sí?... como qué?.

- No te conté?... está noche tengo una cita – dijo sonriendo.

- En serio?, ella debe sentirse muy afortunada – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Rick sonrió – Vas para el puente?.

- Sí, el Almirante me va a dejar a cargo mientras el va a una reunión de emergencia en la Alcaldía.

- Los del Alto Mando por fin van a hacer algo?.

- Eso espero.

- Sabes de que se trata la reunión?.

- No, eso solo lo saben los que van a participar en ella. Los del Alto Mando quieren hacerla lo más discreta posible… se podría decir que es una reunión secreta.

- Y no creen que va a ser sospechoso que lleguen todos juntos?.

Lisa sonrió – de ellos me esperaría cualquier cosa… nos vemos más tarde Rick, el Almirante me está esperando.

- Si no nos vemos durante la tarde, te parece bien si te paso a buscar a las 2100 a tu casa?.

- Me parece excelente – respondió Lisa sonriendo.

…

Rick estaba terminando de alistarse para el patrullaje cuando se le acercó Max.

- Hola jefe, por qué está tan contento?.

- Por qué te extraña verme de buen humor?.

- Es que es raro verlo así jefe.

Rick sonrió – hoy es un buen día, no te parece?.

Max después de pensarlo un poco le preguntó – Minmei se comunicó con usted?.

- No.

- Entonces?.

- Esta noche tengo una cita – dijo sonriendo.

- Y no es Minmei? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No.

- Si no es ella… entonces tiene que ser con la Capitana.

- Como lo supiste? – preguntó extrañado.

- Porque desde que hicieron las paces que usted anda de muy buen humor y su desempeño en el aire a mejorado notablemente… y desde el martes que anda sonriendo como tonto – respondió Max sonriendo.

- Tan obvio soy?.

- Ya era hora de que se dejaran de juegos.

- A que te refieres?.

- Vamos jefe, parece que ustedes son los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Rick incomodo le dijo – no seas exagerado Max.

- Y que va a hacer con Minmei?.

- No sé… no te voy a mentir Max, quiero mucho a Minmei… si me necesita quiero estar ahí para ella.

- Y si usted la necesita a ella?.

Rick se quedó en silencio.

- Bueno jefe, si me permite decírselo, tenga cuidado, puede que tenga a la mujer de su vida en frente, pero esta tan obsesionado con Minmei que va a llegar el momento en que ella se va a cansar y la va a terminar perdiendo.

- Que quieres decir Max? – preguntó molesto.

- Que no lo arruine porque con Minmei no tiene futuro.

- Por qué están todos empeñados en alejarme de Minmei? – preguntó irritado.

- La única persona que lo ha alejado de Minmei, es Minmei jefe – respondió tranquilamente – aproveche la oportunidad que le está dando la Capitana.

- Es que es complicado – se quejó.

- No entiendo por qué está tan confundido jefe, la elección que tiene que hacer es muy fácil.

Rick suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza – nos están esperando en la pista… nos vemos arriba.

…

Lisa a pesar de esta a cargo del puente, se mantenía trabajando en su estación.

- Capitana, por qué no se sienta en la silla del Almirante? – le preguntó Sammie.

- Porque estoy ocupada supervisando a los escuadrones.

- Y no le da curiosidad saber que se siente estar sentada ahí? – preguntó Kim.

-Chicas, no creo que sea digna de sentarme ahí.

- No seas modesta Lisa, si todos sabemos que la próxima Almirante vas a ser tu – dijo Claudia.

Lisa se sonrojó y siguió observando los monitores de su estación.

- Capitana?- preguntó Vanessa – por qué anda tan contenta?.

- Porque el día está hermoso – respondió sonriendo.

El trío miró para afuera y vieron que el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

- Parece que la Capitana está enamorada – dijo Kim en voz baja.

- Pero del doctor o del Comandante? – preguntó Sammie.

- Chicas, no crean que no las escuchamos – les reprochó Claudia – por qué no…

- Capitana, algo extraño esta sucediendo – interrumpió Vanessa.

- Que ocurre?.

- Me están llegando reportes de que una caravana Zentraedi se está acercando a Nueva Macross desde el sur.

Lisa rápidamente puso toda su atención en los monitores y comenzó a dar órdenes.

- Líder Skull, diríjase a las coordenadas 1-0-3 e informe de la situación.

- A la orden Capitana – escuchó a Rick.

- Escuadrones Ghost y Wolverine, apoyen al escuadrón Skull.

- Sammie, contacta al Almirante y dile que es una emergencia.

- Enseguida Capitana.

- Capitana, son al menos veinte Zentraedi, entre ellos hay Battlepods, espero instrucciones – dijo Rick.

- Los refuerzos van en camino, espere a que lleguen antes de hacer contacto.

- Entendido.

- Sammie, te comunicaste con el Almirante?.

- Sí Capitana. Esta concluyendo la reunión, debería de estar aquí en una media hora.

- Capitana, ya llegaron los refuerzos, procedemos a hacer contacto – le informó Rick.

- Entendido Comandante, tenga cuidado.

Después de unos minutos Rick se comunicó con el puente – Capitana, los Zentraedi se niegan a comunicarse con nosotros, que hacemos?.

- Esperen nuevas órdenes.

- Capitana!, del sistema de alcantarillado del centro de la ciudad están saliendo Battlepods y están abriendo fuego contra la población! – dijo Vanessa.

- Es una trampa! – pensó Lisa.

- Lisa, los Zentraedi abrieron fuego! – gritó Rick.

- Líder Ghost y Wolverine, encárguense de la situación. Líder Skull, diríjase al centro de la ciudad para proteger la Alcaldía.

- A la orden.

- Sammie, informa de la situación al Almirante… Claudia, pon en alerta roja la base, avisa a la población para que vayan al refugio más cercano y avisa a todos los servicios de emergencia.

- Tengo en línea al Almirante – le avisó Sammie.

- Capitana, cual es la situación? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Grupos de malcontentos están atacando la ciudad. Uno está en el centro y se dirige donde está usted Señor.

- Estamos entrando al refugio de la Alcaldía. La situación queda en sus manos. Buena suerte Lisa – dijo el Almirante y cortó la comunicación.

- Capitana, entramos al perímetro de la Alcaldía y encontramos fuerte resistencia, procedemos a limpiar la zona – dijo Rick.

- Entendido Comandante, un escuadrón de Tomahawks va en camino para apoyarlos.

- Entendido Capitana, el escuadrón acaba de llegar – dijo Rick.

- Capitana, otro grupo va camino al anfiteatro – dijo Vanessa.

- Lisa, en el anfiteatro está Minmei – dijo Rick preocupado.

- Demonios – pensó Lisa – Quédese donde está Comandante.

- Lisa, por favor – rogó Rick.

- Si no lo dejo ir me va a odiar de por vida, pero necesito que se quede protegiendo al Alto Mando – pensó Lisa y le dijo – Lo siento Rick, pero te necesito ahí, voy a enviar a otro escuadrón al anfiteatro – pudo ver la mirada de rabia de Rick.

- Capitana, el escuadrón Skull dejó su posición y se dirige al anfiteatro – le informó Vanessa.

- Líder Skull, regrese a su posición – ordenó Lisa.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Demonios Rick – pensó furiosa y preguntó – que escuadrón tenemos disponible?.

- Al escuadrón Titán, pero son unos novatos – le informó Kim.

- Hoy dejarán de serlo… líder Titán, proteja el edificio de la alcaldía.

…

Cuando Rick llegó al área del anfiteatro se encontró con solo cuatro Battlepods que fueron reducidos rápidamente.

- Max, encárgate de que los asistentes lleguen al refugio.

- Entendido Comandante.

Rick aterrizó en modo Guardián y bajó de un salto de su Varitech. Entró corriendo al anfiteatro y llegó hasta el escenario. Al no encontrar a Minmei ahí se dirigió a los camarines.

- Minmei, estas ahí? – preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta del camarín.

- Quien es? – gritó Minmei asustada.

- Soy Rick, abre la puerta.

Minmei abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de Rick – oh Rick, tenía tanto miedo – dijo llorando.

Rick vio que tenía un corte en la frente - estás bien?.

- Sí, solo asustada.

- Tienes que ver un doctor – y a regañadientes preguntó – donde está Kyle?.

- Se fue cuando comenzó el ataque.

- Te dejó sola? – preguntó sin creerlo.

Minmei guardó silencio.

Rick ocultando la rabia le dijo - voy a pedirle a alguien que te lleve al hospital.

- No… quiero quedarme acá – reclamó.

Rick tratando de razonar con ella le dijo – Minmei, tengo que ponerte a resguardo para yo poder volver a mi Varitech.

- No Rick, no te vayas – le rogó sollozando – quédate conmigo.

- Está bien – dijo resignado al no saber que más hacer.

…

Lisa en el puente trataba de controlar la situación. Ya casi todos los grupos habían sido neutralizados, menos el que atacaba el edificio de la Alcaldía, el que estaba dirigido por Khyron.

Se giró en su estación y le pidió al trío - reporte de daños.

- Al menos el treinta por ciento de la ciudad esta destruida.

- Y la población?.

- Aún no hay un conteo de las víctimas, y los servicios de emergencia están saturados.

- Como está la situación en el centro?.

- Esta casi controlada, pero quedan algunos malcontentos que están dando la pelea.

Lisa volvió a poner toda su atención en sus monitores.

- Líder Skull, repórtese – Lisa solo escuchó silencio – donde estas Rick? – se preguntó preocupada.

- Capitana, aquí Max. La situación ha sido controlada en el anfiteatro y estamos terminando de evacuar a los civiles.

- Entendido, donde está Rick?.

Max se tomó su tiempo para contestar – Está dentro del anfiteatro Capitana.

Tratando de no demostrar lo dolida que estaba le ordenó – termine con la evacuación y diríjase a la Alcaldía para apoyar al escuadrón Titán.

- A la orden Capitana.

- Claudia, envía asistencia médica al anfiteatro – dijo derrotada.

Después de unos minutos se comunicó Max – Capitana, la situación en el centro ha sido controlada.

- Entendido, gracias Teniente.

- Capitana… lamento informarle que el escuadrón Titán fue liquidado – le informó Max.

Lisa sintió que se le encogió el estómago. Las chicas del puente se quedaron mirándola.

- No fue culpa tuya Lisa – le dijo Claudia.

Lisa solo guardó silencio.

…

Rick no sabía que hacer con Minmei. Después de mucho trabajo la había convencido de salir del camarín y se quedaron sentados junto a la entrada principal. Minmei se había acurrucado en sus brazos, mientras él miraba la calle por si aparecía una ambulancia.

- Se ve tan indefensa – pensó – te sientes bien?.

- Aún estoy asustada.

- Te duele la cabeza?.

- No – respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Rick escuchó a lo lejos sirenas.

- Minmei, voy a salir a buscar ayuda.

- No Rick, por favor no me dejes – le pidió mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

- Tranquila, solo tomará un minuto – dijo mientras se soltaba de ella.

Salió a la calle y vio que tres ambulancias se detenían frente al anfiteatro.

- Necesito ayuda!!. – gritó.

Un hombre con una bata de hospital azul y un maletín en la mano se le acercó corriendo.

- Rick, eres tú? – le preguntó.

- George, que estas haciendo aquí?.

-Trabajando, donde está la emergencia?

- Sígueme.

Entraron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Minmei.

George la miró y le preguntó a Rick – qué es lo que tiene?.

- Está herida.

- En donde?.

- En la cabeza.

George se acercó a Minmei y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- Buenas tardes señorita Minmei, soy el doctor Carter y voy a proceder a examinarla, está bien?.

Minmei asintió.

- Me puede decir que día es hoy? – le preguntó mientras le examinaba los ojos con una linterna.

- Viernes.

- De que mes? – le preguntó mientras le observaba los oídos.

- Abril.

- Siga mi dedo por favor. Sabe en que ciudad se encuentra?.

- En Nueva Macross – Minmei se fijó en la mano de George – está usted casado doctor?.

- Sí.

- Que lastima.

A Rick ese comentario le molestó y miró con cara de pocos amigos a George.

- Muy bien – dijo George incomodo – en donde le duele?.

- Me duele la frente.

- Le duele el pecho o le cuesta respirar?.

- No doctor, solo me duele la frente.

- Le duele la cabeza… esta mareada?.

- No.

- Muy bien – dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

- Es grave? –preguntó asustada.

- Nada de que preocuparse, es una herida superficial.

- Y voy a necesitar puntos?.

- No van a ser necesarios.

- Que bueno, no quiero parecer un monstruo – dijo sonriendo.

George meneó su cabeza - esto le va a arder un poco – le dijo mientras le limpiaba la herida.

- Va a necesitar tomar algún medicamento – preguntó Rick preocupado.

- No.

- Seguro?.

George lo ignoró – listo señorita Minmei, quedó como nueva.

- No sentí nada, tiene manos de ángel – dijo Minmei sonriendo.

- Le recomiendo que vaya a su casa a descansar.

Minmei los miró con cara de preocupación.

Rick le preguntó – tienes donde quedarte?.

Minmei negó con la cabeza.

Rick sin pensarlo dijo – te puedes quedar en mi casa.

George lo quedó mirando incrédulo y Minmei con una sonrisa le dijo – gracias Rick, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Rick, puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera? – preguntó George.

- Claro.

- Adiós señorita Minmei.

- Gracias doctor Carter, espero volver a verlo pronto - dijo sonriendo sugestivamente, haciendo que Rick se enfadara.

Cruzaron la entrada principal y George le preguntó – se puede saber que estás haciendo?.

- Vine a proteger el anfiteatro.

- Y donde está tu escuadrón?.

Rick miró para todos lados y no vio a nadie del escuadrón Skull en el área.

George al ver la confusión en el rostro de Rick le preguntó – porque tienes un escuadrón, verdad?.

- Claro que tengo uno – respondió a la defensiva.

George se tomó un momento para su siguiente pregunta – que pretendes hacer con Minmei?.

- No sé, no la quiero dejar sola… está muy asustada.

- Rick, todos estamos asustados.

- Pero es que se ve tan frágil.

George suspiró cansado – que no se te olvide que esta noche tienes una cita con Lisa.

- Con todo lo que pasó hoy no creo que tengamos tiempo para salir.

- Pero vas a tener tiempo para estar con Minmei.

- Lisa entenderá.

George sonrió irónicamente – no juegues con fuego Rick.

Rick enojado le dijo – sabes George?, ya me estoy cansando de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Si salgo o no con Lisa en problema mío, no tiene por qué importarte.

- Me importa porque quiero ver a Lisa feliz.

- Entonces te gusta.

- Sí, y como te dije el otro día, sería un tonto si no me gustara.

- Y para que juegas a cupido con nosotros, no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó perdiendo los estribos.

- Rick, cuando quieres ser un idiota nadie te gana – respondió sin querer perder el control.

- Si tanto te preocupa su felicidad, porque mejor no sales tu con ella?.

- Tienes razón, Lisa se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tu Hunter.

Rick lo miró furibundo.

- Que te ocurre Rick?... te da miedo un poco de competencia? – preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Mejor anda a ver si eres útil para algo – dijo enojado.

- Por supuesto, tengo que ver si hay una verdadera emergencia… tu sabes, las que son con riesgo vital – dijo sarcásticamente.

Rick tuvo que contener las ganas de saltarle encima porque sabía que George al ser más alto y más corpulento le podía dar una paliza.

George comenzó a caminar hacia el refugio. Había avanzado unos metros cuando se dio vuelta y le dijo a Rick – y este va a ser el último consejo que te de Hunter, aléjate de Miss cabeza hueca porque aparentemente su estupidez es contagiosa.

Rick volvió al lado de Minmei tratando de controlar su ira.

- Minmei, tengo que volver a la base. Le voy a pedir a un soldado que te lleve a mi casa. Estarás bien si te dejo sola por un par de horas?.

Minmei asintió.

La acompañó hasta un jeep y le dijo – en el buzón está la llave.

…

Camino a la base, Rick pudo apreciar la destrucción causada por Khyron.

- Que es lo que quieren?... es que acaso no entienden que queremos vivir en paz? – pensaba.

Aterrizó en la base y se dirigió a los vestidores para recoger sus pertenencias. Ahí se encontró con Max y Miriya.

- Comandante, donde estaba? – preguntó Miriya.

- Estaba con Minmei… ya se sabe por que nos atacaron?.

- No, pero los del Alto Mando no estaban nada de contentos. Hay rumores de que van a buscar culpables – dijo Max.

- Los únicos culpables son los malcontentos y Khyron – dijo Rick.

- No es lo que ellos creen. Quieren interrogar a Miriya.

Rick los miró sorprendido.

- Creen que soy una espía y que estoy entregando información al enemigo – dijo Miriya mientras azotaba la puerta de su casillero.

- Están locos, Miriya nunca haría eso – dijo Rick.

- Lo sé jefe. Al menos el Almirante está de nuestra parte.

- Entonces no van a tener problemas. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?.

- Por el momento nada Comandante, pero gracias… preocúpese de buscar una manera para que la Capitana Hayes no lo mande al calabozo por desobedecer sus ordenes – dijo Max.

- No es para tanto Max.

- Comandante, desobedecimos una orden en una situación crítica. A todos nos pueden mandar al calabozo – dijo Miriya.

- Lisa no haría eso.

- Y nosotros no somos los únicos que podemos estar en problemas. Ya se corrió la voz de que el Almirante mandó llamar a su despacho a la Capitana.

- Tiene que ser para que Lisa le entregue su reporte.

- No lo creo jefe, cuando llegamos a la base nos topamos con el trío y dijeron algo de que si a la Capitana le pasaba algo por nuestra culpa, nos las vamos a tener que ver con ellas – dijo Max.

- Ustedes saben como es el trío – dijo restándole importancia – nos vemos mañana… manténganme informado.

Salió de la base y recordó que tenía planes con Lisa.

- Cuando llegue a casa la llamo – pensó.

…

Lisa respiró hondo antes de golpear la puerta del despacho del Almirante.

- Adelante.

- Capitana Hayes reportándose Señor.

- Tome asiento Lisa – esperó a que se sentara para continuar – debimos de haber estados preparados para lo que ocurrió. La reunión de hoy era para estudiar los últimos datos de inteligencia y planear una estrategia de defensa. Desgraciadamente esos datos llegaron demasiado tarde – se dio un tiempo para aspirar su pipa – los del Alto Mando creen que tenemos un espía entre nuestras filas y van a interrogar a todos los Zentraedi que pertenecen a la RDF.

- Con todo respeto Señor, pero eso es ridículo – dijo Lisa.

- Yo también lo creo, pero como el ataque ocurrió en el momento en que estábamos reunidos, creen que nosotros éramos el objetivo.

- Pero Almirante, toda la ciudad fue atacada.

- Lo sé, pero ellos no lo ven de esa manera – volvió a aspirar la pipa, exhaló y miró fijamente a Lisa – Lisa, ellos quieren responsables por lo que ocurrió, y desgraciadamente, en ese momento usted estaba a cargo.

Lisa lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía – Quieren mi cabeza?.

El Almirante asintió – voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Lisa tratando de mantener el control le dijo – gracias Almirante.

- No me lo agradezca Lisa. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, usted la manejó muy bien. No creo que yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Lisa le agradeció con la mirada.

- De que se me acusa Señor?.

- De tomar malas decisiones, actuar con lentitud y permitir que Khyron nos pateara el trasero.

- Pero Almirante, se actuó tan rápido como lo permitió la situación.

- Lisa, ellos solo quieren culpar a alguien por sus propios errores. Es más, están recopilando información para juzgar al escuadrón Skull.

- Al escuadrón Skull, Señor?.

- Quieren saber por qué dejaron su posición en el centro, y por qué el Comandante Hunter estuvo inubicable después de que llegaron al anfiteatro.

- Señor, ellos salvaron a cientos de civiles.

- Pero hay rumores de que ellos desobedecieron sus órdenes.

- Hay pruebas de eso Almirante?.

- Ninguna. El doctor Lang dice que los malcontentos enviaron una onda que borró todo registro de las comunicaciones efectuadas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, incluyendo la de los Varitech. Eso apoya la teoría del Alto Mando de que tenemos un espía.

- Cuando va a ser la audiencia Señor?.

- Mañana a las 0900… vaya a casa y trate de descansar, mañana tendrá un día duro.

- Sí Señor.

…

Rick llegó a su casa pasadas las 2200 y se encontró con que Minmei lo estaba esperando con la cena servida.

- Cocinar me ayuda a tranquilizarme. Espero que te guste – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Minmei, se ve delicioso – dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Gracias a ti por permitir que me quede contigo… no sabía donde más ir.

- Y tus tíos?.

- Ellos están bien, pero no quiero estar ahí cuando llegue Kyle.

A Rick se le quitó el apetito – no entiendo como te pudo dejar sola – dijo molesto.

- No sé, quizás no se sentía bien. Hace días que anda extraño y su humor está peor que nunca.

- Por muy mal que estuviera no debió dejarte sola.

- No importa, se que siempre vas a estar ahí para rescatarme – dijo sonriendo.

- Parece que es para lo único que me quieres – pensó Rick.

Sonó el teléfono y Minmei le dijo – yo contesto, tu come tranquilo.

Minmei volvió enseguida.

- Quien era?.

- No sé, colgaron.

Rick sin darle mayor importancia le preguntó – que vas a hacer ahora?.

- Quiero tomarme un tiempo antes de volver a la música. Necesito un descanso.

- Y la gira?.

- Mis representantes se harán cargo.

- Y tus fanáticos no se molestaran?.

- No seas tonto, ellos me aman. Además si los hago esperar un poco más me recibirán con más ganas – dijo sonriendo.

-Es eso lo que estás haciendo conmigo? – pensó.

- Que te parece si mañana vamos a dar un paseo? – preguntó Minmei.

- Lo siento, mañana voy a estar de Servicio.

- No seas aguafiestas, el ejercito puede sobrevivir si faltas un día.

- Minmei, la ciudad quedó muy dañada, se necesita a toda la gente posible para ayudar a las víctimas del ataque.

- Pero eso a ti no te corresponde hacerlo. Que lo haga la gente a la que le pagan por esa tarea.

Rick miró a Minmei como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza – es mi deber ayudar y proteger a la población. Fue lo que prometí cuando me gradué de la academia. No tiene nada que ver el dinero Minmei.

- Solo lo haces porque quieres?.

- Claro Minmei.

- Entonces prefieres pasar el día en tu Varitech, en vez de pasarlo conmigo – dijo molesta.

- No es eso, no puedo pensar solo en mí.

- Entonces le voy a pedir a ese apuesto doctor que me acompañe, como es que se llamaba?

- Con George?! – preguntó entre sorprendido y enojado – por qué él?.

- Quiero agradecerle por salvarme la vida.

- Pero si solo tenías una pequeña herida.

- Sí, pero pudo haber sido mucho más grave. Además es muy guapo.

- Lo que me faltaba – pensó Rick furioso.

- Desde cuando que lo conoces? – preguntó interesada.

- Que te hace pensar que lo conozco? – preguntó molesto.

- Rick, soy tonta pero nunca tanto – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo.

- Que bueno, tenemos que invitarlo a cenar. Espero que su esposa no se moleste.

- Es viudo - dijo Rick sin pensar.

Minmei sonrió – entonces no creo que tenga problemas en aceptar.

Rick al no querer pelear con Minmei se levantó de la mesa y le dijo –estoy agotado, mejor me voy a dormir.

- Te traigo una mantas o las vas a buscar tu? – preguntó con toda naturalidad.

Rick la miró sorprendido – perdón?.

- Si te traigo unas mantas. No vas a dejar que yo duerma en el sillón, verdad?.

- No… claro que no - respondió resignado.

- Gracias Rick – dijo sonriendo – yo también estoy agotada, te importaría recoger la mesa?.

Rick la miró incrédulo.

- No?... eres un cielo Rick, buenas noches – se despidió y se encerró en la habitación de Rick.

- Que fue lo que acaba de pasar? – se preguntó.

Recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina, en donde pudo ver el desorden que había dejado Minmei.

- Es que no pudo ensuciar nada más?.

Desganado se puso a ordenar, y después de batallar casi una hora con los platos y ollas utilizados, y las manchas que parecían estar por todos lados, dejó la cocina relativamente limpia.

- No puedo creer que Minmei me hiciera esto – pensó molesto – cuando ceno con Lisa… Lisa!!... me olvidé de ella!! – miró su reloj – es más de media noche, me va a matar!.

Corrió hasta el teléfono y marcó el número de Lisa.

- Vamos, contesta – pensaba mientras escuchaba un mensaje de que el teléfono de Lisa estaba desconectado.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sillón – esta vez si que lo arruiné. Mañana antes de ir a la base tengo que hablar con ella… quizás con un desayuno a lo Hunter se le pase un poco el enfado – pensó sonriendo.

Se dispuso a ponerse a dormir cuando notó que faltaba algo.

- Donde están las mantas?.

…

Lisa no sabía cuanto rato llevaba mirando el teléfono – que hace Minmei en casa de Rick? – se preguntaba mientras lloraba amargamente.

Sin ánimo desconectó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama.

- Por qué tuvo que aparecer justo ahora?... eso me pasa por soñar, no debí darme esperanzas… para Rick soy solo un premio de consuelo – se torturaba mientras las lágrimas no querían parar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No creo que sea Rick. Da igual, no quiero ver a nadie – pensó.

Continuaron llamando con más insistencia.

- Lisa, estas ahí?, soy George – lo escuchó gritar.

Esperó para calmarse un poco y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

- Hola George, como estas?.

George vio la cara de Lisa y le respondió preocupado – mejor que tu. Como tu teléfono no está funcionando, pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Lo descolgué porque no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Si quieres me voy.

- No, no te vayas – dijo haciéndolo pasar.

- Segura?.

Lisa asintió. Al ver que George llevaba puesta una bata azul y tenía un bolso en la mano le preguntó – vienes del hospital?.

- Sí, no sé como logramos atender a tanta gente – dijo agotado.

Lisa temerosa preguntó – hubieron muchas víctimas?.

- Llegaron muchos heridos y perdimos a varios. Doy gracias porque Mark no está en la ciudad. Él a veces va a jugar a la casa de un amigo, y hoy un Varitech se estrelló contra esa casa. No pude salvar al padre del amigo de Mark – dijo apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento – dijo Lisa.

- Sí… y tu como estás?.

- Estoy bien.

George sonriendo le preguntó - tan mal estás? – y seriamente agregó – qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

- Durante el ataque yo estuve a cargo de las operaciones. Según el Alto Mando no manejé bien la situación y mañana voy a tener una audiencia que decidirá mi futuro en la RDF.

- Eso es una estupidez – dijo molesto.

- Y eso no es todo, el anfiteatro también fue atacado y hoy se presentaba Minmei.

- Lo sé, a mi me enviaron para allá a cargo del equipo que atendió a los heridos y Rick me pidió que atendiera a Minmei personalmente… lo siento.

- No hay problema – dijo sonriendo tristemente – estaba herida?.

- Solo tenía un corte en la frente. Afortunadamente no va a quedar más tonta de lo que es. Si te sirve de consuelo, Minmei no me agradó para nada – dijo sonriendo.

- La cosa es que a Rick lo tenía protegiendo la Alcaldía, pero cuando supo lo del ataque se fue para allá.

- Desobedeció tus órdenes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No me voy a olvidar nunca de la forma en que me miró cuando no lo dejé ir al anfiteatro – dijo llorando – y cuando dejó su posición, tuve que poner en su lugar a un escuadrón de recién graduados… los mataron a todos.

- No es culpa tuya Lisa.

- Sí lo es. Mandé a una muerte segura a un grupo de pilotos, donde el mayor tenía menos de veinte años.

- Lisa, tú no los mataste.

- Pero yo di la orden.

George esperó a que Lisa se tranquilizara un poco - Que vas a hacer con Rick?.

- Nada, el esta con su adorada Minmei.

- Como lo sabes?.

- Llamé a Rick a su casa y me respondió ella.

- Lo siento.

- Ves?, cuando creo que con Rick tengo una oportunidad, de la nada aparece ella y lo destruye todo.

- Pero sabes Lisa?, aunque no me creas, pienso que Rick siente algo más que amistad por ti.

- Vaya manera de demostrarlo.

- Es como esos niños que cuando les gusta una niña, en vez de hacerle regalos o mimarlas las golpean. Es su forma de demostrar su cariño.

- Entonces me adora – dijo irónicamente.

George se rió – volviendo a lo de tu audiencia, no creo que tengas mayores problemas. Es más, no tengo ninguna duda de que el Almirante te va a apoyar. Y no te pueden culpar por lo de Rick, el desobedeció tus ordenes.

- El problema George es que no solamente Rick desobedeció mis ordenes, sino todo el escuadrón Skull, y eso costó la vida de todos los miembros del escuadrón Titán, y además dejaron desprotegido al Alto Mando y al Alcalde. Es más, están juntando información para juzgarlos.

- Incluidos Max y Miriya?... que lástima, son buenas personas.

- Lo sé, pero al menos no tienen pruebas contra ellos, todas las comunicaciones se perdieron.

- No habrán pruebas, pero hay testigos.

- Que no pueden demostrar nada.

- Puedo asistir a tu audiencia?.

- No quiero que veas como me hacen pedazos.

- No quieres ver una cara amiga entre los asistentes?... te puedo hacer barra, solo tengo que sacar los pompones – dijo bromeando.

- Está bien… la audiencia es a las 0900.

- Entonces te paso a buscar a las 0800.

- Gracias George, te llamo un taxi?.

- No, el área en donde vivo esta cerrada. Un misil cayó a metros de mi casa y no estalló. No puedo volver mientras no lo saquen.

- Y que vas a hacer?.

- Me voy a hospedar en un motel que está a uno minutos de aquí.

- Como se te ocurre?, esta noche te quedas conmigo.

- No te preocupes Lisa, no te quiero importunar.

- No seas tonto. El sillón es muy cómodo.

- Está bien, gracias Lisa.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento – George, que te vas a poner mañana?

- Antes del ataque pasé a la lavandería y retiré algo de ropa – dijo indicando el bolso.

- Voy a buscar unas mantas – dijo Lisa y entró en su habitación.

Mientras sacaba unas mantas del closet, vio que a su izquierda tenía colgado un vestido verde que tenía pensado usar en su cita con Rick. Con un nudo en la garganta cerró el closet y volvió donde estaba George.

- Aquí tienes, si necesitas algo más solo pídemelo – dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

George acortó la distancia y le dijo – ven acá –mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, permitiendo que Lisa se desahogara.

- No es justo - decía Lisa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

George mientras la abrazaba trataba de tranquilizarla.

Después de unos minutos Lisa logró calmarse – lo siento.

- No hay nada de que disculparse. Estás bien?.

- Un poco mejor – respondió mientras se secaba las últimas lagrimas – voy a tratar de dormir algo.

- Si necesitas compañía, cuenta conmigo.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – gracias. Buenas noches George.

George la besó en la frente y le dijo – buenas noches Lisa.


	9. Audiencias

**Capítulo 9: Audiencias.**

Rick estaba recostado en su sillón mirando el techo. La preocupación y la culpa que lo embargaban casi no lo habían dejado dormir esa noche.

- Lisa debe estar furiosa conmigo, ojalá pueda perdonarme… pero no podía dejar sola a Minmei, me necesitaba. Lisa hubiese hecho lo mismo en mi lugar… tampoco debí tratar así a George, el solo quería ayudarme. Ni siquiera le di las gracias por atender a Minmei… y no es culpa de George de que Minmei se sienta atraída por él. Al menos ya se que Minmei no está enamorada de mi… bueno, no fielmente enamorada – miró su reloj – 0600… mejor me doy una ducha para ir donde Lisa.

Se levantó del sillón y entró a hurtadillas a su habitación. Sacó un uniforme limpio y antes de entrar al baño se dio un momento para observar a Minmei. Estaba durmiendo de lado y en la almohada estaba dibujado su rostro por el maquillaje. Rick encendió la luz para poder verla mejor.

- Vaya, se ve distinta sin maquillaje – pensó decepcionado.

Apagó la luz y se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cuando terminó, regresó a su habitación y se agachó junto a la cama para despedirse de Minmei.

- Minmei, me tengo que ir, necesitas algo? – preguntó suavemente.

- No Kyle – respondió Minmei entre sueños.

Rick sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. Molesto, salió de la habitación y vio sobre su escritorio un ramo de flores de plástico que había comprado días atrás.

- No son reales, pero pueden servir. Lisa va a apreciar el detalle – pensó sonriendo.

Cogió las flores y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir respiró profundamente y se dijo – bien Rick, prepárate para la batalla.

…

Lisa se levantó temprano esa mañana, los nervios no la habían dejado descansar y además no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Rick estaba en su casa con Minmei.

Después de ducharse y alistarse, se dirigió a la sala para despertar a George.

- George, hora de levantarse.

George abrió los ojos y le preguntó –que hora es?.

- Son casi las 0600.

- Tan temprano? – preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

- Como que tan temprano?, es la hora en que los militares nos levantamos.

- Pero yo hace años que no soy militar, así que… puedo dormir cinco minutos más? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Arriba soldado – le ordenó bromeando.

- Mayor, en retiro, pero Mayor – le corrigió sonriendo – como dormiste? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Lisa se sentó a su lado y respondió – lo poco y nada que dormí, se podría decir que relativamente bien – Lisa se tomó un momento para recordar –sabes?, tuve un sueño bastante extraño.

- Soy todo oídos - dijo mientras le prestaba toda su atención.

- Estaba en Nueva Macross, pero no era como ahora, sino que tenía un aspecto prehistórico y todos andábamos vestidos como cavernícolas. La cosa es que estoy dentro del anfiteatro y Minmei está cantando sobre el escenario vestida con pieles de quizás que animal, incluso lleva un hueso sobre la cabeza. Mientras Minmei canta, Rick se sube al escenario y se arrodilla frente a ella, y la mira con cara de tonto adorándola. Entonces, yo de un salto subo al escenario con un mazo en la mano, esos de madera, y golpeo a Minmei hasta dejarla inconsciente. Luego camino hasta donde está Rick, lo agarro del pelo y me lo llevo arrastrando hacia la salida.

- Y? - preguntó George riéndose.

- Eso es todo… parece que perdí la cordura – respondió mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- No, solo tienes estrés post Minmei.

- Estrés post Minmei?.

- Claro, está clínicamente comprobado – y seriamente preguntó - en serio, como estás?.

- La verdad es que no sé. Lo único que quiero es que este día termine pronto – dijo cansada.

- Lisa, créeme que no tienen nada de que culparte. Eres inocente de todo lo que se te acusa y el Almirante se encargará de demostrarlo.

- Tu crees?.

- Lo sé.

Lisa le agradeció tristemente.

- Aún te preocupa Rick, verdad?.

- Si no lo dan de baja lo pueden enviar a prisión.

- Bueno, el ya está bien grandecito como para hacerse responsable de sus actos.

- Es solo que me gustaría poder hacer algo por él.

- Y como podrías ayudarlo?.

- Anoche cuando dejé el despacho del Almirante, salí con la idea de culparme – confesó Lisa.

- Que?!.

- Tenía pensado decir en la audiencia que yo le había ordenado al escuadrón Skull dejar su posición, y que le había ordenado personalmente a Rick que se hiciera cargo de la seguridad de Minmei.

- Estás loca?!.

- Aparentemente. Pero después de mucho pensarlo, anoche llegué a una conclusión.

- Que conclusión?.

- De que si sigo protegiendo a Rick todo el tiempo no va a madurar nunca. Además, como voy a arriesgar el cuello por alguien que dice ser mi amigo y apenas puede me da vuelta la espalda… tengo que dejar de ser tan estúpida.

- No eres estúpida, solo estas enamorada.

- De alguien que me ve como premio de consuelo – dijo tristemente.

- Bueno, el pierde.

Lisa se levantó del sillón y le preguntó – que quieres desayunar?.

- Lo mismo que tu.

- Yo solo voy a tomar una taza de té.

- Entonces cualquier cosa.

- Muy bien, pero antes te vas a dar una ducha.

- Puedo hacerlo después?, es que tengo hambre.

- No… apestas.

- George olorosó su bata y bromeando le preguntó – necesitas un abrazo? – mientras se le acercaba con los brazos extendidos.

- Ni se te ocurra Carter – le advirtió.

- Está bien – dijo riéndose mientras tomaba su bolso – vuelvo enseguida.

…

Mientras George se duchaba, Lisa en la cocina preparaba el desayuno. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Extrañada se preguntó – quien puede ser a esta hora?.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rick, con expresión culpable y un ramo de flores de plástico en la mano.

- Hola Lisa, como estás? – le preguntó temeroso mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

Lisa aún sorprendida le preguntó – que haces aquí?.

- Yo… quería saber como estabas.

- Solo eso? – preguntó molesta.

- No… también quiero disculparme por como procedí ayer.

- Si crees que con una disculpa puedes arreglarlo todo, estas muy equivocado – le dijo enojada.

- Pero Lisa… al menos puedo entrar para explicarte?.

Lisa lo dejó pasar y enojada le dijo – tienes un minuto Hunter.

- Lisa, por favor entiende de que no podía dejar que nada malo le ocurriera a Minmei?.

- Pero eso no te da el derecho de desobedecer mis órdenes – le dijo enojada.

Rick tratando de aliviar la tensión le dijo bromeando – no es la primera vez que lo hago.

- Pero antes no había costado vidas! – le gritó furiosa.

Rick sorprendido le preguntó – de que estas hablando?.

- No lo sabes?... en donde demonios estabas? – le preguntó perdiendo el control.

- Con Minmei, no quería quedarse sola… que ocurrió Lisa? – preguntó asustado.

- Bueno Comandante, mientras usted consolaba a la diva de Minmei, yo me ví en la obligación de colocar en la Alcaldía al escuadrón Titán, y sabe que?... los mataron a todos!!.

Rick palideció y se sentó en el sillón.

- El escuadrón Titán? – preguntó abatido, mientras recordaba a la joven Teniente Sims y a sus dos pilotos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Rick preocupado preguntó – que va a pasar ahora?.

- A las 0900 tengo una audiencia – respondió ya más tranquila.

- Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Se me culpa de todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

- Están locos?, tu no hiciste nada malo.

- No es lo que ellos creen.

- Y cuando va a ser mi audiencia?.

- No lo sé, pero el Almirante me dijo que estaban recopilando pruebas en tu contra.

Rick asintió derrotado.

En eso sale George del baño con dos corbatas en la mano – cual crees que deba usar hoy? – preguntó sin ver a Rick.

Rick al verlo sintió una oleada de rabia en su interior.

- Que hace él aquí?.

- Pasó la noche conmigo – respondió Lisa tranquilamente.

- Si que sabes aprovechar tus oportunidades Carter – dijo Rick sarcásticamente.

George manteniendo la calma le dijo a Rick – no es lo que crees Hunter, no pasó nada.

- Y esperas que te crea? – preguntó enojado.

Lisa al no entender nada preguntó – se puede saber que les pasa?.

- Nada, es solo Hunter con otra de sus rabietas – respondió George.

- Por qué no le dices la verdad George?, por qué no le dices que estás enamorado de ella? – exigió Rick.

- Que?! – gritaron Lisa y George.

- George? – preguntó Lisa sorprendida.

- No es cierto Lisa, Rick me malinterpretó.

- Mentiroso, juegas al pobre viudo que se quedó solo con su hijo para engatusar a las mujeres. Las atraes con lastima… eres patético.

Lisa se tuvo que interponer entre los dos para que George no le cayera a golpes a Rick.

- Déjame darle una paliza – dijo George mientras trataba de esquivar a Lisa.

- No!, suficiente! – dijo Lisa alzando la voz.

Rick miró a Lisa y le dijo – y yo que pasé toda la noche preocupado por ti… y no sé para que, si veo que tuviste a alguien que te consolara – dijo sarcásticamente.

Lisa manteniendo el control le dijo – en serio?, yo creía que habías pasado toda la noche con Minmei.

Rick sorprendido le preguntó – como lo sabes? – y mirando a George dijo – tu se lo dijiste! – acusándolo.

- No Rick, anoche llamé para tu casa y me respondió ella – dijo Lisa.

Rick preocupado le dijo – no pasó nada Lisa.

- Y esperas que te crea? – le preguntó irónicamente.

- Lisa yo…

- No quiero saber más del tema. Tengo que prepararme para la audiencia. Por favor Rick retírate.

- Pero Lisa.

- Por favor – dijo Lisa molesta.

- Está bien – dijo cabizbajo.

- Tu también George.

- No quieres que te acompañe?.

- No, tengo suficientes problemas como para lidiar con ustedes en este momento.

Salieron de la casa y apenas Lisa cerró la puerta Rick le preguntó enojado a George – por qué no admites que estás enamorado de ella?.

- Porque no es cierto… y tu por qué no admites que estás celoso?.

Se quedaron mirando desafiantemente y cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

…

Rick entró a los vestidores y no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar los casilleros del escuadrón Titán. Se sentó frente a ellos y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

- No puedo creer que ya no estén, eran tan jóvenes… la Teniente Sims tenía un gran potencial, era muy hábil y valiente. Y la perdimos por mi estupidez!! – se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a uno de los casilleros – maldición! – se gritó mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

- Comandante, está aquí? – escuchó preguntar a Max.

Rápidamente se secó la cara y se aclaró la garganta – aquí estoy Max – dijo mientras se sentaba.

Max se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- Creí haberlo visto entrar jefe.

- Como está Miriya?.

- Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

- Le dieron fecha para el interrogatorio?.

- Sí jefe, mañana a las 1500.

- No te preocupes Max, va a salir bien de esta.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que va a ser así… y usted como está jefe? – preguntó preocupado.

Rick suspiró pesadamente – no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado al escuadrón Titán, Max.

Max guardó silencio dejando que Rick hablara.

- Que le voy a decir a sus familias? – preguntó Rick angustiado.

- Tengo entendido de que no tenían familia… desgraciadamente eso es algo muy común en estos días – respondió Max.

- No entiendo como pude ser tan tonto… como no lo ví venir?.

- Bueno jefe, cuando se trata de Minmei, usted siempre a reaccionado igual. Lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por ella.

- No tengo excusa Max, no debí haberlo hecho – dijo Rick mirando el suelo.

- Escuchó lo de la Capitana? – preguntó Max.

- Sí, pero no entiendo de que la están culpando.

- Fácil jefe, todos sabíamos que algo grave iba a ocurrir, pero el Alto Mando no quiso hacer nada. Ahora necesitan culpar a alguien para limpiar su imagen.

Se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon entrar a alguien. Por el pasillo apareció un Sargento con una carta en la mano.

- Comandante Hunter? – preguntó el Sargento.

- Soy yo – respondió Rick mientras se levantaba.

El Sargento le entregó a Rick la carta y se retiró.

Rick observaba la carta nervioso mientras se volvía a sentar. Después de dudarlo un poco, la abrió.

Al ver que Rick no reaccionaba, Max le preguntó – malas noticias jefe?.

Rick lo miró derrotado y le dijo – es un notificación. Hoy a las 1700 tengo una audiencia.

- Lo siento jefe.

- No Max, es lo que corresponde.

Max se levantó y le dijo – voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo en la ciudad... usted viene?

- Voy enseguida.

Rick esperó que Max saliera de los vestidores para levantarse. Antes de salir se cuadró frente a los casilleros del escuadrón Titán y dijo un inaudible – lo siento.

…

Lisa estaba sentada fuera de la sala en donde se iba a llevar a cabo su audiencia. Trataba de no mirar muy seguido el reloj para no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se le acercó un Teniente y le dijo - la están esperando Capitana.

Lisa se puso de pie, con sus manos trató de estirar su uniforme, y caminó hasta la puerta de la sala. Respiró hondo, como si así pudiera juntar fuerzas, y giró la manilla para entrar a la sala.

Apenas entró se fijó en que delante de ella había una mesa en la que estaba sentado al centro el Almirante Gloval. A su izquierda estaba el General Jackson, un hombre regordete que había llegado hasta esa posición por medio de influencias, y no era ningún secreto el hecho de que nunca había estado en el campo de batalla. Y a la derecha del Almirante, un Coronel que Lisa no recordaba haber visto antes.

Frente a la mesa había una silla que Lisa dedujo era para ella. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y los saludó militarmente.

-Tome asiento Capitana – le dijo el Almirante. Lisa tomó asiento y Almirante prosiguió – Antes de comenzar es mi deber informarle que está siendo sometida a una audiencia para dictaminar su grado de responsabilidad en los eventos ocurridos ayer. Según la información que usted nos proporcione, decidiremos si la eximimos de toda culpa o la remitimos a una corte marcial. Le quedó claro Capitana?.

- Sí Almirante.

- Muy bien, el General Jackson en representación del Alto Mando procederá a hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Capitana, cual fue el primer indicio del ataque? – preguntó el General.

- Una caravana Zentraedi fue divisada dirigiéndose a la ciudad Señor.

- Al ser informada de esto, que medidas tomó?.

- Envié al escuadrón Skull para que se hiciera cargo de la situación, apoyados por los escuadrones Ghost y Wolverine. Le ordené al líder Skull que hiciera contacto con la caravana, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

- Capitana, de cuantos malcontentos estaba constituida la caravana?.

- De aproximadamente veinte Señor.

- Y cree que tomó una buena decisión?.

- Sí Señor.

- Me está diciendo que enviar a los tres mejores escuadrones con los que contamos a una presunta emergencia, dejando a la Alcaldía desprotegida es una buena decisión?.

- No teníamos manera de saber lo que iba ocurrir Señor.

- Pero una oficial experimentada como usted debería de tomar en cuenta los riesgos que podrían acarrear sus decisiones Capitana.

- General Jackson, la Capitana Hayes no contaba con ningún dato de inteligencia que pudiera ponerla sobre aviso de los planes de Khyron, y por favor General, remítase solo a los hechos, no a suposiciones – intervino el Almirante.

- Sí señor – respondió el General sin ocultar su molestia – Capitana, no le pareció sospechosa la actitud de los malcontentos?.

- Sí Señor, y ordené que se le informara de la situación al Almirante.

- Y después que ocurrió?.

- De la red del alcantarillado salieron grupos de malcontentos y comenzaron a atacar la ciudad. En el instante en que se me informó de esto, la caravana abrió fuego contra los escuadrones. Les ordené a los escuadrones Wolverine y Ghost que se hicieran cargo de la situación y le ordené al escuadrón Skull que regresara a la ciudad y protegiera la Alcaldía.

- Capitana, usted cree que el objetivo de los malcontentos haya sido la Alcaldía?.

- No Señor.

- Por qué cree eso?.

- Porque toda la ciudad fue atacada Señor. Los malcontentos no hicieron distinción en el momento de atacar.

- Y usted es tan ingenua como para creer eso? – preguntó el General irónicamente.

- General – advirtió el Almirante.

- Capitana, usted le ordenó al escuadrón Skull que dejara su posición y se dirigiera a proteger el anfiteatro?.

Lisa guardó silencio.

- Conteste la pregunta Capitana – exigió el General alzando la voz.

- No Señor, no lo hice.

- Me quiere decir que una Capitana con su trayectoria no se hace respetar por los escuadrones?, que clase de oficial es?, como espera que el Alto Mando confíe en usted si no es capaz de que sus subalternos obedezcan una simple orden?.

- General, mantenga sus opiniones personales para usted - volvió a advertirle el Almirante.

- Capitana, cree que el Comandante Hunter deba ser sancionado por desacatar sus ordenes?.

Lisa se movió inquieta en su asiento – con todo respeto General, pero a pesar de que el Comandante Hunter desobedeció mis ordenes, su rápido actuar salvó la vida de los cientos de asistentes que estaban en el concierto de la señorita Minmei y además salvó la vida de la señorita Minmei, quien ha sido trascendental en la guerra contra los Zentraedi, y una inspiración para toda la humanidad.

- Entonces cree que el Comandante Hunter debe quedar impune por sus actos?.

- No señor.

- Y que clase de castigo cree que se merece?.

Lisa se negó a responder.

- General, la Capitana Hayes no tiene por qué responder esa pregunta. Somos nosotros quienes decidiremos el futuro del Comandante, no ella – volvió a intervenir el Almirante.

El General tratando de mantener su temperamento le preguntó – después de que el escuadrón Skull dejó su posición, que hizo usted?.

- Le ordené al escuadrón Titán que protegiera la Alcaldía Señor.

- Y como es que se le pudo ocurrir poner a un grupo de novatos a pelear contra Khyron?.

- No teníamos más escuadrones disponibles Señor.

- No entiendo como pudo haber tomado una decisión tan mala Capitana. Con la fama que usted tiene, no me cabe en la cabeza que haya cometido tamaña idiotez!.

- Suficiente General! – ordenó el Almirante – no voy a permitir que limpie sus manos en la Capitana o en ninguno de mis oficiales. Lo que ocurrió el día de ayer fue trágico, pero la Capitana Hayes hizo un trabajo admirable desde el puente. Deberían de darle una medalla, no este vil interrogatorio.

- Con todo respeto Almirante, pero esto no es un interrogatorio, es una audiencia.

- Sería una audiencia si fuera parcial General.

El General encolerizado replicó – el hecho de que la Capitana Hayes sea su protegida, no quiere decir que no la podamos juzgar por su ineptitud en el manejo de la situación el día de ayer.

- Bueno General, no estamos juzgando a nadie. Esto es una audiencia, o se le olvidó?.

El General con los puños apretados dijo – Almirante, la Capitana tiene que responder por sus actos.

- General, usted no tiene un caso contra la Capitana, solo quiere culparla por sus propios errores.

El Coronel que se había mantenido en silencio dijo – Almirante, si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas a la Capitana.

- Adelante Coronel.

- Capitana, que opinión tiene usted respecto a los Zentraedi que pertenecen a la RDF?.

-Son excelentes soldados que sin dudarlo un segundo darían sus vidas por proteger a la humanidad. Ellos desean la paz tanto como nosotros.

- Duda de su lealtad hacia la RDF?

- No.

- Tengo entendido que usted es muy cercana a la Teniente Miriya Sterling. Usted cree que ella pueda estar entregando información al enemigo?.

- No Coronel – respondió segura.

- No tengo más preguntas, gracias Capitana.

- Quiere agregar algo más General? – preguntó el Almirante.

- No Señor – respondió sin disimular su ira.

- Muy bien Capitana, queda eximida de toda responsabilidad, puede retirarse.

- Sí Señor, gracias Señor – dijo aliviada.

- Y Capitana, la quiero en mi despacho cuando termine su turno – le dijo el Almirante.

Lisa sorprendida le preguntó – puedo volver al puente Señor?.

- Claro Capitana, sino quien va a estar a cargo mientras yo no estoy?.

…

Rick después de ayudar en la ciudad, volvió a la base a tiempo para su audiencia. Mientras esperaba que lo llamaran se paseaba por el pasillo para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

- Comandante, lo esperan – le avisó un Teniente.

Rick mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sentía como si por cada paso que daba aumentara la gravedad. Entró a la sala y se cuadró frente al Almirante Gloval, al General Jackson y a un Coronel que no sabía quien era.

- Tome asiento Comandante – le dijo el Almirante – es mi deber informarle de que esta audiencia es para dictaminar si durante el ataque ocurrido ayer, usted actuó de acuerdo al comportamiento que se espera de un oficial de la RDF. Según lo que usted nos diga, decidiremos si se procede o no con una corte marcial. Entendido Comandante?.

- Sí Almirante – respondió Rick mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

- Muy bien, el General Jackson en representación del Alto Mando procederá a hacerle unas preguntas.

- Comandante, es cierto que usted desobedeció la orden de la Capitana Hayes de quedarse protegiendo la Alcaldía?.

- Sí Señor.

- Por qué lo hizo Comandante?.

- Porque escuché que un grupo de malcontentos se estaba dirigiendo al anfiteatro Señor.

- Y eso es motivo para desobedecer una orden?.

- No Señor.

- Entonces por qué lo hizo?.

- Porque en el anfiteatro estaba actuando Minmei, Señor.

- Comandante Hunter, usted cree que la vida de la señorita Minmei es más importante que la de los miembros del Alto Mando?

- No Señor.

- Pero aún así fue para allá. Usted sabe quienes lo reemplazaron en la Alcaldía?.

- Sí Señor.

- Entonces sabe lo que les ocurrió.

- Sí Señor – afirmó cabizbajo.

- Comandante, su escuadrón también desobedeció la orden de la Capitana Hayes?.

- No Señor, ellos actuaron siguiendo mis órdenes.

- En donde estuvo usted después de que llegaron al anfiteatro?.

- Entré al anfiteatro para ver en que condiciones se encontraba Minmei, Señor. Cuando la encontré estaba herida y la acompañé hasta que llegó la asistencia médica.

- Como yo lo veo Comandante, usted antepuso sus preocupaciones personales al deber, y eso se paga muy caro. Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?.

- No Señor.

El Coronel que se había mantenido en silencio preguntó – usted cree que algún Zentraedi dentro de la RDF esté entregando información al enemigo?

- No Señor.

- Cual es su opinión de la Teniente Miriya Sterling?.

- Es una de nuestras mejores pilotos. Es leal y valiente, y estoy seguro de que ella jamás traicionaría a la RDF Señor.

- No tengo más preguntas Comandante, gracias.

- Tiene algo más que agregar General? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Solo que si fueran otros tiempos, recomendaría que el Comandante Hunter se enfrentara al pelotón de fusilamiento.

Rick palideció al escucharlo.

- Como usted bien dice General, eso se haría si fueran otros tiempos – dijo el Almirante – Comandante, lo que usted hizo ayer no tiene justificación. Si no estuviéramos tan escasos de personal experimentado lo enviaría a corte marcial. Pero hay que reconocer que usted es uno de los mejores elementos con los que contamos, que en un momento de tensión cometió un grave error. La Capitana Hayes destacó de que a pesar de desobedecer sus órdenes, usted logró salvar cientos de vidas y además salvó la vida de la señorita Minmei. Además si usted hubiese querido, pudo haber negado estas acusaciones, y al no haber registro de las comunicaciones, sería su palabra contra la de la Capitana, más la de algunos testigos que le otorgarían una duda razonable. Pero eso no aminora el hecho de que usted es un causante indirecto de las muertes de los integrantes del escuadrón Titán – el Almirante se tomó un momento para pensar – como puede ver Comandante, me ha puesto en una situación difícil. No le voy a mentir, lo necesitamos. Pero no puedo dejar impune su conducta. Es por eso que lo sanciono quitándole el mando del escuadrón Skull por un mes, dentro del cual no tendrá goce de sueldo y se dedicara única y exclusivamente a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción de la ciudad. Pasado ese mes, usted volverá a estar a cargo de su escuadrón, pero estará durante los siguientes tres meses a prueba. Esto dejará una mancha permanente en su historial. El resto deberá llevarlo en su conciencia por el resto de sus días. Puede retirarse Comandante.

Rick sin poder creerlo solo logró decir – Sí Señor, gracias Señor – y se retiró de la sala.

…

Lisa después de terminar su turno se dirigió al despacho del Almirante. Estaba exhausta por todo el trabajo que había en el puente, pero a la vez estaba contenta por seguir siendo parte de la RDF, y de saber que no habían sido tan duros con Rick.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho y el Almirante la hizo pasar.

- Como está todo en el puente Capitana?.

- Todo en orden Almirante. Durante todo el día se han supervisado las labores de rescate y ayuda a las víctimas. Algunas familias ya han sido instaladas en viviendas de emergencia, pero aún quedan algunas en los refugios. Además ya se dio inicio a la reconstrucción de las partes afectadas de la ciudad – y preocupada agregó – no hemos tenido noticias de los malcontentos, Señor.

- Era de esperarse.

- Señor?.

- Capitana, no le parece extraño que de todo el tiempo en que pudieron atacar los malcontentos, lo hayan hecho ayer?.

- Señor, usted cree la teoría del Alto Mando de que tenemos un espía? –preguntó Lisa preocupada.

- No Lisa, creo que tenemos un soplón.

- Pero que ganaría con esto?.

- Lo más apreciado por el hombre, poder. Píenselo un momento, ayer en la Alcaldía se encontraban los políticos y militares más influyentes. Si alguien quiere hacerse con el control, que mejor que atacar cuando estábamos todos reunidos?.

- Eso es lo que quiere Khyron, Señor.

- No Lisa, Khyron quiere destruir todo, no hacerse con el poder.

- Entonces cree que fue uno de los nuestros? – preguntó asombrada.

- Capitana, sabe cuantos misiles o proyectiles cayeron en las inmediaciones del refugio de la Alcaldía?.

- No Señor.

- Ninguno Capitana.

- Ninguno?, pero si el ataque se concentró en la Alcaldía.

- Eso me lleva a pensar de que alguien del Alto Mando está involucrado.

- Y que quieren lograr haciendo que los ataquen?.

- Motivos para continuar con la guerra.

Después de dudarlo un momento, Lisa preguntó – Almirante, puedo hablar con toda libertad?.

- Adelante Lisa.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Almirante, pero pareciera que la audiencia que tuve no fue para dictaminar mi responsabilidad en lo ocurrido ayer, sino que para deshacerse de mí.

El Almirante sonrió – yo opino lo mismo Capitana.

- Pero por qué?.

- Porque usted es un peligro para ellos. Usted tiene más experiencia y es más respetada que muchos de los miembros del Alto Mando. Al menos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para no culparla de espionaje. Con todo el conocimiento que posee de la nave y de la RDF, si hubiera entregado información al enemigo, hace mucho tiempo que nos habrían derrotado.

Lisa esperó un poco para su siguiente pregunta – Almirante, quien era el Coronel que estaba en la audiencia?.

- Era el Coronel Kovac de inteligencia. Es quien está encargado de investigar la filtración de información – el Almirante miró su reloj – ya es tarde, no le quito más tiempo Lisa, tiene que estar agotada.

Lisa se levantó y miró al Almirante – Señor, quiero agradecerle por su ayuda. Si no fuera por usted, lo más probable es que me hubieran dado de baja.

- No podía permitir que eso pasara. Usted es más valiosa de lo que cree Lisa.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – y también quiero agradecerle por apoyar al Comandante Hunter.

- El Comandante Hunter es un buen oficial, solo le hace falta disciplina. Y a pesar de lo que crea el General Jackson, se que no me equivoqué en apoyarlo.

- El General le dio problemas, Señor?.

- Después de la audiencia del Comandante Hunter me dio a entender, muy a su modo por supuesto, del error que estaba cometiendo.

- No creo que haya sido algo agradable, Señor.

- Para nada. Solo espero que el Comandante abra los ojos y deje de actuar como un adolescente. Hunter tiene el potencial para llegar muy lejos.

- No se arrepentirá de su decisión Almirante – le aseguró Lisa.

- Lo sé, porque estoy seguro de que usted se encargará de que el Comandante Hunter no vuelva a equivocar su camino.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

El Almirante sonrió y le dijo – buenas noches Lisa.

…

Cuando Lisa dejó la base había comenzado a caer una llovizna, que cuando estaba por llegar a su casa se había transformado en un aguacero. Se disponía a entrar cuando vio a alguien sentado junto a la puerta, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia. Lisa trató de ver quien era, pera la oscuridad no le permitía distinguir de quien se trataba.

- Quien está ahí? – preguntó cautelosamente.

De las sombras se asomó Rick.

- Rick, que haces aquí? – preguntó preocupada.

- Yo… no sabía donde más ir – respondió cabizbajo.

Lisa se acercó para mirarlo mejor.

- Estas empapado. Cuanto llevas esperándome?.

- Un par de horas.

Lisa se apresuró en abrir la puerta y hacerlo pasar.

- Espera aquí – le dijo mientras iba a buscar algo para que se secara.

Entró al baño y vio que a George se le había quedado su bolso. Lo abrió para ver si había algo que le pudiera servir a Rick y encontró un par de batas azules de hospital. Cogió una bata y una toalla, y volvió donde Rick.

- Ten, esto te puede servir – le dijo entregándole las cosas.

Rick miró la bata y puso cara de disgusto.

- Es eso o una pulmonía. Tú eliges – le dijo Lisa.

Rick asintió desganado y entró al baño para cambiarse

Mientras Rick se cambiaba, Lisa en la cocina preparaba algo para comer.

Rick volvió y Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír. La bata le quedaba grande, dándole el aspecto del niño que ocupa la ropa del hermano mayor. Pero se preocupó al ver que en su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que lo acechaban.

- Rick, ven a comer algo.

- No, gracias.

- Desde cuando que no comes?.

- Desde ayer.

- Entonces siéntate a la mesa.

Comieron en silencio. Lisa no quería presionar a Rick.

Rick después que terminó confesó – pensé que me ibas a echar a patadas.

- Por qué?.

- Porque te he dado motivos de sobra para hacerlo – respondió apenado.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – si pensabas eso, por qué viniste?.

- Porque me hubieses agarrado a patadas o no, eres la única que se molesta en escucharme.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – que te ocurre?.

Rick apesadumbrado respondió – por mi culpa murieron tres jóvenes pilotos, y en vez de enviarme a prisión o algo peor, me castigan prácticamente dándome una patada en el trasero. Siento que con el solo hecho de caminar libremente por Nueva Macross, estoy insultando la memoria de los Titán.

- Rick, es cierto que tuviste parte de responsabilidad por la muerte de los Titán, pero yo también la tuve porque yo di la orden. Y me siento culpable por sus muertes, pero sabes que?, yo no oprimí el gatillo, por lo tanto yo no los maté.

- Pero si te hubiese hecho caso, tal vez ellos seguirían con vida.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Ayer perdimos a muchos soldados, y lo único que podemos hacer es buscar la manera de que sus sacrificios no hayan sido en vano. Sus muertes las llevaremos en nuestra conciencia por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- No me he podido sacar en todo el día a Roy de la cabeza. Si estuviera vivo me habría dado una paliza y el mismo se habría encargado de mi corte marcial. No entiendo como el Almirante se arriesgó por mí.

- El Almirante tiene sus motivos. El cree que tienes futuro en la RDF. Tal vez algún día llegues tan lejos como él.

- No lo creo. Si alguien ha de llegar tan lejos como el Almirante, esa eres tu Lisa.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – eso si el Alto Mando lo permite.

- Sí… escuché lo de tu audiencia.

- Como te enteraste? – preguntó extrañada.

- El trío hizo correr la noticia. Toda la base lo sabe.

- El General Jackson debe estar contento – dijo con ironía.

Rick dudó un momento y dijo – Lisa, sobre lo de esta mañana… creo que mereces una explicación.

- Más te vale que tengas una Hunter – dijo tratando de bromear.

- Es solo que George me sacó de mis casillas.

- Que cosa tan terrible fue la que hizo?.

- Es que ayer me dijo que tú le gustas y me impresionó verlo aquí en la mañana.

- Está celoso? – se preguntó sorprendida Lisa y le preguntó – por qué crees que estaba aquí en la mañana?.

- Pensé que entre ustedes había pasado algo – admitió avergonzado.

- Rick, agradezco tu preocupación, pero soy lo suficientemente grande como para no dejarme "engatusar". Y si le gusto, bueno, el sentimiento no tiene por que ser mutuo.

- Entonces por qué pasó la noche contigo?.

- Porque a metros de su casa cayó un misil y no estalló. Necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, y como es mi "amigo" le ofrecí el sillón.

- Entonces no pasó nada?.

- Nada. Y si vuelves a dudar de mí te voy a echar a patadas – dijo medio en serio.

- No dude de ti – respondió a la defensiva.

- Sí, lo hiciste. Cuando acusaste a George, también me acusaste a mí.

- Lo siento.

Después de estar un momento en silencio, Rick nervioso le preguntó – se que ayer estropee todo en todas las maneras posibles… pero te gustaría en alguna oportunidad salir conmigo?.

Lisa lo miró y meneó la cabeza – primero respóndeme esto, todavía esta Minmei en tu casa?.

- Sí, pero no creo que yo sea su tipo.

- Por qué crees eso?.

- Porque no soy doctor – dijo apesadumbrado.

Lisa tuvo que contener una sonrisa – a Minmei le gusta George?.

Rick asintió.

La duda se apoderó de la cabeza de Lisa – está enojado con George por lo de Minmei o porque pasó la noche conmigo? – se preguntó.

- Que opinas? – preguntó Rick.

- Que opino de que? – preguntó Lisa volviendo a la realidad.

- Si algún día te gustaría salir conmigo?.

- Rick, que sientes por Minmei?.

- Pensé que estaba enamorado de Minmei, pero realmente no sé que siento por ella – confesó Rick.

- Rick, mientras no aclares tus sentimientos por Minmei, no puedo salir contigo. No quiero ser el premio de consuelo de nadie – y pensó – ni siquiera el tuyo.

- Está bien. Pero lo pensarás?.

- Es mejor que vayas a casa, mañana tu turno empieza temprano – dijo Lisa tratando de cambiar el tema.

Rick puso cara de disgusto.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa.

- No tengo ganas de irme a casa.

- Minmei tiene que estar preocupada por ti.

Rick sonrió irónicamente – lo dudo.

- Quizás con la bata que llevas puesta te encuentre más atractivo – trató de bromear Lisa.

- Lisa, me prestarías el sillón por esta noche?.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida – de verdad no quieres ir a casa?.

- No – admitió Rick.

- Está bien – dijo resignada. Se quedó pensando un momento y se largó a reír.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Rick confundido.

- Sí, es solo me preguntaba que diría el trío si se entera de que cada noche estoy alojando a un hombre distinto.

Rick por primera vez en la noche se rió – si quieres mantener tu reputación, es mejor que no se enteren.

- Voy a buscar unas mantas – dijo Lisa y entró a su habitación.

Rick ordenó la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, en donde Lisa lo estaba esperando.

- Aquí tienes. Trata de dormir, y si necesitas algo…

- Se donde encontrarte – terminó Rick – gracias Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick.

- Buenas noches.

Rick se acomodó en el sillón – al menos esta noche voy a dormir abrigado – pensó y se quedó mirando el techo esperando a que el sueño lo venciera. Se giró hacía un lado y vio que Lisa había puesto las flores que le había llevado en la mañana en un jarrón – apreció el gesto. Quizás aún tenga esperanzas con Lisa – y sonriendo se quedó dormido.


	10. Primera semana

**Capítulo 10: Primera semana.**

Lisa despertó en el medio de la noche por un ruido que provenía de la sala. Se levantó silenciosamente y asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Agudizó la vista para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad y notó que Rick tenía un sueño agitado. Se movía intranquilo, estaba sudando y murmuraba algo que Lisa no lograba entender. Caminó hasta el sillón y se agachó junto a Rick para tratar de despertarlo.

- Rick, tranquilo, es solo una pesadilla – le dijo suavemente.

- Déjenlos, no les hagan daño – murmuraba mientras se movía inquieto.

- Todo está bien, abre los ojos – trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- No los maten!!" – dijo agitado.

- Rick despierta – dijo más fuerte.

- NO!! – gritó Rick y de un salto despertó. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y repetía – lo siento – mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

A Lisa solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Rick se dejó abrazar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa mientras trataba de calmarse. Cuando Rick se calmó, Lisa se separó de él y se levantó. Rick rápidamente se aferró a una de sus manos.

- Espera, no te vayas – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Te voy a buscar un poco de agua – dijo Lisa.

- No es necesario.

Lisa se sentó junto a Rick y esperó a que el dijera algo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Rick preguntó cabizbajo – por qué sigues apoyándome Lisa?.

A Lisa la pregunta la sorprendió – porque eres mi amigo.

- No entiendo como puedes seguir siendo mi amiga si te he hecho la vida imposible. Rayos, si casi acabe con tu carrera!.

Lisa no sabía que decir.

- Merezco que me odies, que me saques de tu vida, que te olvides de que existo – dijo apesadumbrado.

Lisa tratando de aliviar la situación dijo - como me voy a olvidar de que existes si cada cinco minutos me provocas un dolor de cabeza.

Rick alzó la vista y se detuvo a mirar a Lisa.

- Qué? – preguntó Lisa al ver que Rick no decía nada.

- Es solo que sin importar lo que haga, tú siempre estas ahí para darme una mano. Sé que intercediste por mi en la audiencia, y sabes que?, no tenía ninguna duda de que me ibas a ayudar. No sé que habré hecho para merecerte.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, estoy loca – dijo sonriendo.

- Como te puedo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí?.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento – lo mejor que puedes hacer Rick es aprender de tus errores y no volver a cometerlos – y pensó – especialmente si se trata de Minmei.

- Sé que tengo que aprender de mis errores, pero lo que quiero saber es como puedo darte las gracias.

- Tal vez con un desayuno a lo Hunter sea suficiente – dijo bromeando.

Rick sonriendo asintió.

Lisa al notarlo más tranquilo le preguntó – estás mejor?.

- Sí.

- Trata de dormir algo, mañana va a ser un día difícil.

- Lo sé… gracias por…

- No hay problema. Buenas noches Rick.

- Buenas noches Lisa.

Lisa volvió a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta por si Rick necesitaba algo.

…

Lisa despertó en la mañana con el sonido de la alarma. Se levantó y se alistó para ir a trabajar. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con Rick vistiendo su uniforme y sirviendo el desayuno.

- Lo del desayuno era broma Rick.

Rick sonrió – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Lisa sentándose a la mesa le preguntó – dormiste algo?.

Rick asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente a Lisa.

- Sabes que vas a tener que hacer este mes?- preguntó Lisa.

- Solo sé que voy a tener que trabajar en la ciudad. Cuando llegue a la base me van a dar mis órdenes. Al menos el Skull va a quedar en buenas manos.

- Max hará un buen trabajo – le aseguró Lisa.

- Lo sé. Solo espero que no lo haga mucho mejor que yo porque me voy a quedar sin trabajo – dijo Rick tratando de bromear.

Terminaron de comer en un cómodo silencio.

- Gracias por lo de anoche Lisa – dijo Rick avergonzado.

- Anoche?, que pasó anoche? – preguntó Lisa haciéndose la despistada.

Rick incomodo le dijo – tu sabes, yo…

Sabiendo lo difícil que era para Rick, Lisa lo interrumpió – no sé de que estas hablando, dormí toda la noche.

Rick la miró extrañado, pero al ver la sonrisa cómplice de Lisa, sonrió tristemente, puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó suavemente como señal de agradecimiento.

- Hipotéticamente hablando, si anoche me hubiese quebrado… hipotéticamente te doy las gracias por haber estado a mi lado.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – hipotéticamente, de nada.

Se levantaron y recogieron la mesa.

Mientras Lisa lavaba los platos, Rick dudando le preguntó – crees que George acepte mis disculpas?

Lisa mirando por la ventana de la cocina le respondió – por qué no se lo preguntas tú?, está cruzando la calle.

Rick miró nervioso a Lisa. Lisa sonrió divertida y fue a esperar a George a la puerta.

- Hola Lisa, aun estas enojada conmigo? – preguntó preocupado George.

- No estoy enojada contigo, pero me debes una explicación.

- Por supuesto que te debo una explicación – al ver a Rick en la sala le dijo – pero te la voy a dar en privado.

Rick no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

George evitando sonreír por la reacción de Rick le dijo a Lisa – ayer se me quedó el bolso.

- Lo sé, y fue bueno que se te quedara porque me fue útil – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

George miró extrañado a Lisa.

Lisa le dio una mirada de advertencia y le dijo – voy a buscar tu bolso, compórtense como adultos mientras no estoy – y se dirigió a su habitación.

Rick se acercó a George y le dijo avergonzado – quiero disculparme por como me he comportado estos últimos días contigo.

- Quieres que te perdone por haber sido un completo imbécil? – preguntó irónicamente.

Rick manteniendo la calma le respondió resignado – sí, realmente me he comportado como un imbécil.

- Mira Rick, si peleas conmigo no hay problema, lo podemos arreglar. Si tratas mal a Lisa, te voy a dar una paliza solo si ella me lo permite… – y agarrándolo del uniforme y con una mirada asesina le dijo – … pero si te vuelves a limpiar la boca con mi esposa o con mi hijo, te mato.

Rick sorprendido ante la reacción de George solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

George lo soltó y más tranquilo le dijo – pero me caes bien, no sé por qué, pero es así. Y Mark te adora, así que creo que por esta vez voy a aceptar tu disculpa.

- Gracias George – dijo aliviado - y gracias por ayudar el otro día a Minmei.

- Era mi deber – dijo restándole importancia.

Lisa volvió con el bolso de George.

- Aquí tienes, discúlpame por haberlo registrado, pero anoche Rick necesitaba ropa seca.

George bromeando les dijo – hey, si quieren jugar al doctor les puedo conseguir unas batas de su talla.

Rick y Lisa se pusieron como tomates.

- George!! – dijo Lisa exasperada.

George riéndose les dijo – que les parece si el sábado cenamos en mi casa?, algo pequeño para agradecer que seguimos vivos?.

- Claro – aceptó Lisa.

Rick guardó silencio.

- Tu también estas invitado Rick – dijo George sonriendo.

- Estás seguro?.

- Sí, y tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño… todavía – respondió bromeando.

- Está bien – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Genial, nos vemos.

George se fue y Lisa y Rick se terminaron de alistar para ir a la base.

- Estás listo? – preguntó Lisa.

- Sí – respondió desganado.

Lisa lo miró preocupada – quien te va a dar tus nuevas órdenes?.

- El General Jackson.

- Oh… no permitas que se desquite contigo. Si tienes algún problema…

- No. Te lo agradezco pero tengo que asumir mis errores, y si el General me quiere poner a limpiar el suelo con mi cepillo de dientes, lo haré.

Lisa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo, pero no lo demostró.

- Entonces, nos vamos? – preguntó Rick.

- Guíe el camino Comandante.

…

Rick llegó a la base y se dirigió al despacho del General Jackson. Nervioso llamó a la puerta y el General lo hizo pasar.

- Comandante Hunter reportándose Señor – dijo mientras se cuadraba.

- Comandante Hunter, que lástima tenerlo por aquí – dijo molesto el General Jackson, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio hojeando un expediente.

Rick se mantuvo en posición firme y en silencio.

- No sé que vea en usted el Almirante Gloval, pero para mi no es más que un muchacho indisciplinado y arrogante. Y tampoco sé que potencial dicen que tiene si hay pilotos mucho mejores que usted. Solo llegó al mando del escuadrón Skull por ser amigo del Comandante Fokker, que era otro arrogante. Pero al menos era un buen piloto, nunca lo derribaron, no como a usted.

Rick tuvo que concentrarse en su respiración para no responderle al General.

Mientras hojeaba el expediente le dijo - si yo estuviera a cargo no hubiese permitido nunca que un acróbata de circo aéreo piloteara algo tan complejo como un Varitech. Pero con el tiempo demostró tener agallas y no es tan mal piloto, pero insisto, hay mucho mejores – se tomó un momento para pensar y continuó – no entiendo como llegó tan alto en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez tengan razón y usted sea un buen piloto. Pero eso no sirve de nada si deja a sus compañeros y su deber de lado por motivos personales. Eso no lo hace confiable, e incluso lo transforma en un peligro para nosotros.

Rick miraba la pared que estaba detrás del General, con los dientes apretados y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

- Pero desgraciadamente el Almirante Gloval tiene razón, estamos escasos de personal experimentado y a pesar de ser usted una excusa de oficial de la RDF, lo necesitamos – el General se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Rick – espero que sepa utilizar una pala y un martillo, porque ni sueñe que en este mes le voy a permitir subirse a un Varitech.

Rick miró al General incrédulo.

- Que espera Comandante?, trabajar desde su Varitech dando instrucciones?. No señor!, usted se va a ensuciar las manos, va a hacer el trabajo pesado como cualquier soldado. Se va a reportar todas las mañanas en la base y desde acá será transportado en un camión a la ciudad para que ayude a los damnificados y en la tarde el mismo camión lo traerá de vuelta. Entendido?.

- Sí Señor.

- Más le vale. Retírese de mi vista – le ordenó.

- Sí señor, a la orden Señor.

Rick se dio media vuelta para salir cuando el General lo llamó.

- Comandante, tenga mucho cuidado. Cometa el más pequeño error y me encargaré personalmente de que su carrera se vaya al tacho de la basura. Y una recomendación, utilice un uniforme de campaña, no querrá que su preciado uniforme de piloto este todo rasgado cuando vuelva a comandar al escuadrón Skull… si es que vuelve, claro – terminó burlonamente el General.

Rick respiró hondo y salió del despacho.

…

El camión transportó a Rick al área residencial más afectada por el ataque de Khyron. No quedaba ninguna casa en pie y gran parte de los escombros ya habían sido retirados, dando paso a la reconstrucción del sector.

Rick caminó junto a los otros ocupantes del camión hasta donde se estaba comenzando a levantar una casa. Cogió un cinturón con herramientas y se puso a trabajar en ella.

Después de trabajar un par de horas sin parar, salió para darse un pequeño descanso. Notó que frente a la casa había un anciano apoyado en uno de los camiones, observando la reconstrucción de la casa con los ojos humedecidos.

Rick se acercó al anciano y le preguntó – se encuentra usted bien?.

El anciano sin mirarlo le respondió – ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos han atacado los Zentraedi desde que volvimos a la Tierra. Y lo más preocupante de todo es que cada vez sus ataques son más brutales. Mire a su alrededor joven, antes solo atacaban objetivos militares, ahora quieren destruirlo todo. Usted pertenece al ejército… por qué no los envían al espacio para que regresen a su hogar y nos dejen tranquilos?.

- Desgraciadamente no es tan sencillo.

- Entonces envíenlos al otro lado del mundo, lo más lejos posible de nosotros. Que su sed de guerra la sacien entre ellos mismos.

Rick sonrió comprensivamente – así nos evitarían muchos problemas. Pero no todos los Zentraedi son así. Yo tengo el gusto de conocer a los que se unieron a la RDF y puedo decir con toda seguridad que ansían la paz al igual que nosotros.

- Lo entiendo joven, y por favor no me tome como alguien que odia a todos los Zentraedi. Sólo quiero que hagan algo respecto a los malcontentos y a ese tipo que los lidera. No se hasta cuando los que nos gobiernan se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados permitiendo que sigamos viviendo a la sombra del miedo.

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza.

El anciano se colocó unas gafas para poder ver mejor a Rick – usted me es cara conocida.

- Yo?, no lo creo – dijo Rick.

El anciano hizo memoria – claro, usted es el joven que acompañaba a la señorita que tan amablemente bailó conmigo el otro día.

Rick sonrió sorprendido y pensó – el novio de Lisa.

- Como está su novia? – le preguntó el anciano.

- Mi novia?.. no, solo somos amigos – le corrigió sonrojado.

- Por la manera en que se miraban juraría que son algo más que amigos – dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Rick avergonzado desvió la mirada.

- Por qué no la invita a salir?.

- Porque cuando lo hice terminé arruinándolo todo. Solo doy gracias de que me siga dirigiendo la palabra – confesó Rick.

- En el amor no hay nada que no se pueda perdonar. Excepto que usted salga corriendo detrás de otra mujer.

Rick lo miró completamente avergonzado.

El anciano negó con la cabeza – no entiendo a la juventud actual. Pareciera que les gusta torturarse, como si no les bastara con la guerra.

- Pero quiero arreglar las cosas con Lisa – le confesó Rick.

- Ojalá así sea joven, porque sería un tonto si no lo hace. Solo espero que no haya otro hombre de por medio porque la señorita se le puede escapar.

Rick incomodo prefirió cambiar de tema – usted que esta haciendo por acá?

- La casa que usted está ayudando a reconstruir es la mía – contestó el anciano apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento. Su familia está bien?

- Lo perdimos todo, pero doy gracias porque ninguno resultó herido. Eso es lo que al final del día importa.

Rick miró su reloj y le dijo – tengo que volver a trabajar.

- Gracias por su ayuda joven, espero algún día poder compensarlo.

- No hay de que señor, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

El anciano asintió sonriendo tristemente – entonces déjeme decirle que hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar la felicidad. Tenemos que saber apreciar lo bueno que nos otorga la vida y no desperdiciar las oportunidades que nos da. Tómelo como que se lo está diciendo alguien que ya ha vivido varias décadas y varias guerras.

Rick le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a sus labores.

…

Lisa salió del puente y se encaminó a la cafetería. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se había dedicado a supervisar las tareas de reconstrucción y estaba exhausta, necesitaba una alta dosis de cafeína para continuar trabajando.

Estaba por entrar a la cafetería cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se dio vuelta y se le acercó un hombre de casi dos metros de estatura, pelo negro entrecano y ojos verdes.

- Coronel Kovac, que puedo hacer por usted?.

- Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con usted. Está ocupada?.

- No, solo voy a la cafetería.

- Le molesta si la acompaño?.

- Para nada.

Entraron, hicieron sus pedidos y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

- Antes que todo, quiero disculparme por haber sido parte de la supuesta audiencia que tuvo ayer.

- No se preocupe Coronel, usted solo obedecía órdenes.

- De todas maneras me disculpo, no me agradó ser parte de su inquisición – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Entonces puedo asumir que inteligencia no tiene nada en mi contra.

- Absolutamente nada. Los que quieren deshacerse de usted pertenecen al Alto Mando.

Lisa sorprendida le preguntó – por qué asume eso Coronel?.

- Porque es un secreto a voces. Y tengo algunas ideas del por qué están procediendo así con usted, pero desgraciadamente no tengo pruebas. Y usted comprenderá que sería imprudente de mi parte levantar acusaciones sin poder respaldarlas. Pero no se preocupe, apenas pueda demostrar algo se lo voy a informar.

- Gracias Coronel.

- No hay problema.

Lisa dudó un momento antes de preguntarle – Coronel, por qué inteligencia no informó sobre los planes de Khyron?.

El coronel miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie más podía escucharlos – lo que le voy a decir es estrictamente confidencial y estoy autorizado por el Almirante para decírselo. En los últimos meses hemos tratado de infiltrar espías entre los malcontentos, pero no alcanzan a terminar el primer día de su misión. Apenas llegan los identifican y los matan. Eso nos ha llevado a suponer de que hay un soplón entre nosotros.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Y eso no es todo. Plan que ponemos en práctica, ellos lo destruyen. Van un paso delante de nosotros – dijo molesto.

- Eso reafirma la teoría de un infiltrado.

- Exacto, pero no hemos logrado saber quien es. Quien quiera que sea sabe cubrir muy bien sus pasos – el Coronel se levantó de la mesa – debo retirarme, tengo que llevar a cabo varios interrogatorios esta tarde – dijo desganado.

- Por casualidad, usted va a interrogar a la Teniente Miriya Sterling? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, pero no se preocupe, no pretendo acusar de nada a la Teniente. Es solo una formalidad para que los peces gordos se queden tranquilos. Que tenga un buen día Capitana.

- Igualmente Coronel.

…

Rick llegó a su casa y sin ánimo entró. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha caliente, comer algo y dormir el máximo posible. Entró a su habitación y se encontró con Minmei recostada sobre su cama leyendo una revista.

- Hola Rick. Mira, según esta encuesta soy la más popular del mundo – dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba a Rick la revista.

Rick sarcásticamente le respondió – que bueno, me alegro.

A Minmei no le gustó el tono de Rick – por qué no te alegras por mí?, no todos los días se recibe esta distinción – dijo molesta.

- Si no te has dado cuenta Minmei, casi toda la población del mundo estaba dentro de la SDF-1 – respondió malhumorado.

- Pero a ti que te pasa?, no puedes apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida?.

- No me puedo alegrar por el resultado de una estúpida encuesta, si durante todo el día he visto la destrucción y el sufrimiento provocado por los malcontentos.

- Pero en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad.

- No es cierto Minmei. Tal vez la ciudad se vea igual que antes, pero no podemos traer de vuelta a toda la gente que pereció durante el ataque.

- Por lo que ví en las noticias murieron pocos civiles, la mayoría solo resultaron heridos.

- Pero perdimos a muchos militares, sobre todo pilotos.

- Que juraron dar su vida si fuese necesario.

Rick la miró incrédulo – crees que por pertenecer al ejercito nuestra vida vale menos?.

- No he dicho eso, pero ustedes son los que se dedican a andar peleando y arriesgando sus vidas. Si se esforzaran por conseguir la paz no tendrían que lamentarse como lo hacen ahora.

- Y dime, quien los protegería?.

- Si estamos en paz, no habría necesidad de que nos protegieran.

- Crees que peleamos porque nos gusta hacerlo?.

- No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé es que no han trabajado mucho la diplomacia.

- Es que acaso no recuerdas como es Khyron?, es un psicópata, con el no se puede dialogar.

- No lo han intentado.

Rick estaba tan agotado que prefirió cambiar el tema – cuando vuelves a tu casa?.

- No sé, no he ido a ver a mis tíos.

- Y que pretendes hacer?.

- No lo he pensado. Creo que me voy a quedar un tiempo contigo mientras decido que voy a hacer – dijo sonriendo.

Rick incomodo le sugirió – hay hoteles muchos más acogedores que mi casa.

Minmei casi con un puchero le preguntó – quieres que me vaya?.

- Es solo que podrías estar más cómoda en otro lugar.

- Tal vez, pero tu estas aquí.

Rick la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

- Que mejor que quedarme con un amigo – dijo sonriendo.

A Rick la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente. Se quedó pensando un momento y le preguntó – que hiciste anoche?.

- Nada, me quedé dormida temprano. Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Por nada – y pensó decepcionado – ni siquiera se preocupó porque no llegué.

Cogió un poco de ropa limpia y se metió al baño, no sin antes observar a Minmei que volvió a sumergirse en su lectura – Lisa se hubiese preocupado – pensó.

…

Lisa acababa de llegar a su casa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con George con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

- Entrega especial para la Capitana Hayes – dijo bromeando.

Lisa lo hizo pasar y se sentaron en el sillón a comer.

- Mucho trabajo? – preguntó George.

- Ni te imaginas – respondió agotada – y tu?.

- Mi número de pacientes creció considerablemente – respondió cansado – como está Rick?.

- Lo destinaron a trabajar durante todo un mes en la ciudad, y por lo que dijo el trío, lo tienen trabajando sin su Varitech. No me he podido comunicar con el durante todo el día.

- Por qué no lo llamas a su casa?.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Se me olvidó… lo siento.

- Al menos continúa en la RDF y cuando vuelva a liderar al escuadrón Skull, va a estar tres meses a prueba.

- Por lo menos sigue con su cabeza sobre los hombros. Si yo hubiese hecho eso cuando estaba en el ejército, mi propio batallón me hubiese fusilado… no dejábamos a nadie atrás, aunque perdiéramos a algunos en el camino.

- Espero que Rick saque algo positivo de lo ocurrido… y sobreviva al oficial que lo está supervisando – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Es muy estricto?.

- Hago mal en decirlo, pero es un idiota. El fue quien llevó mi audiencia, y trató de culparme por lo ocurrido el viernes.

- Crees que se va a desquitar con Rick?.

- Espero que no.

- Como se llama?.

- Brigadier General Alexander Jackson.

- Ese inútil es Brigadier General? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Lo conoces?.

- Sí, lo ví una sola vez, era uno de mis superiores. No sé si lo sepas, pero el es hijo de un General excepcional, un gran estratega. Lamentablemente hizo todo lo posible para que su querido hijo entrara al ejército – se tomó un momento para recordar – la única vez que tuve contacto con el fue cuando lo enviaron a supervisar mi compañía. Estaba pasando revista cuando nos atacaron por sorpresa, y sabes que hizo?, cuando escuchó la primera explosión corrió hasta un jeep y desapareció – contó riéndose.

- Estas bromeando, verdad? – preguntó Lisa.

- No. Ahí se ganó el apodo de "el fantasma Jackson". Ahora lo ves… ahora no lo ves – dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Lisa sonriendo irónicamente dijo – y tiene cara de acusarme de que manejé la situación con ineptitud?. Al menos la enfrenté.

- Es un hipócrita – y sonriendo le dijo – ahora lo que quiero saber es por qué Rick necesitaba mi ropa.

- Ayer cuando llegué lo encontré sentado junto a la puerta. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba esperándome, pero estaba empapado. Así que lo hice pasar y le di una de tus batas para que se cambiara.

George se quedó pensando – cuando lo ví en la mañana llevaba puesto su uniforme así que… pasó la noche contigo? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No quiso irse a su casa, me pidió prestado el sillón. Lo ví tan abatido que le permití quedarse. Durante la noche tuvo una pesadilla y cuando despertó se quebró, nunca lo había visto así, se veía tan… – se quedó pensando.

- Arrepentido?, angustiado?, deprimido? – George trataba de adivinar.

- Irresistible – dijo Lisa sin pensar.

- Capitana Hayes! – dijo George tratando de contener la risa.

Lisa avergonzada cambió rápidamente de tema – como es eso de que yo te gusto?.

George dejó de reírse y preocupado le dijo – antes de contártelo quiero que me prometas que no me vas a matar.

- Por qué tendría que matarte? – preguntó extrañada.

- Solo promételo.

Lisa lo miró sospechosamente y no muy convencida aceptó.

- Muy bien, voy a comenzar desde el principio – respiró hondo y prosiguió – para año nuevo mi cabeza no andaba muy bien y quería cometer una locura… estaba solo y quería olvidar. Iba llegando al bar cuando te ví entrar y pensé que quizás esa mujer que no estaba nada de mal tuviera mis mismos planes. Y no te voy a mentir, cuando me acerqué a ti mis intenciones no eran para nada amistosas – admitió avergonzado.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

George continuó – pero cuando comenzamos a conversar me di cuenta que tu no eres del tipo de chica que conoces en un bar, te vas con ella y a la mañana siguiente te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Eres todo lo contrario, una mujer decente, una dama. Y aunque no me creas, esa noche me salvaste de cometer la estupidez más grande de mi vida haciéndome recordar a Susan. No me quiero ni imaginar como pude haber terminado esa noche o el daño que le pude haber causado a mi hijo – confesó cabizbajo y se tomó un momento para pensar - mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales me di cuenta de eso y me sentí en deuda contigo, por eso te ofrecí mi amistad. Y mientras más te voy conociendo, más me gusta como eres como persona. No puedo pedir una amiga mejor que tu.

- No tienes sentimientos por mi? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, y dudo que sienta por alguien algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por mi esposa. Así que parece que voy a estar solo por bastante tiempo – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Entonces para ti soy solo tu amiga – dijo aliviada.

- Amiga… casi hermana.

- Casi hermana? – preguntó divertida.

- Sí, con mi hermana tenía una relación muy parecida a la que tengo contigo. Era menor que yo y podía contar siempre con ella. Aunque se enojaba conmigo porque según ella era sobre protector. Cuando presentaba a un novio, yo me lo llevaba a un lado y lo amenazaba para que la tratara bien. No permitía que nadie le faltara el respeto – recordó sonriendo.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – aún no me has dicho por que le dijiste a Rick que yo te gusto.

- Lo que pasa es que en un par de ocasiones le he aconsejado a Rick que se porte bien contigo, y dos veces me salió con que al parecer tu me gustas, y las dos veces le dije que sí.

- Le mentiste.

- No le mentí, me gusta como eres.

- Pero sabías a lo que se refería.

- Solo omití parte de la información – dijo inocentemente – pero valió la pena, viste lo celoso que se puso cuando me vio ayer aquí? – preguntó riéndose.

Lisa sonrojada asintió con la cabeza – pero también está enojado contigo porque a Minmei le gustas.

- Que?.

- No lo sabías?.

- Me coqueteó, pero… no, gracias – dijo sonriendo.

- Casi todos los hombres se mueren por ella y tu que tienes una oportunidad la rechazas? – preguntó divertida.

- No es mi tipo, las prefiero inteligentes.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

- Bien, es hora de irme – dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Gracias por la pizza… y por la explicación. Necesitas un taxi?.

- No, ando en el coche de mis suegros.

Mientras Lisa acompañaba a George al coche le preguntó – cuando vuelve Mark?

- El viernes. Fue idea de él juntarnos el sábado.

George iba a entrar al coche cuando Lisa lo detuvo – espera un segundo.

- Si?.

Lisa lo vio desprevenido y aprovechó de darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Hey - se quejó George sonriendo.

- Eso es por haber tenido malas intenciones hacía mi persona – dijo Lisa riéndose.

- Prometiste que no me ibas a hacer nada – se quejó.

- Prometí que no te iba a matar.

George la miró divertido mientras se subía al coche – buenas noches enana.

Lisa puso sus manos en las caderas y dándoselas de ofendida le preguntó – como que enana?.

- Desde hoy eres oficialmente mi hermana menor putativa. Así que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo… incluso para darle una patada en el trasero abridora de ojos a cierto piloto – le dijo con un guiño.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo sonriendo.

- Buenas noches.

…

Llegó el viernes y Rick contaba las horas para que su turno terminara. Había tenido una semana pesada, todo el cuerpo le dolía y saber que el día siguiente lo tenía libre le hacía desear que el día terminara pronto.

Seguía trabajando en el mismo sector, que con el paso de los días, poco a poco estaba comenzando a lucir como antes.

Vió que a unos metros de él se detuvo un jeep, y que de este descendió Lisa. Sorprendido se acercó para saludarla.

Cuadrándose le dijo – buenos días Capitana.

- Buenos días Comandante, descanse.

Rick manteniendo el tono formal le preguntó – necesita ayuda Señora?.

- La verdad es que sí. El Almirante Gloval me envió a supervisar en terreno la reconstrucción de la ciudad y necesito hablar con el encargado de este sector.

- Si quiere la puedo acompañar hasta donde se encuentra el Capitán.

- No quiero causarle problemas Comandante.

- No me va a causar ninguno Señora, estoy en mi hora libre.

- Entonces acepto su ofrecimiento.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una tienda de campaña.

- Como estas Rick?.

- Bien Señora.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – nadie nos escucha, puedes dejar el protocolo de lado.

- Es que no quiero darle motivos al General Jackson para darme de baja Señora - admitió.

- No veo al General por ninguna parte. En serio, como estas?, casi no he sabido de ti esta semana.

- Estoy muerto. No sabía que el cuerpo podía doler en tantas partes a la vez.

- Aguanta, ya queda poco – dijo Lisa tratando de animarlo.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de un Varitech.

- No ha pasado una semana y ya echas de menos volar – dijo Lisa sonriendo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- Echo de menos a mi escuadrón… y a ti también. Rayos, si feliz aceptaría que me regañaras todo el día – admitió sonriendo.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo bromeando – las transmisiones han estado muy tranquilas, no tengo con quien pelear.

- A que no sabes con quien me encontré?.

- Con quien?.

- Con tu novio.

- De quien estas hablando? – preguntó extrañada.

- Del anciano con el que bailaste en el salón de té – contestó sonriendo.

Lisa sonriendo le preguntó – en donde lo viste?.

- Estoy ayudando a reconstruir su casa.

- El se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, a pesar de todo… y tu como estás?.

- Agotada. No teníamos tanto trabajo desde que llegamos a la Tierra.

Llegaron a la tienda de campaña y Rick se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa.

- Es solo que hace exactamente una semana la vida parecía más sencilla.

Lisa asintió comprensivamente – ojalá todo acabe pronto.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo – dijo Rick.

- Y yo tengo que continuar con el mío – y sonriendo le dijo – si ves de nuevo a mi "novio", salúdalo de mi parte, quieres?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – no hay problema – y cuadrándose se despidió – que tenga un buen día Capitana.

- Igualmente Comandante.

…

Lisa acababa de terminar su turno cuando el Almirante la mandó llamar a su despacho. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que el Almirante estaba acompañado por el Coronel Kovac.

- Buenas noches Lisa. Lamento llamarla a esta hora, se que debe estar cansada, pero necesito a alguien de confianza para tratar lo que me va a informar el Coronel, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que usted.

- Gracias por confiar en mí Almirante – dijo Lisa sonrojada.

- Coronel, si es tan amable.

- Claro Almirante. Aun seguimos tratando de encontrar a quien pueda estar entregando información a los malcontentos. A una semana del ataque, esta persona ha mantenido un perfil bajo, lo que ha impedido que podamos rastrearla. Lo que si hemos podido averiguar a través de un comunicado enviado por nuestro último infiltrado en las líneas enemigas, es que Khyron ha establecido su posición en algún lugar de la selva amazónica de difícil acceso. Lamentablemente no tuvo oportunidad de enviarnos las coordenadas, pero al menos ya sabemos donde buscar.

- Terminó de interrogar a los Zentraedi que pertenecen a la RDF? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Sí Señor, y como era de esperar, ninguno de ellos nos ha traicionado.

- Y si sabían que ellos son inocentes, para que los interrogaron? – preguntó Lisa.

- Órdenes del Alto Mando. Desgraciadamente perdimos tiempo valioso que pudimos haber aprovechado en seguirle la pista al soplón – dijo enojado. Miró al Almirante y le dijo – lo siento Señor, sé que mi deber es obedecer órdenes sin cuestionarlas, pero a veces es difícil hacerlo – admitió.

- Entiendo a lo que se refiere Coronel. Como siguen las investigaciones en el sector de la Alcaldía?.

- Aun se están estudiando los impactos en el lugar.

- Capitana, como están las cosas en la ciudad? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Todo está empezando a volver a la normalidad Almirante. Las labores de reconstrucción van avanzando según lo estimado y si todo sigue como hasta ahora, las zonas afectadas deberían de estar terminadas dentro de las próximas tres semanas Señor.

- Y las personas que fueron afectadas por el ataque?.

- Casi todas han vuelto a sus hogares, algunos se están alojando con familiares o amigos. Ya no queda nadie en los refugios. Y casi todos los heridos han dejado el hospital, solo quedan internados los que sufrieron heridas de gravedad.

El Almirante se quedó un momento en silencio jugando con su pipa.

- Capitana, no la mandé llamar solo para que me diera un reporte de la situación en la ciudad.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó hace una semana. Siento que no puedo confiar plenamente en el Alto Mando si me están ocultando información y más encima si tratan de deshacerse de mi gente. Pero aunque no me guste tengo que seguir trabajando con ellos y para eso estoy formando un equipo de trabajo. Con la nueva información proporcionada por el Coronel Kovac se van a comenzar a preparar misiones en la selva amazónica, y espero poder contar con usted Lisa para que se haga cargo.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Pero para eso faltan algunos meses. Primero tenemos que tener algunas coordenadas para poder establecer una base de operaciones. Por el momento nos vamos a tener que conformar enviando más agentes para que se infiltren – dijo el Coronel.

- Puede contar conmigo para lo que estime conveniente Almirante – le aseguró Lisa.

El Almirante sonriendo le dijo – sé que es así – y seriamente continuó – cuando tengamos alguna idea de donde realmente se encuentran los malcontentos, como dijo el Coronel, se procederá a establecer una base de operaciones en el área para monitorearlos de cerca. No queremos que tengan otra oportunidad para destruir esta ciudad ni ninguna otra. Por eso quiero que cuando empiecen allá las operaciones, usted se haga cargo. Se que lo que le estoy pidiendo es arriesgado, pero usted es a la única persona que puedo confiarle esta misión.

Lisa avergonzada le agradeció con la mirada al Almirante.

- Así que en los próximos meses se va ha tener que reunir con el Coronel Kovac y conmigo para discutir los progresos que se logren para dar con Khyron y su gente.

- Sí Señor.

- Bien Lisa, puede retirarse. Con el Coronel tenemos otros asuntos que discutir.

- Buenas noches Almirante – y girándose hacía el Coronel le dijo – buenas noches Coronel.

- Ya que vamos a estar trabajando juntos, le importaría si nos llamamos por nuestro nombre de pila?.

Lisa incomoda admitió – no sé su nombre de pila.

- No hay problema, soy Marko. Buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Marko.

…

Lisa estaba terminando de alistarse para ir donde George cuando llamaron a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con George y Mark, quien rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

- Hola, ya estaba por salir para tu casa.

- Cambio de planes. Rick me llamó para decirme que no iba a cenar con nosotros porque la espalda lo está matando – dijo George mientras entraban a la casa.

- Así que le dije a papá que nosotros fuéramos a la casa de Rick porque el puede curarlo – dijo Mark sonriendo.

Lisa preocupada miró a George – y que te dijo Rick?.

- No lo sabe. Mark quiere darle una sorpresa.

- Sí!. Si él no puede cenar con nosotros, nosotros vamos con la cena – dijo Mark contento.

Lisa miró incomoda a George.

- Enano, no querías pasar al baño?.

Mark asintió y entró al baño.

- Créeme que no fue idea mía – dijo George.

- Creo que será mejor que yo no vaya – dijo Lisa.

- Como se te ocurre?, tienes que ir.

- Va a estar Minmei, George.

- Por eso. Si tú no vas, quien me va a proteger de ella? – preguntó bromeando.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – eres imposible.

- Pero sabes?, esta cena puede servir para que Rick abra los ojos.

- No lo creo.

- Pero yo sí. Va a tener a las dos en frente y va a poder compararlas.

- No sé George – dijo desanimada.

- Vamos, donde esta la súper chica que conozco?.

- George! – le advirtió.

- Mira lisa, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

- Pero es que Minmei…

- Pero es que nada – la interrumpió – tu eres mucho mejor que Minmei y hasta Rick se ha dado cuenta de eso. No tienes nada que temer, solo compórtate como la Lisa que Mark y yo conocemos, y te aseguro que Rick sacará su cabeza del trasero y se olvidará de ella.

- Y si no lo hace?.

- No creo que sea tan estúpido – al ver que todavía no la convencía le dijo con su mejor sonrisa rompecorazones – por favor?.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – tus encantos no funcionan conmigo.

George se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió estar herido.

- Y eres pésimo actor – dijo Lisa riéndose.

- Entonces hazlo por Mark.

Lisa dejó de reírse y derrotada le dijo – está bien… manipulador.

- Solo por tu propio bien… y si no reacciona ahora, voy a utilizar el método Carter, y créeme que no le va a gustar.

Lisa no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Así me gusta – dijo George sonriendo.

- Qué vamos a cenar?.

- Comida italiana. Me tomé la libertad de traer todo preparado.

Mark que acababa de volver del baño le dijo a Lisa – la abuela preparó suficiente para todos.

Lisa miró burlonamente a George.

- No sé cual es el gusto de este enano de delatarme – dijo sonriendo – señorita Hayes, por favor acompáñenos hasta el coche.

…

Después de un corto recorrido llegaron a casa de Rick. Mientras Lisa y George bajaban la cena, Mark se apresuró en bajar el maletín de George y corrió hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre.

Cuando esperaban que les abrieran la puerta, George le preguntó en voz baja a Lisa para que Mark no escuchara – estás lista?.

- Eso creo – respondió insegura.

Les abrió la puerta Rick, que estaba ojeroso, despeinado y con pijama.

Sorprendido les preguntó – que hacen aquí?.

George le respondió bromeando – hola Rick, tanto tiempo, estamos bien, y tu?.

- Te trajimos la cena – dijo Mark mientras lo abrazaba.

- Además de una visita médica a domicilio – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- No debieron haberse molestado – dijo Rick agradecido mientras los hacía pasar.

- Todo fue idea de Mark – dijo George – te importa si cenamos primero y después te atiendo?.

- Lo de la visita médica no era broma?.

- No, y no te preocupes porque es gratuita – bromeó George.

- Voy a servir la cena antes de que se enfríe – dijo Lisa.

- Yo pongo la mesa – dijo Mark.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Rick.

- De ninguna manera. Tú te vas a quedar ahí sentado mientras nosotros preparamos todo – dijo Lisa.

- Está bien.

- Rick…cuantos platos coloco? – preguntó George incomodo.

- Cuatro – al ver que Lisa y George lo miraban con curiosidad continuó – Minmei salió en la mañana y no he sabido de ella en todo el día.

Aprovechando que Rick miraba hacia otro lado, George se acercó a Lisa y le dijo sonriendo al oído – punto para Lisa.

- Rick, por qué estas durmiendo en el sillón? – preguntó Mark.

- Porque una amiga se está quedando conmigo.

- Su casa fue destruida?.

- No.

- Entonces?.

- Mark, deja tranquilo a Rick – dijo George.

- No hay problema George. Lo que pasa Mark, es que esta amiga no tiene donde quedarse y mientras soluciona unos problemas se va a quedar conmigo.

- Va a cenar con nosotros?.

- No lo sé.

- Y ella te ha cuidado estos días?.

- No tiene que hacerlo, es solo mi amiga.

- Y como Lisa?.

Lisa se apresuró en servir la cena y los llamó a comer, sin darle tiempo a Rick para responder.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

- Como te ha ido con tus nuevas labores? – le preguntó George a Rick.

- Es difícil, pero recompensante. Creo que cada miembro de la RDF debería tener que hacer al menos en una oportunidad lo que estoy haciendo yo. A veces desde nuestras cabinas o de nuestras estaciones de trabajo, no apreciamos el, por decirlo de una manera, drama humano. Y lo más decepcionante es que durante toda la semana no he visto a ningún miembro del Alto Mando o político en las zonas afectadas. Sí hicieran su trabajo en terreno se darían cuenta de cómo depende la población de nosotros.

George bromeando le dijo – no te estarás candidateando.

- Ni loco – le respondió sonriendo.

- Sabes que más vas a tener que hacer en las siguientes semanas? – preguntó Lisa.

- No, pero creo que voy a continuar en el mismo sector.

- Lisa, me llamó la atención cuando el otro día pasé por la Alcaldía, que tienen el perímetro cerrado y solo entran unos tipos que parecen científicos. Sabes lo que está ocurriendo? – preguntó George.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hablar de eso – respondió Lisa.

Rick y George se quedaron mirando a Lisa.

- No me miren así.

- Vamos, solo una pista – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- No voy a traicionar la confianza del Almirante Gloval.

- Me parece excelente Lisa – dijo George – pero si necesitas contárselo a alguien – sugirió divertido.

- Nos lo puedes contar a nosotros – concluyó Rick.

Lisa los miró divertida - eso no va a ocurrir.

- Rick, tu me dijiste que cuando fuera más grande me enseñarías a volar. Cuanto más grande tengo que ser para que lo hagas? – preguntó Mark.

George sonriendo murmuró mirando al techo – aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Es que en dos meses entero seis años… y quería saber si voy a ser lo suficientemente grande para aprender a volar.

Rick antes de responder miró a George que le hacía todo tipo de gestos para que se negara – no lo sé Mark, eso tendríamos que verlo en dos meses. Que opinas Lisa?.

- No va a ser lo suficientemente grande para volar en un Varitech, pero hay otras alternativas.

Rick sonriendo le dijo – tienes toda la razón Lisa.

- De que están hablando? – preguntó George.

- Solo espera y verás – respondió Rick mientras que con Lisa compartían una sonrisa cómplice.

- Entonces me vas a enseñar a volar? – preguntó Mark emocionado.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo seriamente George – no sé que estarán planeando ustedes dos, pero no me gusta nada.

Rick y Lisa se largaron a reír, pero se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que la puerta se abría y entraba Minmei.

- Rick me voy a dar una ducha y me voy a poner a dormir, estoy agotada – dijo sin mirarlos y entró en la habitación de Rick. Como no recibió respuesta se devolvió y vio que Rick no estaba solo.

- Doctor Carter, que alegría verlo otra vez – dijo sonriendo – vino a verme? – preguntó esperanzada.

- La verdad es que vine a ver como estaba mi buen amigo Rick – respondió incomodo.

Minmei no ocultó su decepción – Rick, por qué no me dijiste que iba a venir?.

- Rick no sabía que íbamos a venir, quisimos darle una sorpresa – dijo George.

Minmei en ese momento reparó en que había más gente en la sala – Capitana Hayes, y usted que hace acá?.

- George me pasó a buscar para que viniéramos a ver a Rick.

- A la base?.

- A mi casa.

- Y hace cuando tiempo que Rick le presentó al doctor Carter?.

- De hecho Minmei, fue Lisa quien me presentó a George – respondió Rick.

Minmei se sentó a la mesa y vio que estaban cenando – Rick, me puedes servir un poco?, es que estoy agotada – dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

A Rick el malhumor se le empezó a notar en la cara. Lisa puso su mano sobre la de Rick y le dijo – no te preocupes, yo lo hago.

Rick la miró agradecido y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Minmei no se percató porque no quitaba su vista de George – se juntan muy seguido a cenar?.

- Tratamos de hacerlo todas las semanas, pero como Rick no podía ir hoy a mi casa, Mark pensó que sería una buena idea traer la cena a Rick – dijo sonriendo mientras que con la mirada le pedía ayuda a Lisa.

- Y quien es Mark?.

- Soy yo – respondió Mark entre molesto y avergonzado.

- Mark es mi hijo.

- Hola Mark, soy Minmei.

- Hola, sí sé quien es.

- En serio?, te gustan mis canciones?.

- No, son canciones para niñas.

George y Lisa tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

- Oh, y has visto mis películas?.

- Solo una.

- Y te gustó?.

Mark negó con la cabeza y hasta Rick tuvo que contener la risa.

Lisa le entregó un plato a Minmei y se sentó. Como Minmei no le prestó atención, Rick miró avergonzado a Lisa tratando de disculparse con la mirada. Lisa le sonrió de vuelta.

George le dijo a Rick – supe que te está supervisando Alexander Jackson.

- Sí, lo conoces?.

- Yo lo conozco – dijo Minmei – es un hombre muy dulce.

Rick, Lisa y George se quedaron mirando a Minmei como si hablara en un idioma que no entendían.

- Sí, lo conocí hace varios años atrás. Una vez fue a pasarle revista a mi compañía y nos atacaron. Con la primera explosión huyó.

- Por eso le dicen el fantasma? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

- Así es – respondió George riéndose.

- Por qué se burlan del pobre General. En una situación así cualquiera puede esconderse – dijo Minmei.

- No es así Minmei – dijo Lisa – en ese tipo de situaciones los oficiales deben de darle el ejemplo a sus tropas y liderar la defensa y el contraataque.

- Y si lo matan, que ejemplo le va a dar a los soldados?, como recibir una herida mortal? Y que le van a decir a su familia?, que murió con honor?, eso es una gran mentira, no existe tal cosa como morir con honor.

Rick sin ocultar su molestia le preguntó – y la gente que da sus vidas por proteger a los más débiles no mueren con honor?.

- No creo que nadie deba morir por proteger a otro. Por eso es necesario que logremos la paz.

Lisa le preguntó – Minmei, y los militares que han dado su vida por protegerte, se sacrificaron en vano?.

- Yo no le pedí a nadie que diera su vida por mí.

- Entonces para la próxima avisa – dijo enojado Rick.

George miró a Lisa divertido y le gesticuló - otro punto.

- Es que no entiendo cual es su gusto por vivir peleando, matando y destruyendo. Les están dando un pésimo ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones – y mirando a Mark dijo – tú pareces ser muy inteligente. Que te gustaría ser cuando grande?... abogado?, doctor?, artista?.

- Yo quiero ser piloto – respondió Mark.

A George le estaba costando no reírse.

- Por qué quieres pertenecer al ejercito si tu papá es doctor? – preguntó incomoda.

- Porque mi papá también perteneció al ejercito.

Minmei miró decepcionada a George – al menos fue inteligente y dejó el Servicio.

Lisa y sobre todo Rick trataban de mantener la calma.

- Señorita Minmei, tuve que dejar el Servicio por razones que no le voy a explicar porque son personales. Pero lo que sí le voy a decir, es que si se me ofreciera la oportunidad de volver a unirme al ejército, lo aceptaría de inmediato.

- Y dejaría solo a su hijo?.

- A mi me encantaría ver a papá con uniforme – dijo Mark sonriendo.

- Señorita Minmei, hay veces en que no podemos pensar solo en nosotros. Y a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para que nuestras personas amadas tengan un futuro mejor, aunque eso nos pueda costar la vida. Y esa es la razón por la que tanto Rick como Lisa pertenecen al ejército y día a día arriesgan sus vidas. Si eso no es honorable, no se que pueda ser.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron ante el comentario de George.

Minmei al verse derrotada volvió a cambiar de tema – Rick me contó que usted es viudo.

Mark miró enojado a Minmei y George se movió incomodo en su asiento – así es, pero prefiero no hablar de eso porque es muy reciente.

- No ha pensado en buscar pareja?.

Rick y Lisa miraron incrédulos a Minmei.

- No, no estoy preparado para eso. Y creo que no lo estaré por mucho tiempo – y mirando a Mark continuó – y si llegase a salir con alguien, tiene que tener primero la aprobación de Mark – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo pensé que estaba saliendo con la Capitana – dijo irónicamente Minmei.

- Aunque Lisa sería una excelente esposa, madre y compañera, no creo que sería justo que estuviera con ella mientras aún estoy enamorado de mi esposa. Sería un canalla de lo más bajo si jugara de esa manera con sus sentimientos. Ella merece a alguien que solo tenga ojos para ella – dijo con toda seguridad.

Lisa sonrió sonrojada, Rick se miró las manos avergonzado y a Minmei se le dibujo el disgusto en el rostro.

Mark rompió el repentino silencio – papá, si te preocupa, yo apruebo a Lisa.

Todos quedaron mirando a Mark sorprendidos.

- Mark, a tu papá lo quiero mucho, pero no creo que alguna vez seamos algo más que amigos. Para mí el es como un hermano – dijo Lisa.

- Eso es porque tu estás…? – Mark no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque George lo interrumpió.

- Y usted tiene a alguien especial en su vida?.

Rick puso toda su atención en Minmei.

- No. Con mi carrera es algo difícil encontrar un pretendiente que quiera salir conmigo sin importarle mi fama.

Lisa miró a Rick y vió que estaba con la mirada perdida en su plato.

- Al menos tengo a Rick que es como un hermano para mí – dijo sonriendo.

Rick negó con la cabeza y le preguntó a George – me puedes ver la espalda?.

- Claro, en donde te puedo atender?.

- En mi habitación.

George cogió su maletín y acompañó a Rick hasta su cuarto.

Lisa se puso a recoger la mesa con la ayuda de Mark.

Minmei le preguntó a Mark – que te gusta hacer para divertirte?.

- Me gusta jugar con mis aviones.

- Te gustan los coches?.

- No mucho.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a ver las carreras de coches. Un amigo es el presidente del club de automovilismo.

Mark negó con la cabeza – las carreras de coches son peligrosas. Hay accidentes.

- Solo un tonto tendría un accidente – dijo Minmei sonriendo.

Mark la miró con los ojos llorosos y corrió a encerrarse al baño.

- Que fue lo que dije? – preguntó sin entender la reacción de Mark.

Lisa enojada le dijo – la madre de Mark murió en un accidente automovilístico – y corrió hacía el baño.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y dijo – Mark, soy Lisa… puedo entrar?.

Después de un momento Mark abrió la puerta, permitiéndole entrar.

- Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Mark asintió mientras se secaba con un puño las lágrimas.

Lisa se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó – no hagas caso a las tonterías que dice la gente. Tu mamá era una gran persona y te quería mucho. El resto no interesa.

Después de unos minutos Lisa se enderezó y le ofreció una mano – tu papá ya debe haber terminado con Rick y no queremos que se preocupe, verdad?.

Mark asintió y dijo – Minmei es una tonta.

Lisa sonrió y salieron del baño.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron que Rick y George habían terminado de ordenar.

- Minmei nos contó – dijo George molesto.

Rick le dijo a Mark – perdón por lo que ocurrió Mark.

- Tú no hiciste nada, fue ella – dijo Mark enojado.

- Como está Rick? – le preguntó Lisa a George.

- No era nada que una buena inyección no pueda solucionar – dijo sonriendo, mientras que Rick inconscientemente se sobaba el trasero.

- Y Minmei? – preguntó Lisa.

- Se sintió tan mal que se encerró en la habitación de Rick – respondió George irónicamente.

- Quiero disculparme con ustedes por como se comportó Minmei. Pareciera que Kyle le lavó el cerebro – dijo avergonzado.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte Rick – dijo Lisa.

- Mejor nos vamos. La medicina te está por hacer efecto – dijo George.

- Gracias por venir. Aunque no lo crean me alegraron el día – admitió sonriendo.

- Para eso estamos – dijo George mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Enano, despídete de Rick.

Mark le dio un abrazo y le dijo al oído – no me gustó Minmei.

Rick le sonrió tristemente y le revolvió el pelo.

George se llevó a Mark al coche permitiendo que Rick se despidiera de Lisa.

- Rick, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

- Gracias Lisa, no se que haría sin ti – dijo sonriendo.

- Serías el hombre más feliz de la tierra – dijo Lisa bromeando.

- No lo creo – se acercó a Lisa y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Lisa se sorprendió por la reacción de Rick, pero se dejó abrazar.

Rick la soltó, la besó en la frente y le dijo – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick, que descanses.

Salió de la casa y en el camino al coche pensaba en la manera en que se había despedido Rick. Aún no quería darse esperanzas.

Se subió al coche y vio que Mark se había quedado dormido. Miró a George y le dijo – lo que sea que le diste a Rick, necesito otra dosis – dijo bromeando.

George se rió y puso en marcha el coche, dejando atrás la casa de Rick.


	11. Empezando a abrir los ojos

**Capítulo 11: Empezando a abrir los ojos.**

Rick despertó esa mañana más aliviado, lo que le recetó George hizo maravillas durante la noche. Pero aunque su cuerpo estaba mejor, su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo. No le cabía en la cabeza el comportamiento de Minmei. Es cierto que con la guerra todos habían cambiado, pero aparentemente Minmei había cambiado para peor. Ya no era la dulce niña con la que estuvo atrapado dentro de la SDF-1 y de la cual se había enamorado, sino que una mujer egocéntrica que se negaba a crecer. Además de que con toda la atención que le prestaban se había vuelto maleducada, por no decir malagradecida. Y por otro lado estaba Lisa, que a pesar de todos los errores que el había cometido, no había dejado de preocuparse por él. Y ahora que se había dado el tiempo para conocerla mejor, se llevó la grata sorpresa de que detrás del uniforme se escondía una mujer encantadora, además de atractiva – no entiendo como me pueden gustar dos mujeres tan diferentes – pensó.

A regañadientes se levantó y se preparó para enfrentar un nuevo día de trabajo. Antes de salir decidió comer algo, entró a la cocina y se encontró con Minmei.

Ella lo miró nerviosa y lo saludó – buenos días Rick. Como dormiste?.

Rick la miró, sonrió irónicamente y le dijo – Sabes?, de todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, esta es la primera vez que me preguntas como dormí.

Minmei avergonzada le preguntó – es que… es porque estás durmiendo en el sillón que tienes problemas a la espalda?.

Rick la miró incrédulo – sí Minmei, es por eso – respondió sarcásticamente.

Minmei se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta de Rick – en un par de días me voy a ir, y así podrás volver a tu cama.

- Que vas a hacer?.

- Con Kyle estamos preparando una gira para recaudar fondos para los damnificados.

- Hay muchas maneras de ayudarlos Minmei, no solo con una actuación para recolectar dinero.

- Pero que más puedo hacer?.

- Podrías ir a los lugares afectados y acompañarlos un rato… no sé, brindarles apoyo.

Minmei lo miró espantada – quieres que vaya a las zonas afectadas?.

- Minmei, mucha de la gente afectada es seguidora tuya. No crees que para ellos sería grandioso que su estrella favorita apareciera para reconfortarlos en estos momentos difíciles?.

- Y en donde me recomiendas que lo haga?.

- Podría ser en un parque, o en una escuela, o…

- Quedan muchos heridos en el hospital?.

- Solo los de mayor gravedad.

- Entonces voy a ir al hospital y les desearé una pronta recuperación – dijo sonriendo.

Rick dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Minmei le preguntó – vas a ir al hospital solamente a eso?.

- Bueno, si por casualidad me topo con el doctor Carter, puedo aprovechar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Rick sonriendo burlonamente le dijo – no creo que sea tan fácil.

- Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó molesta.

- Porque hiciste llorar a Mark.

- No es mi culpa que el niño sea tan sensible.

- Claro que está sensible, hace poco que perdió a su madre.

- Pero con la edad que tiene no creo que se acuerde mucho de ella.

Rick no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – como puedes decir eso?, yo perdí a mi madre cuando era niño y aún me acuerdo de ella – le dijo enojado.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir Rick, lo que pasa…

Rick no la dejó continuar – no trates de arreglar lo que dijiste. En que momento te volviste tan insensible?.

- No soy insensible.

- Como que no?, te da lo mismo haber herido los sentimientos de un niño, ayer perdí la cuenta de las estupideces que dijiste mientras cenábamos y ahora quieres ir al hospital, pero no para visitar a los heridos, sino que para ver a George!.

- Estás celoso! – dijo Minmei sonriendo.

- Celoso?, no lo creo – replicó a la defensiva.

- Entonces por qué te importa si me quiero juntar con él?.

Rick guardó silencio un momento y le preguntó – que ocurrió contigo Minmei?, que pasó con la jovencita adorable que conocí?.

- Sigo siendo la misma.

Rick negó con la cabeza – no Minmei, te has vuelto una desconocida para mí.

Minmei ignorándolo se levantó de la mesa y le dijo – voy a salir, tengo que juntarme con unos amigos.

- Si tienes otros amigos, por qué te estás quedando conmigo?.

- Porque ellos son gente muy ocupada, no quiero molestarlos. Además tu eres para mi como un hermano – respondió sonriendo.

Rick sonrió con ironía – si fuera así te preocuparías por mí. Rayos, si ni siquiera me llamas o me visitas cuando no hay una tragedia de por medio.

- Es que tengo mucho trabajo Rick.

- Yo también tengo mucho trabajo, pero aún así me doy el tiempo para tratar de comunicarme contigo y saber como estás.

- Ay Rick, no compares nuestros trabajos.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó molesto.

- Bueno, que son muy diferentes, tontito – respondió sonriendo – mejor me voy, me están esperando.

- A que hora vas a volver?.

- No lo sé.

- Si no vuelves antes de las 2000 vas a encontrar todo cerrado. Estoy agotado y quiero dormir temprano.

- Me estás poniendo reglas? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí.

- Y por qué?.

- Porque esta es mi casa y la vas a respetar.

- Te has vuelto un amargado – dijo molesta.

- Bueno, si no te gusta, te puedes quedar con tus tíos o con uno de tus amigos –dijo irónicamente.

Minmei se dio media vuelta y se marchó furiosa.

- Vaya manera de comenzar el día – pensó agotado.

…

Lisa se encontraba en el puente. Al igual que la semana anterior, estaba encargada de supervisar los trabajos que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad. Iba a tomarse un descanso cuando Sammie le pasó una llamada.

- Quien es? – preguntó Lisa.

- El Coronel Kovac de inteligencia, Capitana – respondió Sammie.

Lisa atendió la llamada – buenos días Coronel, que puedo hacer por usted?.

- Buenos días Lisa, me preguntaba si usted no tendría problema en que almorcemos juntos.

- Ninguno Coronel.

- Muy bien, que le parece si nos juntamos en la cafetería dentro de media hora?.

- Claro, ahí estaré.

Lisa terminó su llamada y notó que el puente estaba muy silencioso. Se giró y vió que el trío la miraba fijamente.

- Que les pasa? – preguntó Lisa.

- Capitana, nos tiene que dar la receta – dijo Kim sonriendo.

- De que están hablando? - preguntó confundida.

- De que queremos la receta para que tres hombres se mueran por nosotras – respondió soñadoramente Sammie.

Lisa las miró sin entender nada.

- Capitana, tiene en la palma de su mano al Comandante Hunter y al doctor bombón, y puede que ahora el Coronel se sume a esa lista – dijo Kim.

- La envidiamos – dijo Vanessa.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – chicas, créanme que no tienen nada que envidiarme – y después de pensarlo un momento les preguntó – que saben del Coronel Kovac?.

El trío se miró entre sí y Sammie respondió - nada. Es un tipo muy reservado… pero eso lo hace más interesante.

- Sí, le da un aire misterioso – dijo Vanessa.

- Y es guapo – dijo Kim sonriendo.

- Como es que ustedes sabían de él y yo la primera vez que lo ví fue en mi audiencia?.

- Tenemos nuestros métodos – respondió Sammie con un guiño.

- Y ya que usted lo conoce, nos va a tener que dar información de primera mano – dijo Vanessa.

Claudia al ver la cara de incomodidad de Lisa les dijo – chicas, dejen a Lisa tranquila.

El trío asintió y rápidamente volvieron a sus labores.

- Tengo que ir a los hangares y la cafetería queda en el camino – sugirió Claudia.

Lisa sonrió y dijo – mantengamos informadas chicas.

- Sí Capitana – respondieron a coro.

Dejaron el puente y Claudia le dijo – sabes?, el trío tiene razón.

Lisa la miró incrédula.

Claudia bromeando le preguntó – cual es su secreto señorita Hayes?.

Lisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Oh vamos, no dejes a tía Claudia en ascuas.

- No hay ninguna receta, ni ningún secreto.

- Y como es que andas rodeada de hombres?... te acaparaste a los más guapos – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – rodeada de hombres… uno me ve como su mejor amiga, otro como su hermana y con el otro solo voy a trabajar… realmente envidiable.

- No te eches a morir amiga, aún así los tres son potenciales novios – y riéndose le dijo – al menos ahora tienes vida social.

Lisa riéndose le respondió – sí, he progresado. Pasé de ser una inadaptada a una casanova.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio, Claudia le dijo seriamente – me preocupas amiga.

- Por qué?.

- Porque primero ocurre el ataque, después el Alto Mando se quiere deshacer de ti, y ahora estas trabajando directamente con inteligencia. Qué está ocurriendo Lisa?.

Lisa incómoda le respondió – lo siento Claudia, pero no puedo hablar de eso con nadie.

- Lo sé… hazme un favor, ten mucho cuidado. Hay algo que está oliendo muy mal y me da la impresión de que tú vas a ser parte de quienes resuelvan la situación – dijo preocupada.

Lisa bromeando le dijo – no te preocupes por mí Claudia. Los hombres que me rodean me cuidarán.

- Que bueno, porque no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a nuestra súper chica – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Claudia miró por el ventanal para ver como era el Coronel.

- Así que ese es el Coronel. Si te causa problemas solo dile a Miriya y ella se encargará de hacer justicia.

- No creo que sea necesario, pero la tendré en cuenta.

Lisa entró y se sentó frente al Coronel.

- Espero no haber llegado tarde.

- Puntual como siempre.

- Disculpe mi curiosidad Coronel, pero…

- Marko.

- … Marko, pero no es demasiado pronto para tener informaciones nuevas?.

- Tiene toda la razón Lisa.

- Entonces para que quiso reunirse conmigo?.

- Para conocerla mejor. Quiero saber con quien voy a trabajar.

- Bueno, estuve en la academia…

- Lisa – la interrumpió – si quisiera saber de su carrera leería su expediente. Aunque para serle honesto, ya lo hice. Lo que quiero saber es como es usted fuera de la base.

Lisa lo miró aprehensiva.

- Para entrar en confianza le voy a contar algo de mí. Tengo 37 años y estoy casado con mi trabajo… creo que eso definiría mi vida personal – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces no somos muy diferentes.

- Está bromeando?, como una mujer como usted no tiene a nadie con quien compartir al final del día?.

- Una mujer como yo? – preguntó irritada.

- Usted sabe, inteligente, educada y bonita.

Lisa sonrojada se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que el mundo se volvió loco – dijo Marko.

- Y usted por qué está solo?.

- Porque no he encontrado a nadie que soporte mi obsesión con el trabajo – contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Al menos tengo buenos amigos – dijo Lisa.

- Como el Comandante Hunter?, después de todos lo malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar no entiendo como puede considerarlo su amigo.

- Y usted que sabe de eso? – preguntó molesta.

- Más de lo que usted cree. Soy de inteligencia, mi trabajo es saberlo todo – dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

- Sí?, y como es que aún no da con el infiltrado?.

Marko la miró sonriendo y le dijo – directa… me gusta.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Estamos decidiendo a quien infiltramos entre los malcontentos. Queremos elegir a alguien que no puedan desenmascarar. Esta vez nuestro espía va a tener que partir de abajo y ganarse poco a poco su confianza. Vamos a tardar meses en dar con Khyron – dijo molesto.

- Y mientras tanto como nos vamos a proteger?.

- No creo que ataquen en un buen tiempo. Durante el ataque gran parte de los malcontentos fueron eliminados, así que las tropas de Khyron disminuyeron notablemente, además de que no cuentan con provisiones.

- Están seguros de eso?.

- No completamente, por eso es que estamos instalando algunos puestos de vigilancia entre la selva amazónica y los lugares poblados. Por lo menos ahora contaremos con un medio para alertarnos.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad – Marko, como es que nunca antes lo había visto?.

- Eso es porque no estuve a bordo de la SDF-1. Trabajaba para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- Y como sobrevivió al ataque de Dolza?.

- Estaba destinado en una base subterránea en Rusia. De los casi mil efectivos solo sobrevivimos cinco. Creo que solo nos favoreció la suerte… como a usted.

A Lisa se le vino a la mente la base Alaska.

- Hace un par de años tuve el privilegio de servir bajo las órdenes de su padre. Era un gran soldado.

Lisa sonrió tristemente – ya es hora de que vuelva al puente.

Marko acompañó a Lisa hasta la salida de la cafetería. Mientras caminaban, Lisa notó que él cojeaba levemente.

Marko al darse cuenta le dijo – es solo una vieja herida de guerra.

Lisa avergonzada le dijo – lo siento, no fue mi intención…

- No se preocupe Lisa, es algo difícil de ocultar – dijo sonriendo – el Almirante Gloval quiere que nos reunamos con él el viernes en su despacho. Ha sido un placer verla, que tenga un buen día Lisa.

- Igualmente Marko.

…

El camión transportó a Rick de vuelta a la base. Aunque estaba agotado ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al ritmo del trabajo. Iba saliendo de la base cuando se encontró con Max.

- Jefe, como lo trata la vida de constructor? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Es agotador, pero me gusta – respondió sonriendo – como te va como líder del Skull?, he oído que lo has hecho muy bien.

- No tan bien como usted Comandante.

- No seas modesto. No me sorprendería que pronto te dieran tu propio escuadrón.

- Gracias por pensar eso jefe, pero espero que se equivoque.

- No te gusta ser líder? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, me gusta, pero exige demasiado tiempo. Ya casi no veo a Dana.

Rick bromeando le dijo – entonces me puedo quedar tranquilo, en un par de semanas seguiré siendo el líder del escuadrón, cierto?.

- No tiene de que preocuparse jefe, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerme de su puesto… por el momento – respondió bromeando.

- Como está Miriya?.

- Se le ha pasado un poco el mal humor. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo del oficial que la interrogó, prácticamente firmó su sentencia de muerte – dijo riéndose.

- Que bueno que Miriya se adaptó a nuestras leyes – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Como están las cosas en casa jefe?. Escuché que Minmei aun esta quedándose con usted.

Rick incomodo le confesó – deseaba tanto que estuviera conmigo que no me fijé en como había cambiado.

Max lo miró asombrado.

- En mi casa no se está quedando la dulce Minmei, sino que una extraña egoísta y caprichosa – dijo decepcionado.

- Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo jefe?.

- Sí, que he sido un tonto. Sabes?, ayer hizo llorar a Mark y no le importó. Estaba más preocupada de seducir a George que de tratar de no herir los sentimientos del niño.

- Eso suena a celos jefe.

Rick sonrió – y lo más chistoso de todo es que no me importa si quiere seducir a George, lo que me molesta es que crea que todos debemos de prestarle atención y atenderla. Ni que fuera realeza!.

- Disculpe jefe, pero ella puede quedarse en donde quiera. Por qué se está quedando con usted?.

- Porque no quiere molestar a sus amigos que son gente muy ocupada – respondió con ironía.

- Está bromeando?.

- No, y para serte honesto, no me agrada que se esté quedando conmigo, me siento como un intruso en mi propia casa.

- Y por qué no le pide que se vaya?.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento – porque no quiero que me haga un show cuando se lo pida… y después de todo es mi amiga, quiero que se vaya, pero no quiero echarla.

- No siempre va a poder quedar como un buen amigo o como un caballero. Si ella sigue abusando de usted va a llegar el momento en que van a dejar de ser amigos.

- Lo sé. Le voy a dar hasta el viernes, y si no se ha ido, voy a tener que hablar con ella.

- Que sus sentimientos hacia ella no lo vayan a traicionar jefe.

- Max, después de meditarlo mucho me dí cuenta de que no tengo sentimientos hacia ella, salvo quizás los de amistad – le dijo sonriendo.

- Y como se dio cuenta de eso?.

Rick sonriendo miró hacia el puente de la SDF-1, después miró a Max con una sonrisa más grande y comenzó a caminar fuera de la base.

Max lo miró con curiosidad, y al entender lo que quería decir le dijo sonriendo – ya era hora de que pusiera los pies en la tierra jefe.

- Nos vemos Max – le gritó Rick mientras se alejaba de la base.

…

Llevaban dos semanas de reconstrucción y de a poco la ciudad empezaba a lucir como antes. Era viernes y Rick junto a los otros trabajadores estaban terminando los últimos detalles de la casa del anciano.

- Hey, Hunter! – le gritó el Capitán encargado.

- Si Señor?.

- Esta casa está terminada, y como usted parece conocer al dueño, pensé que le gustaría entregarle las llaves.

- Me encantaría hacerlo Señor.

El Capitán le entregó un trozo de papel y las llaves – en esa dirección puede encontrarlo.

Rick le preguntó – cuando quiere que vaya?.

- Va a tener que hacerlo cuando termine su turno. Si el General Jackson se llega a enterar de que dejó esta zona mientras estaba de servicio, lo da de baja. No sé que le hizo a ese hombre, pero está obsesionado con usted Comandante – dijo sonriendo.

Rick incomodo le preguntó – por qué piensa eso, Señor?.

- Tal vez sea porque apenas pongo un pie en la base me pide un reporte de su desempeño… o porque tiene a dos soldados observándolo todo el día.

- Qué?.

- No se había dado cuenta?, son esos dos tipos que estas dos semanas han estado reparando ese coche que está frente a la casa. No cree que trabajan demasiado en un coche que no tiene absolutamente nada?.

Rick lo miró sorprendido – y usted como se dio cuenta?.

- Porque apenas usted se marcha en el camión, ellos guardan las herramientas, se suben al coche y se marchan. Y mire… – le dijo mientras le indicaba una de las ventanas – no le parece curioso que tengan la insignia oficial de la RDF?.

Rick no sabía si reírse o enfadarse.

- El General se está esforzando por destruir su carrera Hunter. Solo ignórelo y siga haciendo su trabajo como lo ha hecho estos días y podrá volver a liderar su escuadrón. Bien, hora de volver al trabajo.

- Sí Señor.

…

Lisa se acaba de retirar de la breve e infructuosa reunión que tuvo en el despacho del Almirante Gloval. Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la nave cuando escuchó que la llamaba el Coronel Kovac y se detuvo a esperarlo.

- Vaya, camina rápido Lisa – le dijo sonriendo – el Almirante me pidió que le informara que todos los viernes nos vamos a reunir en su despacho.

- Ojalá que la próxima semana tengamos algo en lo que trabajar.

- Sí. Pero como le dije, durante la semana el Alto Mando tiene que aprobar a nuestro nuevo espía.

- Y cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar para establecernos en la selva amazónica?.

- Si todo sale bien, deberíamos estar operando allá antes de que termine el verano.

- Aun falta mucho – dijo cansada.

- Lisa, tiene algo que hacer mañana?.

- Lo lamento Marko pero mañana es mi día libre y no quiero pasarlo trabajando.

- La comprendo. Es por eso que me preguntaba si mañana le gustaría cenar conmigo. Le prometo que no tocaré el trabajo.

Lisa sorprendida le respondió – lo siento, pero para mañana ya tengo planes.

- Oh, bueno, para otra vez será – dijo algo decepcionado.

Se quedaron un momento en un incómodo silencio.

- Bien, no le quito más tiempo Lisa, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

- Hasta el viernes Marko.

Antes de retirarse Marko le preguntó – no le molestaría si de vez en cuando nos juntamos a tomar una taza de café?.

Lisa tratando de ocultar su incomodidad le respondió – para nada.

- Y no se preocupe, no creo que el trío terrible se interese mucho si usted les dice que nuestras reuniones son netamente laborales.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Recuerde que soy de inteligencia – le dijo sonriendo.

- No bastará con las reuniones de los viernes?.

- Las de los viernes son de trabajo. Las tazas de café, no.

- Realmente le gusta conocer a la gente con quien trabaja.

- Sí, pero usted me agrada, así que tengo motivos para querer conocerla mejor – le dijo sonriendo.

Lisa no supo que responderle.

Se despidieron y Lisa confundida se preguntó – que fue lo que acaba de pasar.

…

Rick iba caminando por una calle buscando la dirección que tenía anotada en el papel que le entregó el Capitán. Llegó hasta una casa de dos pisos y volvió a leer el papel – parece que aquí es – pensó.

Llamó a la puerta y un hombre joven lo atendió.

- Si?.

- Buenas noches, aquí puedo encontrar al señor Grandier? – preguntó mientras leía el papel.

- Al profesor Grandier?, quien lo busca? – le preguntó mientras lo hacía pasar.

- Rick Hunter.

Mientras esperaba al anciano, Rick se dedicó a observar la sala – parece ser una escuela de música.

- Joven, que alegría verlo. Viene a tomar alguna clase?.

- No señor, vine a entregarle las llaves de su casa.

- Ya la terminaron? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí señor – respondió Rick sonriendo mientras le entregaba las llaves.

- Gracias joven. No esperaba que la terminaran tan rápido. Como puedo agradecerle por su dedicación?.

- No se preocupe señor Grandier, fuimos varios los que trabajamos en su casa y nos basta con que usted pueda volver a habitarla junto a su familia.

- Pero usted fue el único que se molestó en acompañarme.

- En serio, no es necesario. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

- Debo insistir. Que le parece si le doy clases de piano como agradecimiento?.

- Es profesor de piano?.

- Desde hace más de cuarenta años – respondió orgulloso.

Rick dudando le dijo – tengo una amiga que cuando era pequeña tocaba el piano… pero desde hace años que no lo hace y me gustaría escucharla.

- Eso no es problema, su amiga solo necesita un poco de practica.

- Ella podría tomar clases con usted?.

- Claro – el anciano lo miró con curiosidad – por casualidad conozco a esa amiga suya?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – Sí, de hecho usted ha bailado con ella.

- Entonces tengo una idea mejor. Sígame por favor.

Entraron a una habitación pequeña y el anciano se acercó a un viejo piano.

- Creo que este le va a gustar a su amiga.

- Es muy bonito.

- Está en muy buen estado… y además ocupa muy poco espacio.

- Entonces, cuando puede venir Lisa?.

El anciano sonrió – joven, este piano es para ella.

- Pero señor…

- Su amiga, Lisa, tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme recordar tiempos pasados, y usted ayudó a devolverme mi hogar – y sonriendo agregó – y creo que si usted se lo regala, puede ayudar para que ella lo perdone.

- Señor Grandier…

- Por favor acepte el agradecimiento de este viejo romántico – le dijo sonriendo.

Rick sonrojado le respondió – está bien… muchas gracias señor Grandier.

- Le voy a pedir a mis ayudantes que carguen el piano y lo lleven donde usted les indique.

- Ahora?.

- Mientras antes lo perdone, mejor… verdad?.

- Sí – admitió avergonzado. Se acercó al piano para verlo mejor – le va a encantar – dijo sonriendo.

…

Lisa se estaba preparando para meterse a la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Quien será a estas horas? – se preguntó.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rick sonriendo, apoyado sobre algo que estaba cubierto.

- Hola Rick… que sucede?.

- Sorpresa!! – dijo Rick mientras revelaba el piano.

Lisa sorprendida se acercó al piano y lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Te gusta? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

- Me encanta – respondió Lisa sin salir de su asombro.

- Muy bien chicos… éntrenlo.

Los ayudantes del profesor rápidamente lo entraron y se retiraron.

Al ver que Lisa no reaccionaba, le preguntó – estás bien?

- Sí, es solo que… – Lisa se quedó sin palabras.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó – te acuerdas como tocarlo?.

- No sé, hace años que no lo hago.

Rick le acercó una silla – vamos, toca algo.

Lisa dudando miró a Rick, se sentó y empezó a jugar con las teclas. Rick acercó otra silla y se sentó junto a ella.

- No sé si te guste lo que me enseñaron.

- No lo sabré hasta escucharte.

Lisa cerró un momento los ojos y empezó a tocar de memoria una sonata.

Rick observaba maravillado con la delicadeza con que Lisa pulsaba las teclas creando una hermosa melodía.

Lisa terminó y miró a Rick esperando su opinión.

- Eso fue hermoso Lisa.

- No creía que me pudiera acordar, pero fue como si no hubiese tocado desde ayer – dijo sonriendo – solo estoy un poco oxidada.

Lisa se quedó mirando fijamente el piano y perdida en sus pensamientos empezó a tocar de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

- No es nada.

Rick la miró sin creerle.

- Es que esto me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Lo siento, yo no quería…

- No te disculpes… no sabes cuanto significa para mi que lo hayas hecho – dijo sonriendo.

Rick temeroso le preguntó – y por qué llorabas?

- La melodía que estaba tocando me la enseñó mi madre, y mientras la tocaba no pude evitar recordar cuando por las tardes nos sentábamos juntas al piano… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Por qué dejaste de tocar?.

A Lisa la incomodidad se le dibujó en el rostro.

- Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido – se disculpó.

- No, está bien. Después de que murieron mamá y Karl ya no tenía para quien tocar, así que dejé la música de lado y me dediqué a mi carrera – y tratando de bromear agregó – y no creo que una pianista pudiese haber hecho mucho desde el puente de la SDF-1 durante la guerra.

Rick dudó un momento antes de preguntarle – y tocarías para mí?.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida y le dijo – estás seguro?. No toco muy bien.

- Me gustó lo que escuché – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ninguno de los dos supo que decir o hacer.

Detrás comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Lisa, sonrojada, se levantó a contestarlo.

- Diga?... hola George… sí, está conmigo… el altavoz?... está bien.

Rick miró a Lisa con curiosidad y se sentó en el sillón. Lisa encendió el altavoz del teléfono y se sentó junto a Rick.

- Bien George, te escuchamos – dijo Lisa.

- Rick, me escuchas? – preguntó George.

- Fuerte y claro.

- Muy bien… Rick, se puede saber que rayos hace Minmei en el hospital preguntando por mí?.

- Creo que quería ir a darles sus buenos deseos a las victimas del ataque… y de paso saludarte.

- Y quien le dio esa brillante idea?.

- Yo le sugerí que visitara a las victimas, no que te fuera a ver – respondió Rick.

- Donde estás George? – preguntó Lisa.

- En este momento estoy escondido en mi despacho. Minmei llegó hace un par de horas, y empezó a preguntarle al personal en donde me podía encontrar y como he estado ocupado todo el día, no pude atenderla. Pero hace más de una hora que terminó mi turno y ella sigue sentada en admisión esperándome.

- No tienes por donde salir del hospital? – preguntó Lisa.

- Aparte de la entrada principal está mi ventana, pero recordé que estoy en el quinto piso.

Lisa miró a Rick y se asombró al ver que no estaba enojado, sino que la situación parecía divertirle.

- Amigos, necesito ayuda – dijo George.

- Que podemos hacer? – preguntó Lisa.

- No sé… quítenmela de encima.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó – y por qué mejor no la atiendes?.

Lisa miró a Rick como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Ni en broma Hunter, prefiero enfrentarme a Khyron que a ella.

Lisa riéndose le preguntó – y que pasó con el valiente Mayor de Infantería?... acaso no te puedes enfrentar a una dulce e inofensiva mujer?.

- No es una dulce e inofensiva mujer, Lisa… es Minmei – dijo Rick haciendo que George estallara en una carcajada.

Lisa le preguntó a Rick incrédula – te sientes bien?.

- De maravillas – respondió Rick sonriendo.

- Hey, cuando terminen de platicar me podrían venir a buscar?... por favor?.

- No sé George, Lisa me esta deleitando con un concierto privado de piano.

- Desde cuando que tienes un piano Lisa?... mejor después me cuentas. Van a venir?... no me hagan suplicar.

Lisa y Rick se largaron a reír.

- No es chistoso – se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de George – esperen un momento, no cuelguen… adelante.

- Espero que no esté muy ocupado doctor – se escuchó la voz de Minmei.

Rick y Lisa guardaron silencio y pusieron toda su atención en el teléfono.

- Señorita Minmei, que hace usted a estas horas por acá? – preguntó George incómodo.

- Andaba por el vecindario y pensé en pasar a saludarlo - le respondió sonriendo.

- Y que puedo hacer por usted?.

- Quiero invitarlo a cenar para aclarar el malentendido del otro día. Iremos donde usted quiera.

- Aunque la oferta es tentadora señorita Minmei, debo rechazarla. Es muy tarde y tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo donde sus abuelos. Pero cuénteme, cual de los malos entendidos del otro día quiere aclarar?.

- El único malentendido fue con su hijo Matt. No fue mi intención hacerlo llorar.

- Disculpe mi franqueza, pero creo que usted esa misma noche debió aclarar las cosas con mi hijo… que se llama Mark. Habla muy mal de usted como procedió con él.

- No se lo tome tan mal George… porque le puedo decir George, verdad?.

- No - respondió seriamente.

Lisa y Rick tuvieron que evitar reírse.

- Y por qué no?.

- Porque soy George solamente para mis amigos.

- A mi me gustaría ser su amiga… y amiga de su hijo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero si Mark no la aprueba, yo no la apruebo.

- No me va a decir que su hijo de verdad aprueba a la Capitana Hayes.

- No solo la aprueba, la adora.

- Pero si es todo lo contrario a mí – dijo molesta.

- Exacto - dijo George sonriendo.

- Bueno, tal vez si me conociera…

- No lo creo… ahora si me disculpa, tengo que terminar unos asuntos personales y necesito que se retire.

- Está bien, pero si cambia de parecer lo voy a estar esperando en el hotel Macross. Solo pregunte por mí en recepción.

- Rick no se molestará?.

- Por qué habría de molestarse?.

- Le puedo hacer una pregunta?.

- Todas las que quiera doctor.

- Cual es su relación con Rick?.

- Somos amigos.

- Y… existe la posibilidad de que alguna vez ustedes sean algo más que amigos?.

- Con Rick?, no lo creo. Por qué lo pregunta?.

- Porque Rick es mi amigo y no quiero traicionar su confianza – dijo seriamente.

- Pero en que lo va a traicionar si con él nunca he tenido nada?.

Rick sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza. Lisa puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un leve apretón, apoyándolo.

- Entonces usted siempre ha visto a Rick solamente como un amigo. Es bueno saber eso – dijo George.

- Le confieso que a veces he llegado a pensar que Rick puede estar enamorado de mí, pero después deshecho la idea por ridícula – dijo sonriendo - entonces… acepta mi invitación?.

- Lo siento, pero no.

- Si le preocupa Rick… bueno… no tiene por que saberlo. Lo voy a estar esperando. Nos vemos – dijo coquetamente y salió del despacho.

George esperó un momento para asegurarse de que Minmei se había ido y cogió el auricular.

- Están ahí?.

- Sí – respondieron los dos.

- Y se puede saber por qué estaban escuchando una conversación privada? – les preguntó bromeando.

Rick algo incomodo le preguntó – vas a ir al hotel?.

- Si mi memoria no me falla, no acepté ninguna invitación.

- La vas a dejar plantada? – preguntó Lisa.

- Insisto en que no acepté nada, así no estoy dejando plantada a nadie. Los dejo, tengo que ir a buscar al enano. Nos vemos mañana.

Después de que se despidieron Lisa colgó el teléfono y de quedó mirando a Rick.

- Como estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – admitió.

- Estás seguro?.

Rick asintió.

- Me sorprendes… pensé que iba a arder Troya – confesó Lisa.

- No… pero obtuve la confirmación que estaba esperando.

Lisa lo miró extrañada – de que estas hablando?.

- Es solo que acabo de confirmar que estos últimos años he sido un estúpido. Tanto preocuparme por ella y para ella soy alguien que solo existe cuando necesita ayuda – dijo decepcionado.

- No has sido un estúpido Rick, solo estás enamorado – dijo muy a su pesar Lisa.

- Estaba – pensó y prefirió cambiar de tema – que te pareció mi regalo?.

Lisa sonriendo le respondió – maravilloso. Significa mucho para mí que me lo hayas regalado – se quedó pensando un momento – por qué lo hiciste?.

- Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento.

- Agradecimiento?... agradecimiento de qué? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Por ser tú, Lisa… desde que nos conocemos no recuerdo ni una sola vez en que yo te haya agradecido algo o haberte hecho una atención… y creo que ya es tiempo de que eso cambie.

- No debiste haberte molestado – dijo sonrojada. Miró hacía el piano y le dijo – fue fabricado antes de la guerra.

- Como lo sabes?.

- Por la inscripción que tiene en la tapa. Además ya no se hacen pianos con estos materiales… debe valer una fortuna.

- Tu lo vales – le dijo Rick sin atreverse a mirarla.

Lisa avergonzada le dijo – Rick... yo…

- No digas nada, Lisa. Solo quiero que... me gustaría poder demostrarte que te aprecio y que me he dado cuenta de que contigo he sido un malagradecido…

- Rick, no es necesario…

- Por favor, déjame terminar – le pidió.

Lisa asintió.

- Después del ataque de Khyron he tenido mucho en que pensar, sobre todo en mi proceder y no me gustó lo que ví. He actuado como un idiota cegado por mis fantasías y me desquitaba contigo porque tú me devolvías a la realidad. Muchos son los que me han apoyado, pero eres tú quien trata de mantener mis pies sobre la tierra, y en vez de darte las gracias te he perjudicado. Quiero cambiar y se que si tu me ayudas podré lograrlo – confesó Rick.

Lisa emocionada solo atinó a abrazarlo – sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Rick.

- Lo sé. Y si vuelvo a comportarme como un idiota, serías tan amable de darme una patada en el trasero para reaccionar? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, será un placer hacerlo – le respondió sonriendo.

Se separaron y Rick le preguntó – antes de que me vaya, tocarías algo para mí?.

- Que te gustaría?.

- No sé, sé tanto de música como George de cocina – dijo bromeando mientras se sentaba junto al piano.

Lisa sonriendo se sentó al piano y se quedó pensativa. De pronto una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y comenzó a tocar.

Cuando terminó Rick le preguntó – esa fue muy bonita, de quien es?.

- Yo la compuse – respondió sonriendo avergonzada.

- En serio?, me encantó - le dijo sorprendido.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – no es para tanto.

- Tienes talento Lisa – se levantó y dijo – bien, me voy a casa, estoy agotado.

Lisa lo acompañó hasta la puerta – gracias Rick, me gustó mucho el piano.

- No hay de que – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa no aguantó la curiosidad – que vas a hacer con Minmei?.

- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… buenas noches Lisa.

- Que descanses Rick.

…

Rick llegó a su casa y la encontró vacía. Notó que la luz de la contestadora estaba parpadeando y decidió escuchar el mensaje.

- Hola Rick, soy George. Por si te queda alguna duda estoy en mi casa con Mark… enano, saluda a Rick.

- Hola Rick – escuchó decir a Mark.

- Ves?, y además puedes verificar el número de teléfono. Trata de descansar, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Rick sonriendo se dirigió a su habitación para alistarse para dormir. Después de ponerse su pijama y coger unas mantas, volvió a la sala y se quedó mirando el sillón – esta va a ser la última noche que duerma aquí – pensó.

Dormía profundamente cuando lo despertó el llamado insistente a la puerta. Miró su reloj – 0100 – y se levantó desganado a abrir.

- No has visto la hora? – preguntó adormilado.

- Lo siento, tenía que hacer – respondió Minmei algo malhumorada.

- A estas horas?.

- Tenía una reunión.

- Y por tu humor parece que no te fue muy bien.

Minmei lo miró molesta y le dijo – no fue nada importante.

- Segura? – le preguntó tranquilamente.

- No creo que te interese lo que ocurre en una reunión de negocios.

- Minmei, si no me quieres decir, está bien. Pero al menos tenme el respeto suficiente para no mentirme.

- No sé de que estas hablando – dijo un poco nerviosa.

Rick decepcionado le dijo – pensé que después de todos estos años podrías confiar en mí.

- Pero si confío en ti.

- En serio?, y por qué no me dices que pretendías cenar con George?.

Minmei enojada le respondió – él te contó?, y me imagino como se debe de haber reído cuando me dejó plantada. Se las da de caballero y es un miserable… y el muy cobarde se escuda en su hijo – dijo furiosa.

Rick sorprendido ante la reacción de Minmei le dijo – vaya, sacaste las garras – y seriamente continuó – y no me agrada que hables así de George, si no fue, es porque no aceptó la invitación. No todos tienen que acatar lo que tú les digas Minmei.

- Y tu como sabes eso?.

- Porque George estaba hablando por teléfono conmigo cuando entraste a su despacho.

- Escuchaste todo? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí.

Minmei palideció y no supo que decirle.

- Mira Minmei, si quieres tener una relación con George, créeme que no me importa. Lo que me molesta es que pienses que yo soy alguien a quien puedes manejar a tu antojo.

Minmei seguía en silencio.

- Tu sabes lo que he estado haciendo estas las ultimas semanas?.

Minmei negó con la cabeza.

- He estado castigado trabajando en la ciudad, me quitaron a mi escuadrón y casi me dan de baja. Rayos, si me pudieron haber fusilado, y sabes por qué?...porque desobedecí una orden directa para ir a protegerte y eso le costó la vida a tres jóvenes pilotos – y enojado continuó – las últimas semanas he pasado por un infierno y a ti ni te ha importado – y aún más enojado le dijo – y el otro día diste a entender de que no te importa si alguien da su vida por ti porque tu no se lo pediste. No aprecias nada.

- Pero Rick, no es mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto y yo no te pedí que fueras al anfiteatro – dijo entre asustada y molesta.

- Fui porque me preocupaba que te pasara algo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, apoyarse y cuidarse. Si veo que alguien que aprecio está en peligro, sin duda que lo ayudaré aunque me cueste la vida.

- Rick, tu no eres mi guardaespaldas, hay más gente que cuida de mí.

- Ah sí?, como quien?, como Kyle?, si no me equivoco el te dejó abandonada apenas comenzó el ataque. Y donde estaba el resto?, cuando te encontré estabas sola.

Minmei con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo – no creas que eres el único en quién puedo confiar.

- Y por qué acudes a mi solo cuando tienes problemas o cuando necesitas refugiarte?. Estoy cansado de que abuses de mí.

- No he abusado de ti – dijo a la defensiva.

- Como que no?, antes de Navidad apareces, me haces cambiar todos mis planes y para año nuevo me dejas abandonado. Desde hacía meses que no sabía de ti y ahora llegas y te apoderas de mi casa, incomodas a mis amigos y das por sentado que todos tenemos que hacer lo que tu quieras para agradarte. Pero eso se acabó Minmei. Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos viviendo en medio de una guerra y muchos nos estamos sacrificando por un mañana mejor, mientras que tu sigues en tu pequeño mundo de fantasía y rodeada de aduladores que no aportan nada positivo para la paz, sino que andan dando discursos contra los militares haciendo que la población se divida, en vez de lograr que todos nos unamos y luchemos de una manera u otra, no solamente para salvar nuestro planeta, sino que también nuestra especie.

- Pero si siguen peleando, la guerra no va a acabar nunca. Ya estaría bueno que dejaran sus jueguitos de soldados y abrieran la mente para una negociación pacifica. Es hora de que dejemos las armas de lado.

- Si en este momento dejáramos las armas de lado sería como rendirnos.

- Y eso sería tan malo?, al menos estaríamos en paz.

- Tu crees que Khyron y sus malcontentos saben o desean vivir en paz?.

- Nosotros podemos enseñarles.

Rick negando con la cabeza le dijo – Minmei, ya va siendo hora de que madures.

- Kyle tiene razón, ustedes han matado y destruido tanto que necesitan derramar sangre para ser felices.

Rick enojado le respondió – pero a diferencia de Kyle yo le doy la cara a lo que está sucediendo, no me escondo tras discursos baratos. Y dime Minmei, que ha hecho el por la paz?, lo único que ha logrado es que los sobrevivientes se enfrenten entre ellos.

- Tú no eras así Rick, los militares te lavaron el cerebro.

- No Minmei, he visto lo que ocurre con mis propios ojos, por eso sigo peleando.

Después de estar un momento en silencio Rick le dijo – quiero que te marches Minmei.

Minmei sorprendida le preguntó – pero en donde me voy a quedar?.

Rick sarcásticamente le respondió – creo que cualquier lugar es mejor que quedarse con un asesino como yo, verdad?.

Minmei al no saber que responderle se dio media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación de Rick.

Rick se volvió a acomodar para dormir y se preguntó – como pude haber estado enamorado de ella?.

…

Rick esa mañana despertó con el olor del desayuno. Entró a la cocina y vió que Minmei tenía todo servido y lo estaba esperando sentada a la mesa.

- Después de lo de anoche pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas – dijo Minmei sonriendo temerosa – los dos estábamos enojados y dijimos cosas que no quisimos.

Rick tranquilamente le preguntó – desde anoche hasta ahora, ha cambiado tu modo de pensar?.

- No, Rick.

- El mío tampoco. Y no creas que con un desayuno voy a cambiar mi decisión.

- Aun quieres que me vaya?.

- Es lo mejor Minmei. Te apreció como amiga y no quiero que deje de ser así. Si sigues conmigo, y continuas comportándote como lo has hecho hasta ahora, lo más probable es que te transformes en mi enemiga.

- Tu me quieres, Rick?.

- Solamente como amiga. Y si en el futuro necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo, pero no esperes que deje todo de lado para ir por ti.

- Yo a ti te quiero Rick… quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

Rick sorprendido le preguntó – no que tú me ves solamente como un hermano?.

- Pero con el tiempo eso puede cambiar.

- No Minmei, ya es demasiado tarde. Yo no quiero vivir una mentira, quiero algo real.

- Y tienes a alguien en mente?.

- Eso creo.

- Y que tiene ella que no tenga yo?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – más de lo que te imaginas. Además es alguien a quien le confió mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo podría cambiar.

- Es que no lo entiendes Minmei?, no eres tu lo que estoy buscando y no creas que voy a caer en tu juego, solo para que sigas quedándote aquí. Ya no puedes jugar con mis sentimientos - le dijo molesto.

Minmei molesta le dijo – muchos harían cualquier cosa para que me quedara con ellos.

- Pero yo no soy uno de ellos, así que tienen el camino libre – respondió con ironía.

- Rick, por qué me haces esto?.

- Hacerte que?.

- Apartarme de ti?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – eso lo hiciste tu sola.

- Pero Rick, yo…

Rick enojado le dijo – Minmei, basta!. Si tienes problemas con Kyle o con quien sea, enfréntalos. Como tú dijiste, yo no soy tu guardaespaldas, de hecho no soy nada tuyo. Vivimos en dos mundos diferentes, y yo ya no soy el mismo de hace unos meses atrás. Y a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace años somos dos perfectos desconocidos. Ahora quiero la verdad, que quieres de mi Minmei?.

Minmei se quedó llorando en silencio.

Rick más tranquilo le dijo – empaca tus cosas mientras salgo a buscar un taxi – y salió de la casa.

Cuando volvió Minmei lo estaba esperando en la puerta con dos maletas.

- Te vas a arrepentir por haberme rechazado – le dijo furiosa.

- No lo creo – le dijo sonriendo.

Le ayudó a cargar las maletas y a subirse al taxi.

- Adiós Minmei.

Minmei lo ignoró y le ordenó al chofer que partiera.

Rick entró a su casa, miró alrededor y pensó – bien Hunter, ahora todo depende de ti.


	12. El baile en la Alcaldia

**Capítulo 12: El baile en la Alcaldía.**

Rick había terminado su mes de castigo en la ciudad y por fin iba a poder volver a liderar al escuadrón Skull. Aunque estaba contento, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso al saber que los siguientes tres meses iba a estar a prueba, y que había personas que estaban esperando una excusa para correrlo de la RDF.

Entró al hangar y se quedó mirando un rato al Skull Uno.

- Comandante, que bueno tenerlo de vuelta – le dijo Miriya.

- Ya era hora de que regresara jefe, ahora por fin me podré dar un descanso – dijo Max sonriendo.

- Sí, he extrañado volar esta maravilla – dijo sonriendo – como han estado las cosas allá arriba?.

- Tranquilas Comandante – respondió Miriya.

- Ni siquiera nos hemos podido entretener con las peleas a las que estábamos acostumbrados a través de la radio – dijo Max bromeando.

- Lamento informarles que no tendrán ese tipo de entretención… al menos por un buen tiempo – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Lo sabemos jefe. No le será muy difícil estar tres meses sin pelear con la Capitana?.

Rick se rió y le respondió – si quiero continuar en la RDF voy a tener que hacer ese sacrificio.

- Entonces tendremos otro patrullaje aburrido – dijo Miriya.

- No sabía que con Lisa somos la entretención del escuadrón – dijo Rick medio en serio.

- No solo del escuadrón Comandante, de toda la base – dijo tranquilamente Miriya.

Rick algo avergonzado le preguntó a Miriya – ya que no estuve este mes para entretenerlos, con quien se entretuvieron?.

- Las primeras semanas usted continuó siendo parte del centro de atención, pero esta última semana todas las miradas se han centrado en la Capitana Hayes.

- En Lisa? – preguntó asombrado – por qué?.

- No es nada jefe, son solo rumores del trío – respondió Max tratando de evitar el tema.

- Y que anda diciendo el trío?.

- Que la Capitana se ha reunido en varias oportunidades con un Coronel de inteligencia – respondió Miriya - se les ha visto en la cafetería y caminando juntos por los pasillos de la nave.

Rick tratando de restarle importancia les dijo – tienen que estar trabajando juntos.

- Eso es lo mismo que dije yo – dijo Max.

- Es el mismo oficial que me interrogó cuando creían que yo estaba entregándole información al enemigo. Y si no me equivoco, el también estuvo presente en la audición que tuvo la Capitana.

Rick dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más – y que más han dicho de Lisa?.

Max miró a Miriya pidiéndole que no dijera nada, pero para Miriya el gesto pasó totalmente desapercibido.

- Dicen que la Capitana por fin dejó de ser la reina de hielo y están apostando para ver con quien se queda.

Rick incrédulo preguntó – apostando para ver con quien se queda?.

- Sí, están viendo si se queda con usted Comandante, con el doctor bombón o con el Coronel misterioso.

Rick molesto les preguntó – y supongo que ustedes ya apostaron?.

Max negó con la cabeza y Miriya respondió – por supuesto Comandante, apostamos por usted.

Rick no lo podía creer.

- Tengo que llamar a la niñera, vuelvo enseguida Comandante – dijo Miriya y se retiró.

Max miró preocupado a Rick – jefe, en serio, yo no he entrado en la apuesta.

Rick lo miró sonriendo y le dijo – no te preocupes Max… pero si quieres ganar algo de dinero sigue el consejo de tu esposa y apuesta por mí.

Max extrañado le preguntó – de que me perdí?.

Rick bromeando le respondió – ya que estoy en la competencia, seguiré hasta el final. Y tú me conoces Max, no me gusta perder.

- Usted y la Capitana? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- No. Solo espero que trate de perdonar lo ingrato que he sido y me de una oportunidad… además no sé si Lisa sienta algo más que amistad por mí.

Max sonriendo pensó – no se le quita lo ciego jefe – y le preguntó – y usted que siente por la Capitana?.

- No lo sé Max. Me gusta… me gusta mucho, pero…

- Y que está esperando para decírselo?.

- Lisa es una persona orgullosa, y una vez me dijo que ella no quiere ser el premio de consuelo de nadie. Si le digo ahora que me gusta y que me gustaría que me diera una oportunidad, puede pensar que lo estoy haciendo porque acabo de sacar a Minmei de mi vida, y se enfurecería conmigo.

- Entonces se va a ir con pies de plomo.

- Sí, ya lo he arruinado muchas veces con Lisa, así que voy a ir lento. No quiero que me malinterprete.

- Como tomó la noticia de Minmei la Capitana?.

- No sé, a veces me cuesta entender lo que pasa por su cabeza.

- A veces? – preguntó Max bromeando.

- No soy tan despistado – respondió a la defensiva.

- Y que opina de su competencia? – preguntó Max sonriendo.

- De George no me preocupo, pero no se que pensar de ese Coronel.

- Si quiere deshacerse del Coronel, dígaselo a Miriya y ella no dejará ni rastros de él.

Rick riéndose le preguntó – Coronel misterioso?, doctor bombón?, de donde sacan esos apodos?.

- Ocurrencias del trío – le respondió Max sonriendo.

- Y a mi como me dicen?.

- No creo que quiera saberlo jefe.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

- No le va a gustar.

- Solo dilo.

- Está bien, usted es el Comandante cabeza de chorlito.

- Que?!.

- Le dije que no le iba a gustar jefe.

- George es el doctor bombón y yo el cabeza de chorlito?... no es justo.

Max riéndose le dijo – pudo haber sido peor.

- Sí… mejor no le digo a George como le dicen porque su ego va a llegar hasta las nubes – dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta el Skull uno y Max le preguntó – Listo para volver a patrullar, jefe?

- Listo y dispuesto… pero no te voy a mentir Max, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar allá arriba.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse jefe, todo el escuadrón lo apoya. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que del puente también va a recibir ayuda – le dijo con un guiño.

Rick se subió a su Varitech y chequeó que todo estuviera en orden. En la pantalla de comunicaciones apareció el rostro de Lisa y le dijo – líder Skull, prepárese para despegar.

- A la orden, Capitana.

- Y Comandante, tenga cuidado allá arriba – le dijo preocupada Lisa.

- Si usted vela por mi Capitana, no tengo de que preocuparme.

Pudo ver como Lisa se sonrojaba – la pista está despejada, tiene permiso para despegar.

- Entendido Capitana – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

…

Rick terminó su turno y se dirigió a la SDF-1 para esperar a Lisa. Se quedó apoyado junto al ascensor y a los pocos minutos la vió salir del puente.

- Hola Lisa, que tal tu día? – le preguntó mientras llamaba al ascensor.

- Hola Rick. Fue un día bastante tranquilo, y el tuyo?.

- Sin novedad – le respondió mientras se subían al ascensor.

- Permíteme felicitarte Rick. No esperaba que en tu primer día obedecieras todas mis órdenes – dijo bromeando.

- Créeme que no fue fácil, en varias ocasiones estuve tentado de rebatir algunas de ellas, pero rápidamente se me venía a la mente la imagen del General Jackson lanzándome a la calle – le respondió riéndose.

- Últimamente ese fantasma te ha estado acechando.

- Sabías que mientras estaba trabajando en la ciudad me tenía vigilado?.

- Estas bromeando?, por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le preguntó mientras salían del ascensor.

- No quería causarte más problemas.

- Debiste haberle informado al Almirante.

- El Almirante ya se ha arriesgado bastante por mí como para que me siga defendiendo.

- Sabes que para el Almirante no sería un problema defenderte… y para mí tampoco.

- Lo sé Lisa, pero no quiero seguir abusando de su confianza. Además no sé por qué el General se ha ensañado conmigo. Sé que cometí un grave error, pero a él no le he hecho nada.

Lisa hizo un gesto de incomodidad que no pasó desapercibido para Rick.- Que ocurre?.

- No sé si lo sepas Rick, pero…

- Pero?.

Lisa se detuvo y miró de frente a Rick – escuché decir al trío que la Teniente Sims y el General Jackson…

Rick la miró sin entender.

- … tenían una relación más que profesional.

- O sea que ellos…

- Sí.

- Con razón me odia.

- Así que ten mucho cuidado Rick, no le des ningún motivo para que se desquite – le dijo preocupada.

Rick asintió – no está bien lo que está haciendo, pero lo comprendo. Si alguien fuera responsable de que algo le ocurriese a la mujer que amo, lo cazaría hasta el fin del mundo… creo que será mejor que me disculpe con él.

- Ni se te ocurra Rick, al menos no todavía. Llevaban una relación a escondidas y no creo que se tome muy bien saber que todo el esfuerzo que hacían por ocultarla haya sido inútil. Y puede que saberlo de ti sea aun más doloroso.

- Está bien… te apetece una taza de café?.

- Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntar – le respondió bromeando.

- Entonces permítame abrirle la puerta Capitana – dijo Rick sonriendo mientras hacía pasar a Lisa a la cafetería.

Estaban buscando donde sentarse cuando de una mesa alejada les empezó a hacer señas Marko.

- Quien es él? – preguntó Rick.

- Estamos trabajando juntos.

Mientras caminaban a la mesa, Rick observó bien a quien los había llamado – pero si es el Coronel que estaba en mi audiencia – pensó.

Cuando llegaron, Lisa procedió a presentarlos.

- Comandante Rick Hunter, le presento al Coronel Marko Kovac.

- Mucho gusto Comandante, espero que no me tenga resentimientos, solo hacía mi trabajo.

- No hay problema, Señor.

Tomaron asiento y Lisa preguntó – que haces todavía por acá Marko?.

A Rick no pudo evitar molestarle la familiaridad con que Lisa trataba al Coronel.

- No quiero irme a casa antes de terminar unos asuntos, así que bajé a llenarme de cafeína para seguir trabajando.

- Están trabajando juntos? – preguntó Rick.

- Así es Comandante, pero usted comprenderá que no le podemos decir nada.

- Ordenes del Almirante – concluyó Lisa.

- Supe que volvió a su escuadrón Comandante. Espero que haya aprendido la lección porque puede que lo necesitemos.

Rick tuvo que ocultar su molestia para no faltarle el respeto a un oficial superior.

Lisa notó el cambio de humor en Rick y dijo – en las últimas semanas se ha apreciado un cambio positivo en la conducta de Rick y se está convirtiendo en un modelo a seguir dentro de los futuros oficiales.

- Si tú lo dices Lisa. Después de todo, todos hemos cometido errores, claro que en la magnitud está la diferencia – dijo Marko con ironía.

A Rick cada vez le agradaba menos el Coronel.

- Ya que no podemos hablar con toda libertad, que te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos? – le preguntó Marko a Lisa.

- Hay novedades?.

- Un par.

- Está bien.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – y dirigiéndose a Rick – espero seguir escuchando cosas buenas de usted Comandante, porque su comportamiento durante los últimos meses ha sido vergonzoso, y no solamente para usted, sino que para toda la RDF. Buenas noches.

Rick esperó a que Marko saliera de la cafetería para decir – pero que se cree ese tipo?.

Lisa sonriendo le respondió – no le prestes mucha atención, al menos tu no tienes que trabajar con él.

- Que haces trabajando con inteligencia?.

- Lo siento Rick, no le puedo decir nada a nadie.

- Ese tipo no me agrada – dijo molesto.

Lisa sonrió y le dijo – después que lo conoces no está tan mal, solo tienes que ignorar su complejo de superioridad. Y si no quieres tener más problemas recuerda que es tu superior, no "ese tipo".

- Si te da problemas…

- Te tengo a ti y a todos los Zentraedi que interrogó para ponerlo en su lugar.

- Como puede andar por la base tan tranquilo sabiendo que los Zentraedi lo tienen en la mira?. Yo me escondería bajo tierra si Miriya quisiera vengarse de mí.

- No me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero hay que recordar que estaba obedeciendo una orden del Alto Mando.

- Vas a tener que trabajar mucho tiempo con él?.

- Aparentemente, pero es por una buena causa.

- De la que no me puedes decir absolutamente nada – dijo bromeando.

- Lo siento – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Espero que no se te contagie lo misteriosa.

- Por qué lo dices?.

- El trío lo apodó como el Coronel Misterioso.

- Ese trío… pero hay que admitir que son originales – dijo sonriendo – y no tienes por que preocuparte, tu no me has contagiado lo cabeza de chorlito, así que no creo que esta vez sea diferente.

- Sabías?! – preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro, aunque ellas crean que no escucho sus murmullos.

Rick se levantó de la mesa y le preguntó sonriendo – la acompaño a su casa Capitana comadreja?.

- El trío no me dice comadreja.

- No, porque eso es algo entre tu y yo – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa evitando sonrojarse le respondió – de todos los apodos que me pudiste poner, tuviste que elegir comadreja?.

- En realidad fue vieja comadreja.

- Eso lo empeora – dijo sonriendo.

- Voy a tener que pensar en uno nuevo.

- Con Lisa me basta, Rick.

- George te dice enana y Claudia súper chica, yo también te quiero decir de alguna forma.

- Rick! – le advirtió Lisa.

- Que tal súper enana?… o comadreja enana?… o chica comadreja? – preguntó bromeando.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien… Lisa… nos vamos?.

Lisa se levantó de la mesa y le dijo sonriendo – te faltó súper comadreja.

Rick riéndose le dijo – ese me gustó.

- Al menos es mejor que ser la reina de hielo - admitió Lisa mientras salían de la cafetería.

…

Como cada viernes después de su turno, Lisa se encontraba reunida con el Almirante y con Marko, pero a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, parecía que por fin habían progresos.

- Coronel, como le va a nuestro infiltrado? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Mejor de lo que esperábamos Señor. Parece que Khyron confía más en que un humano le entregue información a que lo haga un Zentraedi.

- Quien está infiltrado? – preguntó Lisa.

- Infiltrado no, infiltrada. Es la Sargento Ivanova de inteligencia.

- Como logró infiltrarse? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Algo que ha aprendido Khyron de la raza humana es que por dinero o por poder pueden vender a su propia madre, así que la Sargento empezó a venderles información por una módica suma. Les ha entregado datos de donde pueden encontrar armas y provisiones, y ellos han confirmado esos datos saqueando los lugares que preparamos para eso. Así ella se ha ido ganando su confianza. Esperamos que pronto Khyron decida reunirse con la Sargento para hacer negocios.

- No será muy peligroso entregarle armas y provisiones al enemigo? – preguntó Lisa.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse. Las provisiones son mínimas y las armas no están en buenas condiciones.

- Y si se deciden a atacar?.

- Bueno, es un riesgo que tenemos que correr si queremos detenerlos de una vez por todas.

- Coronel, entiendo su punto de vista, pero no quiero arriesgar a mis hombres innecesariamente – dijo el Almirante.

- Lo sé Señor, es por eso que les estamos dejando provisiones en depósitos alejados de la ciudad y custodiados por algunos efectivos de infantería que tienen la orden de oponer una débil resistencia y escapar de los malcontentos.

- La Sargento ha podido obtener alguna información sobre quien podría ser el soplón?.

- No Señor, desgraciadamente es demasiado pronto para saber eso.

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo con que trabajar- dijo el Almirante mientras se sacaba la gorra y se pasaba una mano por el pelo – durante la mañana estuve reunido con el Alcalde de Nueva Macross y me informó que el primer sábado de junio se va a celebrar un baile para festejar el termino de la reconstrucción de la ciudad. El Alcalde dice que no hay mejor manera de aliviar las tensiones que con una fiesta, y en esta oportunidad le encuentro la razón. Va a ser formal y se llevará a cabo en la misma Alcaldía.

Lisa y Marko miraban al Almirante esperando que continuara.

- Se deben de estar preguntando que tienen que ver ustedes en esto.

Lisa y Marko asintieron.

- Quiero que mis oficiales más cercanos estén presentes.

- Señor? – preguntó incomoda Lisa.

- Usted sabe Capitana que este tipo de reuniones sociales no me agradan, pero tenemos que demostrarle a la población que tanto civiles como militares seguimos unidos y esta es una oportunidad para ello. Quiero que ustedes asistan porque los considero mi mano derecha, solo traten de no llegar solos. Pueden retirarse.

Mientras se levantaban, el Almirante se dio cuenta de la manera en que Marko miraba a Lisa, incomodándola – Capitana, por favor sea tan amable de quedarse un momento.

- Sí Señor.

El Almirante esperó a que Marko se retirara para hablar con Lisa.

- Lisa, tendría usted algún problema si le pido que me acompañe al baile?.

- No Señor.

- Que bueno, porque pensé que con toda la atención que ha ganado de parte del público masculino, podría rechazar mi invitación.

- Señor?.

El Almirante sonriendo le dijo – ha llegado a mis oídos que últimamente usted ha tenido más vida social que… bueno, desde que la conozco.

Lisa avergonzada le dijo – Almirante, le puedo explicar…

El Almirante riéndose le dijo – Capitana, me alegra que sea así, ya era hora que se diera un tiempo para usted. Me preocuparía si siguiera encerrada en el puente. Si la invité no es tan solo porque me agrada su compañía, sino que también escuché sobre cierta apuesta que está corriendo por la base y creo que sería mejor, para acallar los rumores y evitarle malos ratos, que usted no llegara con ninguno de los candidatos, más aún si dos de ellos son destacados oficiales.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que con estos caballeros comparte solamente amistad porque la conozco Lisa, usted es una mujer decente que jamás se prestaría para ese tipo de juegos. Pero desgraciadamente no toda la gente piensa como yo y podrían aprovechar está oportunidad para ensuciar su reputación. Pero no se preocupe, aunque vaya conmigo podrá compartir con sus amigos.

Lisa avergonzada le dijo – gracias Almirante.

- No hay de que Capitana.

Lisa se despidió del Almirante y se retiró del despacho.

Iba saliendo de la base cuando se le acercó Marko.

- Te marchas a casa?.

- Sí… y tu?.

- Tengo que juntarme con mi espía… Lisa, te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?.

- Lo siento Marko pero ya tengo acompañante.

- Pero si acabamos de saber del baile, como conseguiste pareja tan rápido?.

- El Almirante me invitó.

- Oh… bueno… al menos concédeme un baile – dijo sonriendo.

- Tendrías que pedirle permiso al Almirante.

- No creo que me lo niegue – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Eso lo veremos – pensó Lisa y se despidieron.

…

Como ya se había hecho costumbre los días sábados, estaban reunidos en casa de George. Rick aprovechó de que Lisa estaba contándole a Mark su historia antes de dormir para hablar con George.

- Sabías que hay un baile la próxima semana en la Alcaldía? – preguntó Rick.

- Sí, pero a mi no me invitaron. Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Yo tengo que ir… y bueno…

- Que cosa?.

- Es que quiero…

George bromeando le dijo – me quieres invitar?, voy encantado… pero no te hagas ilusiones Hunter, no pienso ponerme un vestido, me hacen ver gordo – terminó con una carcajada.

Rick riéndose meneó la cabeza.

- Quieres pedirle a Lisa que vaya contigo, verdad? – le preguntó George.

- He tratado de pedírselo toda la semana, pero…

- No te atreves.

- Sé que es una tontería, pero es verdad. No quiero apurar las cosas y volver a arruinarlo todo.

- Rick, a veces hay que tomar riesgos. Tú deberías saberlo, eres piloto.

- Lo sé, pero es que es Lisa.

- Que tiene?.

Rick lo miró dudando.

- Le tienes miedo! – le dijo George sorprendido.

- No! – respondió a la defensiva.

- Entonces que esperas?.

Rick miró el suelo avergonzado.

- Vamos Rick, no seas niño.

- No lo soy – dijo molesto.

- Entonces deja de actuar como uno. Solo acércate a ella y pregúntale si quiere ir contigo. No es tan difícil.

- Habla por ti.

- Sería difícil si estuvieras… – George se quedó callado y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

- Si estuviera que?.

- Nada.

- Que quisiste decir? – insistió Rick.

- Eso tienes que descubrirlo tu solo amigo.

Rick lo miró con desconfianza.

- No me mires así, no sería gracia si te lo dijera, créeme.

Rick iba a protestar cuando Lisa entró a la cocina y se quedó mirándolos.

- Ya me da miedo dejarlos solos porque siempre los encuentro en medio de algo que no quieren que yo sepa – dijo bromeando.

- Lo siento enana, pero tú no eres la única que tiene secretos – le respondió George con una sonrisa.

- Cuando van a entender que son órdenes del Almirante? – preguntó mirando el techo.

- Sí lo entendemos… pero nos encanta hacerte enojar – dijo George riéndose.

- Es chistoso como frunces el ceño cada vez que te preguntamos – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Lisa ignorándolos le dijo a George – Mark se quedó dormido.

- Si?, entonces voy a ir a arroparlo – dijo mientras no muy sutilmente empujaba a Rick hacia Lisa y a espaldas de ella le gesticuló "pregúntale".

Rick de pronto se sintió muy nervioso – Lisa… yo me preguntaba… si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Porque te gustaría ir conmigo, verdad?.

- Me encantaría… pero no puedo Rick, lo siento.

- No vas a ir?.

- Sí, tengo que ir.

- Entonces vas a ir sola?.

A Lisa no le gustó la pregunta – por qué piensas que voy a ir sola?.

- Es que como no vas a ir conmigo, pensé que…

- Crees que tu eres el único al que le interesaría ir conmigo? – preguntó molesta.

- No dije eso.

- Y que quisiste decir?.

- Nada, solo que si no vas conmigo y George no va a ir, no se me ocurre con quien puedas ir.

- Para tu información ya me invitaron y acepté.

- Qué?!... quien fue? – preguntó enojado.

Lisa guardó silencio ante la reacción de Rick.

- No me vas a decir?… acaso también es un secreto?.

- No es eso Rick.

- Vas a ir con ese Coronel, verdad?.

- De que estas hablando?.

- Crees que no me doy cuenta de que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con ese tipo?.

- No seas tonto Rick, solo trabajamos juntos.

- Sí, y parece que trabajan muy juntos.

Lisa dolida le dijo – no tengo animo para esto, me voy a casa – vio que George estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina y se despidió de él antes de salir de la casa.

George se quedó mirando a Rick y le dijo sarcásticamente – menos mal que no querías arruinar las cosas con Lisa.

Rick se sentó pesadamente en una silla – ni siquiera esperó a que yo la invitara – dijo molesto – tiene que haberla invitado ese Coronel.

- Que Coronel?.

- El Coronel… no recuerdo su nombre, pero es de inteligencia.

- No crees que te estás apresurando en tus conclusiones?.

- Si no la invitó él, entonces quien?.

- Rick, si no fueras mi amigo te daría un puñetazo. No te has puesto a pensar que Lisa es lo suficientemente atractiva y agradable como para que cualquier hombre quiera invitarla?.

Rick lo miró molesto.

- Tu problema Rick es que piensas que Lisa siempre va a estar disponible para ti. Y no tienes por que enojarte con ella, quizás pensó que después de todo este tiempo no la ibas a invitar y decidió aceptar la invitación de alguien más.

- Y por qué no me esperó?.

- No lo sé, tal vez se aburrió de esperar. Te demoraste mucho.

Rick después de estar un momento en silencio dijo – lo arruiné, verdad?.

- Sí, aunque fue una buena demostración de un ataque de celos – respondió George riéndose.

- No estoy celoso.

- Lo que tú digas Rick.

- Es verdad.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Rayos!, realmente quería ir con ella.

- Vas a tener que disculparte.

- Lo sé.

- No te acuerdas como se llama ese Coronel?.

- No, pero creo que es croata.

- Me gustaría saber cuales son sus intenciones con Lisa.

- Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile y lo averiguas?.

- Estás seguro?.

- Sí, no me gusta como ese tipo mira a Lisa y quiero una segunda opinión.

- Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

…

Después de terminar su turno, Lisa, Claudia y el trío salieron de compras.

- Por qué tuvimos que esperar hasta última hora para comprar nuestros vestidos? – se quejó Sammie.

- Ojalá este me quede – dijo Vanessa mientras observaba un vestido.

- Ustedes le dieron la idea al Almirante de que todos los militares fueran sin uniforme, ahora no se quejen. Solo elijan uno que les quede – les dijo Claudia.

- Comandante, este es el evento social del año y vamos a conocer a gente importante y a celebridades, así que tenemos que estar bellas – dijo Kim.

- Tenemos una mayor oportunidad de conseguir novio si nos ven bien arregladas – dijo Sammie.

- Muchos cuando ven el uniforme salen corriendo – dijo Vanessa.

Claudia y Lisa sonrieron ante las preocupaciones del trío.

- Chicas, descuiden. Con o sin uniforme atraen miradas – quiso subirles el animo Lisa.

- Usted dice eso por que sin importar lo que se ponga, va a tener babeando a esos tres – dijo Sammie.

- Perdón? – dijo Lisa mientras Claudia se reía disimuladamente.

- Con cual de ellos va a ir? – preguntó Vanesa.

- Espero que vaya con el doctor porque el Comandante y el Coronel están obligados a asistir – dijo Sammie.

- No lo saben chicas?, Lisa no va a ir con ninguno de ellos – dijo Claudia burlándose.

- Que?! – gritó el trío.

Lisa sonrojada les dijo – voy a ir con el Almirante.

- Pero por qué? – preguntó Kim.

- Porque soy su primera oficial – respondió Lisa.

- Y su mano derecha – agregó Claudia.

- Y yo que esperaba un enfrentamiento entre los tres – murmuró Sammie.

- Pero puede ocurrir algo entre el Coronel y el Comandante – dijo Vanessa.

- Uy, un duelo. Crucen los dedos chicas – dijo Kim sonriendo.

Lisa ya acostumbrada a los comentarios del trío, prefirió ir al otro lado de la tienda para buscar un vestido para ella.

Claudia le preguntó en voz baja – alguno de ellos te invitó?.

- Marko me invitó el mismo día que nos informó el Almirante y Rick lo hizo el sábado.

- Como se lo tomó Rick?.

- Como no acepté su invitación, pensó que iba a ir sola, y como le dije que ya había aceptado otra invitación se enfureció pensando que voy a ir con Marko – dijo molesta.

- Por eso la frialdad hacia el piloto – dijo Claudia bromeando – no le dijiste que tienes que ir el Almirante?

- No me dio tiempo, se puso como si… no sé Claudia… como si estuviera celoso.

- En serio?, es por eso que no te ha dirigido la palabra toda esta semana?.

- Sí. Pero esta vez no voy a caer en el juego de que él lo estropea y yo me disculpo. Si quiere estar enojado, problema de él.

Claudia sonriendo le dijo – me alegro. Últimamente se lo has hecho muy fácil.

- Sabes que es lo que me más molesta?, que Rick ha visto que no he demostrado interés en nadie más que en él y aún así lo domina la inseguridad.

- No es por defenderlo amiga, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de Minmei, es comprensible que se sienta intimidado a la más pequeña insinuación que te hagan.

- Pero eso demuestra que no confía en mí – se quejó Lisa.

- Mejor tómalo de esta otra manera. Si esta celoso es porque pudo darse cuenta de que no lo vas a esperar eternamente y eso lo aterra.

- Para él soy solamente una amiga.

- No lo creo, he visto como te mira y ni siquiera a Minmei la miraba de esa forma.

Lisa la miró sin creerle.

- Amiga, no entiendo como los dos pueden ser tan buenos en sus carreras, pero tan ciegos en lo personal.

- Pero es que no me basta con que solo me mire, quiero que me lo demuestre.

- Pero si echó de su casa a la Señorita Macross y te ha pedido salir en más de una oportunidad. Incluso te invitó al baile. Qué más quieres que haga?.

- No me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que vea que tiene a Minmei al frente y no babee como idiota – confesó Lisa.

- Eso puede pasar mañana mismo Lisa.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento y recordó – Minmei va a animar el baile.

- Exacto. Entonces vamos a hacer que ese piloto babee por ti y no por el canario… y creo que este vestido te vendría de maravilla. Es muy elegante y hace juego con tus ojos – dijo mientras le entregaba un vestido a Lisa.

- Y nosotras nos encargaremos del resto – dijo Sammie que se acercaba junto a Kim y Vanessa.

- Chicas, no creo que sea necesario - dijo Lisa.

- Lisa, por esta vez has lo que dicen las chicas. Después de todo esta es su especialidad – la regañó Claudia.

Lisa no muy convencida aceptó la proposición.

- Muy bien, mañana nos juntamos en casa de Lisa – prácticamente ordenó Claudia.

- A la orden Comandante – respondió el trío sonriendo.

…

Rick y George se encontraban en el baile de la Alcaldía.

- Has visto a Lisa? – preguntó Rick.

- Por quinta vez, no!, aún no llega, quédate tranquilo un rato que me estas mareando – respondió George.

- Apuesto a que viene con ese Coronel porque tampoco lo he visto – dijo molesto.

- Rick, te aprecio bastante, pero si sigues repitiendo la misma tontería, voy a terminar estrangulándote – lo amenazó George.

- No es ninguna tontería – dijo molesto.

- Te apuesto a que no viene con él.

- Tan seguro estas?.

- Sí. Creo conocer a Lisa y sé que no vendrá con él.

- Y con quien crees que venga?.

- No sé, tal vez con… – no pudo continuar porque se quedó boquiabierto mirando hacia la entrada del edificio.

- Que te ocurre? – le preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

George le indicó que mirara hacia la entrada y Rick se quedó maravillado por lo que vió. Lisa había entrado del brazo del Almirante, llevando un largo vestido verde que resaltaba su figura de una manera elegante, el cabello recogido y sutilmente maquillada acentuando levemente sus rasgos.

- Rick – dijo George.

- Mmm?.

- Ten cuidado con las moscas.

- Que?.

- Cierra la boca – dijo riéndose.

- Se ve hermosa – susurró Rick sonriendo.

- Sí. Que esperas para ir a saludarla?.

- Está con el Almirante.

- Para él eso no es problema – dijo mientras indicaba a un hombre que se acercaba a Lisa.

- Ese es el Coronel – dijo Rick.

- Vamos, que no te gane.

- Que les digo?.

- No sé… preséntame – sugirió George.

Casi corriendo llegaron antes que Marko al lado de Lisa.

George al ver que Rick no sabía que decir, saludó a Lisa haciendo una reverencia y besando una de sus manos – permíteme decirte que te ves bellísima – e indicando a Rick dijo sonriendo – y estoy seguro de que cuando Rick recupere el aliento te dirá lo mismo.

Lisa sonrojada le dio las gracias y le presentó al Almirante.

- Señor, le presento a George Carter, un buen amigo mío.

- Mucho gusto Almirante, es un placer conocerlo en persona.

- Igualmente, he escuchado mucho sobre usted.

George miró curiosamente a Lisa.

- El trío se ha encargado de darte a conocer.

George sonriendo le preguntó al Almirante – Señor, espero que no le moleste mi petición, pero usted permitiría que Lisa me conceda el honor de bailar conmigo esta noche?.

- Por mi está bien, pero creo que eso debe preguntárselo a ella.

- Encantada George – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con el Alcalde. Espero que pueda guardar un baile para mí Lisa.

- Por supuesto Almirante.

Rick nervioso le preguntó a Lisa – y podrías bailar también conmigo?, por favor?.

Lisa se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

George le preguntó a Rick – no se te olvida algo?.

Rick suspiró pesadamente y dijo – lo siento Lisa, me comporté como un idiota contigo el otro día.

- Y que más? – preguntó Lisa.

- Te ves preciosa – respondió Rick con su mejor sonrisa.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – con eso me basta.

- Entonces vas a bailar conmigo?.

- Sí, pero primero lo voy a hacer con George.

George bromeando le dijo a Rick – respeta el orden de llegada niño.

- Está bien – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Detrás de ellos escucharon una voz – Lisa, recuerda que también tienes que bailar conmigo.

Se dieron vuelta y Lisa desganada le respondió – claro Marko, pero estos caballeros me invitaron primero.

- Entonces esperaré mi turno.

- Recuerdas al Comandante Hunter?.

- Sí, y déjeme felicitarlo Comandante por su desempeño, no esperaba que se centrara tan rápido.

- Gracias Señor – dijo Rick evitando decirle algo que después pudiera lamentar.

- Y creo que no conoces a mi amigo – dijo Lisa indicándole a George.

George y Marko se miraron y de pronto parecieron reconocerse.

- Su nombre es… – Lisa no alcanzó a terminar.

- Lisa, conoces a este payaso? – preguntó Marko despectivamente.

- Se conocen? – preguntó Lisa.

- Desgraciadamente – respondió George molesto.

- Que haces aquí Carter?, este evento es para militares y gente importante, y tu no eres ninguno de los dos. Espero que no causes problemas, porque al más mínimo intento de alguno de tus trucos, voy a llamar a seguridad y cuando eso ocurra, te recomiendo que salgas corriendo.

George burlonamente le respondió – al menos yo aún puedo correr.

Se quedaron mirando furiosos y Marko le dijo a Lisa – espero que después puedas bailar conmigo – y se retiró.

- Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó Lisa.

- Es una larga historia.

- Que me gustaría saber.

- No es el lugar ni el momento enana.

- Yo también quiero saber – dijo Rick.

- Cuando nos juntemos en mi casa les cuento, está bien?.

Lisa vio que el Almirante la estaba llamando y le dijo a George – nos tienes que contar.

- Lo prometo.

Apenas Lisa se alejó de ellos, George le dijo seriamente a Rick – tienes mi total apoyo para quitar del camino a Kovac.

- Parece que no te agrada – dijo Rick irónicamente.

George sonrió tristemente y le dijo – hace mucho tiempo fuimos buenos amigos, pero como tu ya debes saber, la guerra cambia a las personas y bueno, los dos cambiamos mucho y nos terminamos detestando - vio que Minmei se les acercaba con cara de pocos amigos junto con Kyle – peligro a las seis en punto.

- Tus seis o mis seis? – preguntó Rick.

- Tus seis.

- Que clase de peligro?.

- Cantante furiosa y pacifista de mentira.

- Oh… maniobras evasivas?.

- Demasiado tarde.

- Doctor Carter, como esta es una fiesta para personas importantes no esperaba verlo acá – dijo Minmei.

- Aunque no me crea, no es la primera en decírmelo señorita Minmei – dijo George bromeando.

- Hola Minmei, como estas? – la saludó Rick.

Minmei ignoró a Rick y Kyle le preguntó enojado – como te atreves a dirigirle la palabra después de lo que le hiciste?.

- Después de lo que le hice? – preguntó Rick extrañado.

- No te hagas el tonto Hunter. No eres más que otro de los que se quieren aprovechar de la fama de Minmei, y cuando viste que no podías obtener lo que querías de ella la echaste a la calle – dijo furioso.

Rick tratando de no perder el control le respondió – no sé de que estas hablando Kyle, yo nunca he querido obtener nada de Minmei. Si le pedí que se fuera, fue porque no nos estábamos llevando bien y estaba peligrando nuestra amistad. Además, como le dije, iba a poder estar más cómoda y tranquila en cualquier otro lugar.

- Mentiroso, admite que estás enamorado de ella y que como ella no te corresponde, como venganza la echaste de tu casa – lo acusó Kyle.

- Kyle, basta – le pidió Minmei.

Rick en vez de enojarse se largó a reír – eso fue lo que le dijiste Minmei?, por qué mejor no le dices que te apoderaste de mi casa, que molestaste a mis amigos y que abusaste de mi hospitalidad?.

Minmei bajó la mirada avergonzada y Kyle lo amenazó – no le hables así!.

- O si no que?. Para ser un pacifista amenazas mucho Kyle – le dijo burlonamente – y te puedes quedar tranquilo, no voy a ser un obstáculo entre ustedes dos porque no estoy enamorado de tu prima – dijo con toda tranquilidad.

- Aunque lo estuvieras no serías competencia para mí – dijo fríamente.

- Tal vez no, pero el sí – dijo Rick sonriendo mientras indicaba a George.

- George Carter, mucho gusto – dijo George mientras le ofrecía una mano a Kyle.

Kyle no se la aceptó y lo miró con cara de odio.

George miró a Minmei y le dijo – señorita Minmei, lamento mucho el mal entendido del otro día. Comprenda que no la dejé plantada, fue solo que no acepté su invitación… y por favor le pido que no me vuelva a invitar a salir, usted es muy bonita pero no es mi tipo, lo siento.

Rick tuvo que evitar reírse al ver como se le desfiguraba el rostro de rabia a Minmei.

Minmei furiosa se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Kyle – vámonos.

Cuando se alejaron Rick dijo – eso fue…

- Divertido? – preguntó George sonriendo.

- Sí – respondió Rick con una sonrisa.

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ellos, se giraron y se encontraron con Lisa, Claudia, el trío y los Sterling sonriendo.

- Por fin alguien puso en su lugar a esa niña – dijo Claudia.

- Señoritas, que gusto volver a verlas – dijo George haciendo que el trío se sonrojara – quien quiere ser la primera en bailar conmigo?.

Las tres alzaron rápidamente sus manos haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Lisa, quieres bailar conmigo? – le preguntó Rick ofreciéndole una mano.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento y le contestó sonriendo – claro, pero tienes que respetar el orden de peticiones.

- Quien está primero en la lista?.

Lisa indicó a George que estaba rodeado por el trío.

- Creo que por está vez lo voy a dejar pasar enana – le dijo George con un guiño.

Lisa aceptó la mano de Rick y caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

Mientras bailaban Rick le dijo – parece que tenemos público.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – creo que le hemos dado al trío suficiente entretención para un par de semanas.

- Sí… ya te dije que te ves hermosa? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

Lisa sonrojada le respondió – tu no te ves nada de mal Rick.

- Gracias, aunque este traje de pingüino no es muy cómodo… por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir con el Almirante?.

- Me diste la oportunidad para decírtelo?.

- No - admitió avergonzado.

- El Almirante pensó que sería mejor no llegar con ninguno de los involucrados en la apuesta.

- Sabías de la apuesta?.

- Claro, se te olvida que paso casi todo el día con el trío?.

- Me pregunto quien va ganando – dijo sonriendo.

- Lamentablemente para los que apostaron, esta noche no va a haber ganador. Con el Almirante nos vamos a tener que retirar antes para ir a la oficina del Alcalde y reunirnos en privado con el Alto Mando.

- Y Kovac va a estar presente?.

- Sí.

- Entonces te espero.

- No es necesario Rick.

- Sí lo es. No me agrada ese tipo… y George me apoya, así que los dos te vamos a esperar.

- Está bien, pero le van a dar más material al trío.

- Hablando del trío – dijo Rick mientras veían como el trío se turnaba para bailar con George.

- Pobre George – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- El doctor bombón las tiene locas – dijo Rick bromeando.

Terminaron de bailar y Lisa dijo – mejor vamos a ayudarlo.

- Deja que sufra un poco más.

- No quieres darle una mano?.

- El sabe cuidarse, además quiero seguir bailando contigo.

- Entonces que sufra – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Después de un par de canciones caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Claudia y George.

- Y el trío? – preguntó Lisa.

- Por fin se apiadaron de George – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- No siento los pies – dijo George bromeando.

- Parece que ustedes lo han pasado muy bien – dijo Claudia.

- Dejaron de bailar, cierto? – preguntó George.

- Sí, necesitamos un descanso – dijo Rick.

- Y por qué siguen tomados de la mano? – preguntó Claudia burlonamente.

Rick y Lisa se sonrojaron y rápidamente se soltaron, haciendo que Claudia y George estallaran en una carcajada.

- Amiga, el Coronel Kovac desde hace rato que está esperando su turno.

- Va a tener que esperar un poco más porque ahora me toca a mí – dijo George.

- Pero no estabas agotado? – preguntó Lisa.

- Sí, pero no le voy a dar el gusto a Kovac de bailar contigo.

- Por qué no quieren que se me acerqué? – preguntó Lisa sonriendo.

- No te has dado cuenta de la manera en que te mira? – le preguntó Rick.

- Parece un lobo mirando a su presa – dijo George.

- No sabía que tenías guardaespaldas Lisa – dijo Claudia bromeando.

Vieron que se acercaba Marko y George de un salto se puso de pie y le preguntó a Lisa – me concede el honor? – mientras le ofrecía una mano.

- El honor es mío – respondió Lisa siguiéndole el juego.

Rick tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Marko molesto se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

- Muy bien piloto, cuales son tus intenciones con Lisa? – le preguntó Claudia.

- No sé de que hablas – le respondió Rick tratando de evitar el tema.

Claudia lo miró con una ceja alzada y le dijo con ironía – en serio? y yo que pensaba que querías pasar al siguiente nivel en tu relación con Lisa. Parece que me equivoqué… entonces el Coronel Kovac tiene el camino libre.

Rick la miró con curiosidad y le preguntó – que sabes de Kovac?.

- Lo mismo que tu, que es de inteligencia, esta trabajando con Lisa por órdenes del Almirante y que esta completamente enamorado de ella.

- Estás segura de que está enamorado de Lisa? – preguntó incómodo.

- Sí, también me he fijado en como la mira y como la persigue por toda la base tratando de que Lisa se fije en él.

Rick molesto trató de acomodarse en su asiento.

- No sigas perdiendo el tiempo Rick, Kovac tiene el aspecto de los que consiguen lo que quieren.

Rick incómodo le preguntó – tu conoces mejor que nadie a Lisa… crees que pueda tener una oportunidad con ella?.

Claudia se quedó pensando un momento – te vuelvo a preguntar, cuales son tus intenciones con Lisa?.

Rick sonrojado le respondió – me gusta… mucho y quiero… quiero demostrarle que gracias a ella me estoy transformando en un hombre mejor… es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que esto que siento destruya nuestra amistad… crees que deba decirle algo?.

- Y si no siente lo mismo?.

- Mejor me quedó callado, no quiero perderla.

Claudia sonriendo le dijo – insinúale lo que sientes… quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

Lisa y George llegaron riéndose a la mesa.

- Y a ustedes que les pasa? – preguntó Claudia.

- No vieron el pequeño accidente que tuvo Kyle? – preguntó Lisa riéndose.

Claudia y Rick negaron con la cabeza.

- Se tuvo que retirar de la fiesta con un nuevo peinado – dijo George riéndose.

- Y todo fue culpa tuya – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Hey, no sabia que su pelo era inflamable – se defendió bromeando.

- Que hiciste? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

- Es solo que íbamos pasando por detrás de la mesa de los primos estrella, cuando accidentalmente tropecé con la mesa vecina y una vela cayó en el respaldo de la silla de Kyle… y bueno, quizás que se echó en el pelo porque ardió rápidamente.

- Accidentalmente? – preguntó Claudia.

- Que quieren que les diga, soy torpe – respondió con una sonrisa.

Marko se acercó a la mesa y le dijo a Lisa – nos están esperando en la oficina del Alcalde.

Lisa se despidió y Rick le dijo – te vamos a estar esperando.

- No va a ser necesario que se queden Comandante, yo puedo ir a dejar a Lisa a su casa – dijo Marko con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Eso tampoco va a ser necesario Marko, porque el Almirante lo va a hacer – dijo Lisa.

- Por lo que me dijo no creo que sea posible porque va a tener que salir de la ciudad apenas termine la reunión.

Lisa y Marko se retiraron y Rick enojado murmuró – cada vez me gusta menos ese tipo.

George les preguntó – por casualidad saben que tipo de coche tiene Kovac?.

- Lo he visto manejando un sedán negro que en el parabrisas tiene una bandera croata – respondió Claudia.

Miriya se acercó junto a Max y dijo – además tiene una abolladura en la puerta del chofer.

- Como sabes eso cariño? – le preguntó Max.

- El otro día quise probar si los coches de los Micronianos podían soportar una patada de una Quadrono. Por el resultado, puedo decir que no son muy resistentes – dijo Miriya sonriendo.

- No vayas a tener problemas Miriya – dijo Rick preocupado.

- No lo creo Comandante.

- Si el Coronel es inteligente no va a hacer nada. No creo que quiera tener más problemas con los Zentraedi – dijo Claudia.

- George, queremos pedirle un favor – dijo Max seriamente.

- Claro, estoy en deuda con ustedes.

- Lo que pasa es que Dana ha estado algo enferma y ya no confiamos en los doctores de la RDF porque en vez de sanarla quieren experimentar con ella. Si no fuera por el doctor Lang la tendrían encerrada en un laboratorio – dijo Max molesto.

- Podría examinarla usted? – le preguntó Miriya.

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias George, cuando podemos llevarla al hospital?.

- Nada de eso, les parece si mañana paso a primera hora por su casa?.

- Está seguro?, no queremos importunarlo – dijo Max.

- Puedo llevar a Mark?. Hace días que me está preguntando por ustedes.

- Claro. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron y Claudia dijo – esa canción me encanta.

- Quiere bailar? – le preguntó George.

- No quiero molestarlo, ya bailó conmigo… y con todas las chicas del puente. Además se ve que está cansado.

- Eso pasa cuando se es viejo – dijo Rick bromeando.

- Pero al menos este viejo baila mucho mejor que tú – dijo George sonriendo.

- Eso lo veremos. Claudia, quieres bailar conmigo?.

- Claro piloto.

- Y tu que vas a hacer? – le preguntó Rick a George.

- Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire.

…

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando a Lisa cuando la vieron salir del ascensor junto a Marko.

Lisa al verlos les preguntó – para que se molestaron en esperarme?.

- No es ninguna molestia – dijo Rick.

- Nos vamos? – preguntó George.

- Lamento informarles que el Almirante me pidió personalmente que llevara a Lisa a su casa – dijo Marko con una sonrisa.

- No va a ser necesario Kovac, tengo el auto estacionado a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Y el mío está a pasos de la entrada. Y por si no escuchaste bien Carter, el Almirante me pidió que lo hiciera.

- Y tú como siempre tan obediente – le dijo George sarcásticamente.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la entrada y Marko le abrió la puerta del coche a Lisa.

Rick miró incómodo a Lisa y ella le dijo – no quiero que tengas más problemas. Además solo me va a dejar a la casa.

- Está bien, pero no te fíes de él.

- No te preocupes, se defenderme – le dijo sonriendo mientras hacía el gesto de un gancho de derecha.

Marko trató de encender el coche inútilmente.

- Pero que rayos? – se preguntó molesto.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lisa.

- No quiere partir.

- Que lástima, entonces vienes con nosotros Lisa? – preguntó George.

Lisa miró a Marko que se había bajado del coche y examinaba el tubo de escape – demonios!, a un idiota se le tenía que ocurrir meter una manzana aquí – dijo furioso.

- La puedes sacar? – preguntó Lisa.

- No, está atorada. El tubo la cortó dejándola como un tapón.

- Quien pudo hacerlo? – preguntó Rick.

- Últimamente me he ganado varios enemigos Comandante – dijo molesto.

- Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó George.

- No!. Lo siento Lisa, pero no puedo llevarte. Voy a tener que esperar a que me remolquen el coche.

- No te preocupes, George me puede llevar. Gracias de todas maneras.

Marko hizo una mueca de disgusto – está bien, nos vemos el lunes.

- Donde te estacionaste? – Lisa le preguntó a George.

- Doblando la esquina – respondió George mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el coche.

- Que tal la reunión? – preguntó Rick.

- Agotadora. Los del Alto Mando son unos cabeza dura.

- Te dieron problemas?.

- Un poco. Parece que a algunos de los miembros no les agradó que el Almirante me dejara a cargo de la reunión.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina y Lisa dijo – me da lástima Marko. Por obedecer una orden los Zentraedi quieren hacerle la vida imposible.

- Hay que reconocer que quien lo hizo es original. No se me hubiese ocurrido nunca hacer eso – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Se subieron al coche y George de quedó sentado en el asiento del chofer.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa.

George del bolsillo del abrigo sacó una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron mirándolo incrédulos.

- Que?, tengo hambre – dijo inocentemente y puso en marcha el coche – nos vamos?.


	13. Cumpleaños de Mark

Hola a todos... tanto tiempo... volví!! :P

Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que tengo muchas excusas, pero no creo que sirvan de mucho cuando alguien queda enganchado a una historia jajaja

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo.

Si no he respondido a todos sus reviews es porque estoy con problemas con mi correo y aun no encuentro los suyos para responderlos. Por favor no crean que se me está pegando lo Minmei XD

Y ahora... abrazos de oso para todos!!

Nani

**

* * *

****Capítulo 13: Cumpleaños de Mark.**

Después de una semana tranquila, Lisa y Rick se encontraban en casa de George en su ya acostumbrada cena de fin de semana.

Mientras cenaban, Mark no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rick.

- Que ocurre Mark? – le preguntó Rick.

Mark sonriendo le respondió – el jueves estoy de cumpleaños.

- Lo sé… que quieres que te regale?.

- Quiero que me enseñes a volar.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuró George cansado.

- Aun eres muy pequeño para aprender a volar Mark – le dijo Lisa.

Mark miró tristemente a Lisa – pero yo quiero volar.

- Aun no te puedo enseñar a volar, pero si quieres te puedo llevar a dar un paseo – le dijo Rick.

A Mark se le iluminó el rostro – en un Varitech?.

- En algo mucho mejor – respondió sonriendo.

- Hay algo mejor que un Varitech? – preguntó George.

- Según Rick, sí – respondió Lisa con una sonrisa.

- Con esa joya gané varias competencias – dijo Rick orgulloso.

Mark entusiasmado le rogó a George – papá, Rick me puede llevar a dar un paseo?, por favor?.

George se quedó pensando un momento.

- Vamos George, no tienes de que preocuparte. Rick es un excelente piloto – le aseguró Lisa.

- Está bien. Al menos me tranquiliza saber que no es un Varitech, no quiero que Mark se vea envuelto en un enfrentamiento.

- Gracias papá – le dijo Mark mientras lo abrazaba – puede venir Dana?.

Lisa y Rick los miraron con curiosidad.

- Desde que fuimos donde los Sterling que no deja de hablar de Dana.

- Es una bebé muy linda… y muy traviesa – dijo Mark sonriendo.

- Como está Dana? – preguntó Lisa.

- Solo tiene lo habitual de una bebé de su edad. Aunque me fijé que tiene marcas de varios exámenes que le han hecho. Pobre niña, entiendo que quieran estudiarla por ser la primera persona nacida de un humano y una Zentraedi, pero es solo una bebé – dijo molesto.

- Hay algo que se pueda hacer para evitar que sigan experimentando en ella? – preguntó Lisa.

- El lunes me voy a juntar con Max y Miriya para pedirle al doctor Lang que no le hagan más estudios a Dana. Ya se ha demostrado que genéticamente somos muy parecidos a los Zentraedi y no creo que sea necesario seguir sometiendo a tantos exámenes a la pequeña, sobre todo porque muchos de ellos son dolorosos. Espero que el doctor Lang nos escuche y dejen tranquila a Dana, aunque sea por un tiempo.

- Si no se va a tener que enfrentar a toda la furia de Miriya – dijo Rick.

- Con una amenaza así no creo que el doctor Lang rechace la petición – dijo Lisa.

- Eso espero – dijo George sonriendo.

- Cuando me vas a llevar a volar Rick? – le preguntó Mark.

- Si quieres podemos hacerlo el jueves.

- No tienen que trabajar? – preguntó George.

- Como las cosas han estado tranquilas, le pedí al Almirante que nos diera el jueves a cuenta de vacaciones, y el aceptó con la condición de que disfrutáramos el día – respondió Lisa sonriendo.

- En serio te dijo eso? – preguntó Rick.

- Sí, también me dijo que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habíamos pedido un día libre, y para serte honesta, yo tampoco lo recuerdo – admitió Lisa.

- Ni yo – dijo Rick.

- Desde cuando que no toman vacaciones? – preguntó George.

Lisa bromeando le preguntó – vacaciones?, que es eso?.

- Gracias a Khyron que no sabemos lo que es tomarse un par de días libres. Y nos hacen mucha falta – dijo Rick.

- Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar. Hace tiempo que los malcontentos están tranquilos. Espero que no ocurra lo mismo de abril – dijo George.

- Ojalá supiéramos lo que está planeando ese demente – dijo Rick.

Rick y George se quedaron mirando fijamente a Lisa.

- No – les dijo Lisa.

Rick y George continuaron mirando insistentemente a Lisa.

- Olvídenlo – al ver que no le hacían caso prefirió preguntarle a George – por qué mejor no nos cuentas de cuando conoces a Marko?.

- Sí, nos prometiste que nos ibas a contar – le recordó Rick.

George incómodo miró a Mark y le dijo – enano, por qué no vas a jugar con tu simulador de vuelo un rato?.

- Es una historia de cuando estabas en el ejercito? – le preguntó Mark.

George asintió.

- Yo también quiero escucharla – pidió Mark.

- Lo siento enano, pero hay partes de la historia que no vas a entender porque estás muy pequeño. Cuando seas más grande te la cuento, está bien?.

Mark algo enfadado le respondió – está bien, pero no me gusta eso de que para todo soy demasiado pequeño.

George sonriendo le dijo – ten paciencia enano… después te desafío a un combate aéreo.

- Papá, no crees que estás demasiado grande para jugar con mis juegos de video? – le preguntó y se retiró a su habitación mientras Lisa y Rick hacían lo posible por no reírse.

- Está creciendo muy rápido – dijo George sonriendo.

- Y heredó tu sentido del humor – dijo Rick.

- Cada día se parece más a ti – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Espero que no demasiado porque yo volvía locos a mis padres con mis travesuras – recordó sonriendo.

Rick se aseguró de que Mark había cerrado la puerta de su habitación y le dijo a George – bien, cuéntanos de Kovac.

George hizo memoria – lo conocí durante la guerra global, estábamos estacionados en la misma base. A pesar de tener 21 años, Kovac destacaba por ser un excelente soldado, y además había demostrado ser muy hábil para interrogar prisioneros. Y muy a mi pesar debo admitir que Kovac es un tipo brillante… además de arrogante y orgulloso. Yo tenía 17 años y juntó a mi escuadrón quedamos bajo sus órdenes. El era un buen líder y nos exigía lo mejor de nosotros para cumplir nuestra misión que era perseguir al enemigo, atacarlo por sorpresa y si se podía, volver con un prisionero para que él le sacara toda la información posible. Cuando no estábamos de servicio nos reuníamos en un improvisado bar dentro de la base y Kovac, a pesar de ser nuestro superior, compartía con nosotros como si fuera uno más, en esos momentos los grados no existían. Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos – se tomó un momento para ordenar sus recuerdos – todo iba bien hasta que un día recibimos la noticia de que su hermano había sido capturado por el enemigo y… bueno, digamos que no le dieron una muerte muy digna. Eso lo cambió, se volvió frío… es cierto que para sacarle información a los prisioneros había que torturarlos, pero ya no le importaba si el prisionero moría mientras lo interrogaba. En más de una oportunidad me ordenó que le ayudara a hacer hablar a alguien y me ví obligado a hacer cosas que prefiero olvidar… él daba las órdenes y yo hacía el trabajo sucio. – dijo avergonzado – un día durante un interrogatorio obtuvimos datos de que el enemigo pretendía atacar una ciudad bastante poblada, de hecho querían borrarla del mapa, y que quien estaba ideando el plan estaba escondido en un pueblo cercano a la Base. Por supuesto que rápidamente averiguó el lugar exacto y nos ordenó no dejar ni siquiera los cimientos del escondite. A media noche partimos armados hasta los dientes comandados por él hasta donde estaba escondido nuestro objetivo – George se tomó un momento para beber un poco de agua y continuó – aun era de noche cuando llegamos a una pequeña casa y Kovac nos ordenó entrar y sacar a todos los ocupantes. Yo esperaba encontrar un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados dispuestos a oponer una dura resistencia, pero nos encontramos con una pequeña familia. Los sacamos a todos de la casa y le entregamos el prisionero a… les prometo que jamás me pude haber imaginado lo que nos iba a ordenar – confesó George tratando de evitar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

- Que les ordenó? – preguntó Lisa.

- Primero nos hizo amarrar al tipo a un poste para que no huyera. Kovac le dijo que quería información y por supuesto que el prisionero se negó. Entonces lo amenazó diciéndole que si no le daba la información que quería iba a ordenar que matáramos uno a uno a sus familiares – dijo George cabizbajo.

- Pero fue solo una amenaza, verdad? – preguntó Lisa.

George negó con la cabeza – nos hizo partir por los hijos.

Lisa y Rick lo miraban sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

- Rayos, el tipo era un desgraciado, pero nadie merece que maten a toda su familia frente a sus ojos. Y cuando Kovac obtuvo toda la información que quería, el mismo mató al prisionero – dijo George apretando los puños – odie a Kovac con toda mi alma… me odie a mi mismo… el menor de los hijos de ese hombre debe haber tenido 8 años y yo fui partícipe de su muerte… cuando me uní al ejercito prometí proteger a los inocentes, no matarlos – y furioso agregó – y saben lo que es peor?, que nos recibieron como héroes, nos condecoraron y nos ascendieron.

- No tenía idea de que algo así hubiese ocurrido – dijo Lisa asombrada.

- Por supuesto que no, se destruyeron todas las pruebas. O como decía Kovac, lo que ocurre en inteligencia, queda en inteligencia.

- Después que ocurrió? – preguntó Rick.

- Después de que llegamos a la base fui hasta su habitación y lo enfrenté… en realidad le caí a golpes. Le exigí una explicación y me dijo que la guerra apesta, y que si para salvar a millones de personas había que matar a unos pocos, entonces había que hacerlo aunque murieran algunos inocentes. En parte tenía razón… pero demonios, eran solo unos niños! – dijo tratando de no quebrarse.

- Y no te envió a corte marcial? – le preguntó Lisa.

- No. Al menos eso demuestra que se sentía culpable o que tiene conciencia – se aclaró un poco la garganta – y esa es una de las razones por la que nos odiamos.

- Hay más razones? – preguntó Rick.

George asintió con la cabeza - unas semanas más tarde la base fue atacada, caían bombas por todos lados. Recuerdo que durante el ataque lo vi salir de uno de los edificios cuando una bomba cayó cerca de él y la explosión lo lanzó a varios metros. Yo tenía un par de heridas y como pude llegue a su lado para ayudarlo. El estaba conciente pero la explosión le había amputado la pierna derecha. Como pude detuve la hemorragia y un soldado me ayudó a ponerlo a salvo. Me pidió que buscara su pierna, pero no la encontré y me culpa por eso. Como si el encontrarla hubiese hecho alguna diferencia – dijo sonriendo con ironía – cinco días más tarde terminó la guerra. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo transportaban desde la base a un hospital.

- Que hiciste cuando terminó la guerra? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Cuando todo terminó tenía 18 años y decidí ingresar a la escuela de medicina porque creía que si desde ese momento salvaba vidas podría volver a dormir tranquilo - se quedó pensando un momento - sé que nunca voy a poder reparar todo el daño que hice, pero creo que si me esfuerzo ayudando a quien lo necesite podré limpiar un poco mi conciencia – confesó – mientras hacía mi internado conocí a la futura doctora Carter. Cuando terminé mis estudios me retiré del ejercito y me uní a doctores sin fronteras, pero volví a la "civilización" porque no podía dejar de pensar en Susan… y creo que ya conocen el resto de la historia – dijo tratando de bromear.

Después de un largo silencio Rick le preguntó – por qué te dijo payaso tan enojado?.

George sonrió y respondió – me gustaba mantener en alto el espíritu de la base y cada cierto tiempo hacía unas pequeñas bromas para subir el ánimo. Aunque algunas veces terminé en una celda a pan y agua.

- Y supongo que Marko fue una de tus víctimas – dijo Lisa.

- Claro, pero siempre me descubría, no sé como lo hacía. Una vez mientras dormía le pinté la cara, tú sabes, bigotes, barba de chivo, cejas y cuernos, y no se dio cuenta. Desgraciadamente antes de que amaneciera hubo una alerta y él se levantó rápidamente para que el escuadrón que acababa de llegar le informara de la situación, y como se pueden imaginar no le agradó mucho que los soldados se rieran de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi pequeña broma me tuvo castigado toda la noche formado en el patio. Lo malo es que esa noche tuvimos tormenta. Esa fue la última broma que le hice… hasta la de la semana pasada – dijo sonriendo.

- Y si te descubre? – preguntó Rick.

- No me puede castigar.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento – volverías al servicio activo?.

- Si me necesitan, claro que lo haría. Creo que ya he superado un poco mi pasado como para hacerlo, de hecho trate de hacerlo mientras estábamos en el espacio, pero no les servía. Además ahora sé que Mark quedaría en buenas manos si me pasa algo.

- Hablando de Mark, que vamos a hacer el jueves? – preguntó Lisa.

- Desgraciadamente tengo que trabajar. En la mañana va a estar con sus abuelos y si quieren durante la tarde es todo suyo.

- Donde lo podemos llevar? – preguntó Rick.

- Donde ustedes quieran. Confió en que me lo devolverán en una sola pieza – dijo bromeando.

- Por curiosidad, tiene algo que ver el nombre de Mark con Kovac? – preguntó Rick.

George sonriendo respondió - sí, una vez mientras seguíamos el rastro del enemigo fuimos atacados. Teníamos pocas posibilidades se sobrevivir y mientras se desataba el infierno a nuestro alrededor, hicimos una promesa de que si salíamos vivos de esa, nombraríamos a nuestro primer hijo con el nombre del otro. Locuras que se hacen en momentos de terror… pero bueno, una promesa es una promesa.

- Seguro que no tienes problemas en que pasemos la tarde con Mark? – preguntó Lisa.

- Ninguno, es más, traten de distraerlo el máximo posible porque este es su primer cumpleaños sin su madre – dijo apesadumbrado.

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente – a que hora lo quieres de vuelta?.

- El jueves salgo tarde, te parece si mejor lo voy a buscar a tu casa?.

- Claro.

- Podríamos festejarlo en tu casa Lisa – sugirió Rick.

- Tienes razón – respondió Lisa.

- No se molesten tanto – dijo George incómodo.

- No es molestia – le aseguró Lisa.

Mark salió de su habitación y le preguntó a George – ya puedo estar aquí?.

- Sí enano. Te gustaría pasar toda la tarde del jueves con tus tíos favoritos?.

- En serio?, toda la tarde? – preguntó contento.

Lisa y Rick asintieron.

- Sí!.

- Muy bien, es todo suyo – dijo George sonriendo.

…

Lisa y Rick después de pasar a buscar a Mark a la casa de sus abuelos, se fueron directamente a un pequeño aeropuerto a las afueras de la ciudad.

- En donde está? – preguntaba Mark emocionado.

- Tranquilo, ya falta poco – le respondió Rick sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta un hangar y Rick se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

- Cierra los ojos - le dijo a Mark.

Mark cerró los ojos y entró al hangar ayudado por Lisa.

- Ahora puedes mirar – le dijo Rick.

Mark emocionado abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando decepcionado al avión que tenía delante de él.

- Que es eso? – preguntó mientras Lisa evitaba reírse.

- "Eso" es el Mockingbird – respondió orgulloso.

- Y esa cosa vuela? – preguntó Mark mientras Lisa trataba de contener la risa.

- Hey, no te rías – le dijo a Lisa – Mark, con esta maravilla gané varias competencias, es excelente para hacer piruetas.

Mark lo miró inseguro.

- Mark, tu crees que Rick es un buen piloto? – le preguntó Lisa.

Mark asintió.

- Confías en él?.

- Sí.

- Y por qué no quieres volar con Rick?

- Quiero volar con Rick, pero no en esa cosa.

- Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Y yo te prometo que te vas a divertir como nunca – le dijo Rick.

Al ver que todavía no estaba muy convencido, Rick le preguntó – y si Lisa viene con nosotros?.

- Así sí – respondió Mark sonriendo.

Lisa miró a Rick algo molesta.

- Vamos Lisa, es su cumpleaños – le dijo burlonamente.

- Está bien – aceptó desganada.

- Entonces preparémonos para despegar – dijo Rick sonriendo.

…

Llevaban varios minutos en el aire y durante todo ese rato Mark no había despegado la vista de los controles.

Lisa que iba sentada junto a Mark le preguntó – por qué no miras para afuera?, la vista está muy bonita.

Mark miró a Lisa y volvió a mirar los controles.

- Mark, que te parece si te paso el control del avión? – le preguntó Rick.

- En serio? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Rick, no creo que sea conveniente – lo regañó Lisa.

- Vamos Lisa, si hay algún problema solo tengo que retomar el control.

- A George no le va a gustar.

- Lisa, por favor – le rogó Mark.

- Sí Lisa, por favor – dijo Rick imitando a Mark.

- Está bien, pero solo un momento – aceptó derrotada.

- Genial… bien Mark, es todo tuyo – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Mark puso toda su atención en los instrumentos.

- Bien Mark, volar no es solo mover una palanca, tienes que fijarte en todos los instrumentos que tienes delante de ti, todos son importantes. Debes verificar siempre la altitud, el horizonte, la brújula, el radar…

- Rick – lo interrumpió Lisa.

- Si?.

- Deja que disfrute de su primer vuelo.

- Pero es que eso es básico para aprender a volar.

- Pero está tan concentrado que no ha escuchado nada de lo que le has dicho – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Es verdad – admitió sonriendo.

- Parece que te entusiasmó la idea de enseñarle a volar.

- Sí, espero que George me deje hacerlo. Me gustaría enseñarle para que sirve cada instrumento, para que después no le sea muy difícil aprender a volar.

- Eso si George no te mata primero – le dijo Lisa burlonamente.

- Si no "nos" mata – le corrigió Rick sonriendo.

- Según tu opinión experta, como lo ha hecho hasta el momento?.

- Excelente… seguimos en el aire, no? – respondió bromeando – y en voz baja le dijo indicando sus controles – además…

Lisa se fijó en que Rick no había dejado de pilotar el avión.

Rick medio en serio le preguntó – creías que lo iba a dejar?.

Después de unos minutos Rick "retomó" el control del avión.

- Que te pareció Mark? – le preguntó Rick.

- Me gustó – respondió contento.

- Me alegro, si quieres podemos volver a hacerlo otro día.

- Sí!!

Rick preguntó sonriendo – que tal si aprovechemos de hacer unas piruetas antes de aterrizar?

- Sí!! – gritó Mark entusiasmado.

- Rick, nada de acrobacias – lo regañó Lisa.

- Oh vamos Lisa, una sola – dijo Rick mientras hacía un loop.

- Rick!

- Te gustó Mark? – le preguntó Rick.

- Sí, has otro.

- Que te parece si lo hacemos al revés?.

- Al revés?

Rick hizo un loop invertido, mientras Mark celebraba.

- Bien Mark, suficiente por hoy, cuando estés más grande te enseño otras acrobacias.

- Está bien - dijo contento.

- Que te pareció Lisa?

- Entretenido – admitió.

- En serio?

- Sí, menos mal que no se te ocurrió lanzarte en picada.

Rick sonriendo le dijo – no todavía.

- Que te gustaría hacer ahora Mark? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Quiero ir al parque de diversiones.

- Hay un parque de diversiones? – preguntó Lisa.

- No, pero camino al aeropuerto vi que se había instalado una feria.

- Entonces vamos para allá.

- Sí!!

…

En la feria, Mark trataba de subirse a cuanto juego podía mientras Rick y Lisa lo observaban.

- No creí nunca que volvería a estar en una de estas ferias – admitió Rick sonriendo.

Lisa se mantuvo en silencio.

- Cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a una?.

- La verdad es que nunca fui a una, Rick.

- Nunca? – preguntó asombrado.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

Rick miró alrededor y vió que junto al juego en el que estaba Mark había uno para demostrar fuerza.

- Si hago sonar la campana que me ganó? – le preguntó al encargado.

- Puede elegir entre una muñeca Minmei y un oso de peluche.

- Te gustaría tener un oso de peluche? – le preguntó a Lisa.

Lisa sonriendo le respondió – claro.

Rick cogió el mazo y lo hizo caer con toda su fuerza sin lograr hacer sonar la campana.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima – le dijo el encargado.

- Tiene que estar malo – se quejó Rick.

- Oiga, no es mi culpa que usted sea un debilucho.

- Debilucho? – preguntó enojado.

- Vamos Rick, estos juegos siempre están arreglados – le dijo Lisa en voz baja.

- Voy a intentar de nuevo.

- Rick, no es necesario.

Volvió a hacer caer el mazo y la campana seguía sin sonar.

- Oh vamos. Este juego está arreglado – se quejó molesto.

- El juego está bien. Es usted el que no entiende que está haciendo el ridículo frente a la señorita.

Rick enojado le dijo – no estoy haciendo el ridículo, lo que pasa es que usted es un…

- Puedo probar yo? – preguntó Mark.

- Claro – le dijo el encargado.

Mark levantó el mazo y lo dejó caer haciendo sonar la campana.

- Que?! – dijo Rick incrédulo.

- Bien hecho Mark – lo felicitó Lisa.

Mark recibió orgulloso su premio y le dijo a Lisa – para ti.

Lisa sonriendo aceptó el regalo.

- Soy más fuerte que Rick – dijo Mark sonriendo.

- Quiero probar otra vez – dijo Rick.

- Rick…

- Es que quiero ganar algo para ti.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – entonces probemos en otro juego porque ese tipo no te va a dejar ganar.

Siguieron probando algunos juegos hasta que a Rick le llamó la atención uno.

- Quiero probar en ese – dijo Rick.

- En cual? – preguntó Lisa.

- En ese en que hay que dispararle a los patos.

- No hay nadie atendiendo.

- Quieren probar su puntería? – escucharon que les preguntaban.

- Usted de nuevo? – preguntó Rick al ver que era el mismo encargado.

- Claro, soy el dueño de la feria – le respondió sonriendo mientras le entregaba una escopeta.

Rick apuntó y comenzó a disparar.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima – le dijo el encargado burlonamente.

- Rayos!

- Rick, déjalo.

Rick sin hacerle caso siguió disparando.

- Terco – murmuró Lisa.

- Lisa, me puedes comprar un algodón de azúcar? – le preguntó Mark.

- Claro.

Después de varios intentos fallidos el encargado le preguntó – para que sigue insistiendo?.

- Porque quiero ganarme un premio – le respondió molesto.

- Y para que quiere un premio, si ya se ganó la lotería.

Rick dejó de disparar y el encargado le indicó a Lisa que estaba sentada junto a Mark en una banca a unos metros del juego.

- No creo que necesite esforzarse tanto para impresionar a la señorita.

Rick lo miró avergonzado – pero quiero que tenga un recuerdo de un día en que no lo estropeé todo.

- En ese caso, este juego va por la casa – le dijo el encargado sonriendo mientras le entregaba otra escopeta.

Rick volvió a disparar y esta vez dio en los blancos.

- Muy bien caballero – lo felicitó el encargado.

Lisa se acercó y le preguntó – ganaste?.

Rick asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Por su perseverancia, aquí tiene su premio – le dijo el encargado mientras le entregaba un enorme oso de peluche.

Rick lo recibió y le dijo a Lisa sonriendo – este también es para ti.

- Nos podemos ir a casa? – preguntó Mark cansado.

- Ya te quieres ir? – preguntó Rick.

- Es tarde – dijo Lisa.

Rick miro al rededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo.

- Cuanto rato estuve jugando?

- Más de una hora.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Rick avergonzado.

- Y yo que pensaba que era a Mark a quien no iba a poder sacar de los juegos – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Pero al menos te llevas a casa un enorme oso de peluche… si es casi del tamaño de Mark!.

Lisa bromeando le dijo – pero me lo pude haber llevado mucho antes si te hubieses fijado en que el cañón de la escopeta estaba torcido.

- Sí me fijé, pero así lo hacía más interesante.

- Y por qué después cambiaste de escopeta?

Rick sonrojado admitió – está bien, no me dí cuenta.

Lisa riéndose le dijo – mejor vamos a casa.

…

Llegaron a casa de Lisa y Mark algo somnoliento se sentó en el sillón.

- Estás muy cansado? – le preguntó Lisa.

Mark asintió con la cabeza.

- Que lástima, entonces no vas a abrir tu regalo – bromeó Rick.

- Regalo? – preguntó Mark mientras el cansancio desaparecía.

- Sí, regalo. Pero lo puedes abrir después de que soples las velas – le contestó Lisa sonriendo.

Mark miró alrededor buscando el pastel.

- Pero primero vamos a esperar a que llegue George.

- El también va a soplar las velas? – preguntó Mark.

- No, eso lo hace solo el que cumple años – contestó Rick.

- Por eso – dijo Mark

- Tu papá está de cumpleaños? – preguntó Lisa.

Mark asintió con la cabeza - somos del mismo día. Pero parece que él no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Parece que está algo enfermo. Desde hace unos días que anda con los ojos hinchados, la nariz colorada y muy triste. Él me dice que no es nada, que es solo una alergia.

Lisa y Rick se quedaron mirando comprensivamente.

- No te importaría compartir el pastel con George? – le preguntó Rick.

Mark negó con la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta y Lisa fue a abrir.

- Hola enana, espero no haber llegado muy tarde – la saludó George.

- Nosotros hace poco que llegamos – se le acercó y dándole un abrazo le dijo – feliz cumpleaños George.

George sorprendido le preguntó – como supiste?

- Mark nos contó… por qué no me dijiste?

- Es solo que… - dijo tristemente, guardó silencio e inconcientemente miró el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Lisa entendiéndolo le dijo – vamos, Mark quiere soplar las velas.

Rick al ver a George le palmoteó la espalda y le dijo sonriendo – felicidades viejo. Ya son tantos los años que no quieres celebrarlos?

- Hey, no son tantos – respondió sonriendo.

- Cuantos son?

- Treinta y tres – respondió Mark.

- Enano, eso no se dice – se quejó George con una sonrisa.

Lisa llevó el pastel a la mesa y le dijo a Mark – pide un deseo.

Mark se quedó pensando un momento, miró a Lisa, después a Rick, y sonriendo sopló las velas.

Para Lisa y George el gesto de Mark no pasó desapercibido.

- Que pediste? – le preguntó Rick

- Un primo – respondió Mark haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara y que George estallara en una carcajada.

Rick al no entender que ocurría preguntó – de que me perdí?

- De nada – respondió Lisa mientras trataba de recuperar su color natural.

Rick prefirió dejar pasar el tema y le entregó un paquete a Mark.

Mark rápidamente lo abrió y sacó un Varitech.

- Sé que ya tienes un par, pero este no es uno cualquiera. Este es el que vuelo yo, el Skull uno – dijo Rick orgulloso.

- Es muy bonito… y a ti quien te lo dio?

Rick con un dejo de tristeza le respondió – lo heredé de mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien considero como mi hermano mayor… Roy. El me enseñó a volar… incluso por él ingresé a la RDF.

- Como un hermano?

- Sí, como un verdadero hermano. Lo que más recuerdo de él es que siempre me contaba historias de las aventuras que tenía en sus viajes, de las nuevas acrobacias que había aprendido y de… bueno, de cosas que te contaré cuando estés más grande – respondió sonriendo.

- Tú eres como un hermano mayor para mí – le dijo Mark.

- En serio? – preguntó Rick.

- Sí. Siempre me cuentas historias… y me estás enseñando a volar – respondió sonriendo.

- Te está enseñando a volar? – preguntó George.

- Sí, hoy me dejó pilotar el Muffin Bird – respondió Mark feliz.

George miró enojado a Rick – lo dejaste volar un avión?

Lisa le dijo en voz baja a George – después te cuento.

George no muy convencido le hizo caso a Lisa.

- Y también hicimos unas piruetas – continuó Mark.

George volvió a mirar enojado a Rick y Lisa lo tranquilizó con la mirada.

- Y después fuimos a una feria y gané un oso para Lisa… y soy más fuerte que Rick!!.

- Hey, solo fue suerte – dijo Rick sonriendo.

George algo incomodo preguntó – que es el Muffin Bird?

- Mockingbird – le corrigió Rick mientras Lisa trataba de no reírse.

- Es una cosa que no parece mucho avión, no es muy bonito, pero vuela muy bien – respondió Mark.

Rick de su billetera sacó una fotografía y se la pasó a George – ese es mi avión.

George miró la foto y le preguntó – subiste a mi hijo a ese pedazo de chatarra?.

- Pedazo de chatarra?, pero si es una maravilla.

- Y como es eso de que hicieron unas piruetas?

- Fueron solo dos pequeñas acrobacias, nada del otro mundo.

- Toma en cuenta de que Rick es uno de los mejores pilotos que he conocido – le dijo Lisa.

George después de estar un rato en silencio, miró a Rick y bromeando le dijo – no sé que es peor. Que Mark sea más fuerte que tú, o que en tu billetera tengas una foto de tu avión.

Rick lo miró dándoselas de ofendido.

- No estás enojado? – le preguntó Lisa.

- No, me devolvieron a Mark entero… y además tiene que haber una buena explicación de por qué mi hijo pilotó un avión.

Mark dio un bostezó y Lisa le preguntó – quieres tenderte en mi cama?

Mark asintió y Lisa lo llevó a su habitación.

- Bien Hunter, que hacía mi hijo pilotando un avión?

- El cree que lo hizo, pero la verdad es que nunca dejé los controles.

- Seguro?

- Lisa está de testigo.

Lisa que acababa de volver dijo – es cierto George, Rick no soltó los controles.

George asintió y seriamente les dijo – gracias por lo que hicieron por Mark hoy… estoy en deuda con ustedes.

- No seas tonto George, lo hicimos porque quisimos – le dijo Lisa.

- Además lo pasamos muy bien. Si quieres lo podemos hacer de nuevo - le ofreció Rick.

- Claro, así practican – dijo burlonamente George.

- George! – lo regañó Lisa sonrojada.

Rick al no entender lo que quiso decir George dijo – pero Lisa, así le puedo enseñar lo básico para que aprenda a volar – haciendo que Lisa y George se rieran de buena gana.

- Mejor nos vamos, el pobre enano está agotado – dijo George sonriendo.

- Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó Rick.

- No estoy tan viejo como para no poder cargar a mi hijo – le respondió bromeando.

George cargó a Mark hasta el coche mientras Lisa y Rick lo acompañaban.

- Te llevo, Rick?

- No, voy a ayudar a ordenar a Lisa.

George los miró con suspicacia y se despidió de ellos.

Después de que terminaron de ordenar se sentaron en el sillón separados por el oso que había ganado Rick.

- Deberíamos repetirlo – dijo Rick.

- Sí, pero no sé cuando podamos tener otro día libre con Mark – dijo Lisa.

- Bueno… si no viene Mark, podríamos pasar el día los dos… juntos – dijo Rick un poco nervioso.

- Rick…

- Admito que contigo lo paso muy bien.

- Yo también.

- Entonces?

Lisa sonriendo le respondió – está bien, pero nada de ferias.

- Pero dime si no te gustó lo que me gané – le dijo Rick devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lisa observó detalladamente al oso y se largó a reír.

- Que te ocurre? – le preguntó Rick confundido.

- Nada, es solo que… mira, el oso es negro y tiene los ojos azules.

- Que tiene?

- Es que se parece a ti – respondió sonriendo.

- Que?, no me parezco a ese oso.

- Sí, tienen el mismo color de pelo y de ojos, aunque está mejor peinado que tu.

- Hey, este peinado vuelve locas a las chicas.

- Vaya, no conocía esa faceta de galán.

- Eso pasa cuando creces con Roy – dijo sonriendo.

- Alguna de sus enseñanzas te funcionó?.

- La verdad es que no – admitió haciendo reír a Lisa – en algunas ocasiones me hicieron quedar en vergüenza.

- Como cual?.

- No te voy a contar.

- Tan malos son los recuerdos? – le preguntó burlonamente.

- Es solo que todas se fijaban en él y aunque yo trataba de llamar la atención, solo era el "simpático" amigo de Roy – recordó sonriendo.

- Simpático… eso debió doler.

Rick riéndose le dijo – rayos, se las ganaba a todas. No se que tenía que hacía que todas se volvieran locas por él.

- Aparte de ser alto, rubio, atractivo y encantador?, no se me ocurre.

- Que no te escuche Claudia.

- No hay problema. Roy no era de mi tipo, pero admito que era especial, sino Claudia no se hubiese fijado en él.

- Me gustó eso que dijo Mark de que para él soy como un hermano mayor. Espero poder influir en su vida como Roy lo hizo en la mía.

- Realmente te agrada la idea de enseñarle a volar.

- No es solo eso Lisa. Como te dije hace unas semanas, he tenido mucho en que pensar y me di cuenta de que ya no soy un jovencito inmaduro que cree que todo es fácil. Soy un hombre y un soldado, que tengo responsabilidades y sé que cualquier día puedo caer en combate. Tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que tengo por delante para disfrutar la vida. No tengo una familia propia, pero tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos que son como mi familia. Y mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho con mi vida, me di cuenta de que no tengo a quien dejarle un legado o ser la inspiración o modelo a seguir de alguien… y un día aparece este niño que me ve como si fuera la gran cosa y no sé… me hace sentir importante. Pero sobre todo me hace recordar la relación que tenía con Roy y me encantaría poder hacer por alguien lo que Roy hizo conmigo.

Lisa después de guardar silencio un momento le dijo – solo habría un pequeño problema.

- Que George no me deje?

- Otra cosa.

- Que cosa?

- Como le vas a enseñar las técnicas de galán de Roy si a ti no te resultaron? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Bueno, será mi "simpático" aprendiz – respondió sonriendo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Te vas?

- Sí, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la base.

Mientras Lisa lo acompañaba a la puerta le dijo – en serio, deberíamos repetirlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- En serio?

- En serio, no me divertía tanto desde… - Lisa guardó silencio un momento al recordar su última salida con Rick - … desde hacía tiempo.

Rick notó la pausa de Lisa y se le vino el mismo recuerdo a la memoria y pensó – está vez no lo voy a arruinar – la miró y le preguntó – mañana trabajas hasta tarde?.

- Sí, me tengo que reunir con el Almirante. Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Solo curiosidad. Cuida a Junior.

- Quien es Junior? – le preguntó confundida.

- Mi replica de peluche – le respondió sonriendo – buenas noches.

…

Lisa y el Almirante estaban en el despacho de este, esperando que llegara Marko para iniciar la reunión.

- Algo debe haber pasado, el Coronel siempre es muy puntal – dijo el Almirante.

- Que cree que puede haber ocurrido Almirante?.

El Almirante iba a responder cuando Marko entró al despacho con una sonrisa.

- Lamento la tardanza Almirante, pero traigo buenas noticias – les informó mientras se sentaba junto a Lisa.

- De que se trata Coronel.

- Después de varias semanas de espera, Khyron se contactó con la Sargento Ivanova y programaron una pequeña reunión de negocios – dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

- Cuando se van reunir? – le preguntó Lisa.

- La reunión se llevará a cabo la próxima semana en pleno corazón de la selva amazónica, donde hoy quedan las ruinas de lo que era la ciudad de Manaos.

- Cuando comienzan a levantar la base de operaciones? – le preguntó el Almirante.

- Tenemos que dejar pasar un par semanas después de la reunión para no levantar sospechas. Hemos avanzado bastante, pero no podemos confiarnos y cometer una imprudencia que le pueda costar la vida a la Sargento. Pero si todo sale bien, dentro de un mes deberíamos de estar operando allá.

- Khyron es un muy astuto, no creo que se vaya a reunir con la Sargento cerca de donde están escondidos – dijo Lisa.

- Esa es una posibilidad. Pero también hay que tomar en cuenta de que los malcontentos están escasos de provisiones y armamento, y en un acto desesperado, Khyron puede hacer lo contrario y citarla cerca de su escondite. Pero sea cual sea la opción, al menos confirmamos que Khyron está escondido en esa zona y que vamos a tener que establecernos allá lo antes posible.

- Han estipulado cuanto tiempo puede durar está misión? – le preguntó el Almirante.

- Desgraciadamente todo depende de cuanto nos demoremos en localizarlos, Señor. La misión puede durar desde unas semanas a varios meses.

- Señor, como esta es una misión secreta, y tomando en cuenta de que tenemos a un espía entre nuestras filas, como se va a elegir al personal sin que el infiltrado sospeche de nuestros planes? – preguntó Lisa.

- Bueno Capitana, usted preparará un reporte de todos los lugares que aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de explorar en el planeta. Este reporte tendrá como objetivo informar de que en todos estos lugares pueden haber sobrevivientes del ataque de Dolza por las condiciones en que se encuentran estas regiones y que es conveniente instalar bases de operaciones en esos sectores para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva. Por supuesto que le daremos prioridad a la selva amazónica.

- Y con que personal y equipo contaremos?

- Al principio seremos solo unos pocos de inteligencia, usted, algunos miembros de infantería y creo que bastara con un escuadrón de Varitech. Según como progrese nuestra misión, van a ser los refuerzos que pidamos – contestó Marko.

- Como comprenderá Lisa, para no levantar sospechas la base será pequeña y no podrá contar con miembros o escuadrones destacados a excepción de usted. Es por eso que su equipo estará compuesto en su mayoría por novatos y algunos oficiales que estaban retirados de las filas – dijo el Almirante.

Lisa lo miró preocupada.

- Pero no hay de que preocuparse, estamos seleccionando a los mejores. No es necesario ser un oficial renombrado para ser bueno – le aseguró Marko.

Al ver que no la había convencido le sugirió – si la tranquiliza podemos estudiar juntos los expedientes de nuestro futuro equipo.

- Está bien – respondió Lisa – cuando comenzamos?

- Puede ser después de que concluya esta reunión.

- Muy buena idea Coronel, comiencen de inmediato. Quiero un informe para el viernes detallándome a cada uno de los candidatos para la misión. Pueden retirarse – dijo el Almirante.

- Sí Señor.

…

Lisa nunca había estado en el despacho de Marko y se sorprendió al ver que no era el típico despacho de un oficial de carrera como él, sino que parecía el despacho de un detective de estación de policía de mala muerte. Las carpetas estaban apiñadas por todos lados, los archivadores no se podían cerrar por la cantidad de papeles que contenían, en las paredes habían colgados mapas detallados de las ciudades más importantes con varias anotaciones y en la pared que quedaba detrás del escritorio de Marko había un enorme mapa de la selva amazónica.

- Perdón por el desorden, pero generalmente no recibo visitas – se disculpó Marko mientras cogía unas carpetas de una silla para que Lisa se sentara – te ofrecería un café, pero para serte honesto no tengo idea de como se ocupa la cafetera.

- Por eso las continuas visitas a la cafetería. No te molesta si preparo un poco?.

- Al contrarío, lo vamos a necesitar.

Lisa miró alrededor y le preguntó – donde está la cafetera?

- Por ahí… debajo de esos papeles – respondió un poco avergonzado.

Lisa después de servir dos tazas de café se sentó frente a Marko y comenzó a revisar unos expedientes que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- Los de tu derecha son de oficiales en retiro y los de tu izquierda son de los oficiales recién salidos de la academia… creo, no he tenido tiempo para revisarlos – le indicó Marko.

- Unos con mucha experiencia pero oxidados y otros con muchas ganas de demostrar lo que valen, pero con cero experiencia. No sé porqué, pero no me tranquiliza – dijo Lisa con ironía.

Marko con una media sonrisa le dijo – a mí tampoco me tranquiliza, pero es con lo único que contamos por el momento. Cuando hayamos identificado el escondite de los malcontentos podremos llamar a la caballería.

- Te parece si hacemos dos listas?, una de pre seleccionados y otra de reservas.

- Por si nos falla alguno?

Lisa asintió.

- Me parece bien.

Llevaban un par de horas seleccionando a su equipo cuando Lisa abrió un expediente que le llamó la atención.

- A quien tenemos aquí? – se preguntó - George L. Carter, Mayor de Infantería de Marina, condecorado en tres oportunidades… vaya.

Marko la sacó de sus pensamientos – parece que encontraste a uno interesante, quien es?

- Un amigo.

Marko estirándose se levantó de su asiento para poder ver el nombre del expediente – oh, él – dijo con desprecio.

- Según su expediente era un buen oficial.

- Lo era, pero nos dejó porque prefirió la vida de civil.

- Nos puede ser útil.

- Con todo respeto Lisa, pero vamos a tener suficiente trabajo como para estar pendientes de que tontería se le ocurre hacer a "el loco" Carter.

- Y con todo respeto Marko, necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de oficiales especializados, sobre todo en patrullaje en terreno. Recuerda que no vamos a poder peinar el área desde el aire.

Marko no muy convencido le dijo – está bien, pero va a quedar en la lista de reserva. Si fuera por mí ni siquiera lo consideraría para la misión.

- Por qué?

- En su trabajo era muy bueno, nunca desobedeció una orden… pero al final terminó cuestionando sus deberes y faltándole el respeto a su oficial superior.

- Quien era su oficial superior?.

- Yo.

- Y por qué te cuestionó?.

- Porque… - observó a Lisa detenidamente – lo sabes verdad?, te lo dijo?.

Lisa se limitó a mirarlo.

Marko volvió a su asiento y le dijo – hay veces en que he tenido que hacer cosas que nadie entendería. Lo que ocurrió esa vez con Carter fue un evento desafortunado que se transformó en una masacre… y no creas que me siento orgulloso por lo que hice o por lo que le ordené a mis hombres hacer. Pero nuestro rápido actuar salvó la vida de millones de personas, logramos detener a varios cabecillas del enemigo y evitamos que eventos como los que ocurrieron ese día no se repitieran.

- Y si nos vemos en una situación similar?

- Espero que no ocurra, no quiero volver a enfrentarme a una situación así… no soy un monstruo Lisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio.

- Creo que mejor terminamos por hoy, es casi media noche – dijo Marko.

Lisa terminó de ordenar unos papeles y se levantó de su asiento.

Marko tratando de bromear le dijo – a esta oficina le hacía falta el toque femenino, en un par de horas encontraste la cafetera y me demostraste de que debajo de todos esos papeles había un escritorio.

Lisa algo incomoda le dijo – lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas tan desagradables.

- No hay problema. Créeme que lo he tratado de olvidar pero no lo he conseguido. Es más, ese evento vuelve a mi mente regularmente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Lisa.

Marko tratando de aliviar la tensión le preguntó – sabes que significa la "L" en el nombre de Carter?

- George L. Carter – pensó Lisa – la verdad es que no.

Marko sonriendo le dijo – si el se entera de que te lo dije se va a enfadar, así que no te voy a decir el nombre. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que sus padres eran fanáticos de una saga de ciencia ficción.

- George L… - a Lisa se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No lo supiste por mí.

Lisa sonriendo le preguntó – te vas?

- No todavía, tengo que terminar unos asuntos

- Entonces nos vemos el lunes, buenas noches Marko.

…

Lisa iba caminando por el patio de la base cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba. Se giró para ver quien era y se encontró con Rick.

- Rick, que haces aquí?, tu turno terminó hace horas.

- Solo quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien a casa.

- No tenias que hacerlo, puedo pedir un taxi en la entrada.

- Pero quería hacerlo.

Lisa un poco incomoda le preguntó – es porque estaba reunida con Marko?.

- Estabas reunida con ese tipo? – le pregunto algo molesto.

- Sí, estábamos trabajando. No viniste por eso?

- No, no sabía que estabas con él. Te llamé un par de veces a tu casa y me respondía la contestadora, y como es tarde decidí venir a la base para que no volvieras sola a casa.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte.

Rick empezó a reírse – pensaba que me ibas a salir con que no necesitas que te cuiden porque te sabes proteger sola.

- Tengo mis momentos de debilidad – dijo sonriendo.

- Vaya, la Capitana Hayes admite que tiene momentos de debilidad.

Lisa bromeando le dijo – sigue así Hunter y te voy a demostrar que sí se defenderme.

- No lo dudo, el solo pensar en un ascensor hace que me duela la mejilla.

Salieron de la base y Rick se puso a buscar un taxi.

- Donde se meten cuando uno los necesita? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- Rick, si no te importa, prefiero caminar a casa.

- Estás segura?

- Sí, la noche está agradable.

Rick se acercó a Lisa y sonriendo le ofreció un brazo, el que Lisa aceptó de buena gana.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Bien Capitana, llegó sana y salva a su morada.

- Y todo te lo debo a ti Rick – le dijo sonriendo.

- No es para tanto, no hubo ningún peligro en el camino.

- Gracias Rick, fue muy bonito de tu parte que me fueras a buscar.

Rick haciendo una exagerada reverencia le dijo – a su servicio.

- En serio, Rick.

- No fue nada, solo estaba preocupado. Si te pasa algo no voy a tener quien me regañe.

- Que bueno saber que solo te preocupas por mí para tu propio beneficio – le dijo Lisa medio en serio.

- No te pongas así, sí sabes que te quiero – dijo Rick sin medir sus palabras.

Lisa no quería malinterpretar sus palabras – yo también te quiero – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

- Lo sabes?

- Claro, sino no me soportarías – le respondió sonriendo – además… soy adorable.

- Engreído.

- Pero aun así me quieres – la besó en la mejilla y le dijo – nos vemos mañana, que descanses.

Lisa tratando de ocultar su sorpresa solo atinó a decir – buenas noches Rick.

Mientras Rick se alejaba le gritó – saluda a Junior de mi parte.

Lisa entró a su habitación, miró al enorme oso que ahora tenía junto a su cama, sonrió tontamente mientras meneaba la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.


	14. Ultimos preparativos

Hola a todos, como estan?

Sí... soy yo... volví!! XD

No los hice esperar mucho, verdad? :P

Gracias por continuar leyendo y por darse el trabajo de dejar sus reviews.

Un abrazo de Junior para todos

Nani

**

* * *

****Capítulo 14: Últimos preparativos.**

Lisa estaba por ir a almorzar con las chicas del puente cuando el Almirante la mandó llamar con urgencia a su despacho. Sabía que si esto ocurría en medio de la semana era porque algo importante había acontecido.

Entró al despacho y vio que el Almirante estaba con expresión preocupada mirando por la ventana y que Marko estaba sentado leyendo un informe con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias por venir tan rápido Lisa – le dijo Marko.

Lisa miró al Almirante y le preguntó – que ocurre Señor?

El Almirante tomó asiento y le contestó – el Coronel tiene una información que no puede esperar hasta el viernes Lisa – y mirando a Marko le dijo – si es tan amable Coronel.

- Sí Señor. Antes de ayer la Sargento Ivanova se reunió con Khyron. En mis manos tengo el reporte completo que envió la Sargento, en el que nos informa de que los malcontentos realmente están escondidos en la selva amazónica. Fue llevada al escondite por un hombre de confianza de Khyron, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo la oportunidad de establecer el lugar exacto ya que no pudo llevar consigo ningún tipo de transmisor y durante el trayecto permaneció con la vista vendada, pero por el tiempo que tomó el viaje en un Battlepod, estima que el escondite debe estar entre 200 y 250 kilómetros del punto de reunión aproximadamente.

- Que es lo que quiere Khyron? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Saber en donde se encuentra la matriz de protocultura, además de armamento y provisiones. Y por lo que pudo observar la Sargento, aparentemente quieren crear un estado Zentraedi independiente.

- Con todo respeto Marko, pero no creo que los malcontentos solo quieran independizarse de nosotros. Sabemos que Khyron no se va a quedar tranquilo tan fácilmente – dijo Lisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la Capitana, Coronel. Sería inconsecuente de parte de Khyron solamente desear establecer su propio estado y vivir en paz. Algo debe de estar tramando – dijo el Almirante.

- Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes Señor, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Que acontecimientos Coronel?.

- Esta mañana el puesto de observación instalado en Centro América recibió un paquete sospechoso. Después de estudiarlo cuidadosamente y ver que no era peligroso procedieron a abrirlo y… y dentro estaba el cuerpo de la Sargento – dijo enojado.

- Como la descubrieron? – preguntó Lisa sorprendida.

- No lo sé, fuimos muy cuidadosos – respondió Marko.

- Demonios, no podemos seguir perdiendo gente, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo enojado el Almirante.

- Señor, me tomé la libertad de preparar un equipo para que empiecen a levantar nuestro centro de operaciones apenas usted lo ordene. Además con la Capitana ya tenemos seleccionados a todos los que van a conformar nuestro equipo.

El Almirante asintió y le preguntó – se puede considerar todavía esta misión como secreta?.

- Sí Señor, supuestamente la misión que va a ser comandada por la Capitana no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo. Y si voy es porque en toda misión se requiere que vaya un encargado de inteligencia, así que creo que podemos continuar con nuestro juego.

- Ayer presenté el reporte de la Capitana al Alto Mando y lo aprobaron de inmediato, así que ya se puede comenzar con los trabajos en la selva amazónica – el Almirante sacó su pipa y les dijo – empiecen a hacer sus maletas porque los quiero allá lo antes posible. Coronel, cuando pueden comenzar a ser enviados los equipos?.

- Está misma tarde Señor.

- Bien, y cuando se pueden establecer ustedes allá?

- En menos de una semana Almirante – le respondió Lisa.

- Capitana, los seleccionados ya están informados de la misión?.

- No señor. Saben que están siendo requeridos, pero no saben con que fin.

- Reúnalos e infórmeles de sus deberes.

- Sí Señor.

El Almirante miró su reloj y les dijo – son las 1300. Los quiero aquí a las 2100 con un informe de sus progresos.

- Sí Señor.

…

Después de haber estado todo el día ocupada, Lisa volvió al despacho del Almirante como él lo había ordenado.

- Lisa, los seleccionados para la misión fueron informados? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Sí Señor y están todos en alerta para partir en cualquier momento.

El Almirante miró a Marko y le preguntó – y el equipo para la construcción de la base fue despachado?.

- Sí Almirante, de hecho en este momento tienen que estar llegando a la zona en donde nos vamos a instalar.

- No me ha dicho en que zona se van a instalar Coronel.

- Lo siento Almirante. Para evitar levantar sospechas y por lo urgente de la situación decidimos establecer la base en las ruinas de la ciudad utilizada como punto de reunión. Así contamos con algo de infraestructura y además con una pista de aterrizaje.

- No me agrada la idea de que se establezcan en un lugar tan desprotegido, pero la situación lo amerita – admitió el Almirante.

- Lo bueno de esto Almirante es que vamos a estar antes de lo esperado allá – le dijo Lisa.

El Almirante preocupado les confesó – no me gusta lo que está ocurriendo. Necesitamos saber quien es el traidor y necesitamos saberlo ahora – y dirigiéndose a Marko – la Sargento logró desenmascararlo?.

- Lamentablemente no Señor.

El Almirante molesto se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a la ventana – cuando llegan los restos de la Sargento Ivanova?

- El viernes van a ser recibidos por su familia y el sábado se procederá con el funeral.

El Almirante con la vista perdida en la ventana dijo – el sábado tenemos que asistir a presentar nuestros respetos.

- Sí Señor – respondieron Lisa y Marko.

- Usted no Lisa – y girándose para mirarla le dijo – sé que le gustaría asistir, pero no pueden verla ahí porque usted supuestamente no tenía ninguna relación con ella ni con el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Lisa asintió comprensivamente.

El Almirante volvió a su asiento y dijo – Lisa, prepare todo para partir lo antes posible.

…

Rick acababa de terminar su patrullaje. Apenas descendió del Skull uno se fijó en que Lisa lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta del hangar. Se sacó el casco y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció al ver su expresión preocupada.

- Hola Lisa, que ocurre?

- Estás muy ocupado?

- No, acabo de terminar mi turno. Que pasa Lisa? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Caminemos – le respondió mientras salía del hangar.

- Está todo bien? desde el martes que no sé nada de ti. Solo te he visto pasar corriendo de un lado a otro – dijo Rick.

Lisa sin querer posponer más la noticia le dijo – el Almirante me dio nuevas órdenes.

Rick la miró sorprendido y le preguntó – nuevas órdenes?

- El domingo me marchó a la selva amazónica a comandar una base destinada para buscar sobrevivientes en esa zona.

- Pero si el domingo es pasado mañana, por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le pregunto un poco molesto.

- El Almirante acaba de confirmar la misión. Apenas se me informó te vine a decir, ni siquiera le he avisado a mi equipo que partimos el domingo.

- Estoy considerado dentro de tu equipo?.

- No. El escuadrón Skull tiene que quedarse aquí.

- Pero por qué?. Somos uno de los mejores.

- Por eso, quienes mejores que ustedes para proteger a la población.

- Por cuanto tiempo te marchas?

- No lo sé. Según Marko la misión puede durar desde un par de semanas a varios meses.

- Vas con él?! – preguntó alzando la voz.

- Órdenes del Almirante.

- No puede ir otra persona?.

- Rick, se que él no te agrada, pero es muy bueno en su trabajo y lo necesito.

- Yo también soy muy bueno en mi trabajo y puedes necesitarme.

- Lo sé Rick, pero vamos a estar en una zona en que no vamos a poder trabajar desde el aire.

Rick después de pensarlo un momento le dijo – no sé por qué, pero siento que me estás ocultando algo.

- Por qué piensas eso?.

- Porque creo que he llegado a conocerte, y si fuera una misión sencilla como la que tú dices, no tendrías la preocupación dibujada en toda la cara.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Solo prométeme de que si las cosas se ponen difíciles, me vas a mandar llamar. No quiero que te pase nada, menos si puedo evitarlo – le dijo seriamente.

- Por supuesto. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que seas tu quien me salve el pellejo – dijo tratando de bromear.

- Lo digo en serio Lisa. Cuenta conmigo.

- Lo sé Rick, gracias. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Me voy a preocupar de todas maneras… cuando partes?

- El domingo en la madrugada.

Rick se detuvo y le confesó – no me gusta la idea de que te vayas… menos ahora.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad – por qué lo dices?

Rick con la cabeza gacha y pasándose una mano por el pelo le iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpido por la de alarma de la base.

- Todos los escuadrones a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro! – se escuchó la voz de Claudia.

- Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó Lisa – ten cuidado Rick.

- Siempre. Vas a estar en el puente?

- Sí.

- Entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme – le dijo con una sonrisa.

…

Lisa entró corriendo al puente y pidió un estado de la situación.

- Se estaba llevando a cabo una protesta pacifista en Ciudad Granito, cuando apareció un grupo de malcontentos y tomaron como rehenes a algunos de los participantes – le informó Sammie.

- Tomaron rehenes en plena calle? – preguntó Lisa.

- Los que lo hicieron o son my tontos o están desesperados – respondió Kim.

- O es una pantalla de humo – dijo Claudia preocupada.

- Que escuadrón tenemos listo para partir? – preguntó Lisa.

- El Skull está esperando la orden Capitana.

- Líder Skull, diríjase a Ciudad Granito. Un grupo de malcontentos a tomado como rehenes a los participantes de una marcha pacifica.

- A la orden Capitana. Esa protesta no era para apoyarlos a ellos?

- Así es. Tiene permiso para negociar con los malcontentos.

- Entendido, vamos en camino.

Después de unos minutos Sammie le dijo a Lisa – Capitana, creo que debería saber una cosa respecto a los manifestantes.

- Que cosa Sammie?

- La protesta está organizada y liderada por Kyle y Minmei.

Lisa sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría.

Claudia le preguntó – estás bien?

- Sí, es solo que esta situación me parece conocida – respondió preocupada.

- Deja vú?.

- Espero que no.

…

Después de un largo vuelo el escuadrón llegó a Ciudad Granito y a pesar de la situación que se les había informado, la ciudad se veía bastante tranquila.

- Max, ves algo?

- No Comandante, pero en un minuto estaremos sobre nuestro objetivo.

Llegaron hasta un céntrico parque en donde aterrizaron en modo guardián y ya en tierra pasaron a modo Battloid. Mientras se acercaban a los malcontentos pudieron apreciar que dos Battlepod apuntaban a un pequeño grupo de civiles.

- Tengo contacto visual jefe, son aproximadamente treinta civiles y… - Max guardó silencio.

- Que ocurre Max?

- Mejor véalo usted mismo Comandante.

Rick prestó atención a los civiles y dijo – tienen que estar bromeando – cuando distinguió entre los rehenes a Minmei y a Kyle.

Rick se acercó hasta quien parecía ser el líder de los malcontentos.

- Soy el Comandante Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull, y estoy autorizado para escuchar sus demandas.

- Entonces tiene que hablar conmigo Comandante – le gritó un Zentraedi micronizado – pero quiero hablarle a la cara, no a un robot.

- Capitana, pido autorización para descender de mi Varitech.

- Permiso concedido. Que lo acompañen los Tenientes Sterling y mantenga la radio abierta.

- Entendido Capitana.

De un salto bajó de su avión y camino hasta el Zentraedi seguido de Max y Miriya.

- Comandante, no queríamos llegar a estas consecuencias pero nos vimos obligados a hacerlo – le dijo el líder.

- Qué es lo que quieren? – le preguntó Rick manteniendo la calma.

- Queremos que nos dejen tranquilos. No todos los Zentraedi queremos vivir bajo sus reglas. Solo les pedimos que nos dejen ir, no queremos herir a nadie, pero si nos traicionan no dudaremos en hacerlo.

- Si no quieren lastimar a nadie, liberen a los prisioneros.

- No podemos Comandante, son nuestra garantía.

- No los escuches Rick, solo quieren matarnos – gritó Minmei histérica.

- Has algo Hunter, no te quedes ahí parado como idiota – le gritó Kyle poniendo nerviosos a los Zentraedi.

- Le advierto Comandante que si pretende hacer algo estúpido, los Battlepod abrirán fuego – le dijo el líder nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no vamos a llegar a eso. Si me permite preguntarle, por qué tomaron como rehenes a la gente que los apoya?.

El Zentraedi le respondió riéndose – apoyarnos?, lo único que han hecho es causarnos más problemas. Además nos tratan como si fuéramos inferiores y eso no nos gusta. Él… - dijo indicando a Kyle - … nos prometió que podríamos adaptarnos a su mundo y ser tratados como iguales, pero esa es una gran mentira. Si no se han deshecho de nosotros es porque nos temen. Ellos dicen ayudarnos, pero la verdad es que se está ayudando a ellos mismos. Nosotros seguimos matándonos para sobrevivir mientras ellos hacen colectas a nuestro supuesto beneficio. Pero nos cansamos, tenemos una oportunidad mejor lejos de ustedes.

- Pretenden volver al espacio?

- No sea ridículo Comandante, nos gusta su planeta, pero no nos gusta su gente. Lord Khyron nos ofreció un lugar donde vivir a nuestra manera y es para allá donde queremos ir. Solo déjenos ir y le prometo que no le haremos daño a su gente.

- No le creas Hunter!! – gritó Kyle, enfureciendo a los malcontentos.

Rick alzando la voz dijo – yo le creo!. Pero tengo que consultarlo con mis superiores, está bien?

El líder asintió.

- Lisa, tenemos un problema.

- Escuché todo Rick. El Almirante dio la orden de dejarlos ir.

- Qué?!

- Déjalos ir Rick, así evitamos que alguien salga herido. Además nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda.

- Entendido – dijo no muy convencido.

- Podemos irnos? – le preguntó el líder.

- Sí.

- Gracias Comandante, no olvidaremos lo que hizo por nosotros.

El líder se subió a uno de los Battlepod y dio la orden de marcharse.

Apenas se fueron se le acercó Kyle furioso y le gritó – se puede saber por qué hiciste eso Hunter?, esos tipos querían matarnos y tu los dejas ir?, acaso eres estúpido?.

Rick ignorándolo se dirigió a los rehenes – si alguno está herido acérquese para que lo traslademos al hospital más cercano. El resto se puede marchar a casa.

- Es que no me escuchaste pedazo de idiota? Detenlos, que no huyan.

Rick al borde de perder la paciencia le dijo – Esos tipos no le hicieron daño a nadie, solo querían ser escuchados. Y al final hicimos lo que ustedes tanto piden, les dimos la oportunidad de partir de nuevo. Que querías que hiciera Kyle, que abriera fuego contra ellos?

- Esos tipos son unos asesinos que están esperando el momento para matarnos y adueñarse de nuestro planeta. Y tu los dejaste ir como si nada, no eres mas que un estúpido hijo de…

Rick vio como Miriya de un puñetazo lanzaba al suelo inconciente a Kyle.

- Pensé que no se iba a callar nunca – dijo Miriya mientras se sobaba los nudillos.

- Por qué hiciste eso? – gritó Minmei – Vas a permitir eso también, Rick?.

- Permitir que cosa Minmei, yo no vi nada – y girándose a su escuadrón preguntó – ustedes vieron algo?.

- No Señor!.

- Bien, si no hay nada más que hacer, nos marchamos.

- Espera Rick, no te vayas, no me dejes sola – le rogó Minmei.

- Lo siento Minmei pero tengo que regresar a Nueva Macross.

- Pero quien va a cuidar de mí, estoy muy asustada.

Rick miró a Kyle que seguía inconciente en el suelo – no te preocupes Minmei, estoy seguro de que tu primo lo hará cuando despierte.

Minmei tomándolo de un brazo y con los ojos llorosos le dijo – no te vayas Rick, te necesito.

- Y yo necesito cumplir con mi deber. Ahora serías tan amable de soltarme?.

Minmei furiosa lo soltó y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo – te odio Rick Hunter.

Rick restándole importancia le dijo – adiós Minmei – y de un salto se subió a su Varitech.

…

Rick se encontraba en los vestidores sentado frente a su casillero. Después del largo día que había tenido estaba agotado, y los eventos ocurridos seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

- Jefe, manejó muy bien la situación. No pensé que iba a ser tan fácil resolverla – le dijo Max mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que a los Zentraedi hay que escucharlos si no quieres tener problemas – le dijo bromeando – además entiendo que su situación es difícil, se les prometió que podrían integrarse a nuestra sociedad con igualdad, pero lo único que hemos hecho es ocuparlos para las labores que nadie quiere hacer. No los estamos tratando muy diferente a como lo hacían en su planeta.

- Lo sé jefe. Allá los tenían trabajando en minas y acá los tenemos recogiendo escombros. Solo los utilizamos como bestias de carga.

- Pero eso es solo mientras se adaptan y aprenden nuevos oficios – dijo Miriya.

- Y si eso no sucede? – preguntó Rick.

- Los humanos tendrán una revolución entre sus manos.

- Que será eso que dijo el líder del grupo de que Khyron les había ofrecido un lugar donde vivir tranquilos. Apruebo la idea de que vivan en otra parte a su manera, pero no me agrada que quien esté al mando de ellos sea él.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa Max. Estarán realmente creando una nación Zentraedi o un ejército para continuar con la guerra hasta que uno de los dos sea exterminado – dijo Rick.

- Y en dónde estarán planeando instalarse? – preguntó Max.

- En el planeta hay varios lugares en donde pueden instalarse sin ser descubiertos. Para poder lograr su objetivo tienen que mantener en secreto su posición, pero no creo que lo hagan muy lejos de zonas que ya están pobladas porque van a tener que abastecerse de alguna manera – dijo Miriya.

- Ahora que lo mencionas cariño, todas las últimas actividades de los malcontentos tienen en común que vienen o se dirigen hacía el sur – dijo Max.

Rick se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos – sur… malcontentos… ataques…secreto… misión… Lisa!! – de un salto se puso de pie, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo de los vestidores.

Mientras la buscaba por la nave se topó con Claudia.

- Que pasa piloto?

- Has visto a Lisa? – preguntó jadeando.

- Sí, va camino al despacho del Almirante. Que ocurre Rick? – le pregunto preocupada.

- Después te cuento – le respondió mientras emprendía la carrera hacía el despacho.

Estaba por llegar al despacho del Almirante cuando alcanzó a Lisa.

- Lisa, espera!

Lisa se giró y lo miró preocupada – qué sucede Rick?, estás bien?.

- No es una misión de búsqueda de sobrevivientes verdad?

- De qué estás hablando?

- Con Kovac van a buscar a Khyron.

- De donde sacaste eso Rick?

- Es verdad?

Rick tomó como una afirmación el silencio de Lisa.

- Quiero ir contigo.

- No puedes Rick.

- Por qué no?

- Rick, aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero…

- Rayos Lisa, estamos hablando de Khyron.

- Pensé que esta era una misión secreta Capitana – escucharon decir al Almirante.

- Señor, no le he informado nada al Comandante Hunter. De hecho Señor, no sé como llegó a esa conclusión.

- Y me encantaría saber como lo hizo. Adelante – les dijo haciéndolos pasar al despacho.

Marko al ver a Rick preguntó – con todo respeto Almirante, pero que hace el Comandante Hunter aquí?

- Eso es lo mismo que quiero saber Coronel. Comandante, por qué cree que la misión de la Capitana es ir en busca de Khyron y no la de búsqueda de sobrevivientes en la región de la selva amazónica?.

- Porque son muchas las coincidencias Señor.

- Explíquese.

- Está tarde tuve que negociar una situación de rehenes con unos malcontentos que lo único que querían era salir de la ciudad para reunirse con Khyron, quien les ofreció un lugar en donde pueden vivir bajo sus normas. En el momento no entendí por qué los dejaron ir tan fácilmente, pero ahora creo que lo hicieron para seguirlos. Los últimos meses no hemos sabido nada de los malcontentos, pero si nos hemos dado cuenta de que los Zentraedi están dejando las ciudades para dirigirse al sur, que por lo demás es de dónde provino el último ataque de Khyron. Además me llamó la atención de que para ser una misión sencilla tengan que partir con tanta urgencia y en el medio de la noche a un lugar tan remoto. Fue como sumar dos más dos Señor.

- Si el Comandante pudo llegar a esa conclusión quizás tengamos problemas – dijo Marko.

- Que quiere decir Señor? – preguntó Rick molesto.

- No me malinterprete Comandante, no estoy acusándolo de nada. El problema es que si usted se dio cuenta, corremos el riesgo de que alguien más lo haya hecho.

- Entonces van a buscar a Khyron? – preguntó Rick.

- Comandante, sus sospechas son ciertas, pero debe entender de que por motivos de seguridad usted no le puede contar a nadie de sus conclusiones, y es por ese mismo motivo que no le vamos a entregar más información – le dijo el Almirante.

- Señor, pido permiso para que el escuadrón Skull se una a la misión.

- Permiso denegado. Confío de que para usted está pequeña reunión nunca existió Comandante.

- A la orden Señor – respondió decepcionado.

- Y no le comente a nadie sus sospechas Hunter – le advirtió Marko.

- Entendido Señor.

- Capitana, acompañe al Comandante hasta el ascensor y vuelva para concluir con lo que nos queda pendiente – dijo el Almirante.

- Sí Señor.

Salieron del despacho en silencio y continuaron así hasta que llegaron al ascensor.

- Lamento no haber podido decirte la verdad Rick – le confesó Lisa apenada.

- Desde hace cuanto tiempo sabes que te tienes que marchar?.

- Desde hace un par de meses.

- Por eso las reuniones con Kovac?

Lisa asintió.

- Pero si van a buscar a Khyron, por qué lo hacen bajo tanto hermetismo?.

- Es más complicado de lo que parece Rick.

- Y no me gusta para nada – dijo preocupado.

- Voy a estar bien – le aseguró Lisa mientras Rick entraba al ascensor.

- Buenas noches Lisa.

…

Lisa se levantó temprano esa mañana para preparar sus pertenencias para el viaje. Le tomó poco tiempo empacar sus uniformes y una que otra cosa para entretenerse. No era aún medio día y ya había terminado de alistar todo. Se iba a recostar para leer un poco cuando llamaron a la puerta, miró por la ventana y vio que era Rick.

- Hola Rick.

- Hola, estás muy ocupada – le preguntó mientras Lisa lo hacía pasar.

- No, ya tengo todo listo.

- Entonces vamos a dar un paseo – le sugirió Rick.

- Donde quieres ir?

- Es una sorpresa – le dijo con un guiño.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- O prefieres quedarte encerrada tu último día en Nueva Macross y perderte de un bonito día de verano.

- Suena tentador.

- Pero?

- Pero nada. Vamos – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa y Rick guió a Lisa hasta un coche.

- En coche?, parece que tienes todo planeado.

- Claro, tenemos que aprovechar el día – le respondió mientras dejaban atrás la casa de Lisa.

- No me vas a decir donde me vas a llevar?

- Te lo diría, pero me ordenaron no decirle nada a nadie – le respondió burlonamente.

Lisa lo miró divertida.

- Ves que es desagradable esa frasecita – le dijo riéndose.

- Eso es venganza.

- No es venganza.

- Entonces solo quieres hacerme sufrir – dijo Lisa sonriéndole.

- De ninguna manera.

Lisa miró por la ventana y dijo – vamos a salir de la ciudad?

- Afirmativo.

Lisa iba a coger el mapa que estaba en la guantera, pero Rick se le adelantó.

- No seas tramposa, arruinarías la sorpresa. Confía en mí.

- Está bien.

Después de varios minutos de viaje Lisa dijo – este camino me parece conocido.

Rick solo sonrió.

- Y si no me equivoco, esa es la desviación que lleva al lago.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la cabaña de George. Lisa no acababa de bajarse del coche cuando Mark se le lanzó encima.

- Lisa, que bueno que llegaste, te estamos esperando – le dijo contento.

Caminaron hasta la parte posterior de la casa y Lisa se sorprendió al ver a Max encargado de la barbacoa, a Miriya dándole de comer a Dana, al Trío poniendo la mesa, a Claudia preparando su famosa ensalada de piña y a George descorchando una botella de vino.

- Sorpresa – le dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Papá, llegaron!! – gritó Mark.

George alzó la vista y al verlos se les acercó trotando. Abrazó a Lisa levantándola del suelo y después de dar un giro la dejó en el suelo.

- Así que nos vas a dejar mala mujer.

- Lo siento, pero órdenes son órdenes.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso me van a agradar. Vamos, Max ya tiene todo listo.

- Ya era hora que llegaran – les dijo Claudia sonriendo mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

- Capitana, por qué no podemos ir con usted?, nos vendría muy bien un cambio de clima – dijo Sammie.

- No creo que les guste estar en un lugar en el que en un momento llueve torrencialmente y después se asen de calor chicas – respondió Lisa.

- Sin contar a los insectos, roedores gigantes, y serpientes… muchas serpientes – dijo George con una sonrisa.

- Gracias George, tu si que sabes hacer que el viaje sea más agradable – le dijo Lisa con ironía.

- Solo les estoy dando a entender que van a estar mejor acá – le respondió sonriendo.

- Capitana, es cierto que dentro de su equipo está ese Coronel de inteligencia? – preguntó Miriya.

- Sí, vamos a trabajar juntos.

George miró preocupado a Lisa – disculpa enana, pero de que se trata la misión?

- Búsqueda de sobrevivientes al ataque de Dolza en la selva amazónica.

George la miró sin creerle.

- Qué les parece si después vamos a nadar? – preguntó Kim.

Lisa agradeció internamente el cambio de tema, pero George no le quitó la vista de encima.

- Trajeron bañador? – preguntó sorprendida Claudia.

- Claro, siempre andamos preparadas Comandante – le respondió Sammie.

- No entiendo por qué a los humanos les gusta nadar con ropa. No hay nada más agradable que hacerlo al natural. Cierto Maximillian? – preguntó Miriya.

- Tienes razón cariño. Pero cuando estamos rodeados de gente hay que cubrirse para que nadie sienta vergüenza – le explicó Max.

- Pero tu no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, estás muy bien dotado – dijo Miriya, provocando que todos en la mesa se pusieran colorados.

Mark al no entender lo que dijo Miriya le preguntó a George – papá, que es estar bien dotado?.

George sonrojado trató de responderle – hijo, estar bien dotado es… bueno, tener… mmm… cualidades que sobresalen… mmm… por qué mejor no vas a jugar con Dana?.

- Yo no traje bañador – dijo Rick.

- Nosotros tampoco – dijo Max.

- Pero métanse al agua con lo que llevan puesto. Con el calor que hace se van a secar rápido – les dijo George.

- Papá, yo quiero nadar al natural – dijo Mark, sin saber realmente lo que significaba.

- Por ningún motivo enano.

- Y como Miriya lo hace? – le preguntó Mark.

- Todos deberíamos hacerlo – dijo Miriya.

- No!! – gritaron todos.

- Humanos y sus vergüenzas – murmuró Miriya.

- Quién quiere un poco de ensalada de piña? – preguntó Claudia para cambiar el tema.

Después que terminaron de almorzar todos se retiraron a descansar a la orilla del lago, menos Lisa que insistió en quedarse a limpiar y George para darle una mano.

Cuando terminaban de ordenar George le dijo preocupado – a mí no puedes engañarme.

Lisa bajó la vista y sonrió tristemente.

- No te voy a pedir que me digas cual es tu verdadera misión. Me basta con saber que vas con Kovac, y cuando él se involucra es porque la misión es de vital importancia… y está de más decir que los problemas van a estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo cuídate, está bien?, no quiero perderte a ti también enana – le confesó seriamente.

Lisa evitando emocionarse le dijo – voy a estar bien George.

- Más te vale, tienes que volver por Rick.

- Sé que Rick ha cambiado, pero no sé si sus sentimientos hacia mí lo han hecho.

- Lisa, quien crees que planificó todo esto?, solo se está yendo con cuidado para no arruinar las cosas. Y por muy increíble que te parezca, Rick realmente se está esforzando por demostrártelo.

- Demostrarme que cosa?.

- Que te quiere, boba – le dijo con una sonrisa

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

George sonriendo le dijo – mejor vamos a ver que están haciendo, no quiero que mi apacible cabaña se transforme en un campo nudista.

- Te adaptaste bien a ellos.

- Todos son muy agradables, pero el más contento de todos es Mark, se transformó en la mascota del grupo.

Llegaron a la orilla y vieron que el trío estaba tomando sol, Rick y Mark jugaban en el agua, Max y Miriya le estaban enseñando a nadar a Dana y Claudia estaba sentada en la arena leyendo un libro.

Se sentaron junto a Claudia y Lisa le preguntó – Por qué no te unes al resto?

- Prefiero descansar y disfrutar de una buena lectura al aire libre.

- No sé si se lo dije Claudia, pero me encantó su ensalada de piña. No la había probado nunca – le dijo George.

- Y yo le agradezco que nos haya permitido venir para acá y disfrutar de este hermoso día… y por soportar al trío – le dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- Que te ha hecho el trío?- le preguntó Lisa a George.

George solo se sonrojó.

- Lo que pasa amiga, es que las chicas desde que llegaron que le han hecho todo tipo de cumplidos a George.

- Quieres ver algo chistoso? – le preguntó George a Lisa.

Lisa asintió.

George se levantó e hizo como que se iba a sacar la camisa, captando de inmediato la atención del trío, pero al no hacerlo y volviéndose a sentar en la arena, el trío dejó escapar su decepción.

- Las tienes locas – dijo Lisa riéndose.

- Pero a ti no – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- Claro que no – dijo George bromeando – porque yo no tengo el cabello revuelto, mis ojos no son azules y no soy tan despistado y cabeza dura.

- George! – se quejó Lisa mientras Claudia trataba de contener la risa.

- No sean aburridos, vengan para acá!! – les gritó Rick desde el agua.

- Lisa, el agua esta genial!! – gritó Mark.

George se puso de pie y dijo – voy para allá. Claudia, usted viene?.

- Paso, quizás más tarde.

- Yo me quedo con Claudia – dijo Lisa.

- De ninguna manera, Mark y Rick te quieren allá – le dijo George.

- Voy en un rato.

- Rick, Lisa no quiere ir!! – le gritó.

- Oblígala!! – le respondió Rick.

- Y por qué no la obligas tu??

- Porque me daría una paliza!!

- Bien Lisa, ultima oportunidad – le dijo juguetonamente.

- No puedes obligarme – dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.

- Segura?... Claudia, le molestaría si obligo a Lisa a disfrutar del lago.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – respondió Claudia mirando burlonamente a Lisa.

- George, te lo advierto.

- Rick, me está amenazando!!

- Vamos papá, tu puedes!! – le gritó Mark.

- Lo siento Lisa, pero mi deber como padre es hacer todo lo posible para ver a mi hijo feliz, y si verte en el agua lo hace feliz, entonces…

George rápidamente se agachó, cogió en brazos a Lisa y corrió hasta la orilla.

- George, bájame!!

George se detuvo en el embarcadero y le preguntó bromeando – pero que modales son esos?, no te enseñaron a pedir las cosas como corresponde?.

Rick llegó corriendo y dijo riéndose – George, detente. No pensé que lo fueras a hacer, estás loco?.

- Entonces no quieres que la lleve al agua?

- No, déjala.

George miró a Lisa.

- George, serias tan amable de bajarme… por favor.

- Está bien – dijo mientras la soltaba. Apenas la dejó en el suelo, Lisa le dio un puñetazo en un brazo.

- Hey!! – se quejó riéndose.

Rick se acercó a Lisa y dijo – yo quiero llevarla al agua – y en un rápido movimiento levantó a Lisa en brazos y se arrojó al agua, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Rick Hunter!! – gritó Lisa cuando salió a la superficie.

- George, ayúdame, Lisa me quiere dar una paliza!! – gritó Rick riéndose.

- Me alegro – le dijo riéndose.

- Y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo.

- Rick, ven para acá inmediatamente – le ordenó Lisa.

Rick comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla

- Chicas deténganlo.

- A la orden Capitana – respondió el trío.

- Si quieren detener a Rick, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver – les advirtió George bromeando.

El trío se miró entre sí y con una sonrisa maliciosa se lanzaron sobre George cayendo los cuatro al agua.

- Mala elección de palabras "hermanito" – se burló Lisa.

- Nosotros lo apoyamos jefe! – gritó Max mientras se acercaba con Miriya.

- En ese caso me veo en la obligación de apoyar a Lisa – dijo Claudia y se lanzo al agua.

Desde la orilla, Mark observaba la "batalla" que se había formado en el agua, mientras cuidaba a Dana.

- Míralos Dana… y nosotros somos los niños.

…

Después de haber estado un buen rato en el agua, y de descansar en la arena mientras el sol los secaba, se sentaron a la mesa para tomar un refrigerio antes de retirarse.

- mmm… pasteles – dijo Sammie acercándose a la mesa.

- Nos podríamos acostumbrar a días como este – dijo Kim.

- Estoy agotada – admitió Lisa.

Claudia sonriendo confesó – fue bueno olvidarse un rato de los problemas y volver a sentirse como niños.

- Pero no entiendo cual es el objetivo de entrar en combate sin agredirse – dijo Miriya.

- A eso se le llama jugar, cariño – le explicó Max.

- Capitana, cuando vuelve? – le preguntó Sammie.

- No lo sé, todo depende de nuestros progresos.

- Vuelva pronto para que la bienvenida se la hagamos acá – dijo Kim.

- Claro que si George está de acuerdo – dijo Vanessa.

- De todas maneras – respondió George.

- Que lástima que ya tengamos que volver – se quejó Kim.

- Sí, fue un día excelente – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Necesitamos algo para recordarlo… tomémonos una fotografía – sugirió Sammie.

- Quien tiene una cámara? – preguntó Rick.

- Yo jefe – respondió Max.

- Hagámoslo antes de que empiece a oscurecer - dijo Lisa.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia el lago mientras Max programaba la cámara.

- Están listos? – les preguntó.

- Listos.

- Júntense más… más…

- Pero si ya estamos apiñados – se quejó Sammie.

- Y todavía falto yo – dijo Max sonriendo – ahora sí.

Max corrió hasta el grupo para posar para la foto.

Cuando salió el flash de la cámara, en el suelo estaba sentado Mark con Dana en brazos, detrás de él estaba el trío agachado con sus mejores poses, y detrás de ellas Max y Miriya abrazados a la izquierda, en el centro Rick tenía abrazada a Lisa por la cintura y a la derecha George tenía pasado un brazo por los hombros de Claudia.

- Mañana voy a tener una copia para todos – dijo Max.

Claudia al ver que estaba empezando a oscurecer dijo – creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a la realidad.

- Tan pronto? – se quejó Sammie.

- Vamos chicas, recojan sus cosas y despídanse – les dijo Claudia.

- Gracias a todos por venir – les dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Y perdernos de un día al aire libre?, no lo creo – le dijo Claudia bromeando – espero que vuelvas pronto amiga. No sé si pueda yo sola con el trío.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo y retirando hasta que solo quedaron Lisa, Rick, George y Mark.

- Ustedes se quedan? – le preguntó Rick a George.

- Sí, quiero estudiar con calma unos planos para ampliar la cabaña. Así para cuando vuelva Lisa nos podamos quedar todos acá un par de días.

- Lisa, de verdad te tienes que marchar? – le preguntó Mark tristemente.

Lisa asintió

- Y mientras no estés, quien me va contar mi historia antes de dormir?

- Bueno, está tu papá y está Rick.

- No va a ser lo mismo… vas a estar con nosotros para navidad?

- Voy a hacer lo posible. Que quieres que te traiga de allá?

Mark se quedó pensando un momento – una serpiente gigante – dijo sonriendo.

- Ni en broma – dijo George.

- No te gustan? – le preguntó Rick.

- Sí me gustan, pero no me gusta la idea de que la mascota se pueda comer a mi hijo.

Mark abrazó a Lisa y le dijo – te voy a extrañar Lisa… vamos a pasar hambre si ti – haciendo que Lisa se riera.

- Escuché eso enano – lo regañó George bromeando.

- Pero tiene razón – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Gracias por esta maravillosa tarde George - dijo Lisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, todo fue idea de Rick.

- Entonces gracias por soportarnos – le dijo sonriendo.

- No soy bueno para las despedidas, así que… - George abrazó fuertemente a Lisa y le dijo al oído – te quiero enana, vuelve pronto.

- Yo también te quiero hermanito.

Se separaron y George le dio un beso en la frente.

- Los voy a extrañar – les dijo Lisa.

- Recuerda que tienes que volver para navidad Lisa – le dijo Mark.

- Conduce con cuidado Rick – dijo George.

…

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron a casa de Lisa. Rick estacionó el coche y se quedaron en sus asientos sin saber que decir.

Lisa nerviosa le preguntó – quieres pasar?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – claro.

Entraron a la casa y Rick le preguntó – a que hora tienes que estar en la base?.

Lisa miró su reloj – en una hora debería pasar a buscarme Marko. Voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo enseguida – dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Rick se paseó por la sala un rato hasta que decidió sentarse al piano. Levantó la tapa y empezó a jugar con las teclas tratando de sacar una melodía.

- Las teclas tienes que tocarlas, no golpearlas – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Rick dejó de tocar – no sé como lo haces, es más difícil de lo que creí – y girándose para mirarla le preguntó – a que hora sale tu vuelo?.

- A las 0200 – le respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Y por qué Kovac te va a pasar a buscar tan temprano? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Porque somos los que estamos a cargo de la misión y tenemos que verificar que todo esté en orden.

- No me agrada que vayas en esta misión Lisa, es demasiado peligrosa – le confesó preocupado.

- No es más peligrosa que andar vagando por el espacio con la flota Zentraedi pisándonos los talones.

- Eso era distinto, no teníamos opción, pero ahora… se que son órdenes del Almirante, y tu sabes que confío en su juicio, pero no entiendo por qué ahora están tan apurados por encontrar a Khyron.

- Tenemos que detenerlo, la guerra se ha alargado mucho y hemos perdido ha mucha gente.

- Pero si fuera por eso, deberíamos ir todos para allá y pelear hasta que haya un vencedor. Se qué me estás ocultando algo importante Lisa.

- Rick, es mejor que no lo sepas.

- No necesito que me protejas Lisa – le dijo molesto.

Lisa lo miró enojada.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que ponte en mi posición Lisa. Te vas a un lugar remoto casi sin protección en busca de un demente que no dudara en matarte si se presenta la oportunidad, y yo me tengo que conformar quedándome acá de brazos cruzados, cuando podría ir contigo y ayudarte a patearle su trasero extraterrestre.

- Te entiendo Rick, y créeme que preferiría que fueras conmigo, pero llevar al escuadrón Skull pondría en peligro nuestra misión.

- Que quieres decir? – le preguntó algo molesto.

- No podemos llevar a ninguno de los escuadrones elite porque ustedes están para cosas importantes, y si los malcontentos los llegan a ver se darán cuenta de que esta no es una pequeña misión de exploración de la región.

- Yo había pensado que te referías al Skull en particular - admitió avergonzado.

- No seas tonto, me sentiría más segura si fueras conmigo – le confesó Lisa.

Rick la miró sorprendido.

- Recuerda que me has salvado la vida en más de una oportunidad, Rick.

- Rick Hunter, especialista en rescatar a damiselas en peligro – dijo Rick bromeando.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy Rick. Fue muy bonito poder compartir con todos sin tener el trabajo de por medio.

- Fue un gusto hacerlo.

- Como lograste que todos aceptaran?

- No fue difícil, solo les prometí que iban a disfrutar de un día de playa.

Lisa lo miró divertida – es serio?

- Como se te ocurre?, para todos eres muy importante Lisa. Si la despedida hubiese sido en medio del desierto hubiesen ido igual. Desgraciadamente el Almirante no pudo ir porque tenía otro compromiso.

- Lo sé… no invitaste a Marko? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Estás loca?, era solamente para la familia – le respondió divertido.

- Nuestra extraña y loca familia – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Ese debe ser Marko – dijo Lisa y se levantó a abrir.

- Hola Lisa, estás lista?

- Casi – le respondió haciéndolo pasar.

- Que te falta?.

- Despedirme.

Marko vio a Rick y le dijo – Comandante, que hace usted aquí?

Rick molesto le contestó – vine a despedirme de Lisa, Señor.

- Entonces hágalo rápido porque nos tenemos que ir.

- Marko, serías tan amable de llevar mi equipaje al coche mientras me despido de Rick?.

Marko aceptó a regañadientes, cogió el equipaje de Lisa y salió de la casa.

- Que tipo más desagradable – murmuró Rick.

Lisa sonrió tristemente y le dijo – te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo Rick mientras la abrazaba.

Marko se aclaró la garganta y dijo impacientemente – Lisa, tenemos que marcharnos.

Se separaron y Rick cogió una mano de Lisa sin querer soltarla.

Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltarse de Rick y le dijo – nos vemos.

Rick los siguió hasta el coche de Marko y los acompañó hasta que se marcharon. Cuando los perdió de vista se marchó a su casa.

…

Rick estaba sentado frente a la televisión pero no lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo. Le prestaba más atención al reloj que a la pantalla.

- Increíble, hace solo un par de horas que me despedí de Lisa y ya la extraño – pensó.

Miró el reloj.

- En poco más de una hora se marcha. Ojala me hubiese despedido de otra manera, Lisa debe pensar que no me importa mucho que se vaya.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

- Una hora… quizás aun pueda remediarlo.

Salió corriendo de la casa, se subió al coche y aceleró a fondo para llegar a tiempo.

Apenas llegó a la base se dirigió corriendo a la pista de aterrizaje y vio que el avión aun estaba en tierra.

Se acercó a un Teniente y le preguntó – ya abordó la Capitana Hayes?.

- No Señor. La Capitana y el Coronel Kovac se encuentran con el Almirante Gloval en su despacho.

Rick le dio las gracias al Teniente y continuó su carrera. Acababa de entrar a la nave cuando se detuvo al escuchar las voces de Lisa, Marko y del Almirante. Rápidamente se escondió en un pasillo oscuro para evitar tener problemas.

- … y quiero reportes diarios de sus avances. Tenemos que ponerle un fin a esta situación – dijo el Almirante.

- Sí Señor - respondieron a coro.

El Almirante se detuvo y le dijo a Marko – Coronel, necesito hablar algo privado con la Capitana, por favor adelántese.

- Sí Señor – y dirigiéndose a Lisa dijo – nos vemos en el avión.

El Almirante se quedó un momento en silencio preocupando a Lisa.

- Señor, que sucede?

- Nada Capitana, solo estaba esperando que el Coronel Kovac se retirara.

Lisa extrañada por la actitud del Almirante le preguntó – hay algún problema con el Coronel?.

- No Lisa. Solo creí que no sería una buena idea que Kovac viera merodeando a esta hora por los pasillos de la nave al Comandante Hunter.

- Señor? – preguntó Lisa.

El Almirante sonrió y dijo – para la próxima busque un mejor lugar donde esconderse Comandante, la luz de la salida de emergencia delató su posición.

Rick avergonzado salió de su escondite y le dijo al Almirante – lo siento Señor.

- Sabe que puedo sancionarlo por andar a estas horas dentro de la nave?.

Rick palideció ante el comentario del Almirante.

- Pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

- Gracias Señor.

- Que tenga buen viaje Lisa.

- Gracias Almirante.

- Y Comandante, le ordeno que acompañe a la Capitana Hayes hasta el avión.

- Sí Señor, a la orden Señor.

Iban caminando hacia la pista de aterrizaje cuando Rick dijo sonriendo – vaya, el Almirante no deja de sorprenderme.

- Rick?.

- Si?.

- No es que no me agrade que estés aquí pero… por qué estás aquí?

- Quería despedirme.

- Pero si ya nos despedimos, además te pudieron haber reprendido y sabes que no han terminado tus tres meses a prueba, no te puedes arriesgar a cometer una falta, menos cuando queda tan poco para que termine tu castigo. El General Jackson sigue pendiente de lo que haces – le dijo preocupada.

- Todavía?. Pero en este momento no me preocupa si me regaña o no, no creo que pueda hacer nada si son órdenes del Almirante.

- Tienes suerte de que el Almirante no te hiciera nada.

- Es un gran tipo – dijo sonriendo.

- Al menos te vas a poder quedar tranquilo, el General Jackson va a ser parte de la misión.

- No ibas a estar tu a cargo?.

- Estoy a cargo, él va como un observador. No puede tomar ninguna decisión, solo puede informarle al Alto Mando lo que esté ocurriendo allá.

- Kovac y Jackson… no va a ser un viaje de placer.

- No me lo recuerdes.

Vieron que junto al avión estaban el General y Marko disponiéndose a abordar.

- No quiero que tengas problemas Rick, mejor despidámonos acá.

- Vuelve pronto, sí?

- Haré lo posible.

- Ten mucho cuidado.

- Y tú no te metas en problemas.

Se quedaron mirando y se empezaron a reír.

- Apestamos para las despedidas – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Yo las odio – confesó Lisa.

Rick la miró seriamente y le dijo – si hay problemas no dudes en llamarme. Sé que es una misión muy peligrosa y si tengo que ir para allá va a ser para apoyarte… no quiero tener que hacerlo para traerte dentro de una caja.

Lisa tratando de no emocionarse le dijo – no te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado.

- Más te vale… necesito que vuelvas.

- Porque soy la única que te regaña? – le preguntó tratando de bromear.

- Porque te quiero.

Lisa lo miró totalmente sorprendida.

Rick no podía creer lo que acababa de confesar, pero le dio fuerzas para acortar la distancia y besarla. Fue un beso tímido que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más apasionado. Lisa se dejó llevar hasta que su cerebro le recordó en donde se encontraba.

- Rick…

Rick con su mejor sonrisa le dijo – para la buena suerte.

Lisa bajó la vista y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Alzó la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos y posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Rick le dijo – yo también te quiero.

Detrás se escuchó que encendieron los motores del avión y que estaban haciendo el último llamado para abordar.

- Vuelve pronto, tenemos una cita pendiente – le dijo Rick sonriendo.

Lisa devolviéndole la sonrisa le dijo – más te vale.

Rick le dio un rápido beso en los labios y Lisa se apresuró en abordar el avión.

Apenas abordó se cerró la escotilla y para cuando llegó a su asiento el avión ya había comenzado a prepararse para despegar.

- Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Marko, que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo.

- Tenía una cosa que hacer.

- Por la sonrisa que tienes desde que abordaste, tiene que haber sido algo muy bueno – le dijo mientras el avión comenzaba a carretear.

Lisa miró por la ventana y vio a Rick parado junto a la pista – sí… lo fue.


	15. Misiones

Hola a todos!!

Volví... ven que no me he olvidado de ustedes?

Sé que más de alguien debe querer darme un tirón de orejas o provocarme algún tipo de sufrimiento por mi larga ausencia, pero creanme que tuve motivos de sobra para estar alejada de estos lados... pero no los voy a aburrir con eso, hay nuevo capitulo!! XD

Gracias por seguir leyendo y ustedes saben que cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido. Además agradezco que se tomen la molestia de dejar sus reviews, realmente aprecio que lo hagan... su review es mi sueldo XD

Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Sary y a Silvestre... ustedes saben por que ;)

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana... abrazos de oso para todos.

Nani

**

* * *

****Capítulo 15: ****Misiones.**

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y Lisa no obtenía ningún resultado en su misión. El cambiante clima, el aislamiento, y la inseguridad de un ataque estaba empezando a afectar la tranquilidad de la base. La rutina se había vuelto tediosa y la falta de entretención y la poca comunicación con el exterior estaban provocando que los ánimos estuvieran por el suelo. Lisa se tenía que esforzar por no demostrar como la situación la estaba afectando a ella también.

Se encontraba en su despacho dentro del centro de mando. Estaba sentada en su escritorio perdida en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta y se asomó Marko.

- Quieres un café? – le preguntó Marko.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y le preguntó cansada – qué estamos haciendo aquí?.

Marko se sentó frente a ella y le respondió – tratando de encontrar a Khyron.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – sentenció Lisa.

- Admito que desde que llegamos casi no hemos progresado, pero hay que tener paciencia.

- Casi?, no hemos obtenido nada desde que llegamos aquí y a nuestro equipo ya casi no le queda paciencia. Han pasado dos meses Marko, estás seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?.

- No creo que sea hora de dudar Lisa. Al menos no nos han descubierto y tuvimos la suerte de encontrar sobrevivientes. Eso nos fue de mucha ayuda.

- Tenemos que cambiar de táctica.

- También lo he pensado pero es peligroso.

- Los sobrevivientes dijeron que habían observado mucha actividad hacia el este, deberíamos concentrarnos en esa zona.

- Lo sé, pero el Alto Mando no nos permitió alejarnos de esta zona – le recordó Marko.

- No sé por qué tuvo que venir el General Jackson, lo único que ha logrado al informar al Alto Mando es amarrarnos las manos – dijo molesta.

- Aparte de entrometerse en todo y cuestionar nuestro proceder.

- He llegado a sospechar de él – confesó Lisa.

- Yo también, pero seamos honestos, no es lo suficientemente inteligente y no tiene las agallas necesarias como para relacionarse con Khyron.

- Pero tiene las ansias de poder.

- No sé – le dijo inseguro – pero no perdemos nada si lo vigilamos.

- Le comentamos nuestras sospechas al Almirante?

- Desgraciadamente son sospechas, no tenemos como demostrarlo. Pero si quieres mañana en nuestro reporte se lo podemos insinuar al Almirante.

- No sería una mala idea. En vez de ser un aporte, lo único que hace es estorbar – dijo cansada.

- Ignóralo Lisa – le dijo Marko con una media sonrisa.

- No lo voy a ignorar si me desautoriza frente a mis hombres. Además estoy cansada de que todos los días entre a mi despacho y me diga como tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Si fuera tan brillante como se cree, él estaría a cargo y no yo. Y entiendo que sea mi superior, pero yo estoy al mando y me tiene que respetar y si no le gusta, nos haría un favor a todos regresando a Nueva Macross – dijo enojada.

Marko la quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

- Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?.

- Nada, es solo que me pareció estar escuchando al Almirante Hayes. Y espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero cada día te pareces más a él.

Lisa incomoda, prefirió mirar por la ventana.

- No debería de incomodarte sino llenarte de orgullo que te comparen con tu padre. Él fue un soldado ejemplar y un modelo a seguir para muchos.

- Tengo mis motivos.

- Quizás con los años lo comprendas. Mi padre también fue militar y rara vez tuvo tiempo para nosotros, pero con el paso de los años entendí que si no estaba con nosotros no era porque no quería, sino porque estaba cumpliendo con su deber. A tu padre también le afectó estar lejos de ti.

Lisa se giró para mirarlo – y tu como sabes eso?.

- Recuerda que durante un tiempo trabajé con tu padre, y a veces después de un largo día compartíamos una copa. Quizás nunca te lo dijo pero él estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Era increíble como le brillaban los ojos al duro Almirante cuando nos comentaba lo bien que lo estaba haciendo su pequeña y lo feliz que lo hacía que siguiera sus pasos.

Lisa lo escuchaba en silencio.

- Y si te queda alguna duda, te voy a contar algo que nadie más sabe.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- El día que llegaron los Zentraedi y desapareció la SDF-1, yo estaba junto a tu padre cuando le dieron la noticia de lo que había sucedido. Fue la única vez que lo vi perder la compostura al creerte perdida. Y esa noche no bebió su acostumbrada copa, sino que varias mientras se lamentaba por como él había sido contigo. Solo le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando supo que la nave había sobrevivido.

Lisa queriendo cambiar el tema le preguntó – como se han adaptado los sobrevivientes?.

- Mejor de lo esperado. A pesar de que muchos no hablan nuestro idioma y de que los pocos aborígenes que encontramos creen que los Zentraedi son enviados de los dioses, todo bien. Incluso hay algunos dispuestos a unirse a nuestras filas.

Sonó el intercomunicador de Lisa – Capitana, el General Jackson desea hablar con usted.

Lisa suspiró pesadamente – hágalo pasar Teniente.

- Trata de convencerlo para que ampliemos el área de búsqueda de sobrevivientes – le dijo Marko.

- Es el único en la base que no sabe por qué estamos aquí realmente, por qué mejor no se lo decimos?, quizás nos ayude – le sugirió Lisa bromeando.

- No lo creo, seguramente empacaría sus cosas y se marcharía.

- Con eso me basta…que lastima que sospechemos de él.

- Después hablamos – le dijo Marko y se levantó para marcharse.

- Marko… gracias por…

- No hay problema.

Apenas Marko salió del despacho entró el General malhumorado y se sentó frente a Lisa.

- Hasta cuando pretende tenernos aquí Capitana?. Ya encontramos sobrevivientes, no fue a eso a lo que vinimos?, creo que ya cumplimos con nuestra misión y es tiempo de que volvamos a casa.

- Créame que yo también quiero volver a casa Señor, pero mientras no cubramos toda la zona buscando sobrevivientes, tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

- Y donde más le falta buscar?, debajo de las piedras?.

- General, por lo que nos han informado los sobrevivientes, existe una alta probabilidad de que encontremos a más gente hacia el este.

- Está loca? No ha visto como están sus hombres?, están agotados y usted quiere enviarlos a la zona más densa de la selva por suposiciones de un grupo de charlatanes que creen que los Zentraedi bajaron del cielo enviados por quizás que cosa para castigarnos por nuestras faltas.

- Aunque no comparto el punto de vista de los sobrevivientes, no podemos negar la posibilidad de que realmente vieron algo. Y no estamos hablando de uno o dos testigos, sino que de decenas de personas que dicen que han visto movimiento en esa zona.

- No va a cambiar de parecer, verdad Capitana? – preguntó molesto.

- No Señor, si queremos volver pronto a casa es mejor que exploremos ese sector lo antes posible porque es el último que nos falta.

- Y si el último que falta, por qué rayos no ha sido explorado?.

- Porque usted le informó al Alto Mando que ese sector quedaba muy lejos y la respuesta de ellos fue de no ir para allá.

- Entonces retornemos a casa.

- General, usted se iría tranquilo sabiendo de que pudo dejar a su suerte a personas que pudieron ser salvadas?.

El General se quedó pensando un momento – mientras antes se vaya para allá, antes nos vamos de este lugar olvidado por Dios?.

- Así es Señor.

- En ese caso le recomendaré al Alto Mando que permita que se explore esa zona lo antes posible – dijo mientras se levantaba y con un pañuelo secaba el sudor de su frente.

- Gracias General – dijo Lisa poniéndose de pie.

- No lo hago por usted Capitana. Si usted quiere se puede quedar el tiempo que se le ocurra, pero lo que es yo no soporto más este endemoniado lugar – dijo molesto.

- Que bueno saber que también se preocupa por sus tropas Señor – dijo Lisa con un dejo de ironía.

- Mire Capitana, no voy a tolerar más su displicencia. Soy su superior y como tal me va respetar. Aquí no está el Almirante Gloval para que defienda su falta de respeto hacía mi persona y…

Lisa ya cansada de la situación lo interrumpió – discúlpeme General, pero es usted que como militar me ha faltado el respeto en todas las maneras posibles. Aunque no le guste yo estoy al mando de esta base y se va a hacer lo que yo ordene. No voy a tolerar más que me desautorice frente a mis hombres y que haga que el Alto Mando retrace más está operación. Usted continuamente me ha sacado en cara de que por mi ineptitud seguimos varados acá, cuando es por usted que es así. Así que si quiere salir pronto de aquí, le sugiero que se comunique de inmediato con el Alto Mando y los convenza de que exploremos esa zona, porque nadie se va a mover de este lugar mientras no lo hagamos… Señor.

Jackson pasó de la estupefacción a la furia – si eso ocurre, me encargaré personalmente de que el personal de la base se vuelva contra usted Capitana. Ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en seguirme – la amenazó.

- Y si eso ocurre General, yo me encargaré personalmente de que lo juzguen por traición – replicó tranquilamente Lisa.

El General morado de rabia le gritó – esto no va a quedar así Capitana – y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Lisa no había alcanzado a sentarse cuando Marko entró al despacho.

- Los gritos de Jackson se deben haber escuchado desde el otro lado de la base.

- Entonces asumo que escuchaste todo.

- Así es. Al menos ya tenemos la certeza de que vamos a poder trabajar en la zona que nos dijeron los sobrevivientes.

- No la tenemos Marko.

Marko sacó de su uniforme una grabadora, la encendió y se pudo escuchar la conversación que Lisa acababa de mantener con el General Jackson.

- Pero como? – preguntó Lisa.

- Se me ocurrió que ahora era un buen momento para comenzar a vigilarlo y parece que no me equivoqué.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra búsqueda?.

- Bueno, no lo podemos culpar de espionaje, pero contamos con una prueba innegable de que Jackson pretende amotinarse. Esto lo podemos ocupar como chantaje para que hable con el Alto Mando y además te protege de lo que pueda inventar en tu contra.

- Vaya…

- Esa es la gracia de pertenecer a inteligencia – dijo sonriendo altaneramente – entonces, que hacemos ahora?.

- Prepara a un escuadrón para que registren la zona.

- Aun no contamos con la autorización del Alto Mando.

- Apenas llegue quiero que se movilicen.

- Perfecto. La densidad de la selva en esa zona no nos ha permitido saber cuales son las condiciones del terreno, pero calculamos que les va a tomar aproximadamente dos días llegar hasta allá, quizás un poco más.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras tú haces eso yo voy a informarle al Almirante Gloval de la situación.

De golpe se abrió la puerta y el General Jackson entró, lanzó un papel sobre el escritorio de Lisa y se marchó dando un portazo.

Lisa leyó el papel y dijo – vaya, eso fue rápido.

- No me vas a decir que esa es la autorización?.

Lisa asintió – da la orden.

- Al fin!!

Marko salió del despacho y Lisa se dispuso a comunicarse con el Almirante pero se detuvo al ver una fotografía enmarcada sobre su escritorio. Se la había enviado Claudia y era la que se habían tomado junto al lago el último día que estuvo en Nueva Macross. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ese grupo al que había llegado a querer como a su propia familia. Los extrañaba a todos, pero en especial a ese piloto que en la fotografía la tenía abrazada y le sonreía de una manera que hacía que a Lisa se le alegrara el día.

- Tenías razón Rick, no resultó ser un viaje de placer – pensó – como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Le dio una última mirada a la fotografía y procedió a comunicarse con el Almirante.

…

El humor de Rick con el paso del tiempo iba empeorando, ya no solo andaba deprimido, sino que también irritable. Ya casi no compartía con nadie de la base y rara vez salía de casa en su tiempo libre.

Después de terminar su turno se cambió rápidamente para marcharse y no tener que soportar las preguntas de nadie. Iba saliendo de la base cuando vio apoyado en la entrada principal a George. Desganado caminó hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Hunter?, Rick Hunter?, eres tu realmente? – le preguntó George con ironía.

- Que quieres George? – le preguntó molesto.

- Saber si estabas vivo, hace casi tres semanas que no sé de ti.

- He estado ocupado.

- Ocupado?, no sabía que se le decía así a estar encerrado en casa practicando la autocompasión.

Rick lo miró enojado y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

- Vamos Rick, todos estamos preocupados por ti. Si hasta el trío me fue a visitar para contarme del ogro en que te has convertido.

- El trío anda buscando excusas para ir a verte.

- Es cierto… pero también es cierto de que de verdad están preocupadas por ti.

- Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo.

- Todos extrañamos a Lisa, y sé que tú más que nadie la extrañas, pero ese no es motivo para que seas la amargura con patas.

- No creo que entiendas lo que siento.

- Seguro?.

- Rara vez tengo noticias de ella… sé que puede ocurrirle algo y yo no puedo hacer nada salvo esperar, me siento inútil. No quiero que esté allá, menos con Kovac que quizás que cosa esté planeando y de seguro Jackson le tiene que estar haciendo la vida imposible – dejó de caminar y miró a George – y llámame paranoico pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir y me da una impotencia enorme no poder hacer nada… como puedes tu entender eso? – le preguntó enojado.

George tranquilamente le respondió – al menos aun puedes hacer algo y tienes la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Rick dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho bajó la mirada – lo siento.

- Quieres un ejemplo de impotencia y sentirse inútil?. Hace poco más de un año fui llamado a la sala de emergencias porque había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico que dejó a varias personas heridas. Cuando escuché que las sirenas se acercaban tuve una sensación de vacío en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido… pensé que era fatiga – dijo apesadumbrado – de pronto entraron los paramédicos llevando a una mujer de unos treinta años sin signos vitales. Comencé a examinarla y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando a pesar de sus heridas pude reconocer que la persona que estaba en la camilla era mi esposa. Y aunque traté de revivirla por más de una hora no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

Rick no sabía que decir.

- Así que entiendo por lo que estás pasando y Claudia también. De hecho fue ella quien me dijo a que hora te podía encontrar antes de que te escondieras.

- Claudia?.

- Me topé con ella cuando iba a dejar a Mark a la escuela. Sabes que es lo que necesitas?, distraerte un poco.

- Max me ha llevado a los videojuegos y Claudia me ha invitado a beber té, pero no ha funcionado. Si hasta el trío me llevó de compras – dijo sonriendo.

- Y sigues creyendo que no se preocupan por ti?.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos, te voy a enseñar el método Carter para liberar tensiones.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad.

- No creo que me sienta mejor después de levantar pesas – le dijo Rick.

- Y quien va a levantar pesas? – le preguntó George sonriendo mientras entraban.

- George, viene a entrenar tan temprano? – le preguntó la recepcionista.

- No Lucy, vengo por otro motivo, está disponible el cuadrilátero?.

- Sí, pero a esta hora no va a encontrar a ninguno de los muchachos.

- Mejor, así lo puedo ocupar tranquilamente. Me prestas un par de guantes?.

- George, cual es tu idea de liberar tensiones? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

George le lanzó un par de guantes a Rick y se dirigió hacia el cuadrilátero.

- No voy a pelear contigo – dijo Rick.

- No vamos a pelear, solo a practicar un poco – le dijo mientras de un salto subía al cuadrilátero.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Oh vamos, no seas gallina – le dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa.

- No soy gallina.

- Entonces sube acá y demuéstramelo.

Rick de un salto subió, y se puso los guantes.

George lo miró burlonamente y dijo imitando a un locutor – En esa esquina, con un metro setenta y algo, despistado como el solo y con el corazón acongojado, Rick "nadie me comprende" Hunter!!.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse y alzó los brazos al más puro estilo de los boxeadores.

- Y en esta esquina, con un metro ochenta y siete, payaso por naturaleza y adorado por el trío terrible, George "el loco" Carter!!

- El loco?

- Larga historia, solo sígueme el juego. Te voy a dar la oportunidad para que me golpees hasta que te canses… solo no me golpees en la cara… si lo haces no respondo por mis actos.

- No me vas a atacar?!

- Exacto, solo me voy a defender – contestó sonriendo.

- No George, no sería una pelea justa.

- No estamos peleando, estamos practicando.

Rick lo miró inseguro.

George desafiándolo le preguntó – me tienes miedo?.

- Claro que no – contestó a la defensiva.

- Entonces que esperas?, golpéame.

Rick lo golpeó suavemente.

- Estás bromeando, verdad?, golpéame con fuerza.

Rick lo golpeó un poco más fuerte.

- Golpea como hombre.

- Quieres que te de una paliza? – le preguntó Rick algo molesto.

- Tu?, darme una paliza?, no me hagas reír. Un verdadero hombre me daría una paliza.

Rick cada vez se fue enojando más.

- Ahora entiendo por que Lisa no se fija en ti, como podrías defenderla si golpeas como una niña.

Rick le lanzó un gancho que George hábilmente esquivó.

- Uy, el niño se está enojando, espero que no me hagas una de tus acostumbradas rabietas.

- Que diablos te ocurre?! – le gritó Rick.

- Que?, no te puedo decir la verdad?... no eres más que un muchacho miedoso. Tu inseguridad va a lograr que termines perdiendo a Lisa, y me alegro que sea así porque no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

Rick furioso le lanzó varios golpes a George, quien alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos.

- Y el muy tonto permitió que ella se fuera a un lugar alejado con Kovac… me preguntó que estarán haciendo ahora.

- Hijo de… - Rick le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero George lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Y de que te quejas si ella te dio una oportunidad y tú lo primero que hiciste fue traicionarla. Te dio otra oportunidad y no hiciste nada… que esperabas, que esperara por ti el resto de su vida? El miedo te dominó y me alegro, ella merece a alguien mejor que tu.

- No – susurró aun arrodillado en el suelo.

- Como que no? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por ella. Lisa se merece a alguien que la ame tanto que esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Crees que tu puedas ser ese hombre Rick?.

Rick en el suelo llegaba a tiritar de rabia.

- Porque yo no lo creo. Eso bueno tiene Kovac, sabe lo que quiere y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar a Lisa… y después de casi tres meses es muy probable que lo haya logrado.

- No!! – gritó Rick mientras se levantaba y le propinaba un derechazo en la cara a George haciéndole caer al suelo.

George rápidamente se puso de pie y notó que estaba sangrando. Miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos del gimnasio y vio que el golpe de Rick le había hecho un corte en la mejilla. Miró a Rick y vio que estaba jadeando de rabia.

- Así que el niño después de todo sabe pelear.

- Cállate!

- Oblígame!

Rick se lanzó con todo sobre George, pero George lo esquivó haciendo que Rick se estrellara en una esquina.

- El problema es que no aceptas de que al lado de Lisa, tú no vales nada.

Rick mientras le lanzaba otro golpe le dijo – crees que no lo sé?!

- Entonces por qué sigues tratando de que se fije en ti? – le preguntó mientras bloqueaba un golpe.

- Porque quiero demostrarle que he cambiado.

- Y para que te esfuerzas tanto por demostrárselo?.

- Porque la quiero – le contestó mientras trataba de propinarle otro golpe.

George decidió cambiar su estrategia y comenzó a golpear a Rick – eso no es suficiente.

- Y a ti que te importa? – le preguntó Rick mientras se defendía como podía del ataque de George.

- Me importa porque considero a Lisa como mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ella. No voy a permitir que ningún patán se le acerque.

- No soy ningún patán – dijo mientras retrocedía del ataque de George.

- Ah no?, y me puedes garantizar de que si aparece Minmei no vas a salir corriendo detrás de ella?.

- Sí!

George lo acorraló contra las cuerdas – y por qué no lo harías?.

- Porque no la amo como a Lisa!!

Rick asimiló lo que acababa de decir y se puso pálido.

George lo miró divertido, lo liberó y se alejó de él riéndose.

Después de estar varios minutos en silencio le preguntó a George que estaba sentado en el medio del cuadrilátero – lo sabías?.

George asintió con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Desde cuando lo sabes?... por qué no me dijiste nada?.

- Desde que te conocí, y como que no te dije nada?, si lo único que faltó fue que te hiciera un dibujo, no es mi culpa que seas tan despistado. Además cuando aparecía Minmei no había forma de hacerte entrar en razón.

- Como te diste cuenta?.

- Creo que sería mejor preguntar, como fue que "tu" no te diste cuenta?, sí hasta Mark lo notó.

Rick incomodo le preguntó – y todo esto?... todo lo que me dijiste?.

- A veces hay que sacar la verdad a la fuerza, o en tu caso, sacarte la cabeza del trasero a golpes – le dijo sonriendo – además ya estaba cansado de tu actitud. Soy un hombre paciente, pero rayos Rick, tu eres todo un caso.

- Y Lisa lo sabe?.

- La enana es otro caso.

Rick se sentó junto a George y le dijo – tu crees que Lisa… tu sabes… ella pueda…

- No voy a traicionar su confianza.

Rick se quedó en silencio.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta Hunter?

Rick asintió.

- Entiendo que no quieras arruinar las cosas con Lisa, pero por qué no te arriesgaste?.

- Es solo que… hace unos meses atrás Lisa me dio a entender de que ella estaba enamorada de un idiota que no la correspondía y bueno, tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo y nuestra amistad se vaya a la basura. Rayos, prefiero verla con ese tipo a perderla… el pobre diablo no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo.

George tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse – si supieras que ese pobre diablo eres tú, idiota – pensó divertido.

Se pusieron de pie y Rick le dijo – tenías razón, tu terapia para liberar tensiones dio resultado.

George lo miró seriamente y le dijo – sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero eso no te da el derecho a comportarte como un ogro. Que pasaría si el día de mañana Lisa te necesita y tu no puedes ir a ayudarla porque estás suspendido o castigado?.

Rick lo miró sorprendido.

- No lo habías pensado, cierto?

- La verdad es que no – admitió.

- Y Rick…

- Que?

George con un gancho de izquierda envió a Rick al suelo.

- Por qué demonios me golpeaste?! – le preguntó Rick cubriéndose la boca.

- Hacía meses que quería hacerlo.

- Me rompiste la boca – se quejó mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

- No es para tanto – miró el reloj – rayos, se me está haciendo tarde para ir a buscar a Mark.

Saliendo del gimnasio se encontraron con las chicas del puente.

- Se puede saber que fue lo que les ocurrió? – les preguntó Claudia al verlos.

- Solo estábamos haciendo un poco de deporte – respondió Rick.

- A golpes?

- En realidad estábamos liberando tensiones – contestó George.

- Y quien ganó? – pregunto Sammie entusiasmada.

- Debo admitir que el gran ganador fue Rick – contestó George sonriendo.

- El Comandante le ganó? – preguntó Vanessa sorprendida.

- Claro que no, le pateé el trasero.

- No es cierto – se defendió Rick

- Cuando quieras peleamos en serio.

- No, gracias – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Me encantaría quedarme a compartir con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir corriendo a buscar a Mark a la escuela.

- No puede ir así – le dijo Claudia – no querrá que Mark lo vea con la cara ensangrentada.

George se pasó la mano por la cara y vio que de nuevo estaba sangrando.

- Déjeme limpiarle la herida.

- Se lo agradezco Claudia pero no creo que sea necesario.

- Solo tomará un segundo, siéntese por favor – le dijo indicándole una banca.

- En serio Claudia, no…

- Ahora!

- Está bien.

Rick los miró divertido y le dijo a George – en unas semanas van a traer a la base unos modelos nuevos de Varitech… por qué no traes a Mark para que los conozca?

- Claro, al enano le va a encantar.

- Listo – dijo Claudia.

George se puso de pie y le dijo – gracias Claudia, no debió molestarse.

- No hay problema.

- Por qué no dejan las formalidades de lado?, hace ya varios meses que se conocen – dijo Rick.

- Por mi está bien – dijo Claudia.

- Por mi también – dijo George.

- Y el trío?- preguntó Claudia.

Rick indicando un ventanal del gimnasio dijo sonriendo – parece que encuentran muy interesante el acondicionamiento físico.

- Especialmente si hay hombres con cuerpos atléticos y poca ropa – concluyó Claudia sonriendo.

George miró su reloj – rayos, el enano me va a matar. Nos vemos – y se fue corriendo.

Claudia miró a Rick con curiosidad – como es eso de que tú ganaste, pero él te pateó el trasero?.

Rick sonriendo le respondió – es una larga historia.

…

Lisa se dio un descanso y salió a recorrer las ruinas de la ciudad que habían adaptado como base de operaciones. Las semanas seguían pasando pero al menos ya habían tenido progresos en la misión.

- Mediados de Octubre, no puedo creer que llevemos más de tres meses aquí – pensaba – al menos hoy el calor nos dio un respiro… no me quiero ni imaginar como va a ser el verano.

- Lisa! – la llamó Marko mientras se acercaba a ella – te andaba buscando.

- Solo iba a visitar el campamento de los sobrevivientes. Que ocurre?.

- Estoy preocupado. La unidad de exploración no se ha comunicado con nosotros desde anoche.

- Cuando tienen que volver?.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, deberían haber llegado hace dos horas.

Lisa se detuvo y con expresión preocupada le dijo – aún es muy temprano para ir a buscarlos. Espero que solo tengan problemas con la radio. Si a las 1500 no tenemos noticias de ellos envía un equipo.

- Entendido. Un problema detrás de otro – murmuró Marko.

- Se me olvidaba, ayer le informé al Almirante Gloval de que no vamos a poder enviarle todos los días reportes como el pidió debido al factor Jackson. Ahora van a ser informes semanales – dijo Lisa molesta – No entiendo que tiene que hacer todo el día en la sala de comunicaciones.

- No tiene nada más que hacer – dijo Marko – Sabes Lisa?, yo no acostumbro a faltarle el respeto a un superior, pero creo que Jackson me está poniendo al limite.

- Que te hizo ahora? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Ahora quiere revisar todas las comunicaciones que entran y salen de la base – contestó molesto.

- Supongo que te negaste.

- Por supuesto. Aunque me gané un largo sermón.

Lisa riéndose meneó la cabeza – Mejor voy a ver a los sobrevivientes.

- Ten cuidado, andan un poco alterados.

Lisa extrañada le preguntó – alterados?.

- Sí, algo de que se aproxima una tormenta y no augura nada bueno.

Lisa bromeando le preguntó – e inteligencia que opina de esa información?.

- Inteligencia no toma en cuenta las supersticiones.

Lisa miró al cielo y vio que estaba cubierto y estaba comenzando a llover.

- Quizás lo que quieren decir es que vamos a tener un diluvio.

- No creo que sea para tanto.

Se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover con fuerza.

- No subestimes a los lugareños – le dijo Lisa sonriendo – vamos, no quiero empaparme.

Marko miró a Lisa y le dijo – te ves bien con ese uniforme.

Lisa sonrojada le respondió – es difícil andar por este lugar con falda y taco alto… es más cómodo el de campaña.

- Sin contar que así es más fácil esconderte de Jackson? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Como supiste?... ya sé… eres de inteligencia.

- Por supuesto. Como no te iba a encontrar en todos lados si eres la única que usa un uniforme blanco.

- Desgraciadamente tardé mucho en darme cuenta.

- Pero aun así te ves muy bien. Si todas se vieran tan bonitas como tu en uniforme creo que contaríamos con más reclutas – le dijo Marko sonriendo.

- Gracias – y se preguntó preocupada – está coqueteando conmigo?.

A lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo.

- Eso no fue un trueno – dijo Marko preocupado.

- Tienes razón, sonó como una explosión. Volvamos.

- Nos habrán descubierto?.

- Espero que no. No creo que con un par de fusiles y tres Varitech nos podamos defender de Khyron – dijo Lisa preocupada.

Escucharon otro estruendo más cerca.

- Ese tampoco fue trueno.

- Apuremos el paso.

Estaban por llegar al centro de mando cuando una explosión los envió al suelo.

- Nos atacan!! – gritó Marko mientras la alarma de la base comenzaba a sonar y varias explosiones rodearon la base.

- Comunícate con el Almirante Gloval mientras yo me encargo de la evacuación – le ordenó Lisa.

- Entendido – respondió Marko y entró al edificio.

Lisa corrió hasta unos camiones.

- Capitana, no vamos a poder evacuar a toda la base, no hay suficientes camiones – le advirtió un Teniente.

Lisa maldijo en voz baja – denle prioridad a los sobrevivientes – ordenó.

Después de varios minutos Lisa despachó al último camión y se puso a cubierto. Miró alrededor y vio que quedaron varios miembros del personal en la base. Todos estaban asustados pero dispuestos a pelear con lo que tuvieran a mano. Lisa se sintió orgullosa de su gente, pero no podía dejar de lado la culpa que la embargaba al saber que los había condenado.

Marko llegó a su lado tan rápido como pudo y le dijo – no pude contactarme con nadie, la radio está muerta.

- Y los Varitech?.

- Destruidos.

- Demonios.

- Al menos tuve tiempo para destruir todos los documentos.

- No creo que eso nos sirva de mucho – dijo Lisa con ironía.

- Señora, ahora que hacemos? – le preguntó un asustado soldado.

- Tenemos que llegar al arsenal – dijo otro soldado.

- Estás demente?, como se supone que vamos a llegar al otro lado de la base con este bombardeo? – replicó el soldado.

- Corriendo. No sacamos nada quedándonos aquí.

- Quieres morir?.

- Suficiente! – intervino Lisa – el arsenal está destruido.

- No tenemos con que defendernos Señora? – le preguntó uno de los soldados.

- No, solo contamos con las armas que llevan ustedes – Lisa preocupada miró a Marko – Coronel, cuales son nuestras opciones?.

- Podemos tratar de escondernos en la selva, pero para eso tenemos que atravesar el fuego enemigo.

- Y si nos rendimos? – preguntó un soldado.

- Esa no es una opción – contestó Lisa enojada – preparémonos para correr.

- Capitana…Lisa… junto al edificio de mando hay un jeep que te puede sacar de aquí – le dijo Marko.

- No alcanza para todos.

- Pero alcanza para ti, huye y avisa al Almirante.

- No voy a dejar a mi gente – dijo Lisa enojada.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- No!

- Señora, con todo respeto, pero súbase al maldito jeep y mande ayuda – le dijo un soldado.

- Nosotros la cubriremos – dijo otro.

- Vamos, protejamos a la Capitana!! – gritó otro y rodearon a Lisa.

Lisa miró a Marko preocupada – puedes correr?.

- Solo si mi vida depende de ello – respondió tratando de bromear – vamos!!.

Salieron corriendo de su escondite evitando las explosiones. Llovía con más fuerza y el suelo se había transformado en un lodazal haciéndoles su carrera más difícil. Mientras corría, Lisa trataba de ver de donde provenía el ataque, pero la cortina de agua que caía con suerte le dejaba ver unos metros más adelante.

- Ahí está! – gritó un soldado.

Estaban llegando cuando del edificio salió corriendo el General Jackson al borde de un ataque de nervios. Miró para todos lados y vio el jeep.

- General, espere!! – gritó Lisa.

Jackson giró para ver quien lo llamaba, volvió a mirar el jeep y de un salto se subió.

- General, deténgase!! – le gritó Marko.

Jackson dio una última mirada atrás y aceleró a fondo.

- Maldito hijo de … - una explosión no dejó escuchar el resto de los improperios que gritó Marko.

- No se detengan… tenemos que llegar a los árboles!! – gritó Lisa.

Continuaron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logrando llegar hasta los primeros árboles cuando otra explosión los volvió a enviar al suelo.

Lisa trató de incorporarse pero el impacto la había dejado aturdida. Vio que Marko le gritaba algo pero no lograba escucharlo. Como en cámara lenta vio como una pesada rama caía sobre ella. Marko también se dio cuenta y cubrió a Lisa con su cuerpo para protegerla. Lisa vio como la rama los golpeaba y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

…

Rick estaba esperando a los Carter en la entrada de la base. Habían llegado los nuevos modelos de Varitech y estaba ansioso por mostrárselos a Mark. Después de unos minutos los vio llegar y se acercó a saludarlos.

- Hola, llegan tarde – los regañó bromeando.

- Lo siento, es solo que este enano se demoró más de lo que esperaba escogiendo su disfraz de noche de brujas.

- De que te vas a disfrazar? – le preguntó Rick.

- De gato.

- De gato?, no es muy emocionante.

George le dijo – después de lo que el trío le metió en cabeza, créeme que para Mark disfrazarse de gato es muy emocionante.

- No entiendo – dijo Rick.

Mark le dijo sonriendo – los gatos cazan canarios.

Rick lo pensó un momento y se largó a reír.

- Quieres venir con nosotros mañana a pedir caramelos? – le preguntó Mark.

Rick lo miró inseguro.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Hunter, vamos a ir con los Sterling – le dijo George.

- No tengo que disfrazarme?.

- No, solo los niños… aunque no veo mucha diferencia – le contestó George bromeando.

- Donde están los nuevos Varitech? – preguntó Mark.

- En un hangar al otro lado de la base, pero antes de ir para allá tenemos que ir al puente a buscar una autorización.

- Podemos entrar al puente? – preguntó emocionado Mark.

- Claro, esa es la idea.

George le preguntó a Rick en voz baja – se te olvido pedirla, verdad?.

Rick asintió sonriendo – pero no creo que hayan problemas.

Llegaron al puente y Rick les dijo – esperen aquí un momento.

Entró y vio que el Almirante estaba sentado en su silla de mando.

- Comandante Hunter, que lo trae por aquí? – le preguntó el Almirante.

- Señor, me preguntaba si usted me autorizaría para mostrarle los nuevos Varitech a dos civiles.

- De quienes de trata?.

- De George y Mark Carter, Señor.

- Cuando planea traerlos?.

Rick avergonzado le respondió – de hecho Almirante, están esperando afuera.

- Hágalos pasar Comandante.

Mark entró temeroso, pero quedó maravillado al darse cuenta donde estaba.

- Quien es el nuevo recluta? – preguntó el Almirante.

- Es Mark, mi hijo, Señor – respondió George.

Mark al ver al Almirante hizo un intento de saludo militar al que el Almirante respondió divertido.

- Hijo, he escuchado que quieres ser piloto, es verdad? – le preguntó el Almirante.

Mark asintió contento.

- En ese caso no le puedo negar su petición Comandante. Tenemos que mantener a nuestros futuros oficiales contentos.

- Gracias Señor.

- Almirante, estamos recibiendo una comunicación urgente del puesto de observación de Centro América – dijo Claudia.

- De que se trata?

Claudia miró preocupada a Rick y respondió – nos informan que esta mañana empezaron a llegar sobrevivientes de la base del Amazonas.

- Los nativos?

- No Señor, personal de la base.

El puente quedó en un repentino silencio que Rick rompió – Señor, en la base del Amazonas está Li… la Capitana Hayes.

- Lo sé Comandante – el Almirante miró a George y dijo – debo pedirle que se retire.

George aceptó a regañadientes y salió junto a Mark.

- Usted también Comandante.

- Pero Señor…

- Cuando tenga alguna noticia se la haré saber, pero ahora déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

- Entendido Señor.

Apenas Rick salió del puente George le preguntó – te dijo algo?

- No, cuando hayan noticias me va a informar – respondió molesto.

- "Nos" va a informar porque no pienso ir a ningún lado mientras no sepa como está Lisa – dijo George.

- Yo tampoco – se sumó Mark.

George miró su reloj y dijo – esto va a tardar mucho, vamos a llenarnos de café para estar alertas.

…

Llevaban unas horas en la cafetería y Mark había sucumbido al cansancio y se había quedado dormido en unas sillas. Rick casi no había dicho palabra desde que habían salido del puente y se limitaba a mirar su ya frío café.

George tratando de subirle el animo le dijo – quizás a Lisa no le ha pasado nada.

- Han pasado varias horas. Si estuviera bien ya tendríamos noticias de ella – dijo apesadumbrado.

- El que hallan pasado varias horas no quiere decir que sea algo malo.

- Yo debería estar allá… no debí dejar que fuera sola.

- No había nada que pudieras hacer Rick.

- Soy el ser más patético que pisa la tierra.

- No seas tonto.

- Desde que conocí a Lisa la traté como basura y ahora que sé que es lo más importante de mi vida puedo haberla perdido.

- Rick…

- He sido un miserable, si a veces disfrutaba faltarle el respeto y no me importaba si le hacía daño… rayos, si cuando veía que se le humedecían los ojos sentía como si hubiese ganado un premio.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

- Y si no?.

- Basta Hunter!!. Lisa es una mujer fuerte y tú lo sabes. Ha sobrevivido a peores.

- Es solo que…

- Se que tienes miedo, pero confía en ella. Los dos sabemos que no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

- Sí, es terca como una mula – dijo Rick con una media sonrisa.

- Que no te escuche – dijo George sonriendo.

Claudia entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la mesa que estaban ocupando.

- El Almirante quiere verlos en su despacho.

George sorprendido preguntó – a mí también?

Claudia asintió y George tomó en brazos a Mark.

- Hay noticias? – preguntó ansioso Rick.

- Sí, pero el Almirante quiere dárselas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del Almirante.

- George, Mark no puede entrar. Yo me puedo quedar con él.

- Gracias Claudia.

George depositó a Mark en un sillón junto a la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta para abrigar a Mark que seguía durmiendo y siguió a Rick al despacho.

El Almirante los esperaba sentado en su escritorio mientras jugaba con su pipa.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Por favor tomen asiento.

Los dos se sentaron y esperaron a que el Almirante les informara de la situación.

- Hace diez días que perdimos contacto con la base del Amazonas. Al principio no nos preocupamos porque la Capitana Hayes me informó de un problema que tenían para comunicarse, así que se optó por la opción de comunicarnos una vez por semana. Pero los días comenzaron a pasar y no teníamos noticias y hoy se confirmaron mis temores – les dijo el Almirante.

Rick preocupado le preguntó – que ocurrió Señor?

- Por lo que nos informaron la base fue atacada por sorpresa. Lo primero que destruyeron fueron el arsenal, los Varitech y las antenas de comunicaciones. Los malcontentos sabían donde golpear para dejarlos vulnerables. La Capitana procedió a evacuar la base dándole prioridad a los sobrevivientes rescatados de la selva, los que tardaron poco más de una semana en llegar al puesto en Centro America.

- Disculpe Almirante, pero lograron evacuar a todos? – pregunto Rick temeroso.

- No Comandante. No había manera de transportar a toda la base.

- Y la Capitana Hayes está dentro de los sobrevivientes?.

George molesto dijo – Tu crees que Lisa iba a dejar a sus hombres?, por supuesto que se quedó en la base.

- Tiene razón doctor Carter – dijo el Almirante.

Rick sintió que el pecho se le oprimía y que la gravedad lo presionaba contra la silla.

George le dijo al Almirante – disculpe Señor, sé que no formo parte de la RDF y que no tengo derecho a saber nada de la misión de Lisa, pero sé por experiencia propia de que si Kovac está involucrado es porque es algo grande. Su orgullo no le permitiría participar en una misión insignificante. Es por eso que no logro entender como es posible de que vayan tan lejos simulando una pequeña misión y casi sin protección. Solo les faltaba un letrero en la frente que dijera "dispárenme".

- Desgraciadamente la situación lo ameritaba – le contestó el Almirante.

Rick tratando de no alterarse le dijo al Almirante – disculpe mi atrevimiento Almirante, pero que demonios está ocurriendo?

El Almirante se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta – estoy cansado de estos juegos de espías – abrió la puerta y dijo – Claudia, acompáñenos por favor – y al ver a Mark durmiendo continuó – el pequeño recluta no va a ir a ninguna parte.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta y esperó a que Claudia tomara asiento para informarles de la misión.

- Lo que les voy a informar es algo que solo Lisa, Kovac y yo manejábamos, por lo cual les pido discreción. Lo incorporo dentro de esto doctor Carter porque leí su expediente y mientras perteneció a nuestras filas demostró ser un buen oficial, y además Lisa confía en usted – el Almirante tomó asiento, cogió su pipa y confesó – el verdadero motivo de la misión era buscar y dar caza a Khyron y a los malcontentos.

Rick se movió incomodo en su asiento mientras George y Claudia miraban atónitos al Almirante.

El Almirante prosiguió – y el motivo de tanto secreto es porque tenemos un espía infiltrado en nuestras filas.

- Hay un soplón en la RDF? – preguntó George sorprendido.

- Así es. En los últimos meses hemos perdido a varios infiltrados en el enemigo. Militares, civiles y Zentraedi, todos eran descubiertos y asesinados apenas comenzaban su misión. Por eso en abril Khyron nos pateó el trasero, no contábamos con ningún dato de inteligencia para ponernos sobre aviso de los planes de los malcontentos.

- Ahí es donde entra Kovac, verdad? – preguntó George.

- Así es. En una medida desesperada decidí juntar a nuestros dos oficiales más brillantes para detener a Khyron, y en parte la idea funcionó. Logramos al menos tener una idea de donde se encuentra y en las últimas semanas el área de búsqueda se redujo a una zona específica de la Selva Amazónica. La Capitana debería haber enviado un reporte detallando los últimos patrullajes a esa zona pero… si los atacaron es porque tienen que haber encontrado algo.

- Señor, tiene alguna idea de quien pueda estarle entregando información al enemigo? – preguntó Claudia.

- No, aunque en los últimos reportes recibidos, Lisa y Kovac sospechaban del General Jackson, pero nunca me fundamentaron sus sospechas. Lo que me recuerda que Jackson llega mañana temprano y quiero que apenas ponga un pie en la base lo traiga a mi despacho para que me informe lo que ocurrió allá.

- Sí Señor.

- Almirante, hay que ir a buscar a Li.. a la Capitana Hayes – dijo Rick.

- Por supuesto que hay que ir a buscar a la Capitana, al Coronel y al resto de los que quedaron atrás.

- Pido permiso para…

- Permiso concedido, quiero que prepare al Skull para que partan mañana mismo en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, entendido?

- Sí Señor.

- Además quiero que lleve a toda la caballería, no me interesa que opine inteligencia o el Alto Mando, no quiero perder a nadie más. Ya es hora de que esta guerra se acabe, así que si llegan a toparse con Khyron le ordeno que lo haga picadillo – encendió su pipa y continuó – tráigalos a casa Comandante.

- A la orden Almirante.

- Doctor Carter, le interesaría reintegrarse?

- Almirante? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Lo necesito Carter. Quienes quedaron allá tienen que estar heridos y usted además de ser doctor posee el entrenamiento y la experiencia de la guerra. Eso sin contar que su especialidad eran los patrullajes de reconocimiento.

George no sabía que decir.

- Tienes que ir papá – escucharon desde la puerta.

- Mark…

Mark con los ojos llorosos le dijo – tienes que traer a Lisa… prométeme que lo vas a hacer.

- Cuando me reintegro Almirante?

- En este mismo momento Mayor. Prepare sus cosas porque mañana viajará junto al Comandante Hunter.

- Sí Señor, a la orden Señor.

- Bien, creo que hemos concluido por hoy, los quiero a todos mañana a primera hora. Pueden retirarse.

Salieron del despacho y George se detuvo y maldijo en voz baja.

- Que ocurre? – le preguntó Rick.

- Los abuelos de Mark andan fuera de la ciudad y no van a volver hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

- Si quieres se puede quedar conmigo – le ofreció Claudia.

- No quiero abusar de tu confianza – le dijo George.

- No hay problema. Además es muy probable que los Sterling me dejen a Dana.

- Que opinas enano?

- Me voy a quedar con tía Claudia y Dana? Sí!! – contestó entusiasmado.

- Como estás Rick? – le preguntó Claudia.

- No sé… solo quiero ir para allá lo antes posible – respondió cabizbajo.

- Animo piloto, estoy segura de que Lisa está bien.

- La vamos a encontrar Rick.

- Mañana va a ser un largo día.

…

Rick llegó temprano a la base para preparar todo para el viaje. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con todos los escuadrones que iban a participar en la misión en la pista de aterrizaje, listos para partir.

Max apenas lo vio se le acercó.

- Estamos todos listos jefe, solo falta que de la orden.

- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos a todos aquí.

- Bueno jefe, para todos la Capitana es muy importante. Además tenemos la oportunidad de ponerle un fin definitivo a la guerra, así que estamos todos ansiosos por partir.

- Y Miriya?

- Está con la Comandante Grant.

- Dana se va a quedar con Claudia?

- Sí, nos vamos con la tranquilidad de que va a estar en buenas manos. Además le vendría bien un poco de disciplina – dijo Max sonriendo.

- Mark también se va a quedar con Claudia.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo hace un rato.

- Ya llegó George?

- Sí, y es extraño verlo con uniforme – dijo divertido.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con Claudia para que me entregue las órdenes. Sabes donde está?

- Sí jefe, lo acompaño. Quiero despedirme de Dana.

A pocos metros de la pista encontraron a Claudia acompañada de Miriya, Dana y Mark.

- Hola Claudia, estamos listos para partir – le dijo Rick.

- Excelente piloto, aquí tienes tus órdenes.

- Quien va a estar a cargo?

- Tu.

- Yo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Prefieres que esté a cargo Jackson?

- Estás loca?... ya llegó?

- Sí y el Almirante ya habló con él.

- Y que dijo?

- Habló pestes de Lisa y de Kovac y por supuesto que eso no le cayó en gracia al Almirante.

- Como es que él no se quedó en la base?.

- Según él, escapó de la base en un jeep durante el ataque.

- Y dijo algo sobre lo que ocurrió con Lisa durante el ataque?.

- Dice que no la vio, pero ni el Almirante ni yo le creímos.

- Por qué?

- Porque el Almirante le dijo que lo va a enviar de vuelta a la base porque él conoce el lugar y puede ser de gran ayuda y se opuso rotundamente, y cuando el Almirante le dijo que no era discutible se puso muy nervioso.

- No será porque él es el soplón?

- Puede ser. Si es él no creo que se atreva a hacer que ataquen la base porque él casi cayó en su trampa. Y si no, el Almirante lo ve como un castigo para el General por escapar y además no traer ninguna información útil.

Rick vio que se le acercaba un oficial que cuando llegó a su lado se cuadró para saludarlo.

- Mayor Carter reportándose, Señor.

Rick divertido le dijo – descanse. Rayos, casi no te reconozco. Donde estabas?.

- Tenía que terminar unos asuntos. Cuando nos vamos?.

Claudia contestó – Rick ya tiene las órdenes así que prepárense para despegar. Apenas llegue al puente les doy la luz verde.

- Bien hora de despedirse – ordenó Rick.

Rick aguardó en silencio mientras los Sterling y George se despedían de sus respectivos hijos, y no pudo evitar pensar tristemente que se marchaba y nadie iba a esperar por él – tengo que encontrar a Lisa – se prometió.

Después de despedirse dejaron a Dana y a Mark con Claudia. Mientras caminaban hacia la pista George recordó algo y se devolvió corriendo, le entregó un sobre a Claudia, y volvió con el grupo.

- Que fue eso? – le preguntó Rick a George.

- Nada, solo quería dejar todo en orden.

- En serio?, yo pensé que le estabas dejando una carta de amor a Claudia – dijo tratando de bromear.

- No seas idiota… Señor.

- Está bien que no te guste Claudia, pero no seas tan grosero.

- No es eso, Claudia es una persona maravillosa. Pero no me devolví a eso.

- El que Claudia sea tu superior tiene su ventajas – le sugirió Rick con una sonrisa.

- Lo dice por experiencia Comandante?.

Rick dejó de sonreír y le dijo preocupado – espero que Lisa esté bien.

- La vamos a encontrar Rick.

- Por que estás tan seguro?.

- Porque Mark me hizo prometerle que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Lisa vuelva a casa… y nunca he roto una promesa y no pretendo empezar ahora.

Rick se detuvo en medio de la pista y gritó – muy bien, todos a sus puestos, vamos a despegar.

Se dio un momento para observar como todos corrían a sus cazas o abordaban rápidamente un avión.

Subió a su Varitech y mientras esperaba la orden de Claudia, tuvo que evitar que la ansiedad se apoderara de él. Miro su pantalla y lo único que quería era que apareciera la imagen de Lisa y que le dijera que todo era un mal sueño, pero muy a su pesar la imagen que apareció fue la de Claudia.

- Líder Skull, tiene permiso para despegar.

- Entendido Comandante.

- Tráelos a casa Rick, buena suerte.

Rick sonrió tristemente y pensó – bien Lisa, tu caballero en armadura va en camino.

…


	16. Amazonas

Hola a todos!!

Como estan? , no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes :P

Ya sé, ya sé... me demoré mucho en actulizar. Perdonen el atraso y muchas gracias por su paciencia y por no provocarme ningun daño fisico severo XD ... y por supuesto por seguir leyendo y darse el trabajo de dejar sus comentarios. Estoy super agradecida :D

Bien, no los aburro más... abrazos de pulpo para todos!!

Nani

**

* * *

****Capítulo 16: Amazonas.**

A Rick el viaje se le había hecho eterno, no solo porque tomó varias horas, sino que también por el deseo de llegar lo antes posible a buscar a Lisa. Y ese deseo aumentó al divisar las ruinas de la ciudad en donde estaba instalada la base. Antes de aterrizar ordenó sobrevolar la zona para asegurarse de que no habían enemigos a la vista. Su preocupación creció al ver que la base estaba casi totalmente destruida, solo quedaban un par de edificios en pie y en un estado deplorable.

Después de unos minutos aterrizó juntó a su escuadrón en modo guardián a un costado de lo que quedaba de la pista de aterrizaje. Esperó a que todos los miembros de la misión estuvieran en tierra para ordenar instalar un centro de comunicaciones y una unidad médica. Además formó grupos para explorar lo que quedaba de la base y eligió a los Sterling, a George y al General Jackson como su grupo. Cogieron unas armas y en silencio comenzaron su tarea.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pudo apreciar la magnitud del ataque. Se podían ver los impactos recibidos en los edificios y notó que en algunos sectores aun salía humo, pero no había rastros del personal.

- Parece un pueblo fantasma – dijo Max.

- En donde estaba instalado el centro de mando, General? – preguntó Rick.

- Ahí Comandante – respondió Jackson indicando el edificio más afectado.

Rick al verlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- En el primer piso estaban las comunicaciones y en el segundo las oficinas de los oficiales a cargo de la misión – continuó Jackson.

- Tenientes, revisen el primer piso. General, Mayor, nosotros vamos a revisar el segundo.

- A la orden – respondieron a coro.

Rick vio que Jackson no entró al edificio.

- Tiene algún problema Señor?.

- No voy a entrar a un lugar que en cualquier momento puede venirse abajo Comandante.

Rick suspiró pesadamente – entonces si no quiere entrar, vuelva a la pista de aterrizaje y únase al grupo que va a explorar las inmediaciones de la base.

- No me venga a dar órdenes Comandante, que no se le olvide con quien está hablando – le advirtió Jackson.

- Y a usted que no se le olvide quien está a cargo General – le respondió Rick molesto.

- No sé hasta cuando Gloval pone a novatos a dar ordenes – dijo enojado.

- Eso se lo puede preguntar usted cuando volvamos a Nueva Macross después de finalizar nuestra misión, Señor. Pero ahora puede entrar con nosotros al edificio, o puede explorar las zonas aledañas. Usted decide.

Jackson miró a su alrededor y después de tomar en cuenta el asfixiante calor que hacía, optó por entrar al edificio.

- Está bien Comandante, pero no pienso subir al segundo piso.

- En ese caso puede revisar este piso junto a los Tenientes Sterling – dijo Rick tratando de no reírse al ver la expresión incomoda de Max y furiosa de Miriya.

Junto a George se abrió paso por la escalera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso.

- Realmente es adorable el General – dijo George con ironía.

- Y pensar que Lisa lo tuvo que soportar por meses.

Llegaron al segundo piso y se encontraron con una imagen desoladora. Solo quedaba una parte del techo y faltaba la mitad del piso. Rick observó detenidamente el lugar y notó que quedaba en pie solo un despacho. Caminó hasta la puerta y con su mano limpió la suciedad que cubría una placa.

- Capitana L. Hayes – leyó en silenció.

- Es el despacho de Lisa? – preguntó George.

Rick asintió y entraron.

Todo estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos. Lo que parecían ser los restos de un escritorio estaban en el medio de la habitación y papeles, trozos de vidrio y otras cosas que Rick no supo distinguir, estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y un reflejo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó y se encontró con la fotografía que se habían tomado en el lago.

- La vamos a encontrar Rick – le aseguró George.

Rick se enderezó y camino hasta la ventana.

- Si te sirve de algo, no veo rastros de sangre por ninguna parte.

- Pero eso solo quiere decir que no estaba en "este" lugar durante el ataque. Solo nos queda buscar en el resto de la base, y por supuesto, allá afuera – dijo Rick indicando la selva.

Bajaron para juntarse con el resto del grupo.

- Alguna novedad? – le preguntó a Max.

- No jefe, todo está destruido, no hay manera de saber cuales fueron sus últimas comunicaciones.

- Quiero que se levante de inmediato un centro de mando – dijo Rick.

- En donde quiere que se instale Comandante? – preguntó Miriya.

- Aquí – respondió Rick con toda seguridad.

- Aquí?, está loco Comandante? – le preguntó Jackson.

- Voy a hablar con los ingenieros para que vean si podemos utilizar este edificio.

- Pero como se le ocurre?, el edificio puede derrumbarse – preguntó Jackson hastiado.

- Para eso voy a hablar con los especialistas, General.

- Es igual de imprudente que Hayes y Kovac, Comandante – dijo enojado y se marchó.

- Comandante, solo déme la orden y yo le enseño a ese General como debe comportarse un soldado – dijo Miriya.

- No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias. Max, mientras esté a cargo de la misión, tú vas a tener que liderar al Skull.

- Trabajo administrativo, no lo envidio jefe.

- Bien, pongamos manos a la obra.

- Que vamos a hacer con Jackson? – preguntó George.

- Todavía no lo sé, pero si estorba se lo dejamos a Miriya – contestó Rick medio en broma – quiero que nos reunamos aquí a las 2100 para estudiar nuestros progresos. Vuelvan a sus deberes.

- Sí Señor.

…

Comenzaron a pasar los días y a pesar de los continuos patrullajes no lograban encontrar a nadie.

Rick instaló su despacho en el reacondicionado despacho de Lisa. Como todas las noches se encontraba reunido con Max, Miriya y George para estudiar los progresos de la misión.

- Díganme que tienen buenas noticias – dijo Rick agotado.

- Lo siento jefe. No hay rastros del personal de la base – le informó Max.

Rick preocupado dijo – llevan casi cinco semanas perdidos en la selva, tenemos que encontrarlos.

- Eso si no los atrapó Khyron primero - dijo Miriya.

Rick la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lo lamento Comandante pero esa es una posibilidad.

- Lo sé – admitió cabizbajo.

- Que ganaría Khyron al tomarlos prisioneros? – preguntó George.

- Aparte de tener en su poder a dos de los mejores oficiales de la RDF? – preguntó Rick con ironía.

- Pero con que motivo?. No los va a querer solamente por ser buenos oficiales. Algo se nos está escapando.

- No creo que se hayan dejado atrapar – dijo Max.

- Por supuesto que no. La Capitana preferiría morir antes de permitir que Khyron la tomara prisionera – les aseguró Miriya.

- Sí que sabes subir el animo Miriya – pensó Rick con ironía.

- Si los hubiese tomado prisioneros, no creen que ya tendríamos noticias de ellos? – preguntó George.

- Buen punto. Pero si todo este tiempo han estado escondidos en la selva, por qué no han regresado? – preguntó Rick.

- Tal vez piensen que los malcontentos aun están aquí – dijo Max.

- O quizás están perdidos o heridos y no pueden volver – dijo Miriya.

- Que haría Lisa? – se preguntó Rick en voz alta.

- Según el reporte quedaron 27 miembros del personal incluidos la Capitana y el Coronel. Yo creo que están escondidos y esperando refuerzos, jefe – le dijo Max.

- Pero llevamos tres semanas aquí, ya nos deberían haber visto – dijo Rick.

- Se debieron haber escondido a un par de kilómetros de aquí Comandante. Lo más probable es que solo vean las luces de la base y no sepan si somos nosotros o los malcontentos.

- Y además puede que hayan varios heridos o enfermos – concluyó George.

- No has encontrado rastros de ellos en tus patrullajes? – le preguntó Rick a George.

- Ninguno, si están allá afuera tienen que estar más lejos de lo que esperábamos o saben esconderse muy bien.

Rick suspiró cansado - Max, encontré dentro de lo poco que se pudo rescatar del despacho de Lisa, un documento con unas coordenadas hacia el este, en donde aparentemente se estaba llevando a cabo la ultima exploración. Quiero que el Skull escolte al Cat's Eye a ese lugar.

- Entendido jefe.

- Y quiero que tu equipo se concentre aquí George – dijo entregándole un papel con unas coordenadas – estuve estudiando la zona y ese sector cuenta con lo básico para sobrevivir.

George leyó las coordenadas y luego miró un mapa – eso está a varias horas de camino.

- Algún problema?

- No, pero me preocupan mis hombres, están agotados.

- Y tu no?

- Un poco, pero no he perdido la costumbre. En cambio es la primera vez que mi equipo tiene que hacer este tipo de trabajo.

- Puedes sacar al hombre del ejercito, pero no al ejercito del hombre? – preguntó Max sonriendo.

- Algo así – contesto George con una sonrisa.

- Si tienes que reemplazar a alguien de tu equipo por mi no hay problema, solo me interesa que mañana a primera hora dejen la base.

- A la orden Comandante.

- Creo que eso sería todo por hoy.

- Rick, por casualidad esta misión tiene nombre? – preguntó George.

- Misión de búsqueda y rescate de la base Amazonas, por qué?

- Es solo que cuando antes pertenecía al ejército a todas las misiones las bautizábamos con un nombre que estuviera relacionado con la misión pero que solo los que participábamos en ella supiéramos de que se trataba para engañar al enemigo. Algunos decían que si no les poníamos nombre íbamos a fracasar… no sé, vieja costumbre.

- Algo como para la suerte?

- Y la necesitamos – dijo Max.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento y con una sonrisa les preguntó – que les parece "Operación Comadreja"?

George riéndose le dijo – cuando Lisa lo sepa te va a matar.

- Aun así quiero encontrarla – dijo Rick con una sonrisa triste – vayan a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Esperó a que todos salieran para caminar hasta la ventana del despacho y observar el paisaje que lo rodeaba iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

- Donde estás Lisa? – se preguntó angustiado.

…

Estaba oscureciendo y Rick y Max estaban aprovechando de descansar un poco antes de que llegara la unidad comandada por George.

Max al ver a Rick perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la espesa selva le aseguró – la vamos a encontrar jefe.

- Con el paso del tiempo las posibilidades cada vez son más remotas, Max – le dijo cabizbajo.

- Si están allá afuera al menos sabemos que Khyron no les está dando caza.

- O ya lo hizo y estamos perdiendo el tiempo – le dijo enojado y prefirió cambiar de tema - no tenias que juntarte con Miriya?

- Sí, nos vamos a juntar en la sala de comunicaciones. La Comandante Grant nos va a informar como le ha ido con Dana – dijo sonriendo.

- Aun me cuesta creer que Claudia haya aceptado quedarse con Dana y con Mark.

- Hace meses le pedimos a la Comandante que si nos teníamos que ausentar ella cuidara a Dana. Pero a mi también me tomó por sorpresa que accediera a quedarse con Mark.

- No accedió, se ofreció – dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

- En serio? – preguntó Max asombrado.

- Sí.

- Pero Mark no tiene abuelos?

- Pero andaban fuera de la ciudad.

- Entonces es normal que se haya ofrecido.

- No sé… a veces he llegado a pensar que Claudia y George podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

- También lo he pensado jefe. Tienen mucho en común.

- Cuando volvamos a Nueva Macross vamos a tener que hacer algo con esos dos.

- Jefe, usted de cupido? – le preguntó Max sonriendo.

- No tiene nada de malo querer ayudar a dos amigos Max – se defendió Rick.

- Lo sé jefe, pero usted?.

- Que quieres decir?.

- Nada, es solo que no me lo imagino.

- No es algo que me agrade hacer, pero tómalo como revancha por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar George.

- Pero le sirvió Comandante.

- Es verdad, pero igual quiero "ayudarlo" – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que él requiera de su ayuda.

- Por qué?

- Porque el no es tan despistado como usted jefe.

- Sabes que te puedo castigar por faltarle el respeto a tu oficial superior? – le preguntó bromeando.

Max miró hacia la entrada de la base y vio que venía entrando George con su equipo.

- Jefe, llegaron.

Se acercaron rápidamente al grupo que acababa de llegar y Rick vio que venían agotados

- Mayor Carter, Teniente Sterling, acompáñenme a mi despacho. El resto se puede retirar a descansar.

- A la orden Señor

Entraron al despacho y Rick esperó a que se sentaran para preguntarle a George – y bien?.

- No tuvimos suerte, pero encontramos en un lugar rastros de que hace poco acampó un grupo pequeño de personas.

Rick sintió que la esperanza volvía.

- En donde?

- A 12 kilómetros al norte, cerca del río – respondió George indicándole en un mapa el lugar – habían restos de una fogata, algo de basura… y dos cruces.

- Dos cruces?... como…

- Sepulturas.

La preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de todos.

- Rick, quiero volver allá y seguir buscando, pero esta vez quiero llevar el equipo necesario para quedarnos más tiempo. Por las condiciones de las sepulturas, esos cuerpos fueron enterrados hace poco, quizás hace una semana. La selva se está encargando de terminar lo que empezó Khyron – dijo George preocupado.

- Jefe, pido permiso para que Miriya y yo nos unamos al equipo de George – le dijo Max seriamente.

- Lo siento Max, pero me veo en la obligación de negar tu petición – le respondió tajantemente.

- Pero jefe – protestó Max.

- No puedes ir porque necesito que te quedes a cargo de la base.

Max lo miró sorprendido.

- George, espero que no te moleste, pero me voy a unir a tu equipo.

- Para nada, lo quieres comandar?

- No, tú eres el experto en tierra.

- No es que me oponga jefe, pero se le está olvidando un pequeño detalle.

- Cual Max?

- El General Jackson.

- Tienes razón – admitió Rick molesto y se quedó pensando. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y mandó llamar a Miriya. Max y George se miraban sin entender nada.

Miriya entró al despacho y se sentó juntó a Max.

- Miriya, te voy a encomendar una misión muy delicada y muy desagradable.

- Lo que usted ordene Comandante – le respondió Miriya.

- Mañana saldré de la base a primera hora junto al equipo de George y es muy probable que me ausente por un par de días.

- Se va a ir con el Mayor?.

- Sí. Después de su reporte no me puedo quedar aquí sentado dando órdenes. Necesito estar allá afuera buscando a Lisa… y al resto de los que quedaron atrás.

- Si quiere que lo acompañe Comandante, no necesita ordenármelo.

- No es eso lo que te voy a pedir, Miriya.

Miriya lo miró con curiosidad.

- Necesito que te quedes en la base. Te voy a asignar como asistente del General Jackson.

Max, Miriya y George lo quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Piénsenlo un momento. Jackson llegó hasta donde está por sus influencias. No ha estado nunca en el campo de batalla… rayos, si no creo que sepa disparar un arma.

- Pero jefe, al General no le va a gustar que un Teniente quede a cargo – dijo Max preocupado.

- Lo sé, ahí es donde entra Miriya. Jackson tiene fama de cobarde, solo ataca cuando alguien lo respalda. Y además es conocido de que no le agradan muchos los Zentraedi.

George empezó a reírse – no creo que Jackson vaya a hacer algo estúpido mientras tenga a una Quadrono como su sombra.

- Exacto – dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Comandante, quiere que ande para todos lados con él?. Entiendo su punto, pero no sé si pueda asegurarle de que el General vaya a estar intacto para cuando usted regrese.

- Vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero confío en ti cariño – le dijo Max.

- Cree que funcione Comandante? – le preguntó insegura Miriya.

- Claro, y quiero que pongas atención en todo lo que hace. Quiero saber si él es el soplón.

- Y si descubro que es él?

- En ese caso quiero que lo hagas hablar, no me interesa como lo hagas, quiero saber lo que le ha informado a Khyron. Y después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él – contestó seriamente.

Miriya solo sonrió maliciosamente.

- Y no creo que se anime a molestar a Max si tú estás a su lado – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Rick, y que se le va a decir al Almirante y al Alto Mando? – le preguntó George.

- Que estoy ocupado.

- Pero Jackson te puede delatar.

- Con Miriya al lado?

- Tienes razón, pero no crees que va a ser sospechoso que cada vez que se quieran comunicar contigo estés ocupado?.

- Es una base grande… hay mucho que hacer.

- Después vas a tener problemas.

- No me interesa!, tengo que hacerlo George – le dijo enojado.

- Genial. Cuales son tus ordenes – le dijo George sonriendo.

- Quiero a los hombres listos para partir a las 0600 y equipados para pasar un par de días afuera.

- Entendido.

…

Hacía más de seis horas que habían dejado la base y Rick trataba de no demostrar su cansancio. Se habían internado en la selva y el calor era casi insoportable.

El equipo estaba compuesto por él, George, el Teniente Ikeda a cargo de la radio y los soldados Jones y Evans.

- Carter, cuanto falta?

- Aun nos queda camino por delante Señor – le respondió George divertido al ver como Rick trataba de disimular su cansancio.

- Odio este lugar – murmuró Rick mientras trataba de espantar a unos insectos de su rostro.

- Y eso que todavía que no has visto lo peor. Sabes?, este lugar me recuerda una película que vi hace muchos años. Un grupo de soldados estaba en una selva como esta cuando aparece un extraterrestre y los comienza a matar uno a uno – dijo George sonriendo.

- Al menos Khyron no es invisible – y riéndose le preguntó – viste la cara que puso Jackson cuando le informé que le asignaba a Miriya como su asistente?.

- Cuando se puso rojo y tartamudo?, sí. Pensé que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- Pero no viste cuando Jackson fue al baño y Miriya no se despegó de su lado. Trató de regañarla pero bastó una sola mirada de Miriya para que cerrara la boca.

- Al menos Jackson no va a necesitar un periódico cuando vaya al baño, podrá conversar con su asistente – dijo George sonriendo.

Siguieron caminando y George preocupado dijo – esto no me gusta – y ordenó que se detuvieran.

- Está todo muy tranquilo – dijo Rick

- Demasiado tranquilo.

- Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a nuestro objetivo?

- Ya estamos por llegar, Comandante.

- No sé usted Comandante, pero me siento observado – dijo el soldado Jones.

- Abran bien los ojos – dijo Rick, mientras todos apuntaban con sus armas en distintas direcciones.

- Ahí – susurró Ikeda.

Todos se giraron hacía donde estaba apuntando el Teniente y al ver que unas ramas se estaban moviendo todos apuntaron.

- Sal de ahí, te tenemos rodeado – dijo George alzando la voz. Al no obtener respuesta gritó – ahora!!.

Las ramas se movieron con más fuerza y algo como del tamaño de un perro empezó a asomarse.

- Que rayos es eso? – preguntó Evans.

- Parece un ratón gigante – dijo Jones.

El roedor pasó corriendo asustado delante de ellos y desapareció.

- Ya dije que odiaba este lugar? – le preguntó Rick en voz baja a George.

- Y espera a ver las serpientes.

- En una cosa tiene razón Jackson, este lugar es como estar en el infierno.

- Continuemos – le ordenó George a su equipo.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron al lugar que le había dicho George. Rick observó detenidamente el lugar y vio que a los pies de un enorme árbol habían clavadas dos cruces, cerca de un tronco quedaban los restos de una pequeña fogata y junto a esta una especie de mochila con algunas frutas.

Rick recogió la mochila y vio que la fruta estaba en buenas condiciones.

- Tenía razón Mayor, hace poco que alguien anduvo por aquí.

George lo miró sorprendido y le preguntó – de donde sacó eso Comandante?

- Estaba junto a la fogata.

- Eso no estaba ayer.

- Seguro?

- Sí Señor – respondió George y se acercó al lugar en donde Rick la había encontrado – hay pisadas recientes.

- Quizás todavía anden por aquí – dijo Rick sin ocultar su preocupación.

Escucharon como unas ramas detrás de ellos se movían.

- Será otro ratón? – preguntó nervioso el Teniente Ikeda.

Se escucharon unos disparos y el cuerpo inerte del Teniente cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se pusieron a cubierto y apuntaron sus armas hacia donde habían provenido los disparos.

– Demonios, abran fuego!! – gritó George.

Mientras disparaban Rick ordenó – pidan refuerzos.

- Ikeda tiene la radio, Comandante – le dijo George mientras seguía disparando.

Rick maldijo en voz baja y George al ver que ya no les disparaban ordenó el alto al fuego.

- Evans, vaya a verificar que esté despejado – ordenó George

- Sí Señor – el soldado fue hasta el lugar de donde les dispararon y dijo – hay un malcontento muerto, Mayor.

George se acercó a Ikeda para examinarlo – está muerto.

- Demonios! – dijo Rick enojado.

George miró el cuerpo del malcontento y dijo – Khyron hasta se ha dado el trabajo de hacerles uniformes a los que están micronizados. Vamos a necesitar de esos uniformes Comandante.

- Primero necesitamos comunicarnos con la base.

- Comandante, la radio está destruida – le informó Jones.

- Continuamos o volvemos a la base?, usted decide Comandante – le dijo George.

Rick después de pensarlo un momento dijo – Evans, Jones, vuelvan a la base y pidan refuerzos. En veinticuatro horas nos reuniremos en este lugar.

- A la orden Señor.

George esperó a que se fueran los soldados para preguntarle a Rick – estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Rick se sentó en el suelo y se puso a reparar la radio – seguro.

- Por casualidad no has escuchado el dicho divide y conquistaras?

- George, no podemos perder más tiempo, ahora sabemos que Lisa está cerca de aquí y que esta siendo perseguida por los malcontentos. Tenemos que actuar ahora.

- Está bien, pero tenemos que salir pronto de aquí porque si hay más malcontentos en el área nos deben haber escuchado.

- No podemos irnos sin arreglar la radio.

- Deja ese trasto ahí. Si hay algo que aprendí con los patrullajes es que al que matan siempre primero es al que lleva la radio, por eso me acostumbré a llevar una radio pequeña en mi mochila, no tiene un gran alcance pero saca de apuros.

- Te puedes comunicar con la base?.

George sacó la radio de su mochila y trató de comunicarse sin resultados – estamos muy lejos.

- Entonces salgamos de aquí.

Rick antes de marcharse le dio una ultima mirada a la cruces.

- No está ahí – le aseguró George.

- Lo sé.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba y rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos árboles.

En silencio esperaron hasta que vieron aparecer a dos malcontentos micronizados.

- Lord Khyron se va a enfurecer si no los encontramos luego – dijo uno de ellos.

- Esos micronianos son muy escurridizos, pero los vamos a atrapar y se los llevaremos a Lord Khyron quien nos recompensará por eso.

- Pero son unos tontos, creen que están alejándose de nosotros y van directo a nuestra nave – dijo el Zentraedi riéndose.

- Vamos, si no los van a atrapar otros. Donde dijiste que los viste?

- Río abajo. Adelántate, deja fumarme un cigarrillo y te alcanzo.

- Maldita costumbre microniana que adquiriste – lo regañó – no te demores.

El Malcontento que quedó estaba mirando hacia otro lado sin reparar en la presencia de Rick y George.

- Tenemos que deshacernos de ese tipo – le dijo George en voz baja.

- Pero como?, no podemos dispararle, eso alertaría al resto.

- Déjamelo a mí – dijo George y salió cuidadosamente de su escondite.

- Que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- Confía en mí.

George se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del malcontento y en un rápido movimiento le cubrió la boca y le quebró el cuello. Rápidamente lo cargó sobre su hombro y volvió donde Rick, quien lo miraba atónito.

- Créeme que no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer – le dijo avergonzado mientras le quitaba el uniforme al malcontento.

- Que haces?.

- Podemos necesitarlo, nunca se sabe.

Terminó de quitarle el uniforme, lo puso dentro de su mochila y le dijo a Rick – tenemos que apurarnos.

Rick sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y después de estudiarlo dijo – desde donde estamos hasta donde termina el río no son mas de cinco kilómetros. Vamos!.

Caminaban tan rápido como podían a través de los árboles que estaban cercanos al río, esquivando a las continuas patrullas de malcontentos. Después de un par de horas vieron a una persona esconderse detrás de un tronco. Rick y George apenas lo vieron también se escondieron.

- Nos vio – dijo Rick.

- Es de los nuestros?

- No lo sé, no lo pude ver bien.

George dudó un momento y dio un particular silbido el que fue respondido de inmediato – es de los nuestros.

- Seguro?.

- No creo que los malcontentos sepan el himno de la infantería – contestó sonriendo y gritó – identifíquese!.

- Sargento Santos de la infantería de marina.

- Mayor Carter de la infantería de marina – dijo George mientras salía de su escondite.

- Gracias al cielo, por qué tardaron tanto? - les preguntó el Sargento emocionado.

- Hay alguien más con usted? – le preguntó Rick ansioso.

- Sí Señor, pero solo quedamos cinco.

- Cinco?! – preguntaron Rick y George.

- La mayoría murió durante el ataque y el resto no soportó mucho tiempo en la selva – les dijo cabizbajo.

- En donde están escondidos? – preguntó George.

- En unas cuevas como a diez minutos de aquí.

- Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí Sargento, los malcontentos vienen en camino – le dijo Rick.

- Sí Señor, por favor síganme.

- En que condiciones están – preguntó George.

- Heridos, hambrientos y agotados, Señor.

Rick tuvo que armarse de valor para preguntarle al Sargento – quienes son los otros sobrevivientes?.

- Sargentos Lewis y Parker, y el Coronel Kovac.

Rick y George se miraron preocupados.

- Ah, y la Capitana Hayes.

Rick sintió como las energías le volvían.

- La Capitana está descansando y el Coronel y los Sargentos salieron a buscar una ruta segura para volver a la base.

- Dejaron a la Capitana sola? – preguntó Rick enojado.

- Comandante, quise quedarme acompañándola, pero ella me ordenó que cumpliera con mis tareas.

- Y usted que andaba haciendo Santos?.

- Yo soy el encargado de recolectar alimentos.

- Usted dejó tirada una mochila con frutas? – le preguntó George.

- Sí Señor, esta mañana andaba recolectando frutas por donde nos quedamos hace unas noches cuando aparecieron unos malcontentos. Solo atiné a correr – admitió avergonzado y se detuvo – llegamos.

Rick miró alrededor y vio que el terreno se elevaba junto al río, pero no vio ninguna cueva – llegamos a donde Sargento?.

- Solo continúen por la orilla, donde el río dobla está la entrada a la cueva donde está la Capitana, es la más pequeña. Con el Coronel y los Sargentos nos estamos quedando en la más grande.

- Usted no viene? – le preguntó George.

- No Señor, tengo que encontrar algo que podamos comer antes de que oscurezca y como puede ver, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Mientras Rick caminaba hacia la cueva seguido por George, tenía que reprimir las ganas de echarse a correr hasta donde estaba Lisa. Después de caminar cuidadosamente por la orilla del río para no caer en este, llegaron hasta la entrada de una pequeña cueva. Entraron y vieron que estaba iluminada por una fogata y sentada junto a ella estaba Lisa dándoles la espalda.

Lisa al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella dijo molesta – Santos, le ordené que no dejara sus labores de lado para acompañarme.

Rick y George no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa.

Lisa al no obtener respuesta, girándose hacia la entrada preguntó – es que acaso no me escuchó Sargento?.

Lisa vio que detrás de ella habían dos siluetas y sin querer demostrar miedo y tratando de ponerse de pie preguntó – quien está ahí?

Rick se acercó para que la luz de la fogata lo alumbrara.

Lisa al verlo como pudo se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Vine apenas supe – le contestó Rick sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y se preocupó al ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Lisa – estás bien?

- Sí, solo es mi pierna.

Rick la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo donde pudo observarla bien. Tenía algunos rasguños, estaba más delgada y se le notaba muy cansada.

Rick miró hacia la entrada de la cueva y dijo – Mayor, necesitamos un doctor.

- A la orden Comandante.

- Rick, no es necesario, estoy bien.

- Eso lo decidiré yo, Capitana – dijo George.

- Solo es un golpe Mayor, no creo que… - Lisa se quedó callada al ver quien era el Mayor.

- Hola enana – le dijo George sonriendo.

Lisa sorprendida preguntó – George?... que haces aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte – le contestó bromeando – te puedo abrazar o ese es solo un privilegio del Comandante?

- George!! – se quejaron Lisa y Rick.

George se sacó la mochila, se agachó junto a Lisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Rick no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al verlos abrazados.

George iba a empezar a examinarla cuando le preguntó a Rick – Comandante, podría retirarse?.

- Estás loco, quiero ver como está – le contestó enojado.

George se acercó a Rick y le dijo en voz baja – se que no quieres apartarte de ella, pero para poder examinarla bien, necesito que salgas para no incomodarla.

- Por qué habría de incomodarse?.

- Rick, cuando a ti te hacen un examen completo, que es lo primero que te pide el doctor?

- Que me quite la ropa… oh… voy a estar junto a la entrada – dijo avergonzado.

George volvió al lado de Lisa y le dijo en voz baja – ese Hunter si que te quiere.

Lisa sonrojada le preguntó – por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque vino al infierno solo para buscarte – le contestó sonriendo.

Después de varios minutos Rick no aguantó más y preguntó – como está Lisa?

- Tiene un par de contusiones, esta desnutrida y deshidratada, y su tobillo esta muy inflamado por lo que lo inmovilicé. Y para serles honesto, no me gusta como está, desgraciadamente no cuento con los medios para dar un mejor diagnostico – respondió George.

Rick se sentó juntó a Lisa y le entregó su cantimplora y unas barras energéticas.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – no creí nunca que me iba a alegrar de ver estas barras.

- Voy a ver si viene Kovac – dijo George y salió de la cueva.

- Me tenías muy asustado – admitió Rick mirándola a los ojos.

- Casi no lo logramos – confesó Lisa bajando la mirada.

- Que fue lo que ocurrió Lisa?.

- Dejémoslo para después – contestó cansinamente y le dio un mordisco a una barra.

Rick se acercó más a Lisa y la rodeó con sus brazos para que se apoyara en él – mejor?.

Lisa asintió sonriendo.

- Por qué te tienen sola en esta cueva?.

- No puedo hacer mucho con la pierna así.

- Y el resto?.

- También están heridos, pero al menos pueden caminar.

Rick se puso serio y le dijo – tenemos que sacarte de aquí, los malcontentos vienen en camino.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – otra vez nos encontraron?.

- Otra vez?

- Sí, casi no nos han dado descanso. Pero no sacamos nada en este momento, está oscureciendo.

- Nos vamos a tener que preparar para partir mañana a primera hora.

- No hallo la hora de volver a casa para darme un buen baño caliente y comer algo decente.

- En eso te puedo ayudar.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- Digo… en lo de la comida. Te debo una cita – dijo sonriendo.

- No se me ha olvidado – dijo Lisa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rick no aguantó más y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Lisa.

George entró, se aclaró la garganta y dijo – lamento interrumpirlos pero vienen llegando Kovac y los Sargentos.

Sonrojados se separaron y pusieron un poco de distancia entre ellos.

George los miró divertido y les dijo – Capitana, Comandante… ya era hora!!.

Rick y Lisa no pudieron evitar reírse.

Marko entró seguido de los Sargentos y se sorprendió al ver a Rick.

- Cuando llegó Hunter?

- Hace una media hora Señor – respondió Rick.

- Y la caballería?.

- Viene en camino.

- Hace cuanto que llegaron a la base?.

- Hace tres semanas Señor.

Marko se sentó junto a la fogata y depositó en el suelo una mochila con frutas.

- Coronel, tenemos que salir lo antes posible de este lugar, los malcontentos saben en donde encontrarnos – le informó Rick.

- No me van a decir que lo siguieron? – preguntó Marko enojado.

- No Señor, escuchamos a unos malcontentos decir que los habían visto en esta zona.

- Escuchamos?.

- Sí Señor, el Mayor Carter y yo.

Sorprendido, Marko se giró hacia George y dijo con despreció – vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es el loco Carter. No esperaba volver a verlo en el ejército, lo aburrió la vida de civil?.

George se mantuvo en silencio.

- Parece que se le han olvidado las reglas Mayor. Si un oficial le hace una pregunta a un subalterno, este tiene el deber de responder. Pero no esperaba menos de usted – y mirando a Rick le preguntó – como se enteraron de lo que ocurrió en la base?.

Rick tratando de ocultar su molestia le contestó – hace tres semanas recibimos una comunicación desde el puesto de Centro América informándonos que estaban recibiendo a los sobrevivientes de la base del Amazonas, entre ellos el General Jackson.

- Que les dijo Jackson? – preguntó Lisa.

- Que no vio a nadie durante el ataque y que pudo escapar en un jeep.

- Maldito mentiroso, nos dejó abandonados – dijo enojado uno de los Sargentos.

- El muy cobarde escuchó como le gritábamos, nos vio corriendo hacía el jeep y él aceleró a fondo. Se suponía que ese jeep era para la Capitana, pero a ese idiota no le importó – dijo el otro Sargento.

Rick sintió que la sangre le hervía y preguntó – que fue lo que realmente ocurrió?.

Lisa tomó la palabra – después que despaché al último camión nos refugiamos en uno de los edificios. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que no contábamos con ningún medio de comunicación ni con ningún medio de defensa, la única opción que nos quedó fue la de escapar. Marko me informó que había un jeep junto al centro de mando en el cual podía huir y pedir refuerzos. Salimos de nuestro escondite y corrimos a través del fuego enemigo hacía el jeep… pero Jackson se nos adelantó. Y pese a que le pedimos que se detuviera nos dejó atrás.

Rick y George no podían ocultar su molestia por lo que estaban escuchando.

Lisa continuó - lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento era correr hacía la selva en busca de refugio… estábamos llegando cuando una explosión nos envió al suelo… eso es todo lo que recuerdo de ese día… y solo sé que les puedo contar esto porque Marko me salvó la vida.

- No hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mí – dijo Marko restándole importancia.

- Lo que me recuerda… George, puedes examinar a Marko y a los Sargentos?.

- Por supuesto Capitana.

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Marko.

- No lo estás. Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la espalda y se que te está molestando – dijo Lisa.

- Está bien, pero con cuidado Carter – le advirtió Marko.

- Entendido, Señor.

- Por qué no volvieron a la base? – preguntó Rick.

- Porque cada vez que nos acercamos a la base aparecen los malcontentos y nos dan caza – contestó Marko.

- Como lo han hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo?.

- La misma densidad de la selva nos ha proporcionado un buen refugio. Pero a la vez se transformó en nuestra enemiga. Nos ha protegido de Khyron pero la falta de alimento, el calor y las enfermedades han sido las responsables de que hayamos perdido a parte de nuestro equipo. De los que nos quedamos, la mitad murió durante el ataque, el resto durante la huída – dijo Lisa.

- Tienen alguna idea del por qué los quiere Khyron con vida? – preguntó George.

- De donde sacó esa idea Mayor? – preguntó Marko.

- Eso fue lo que escuchamos decir a unos malcontentos con el Comandante Hunter, Señor.

- Quizás nos quiera cambiar por algo – respondió Marko sin convencer a George.

- No me interesa que es lo que quiere Khyron, hay que salir de aquí – dijo Rick.

- Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Lisa.

- Tenemos que estar al mediodía en el sector donde ustedes se quedaron hace unos días para juntarnos con los refuerzos – contestó Rick.

- Y después qué? – preguntó Marko.

- Ellos nos van a escoltar de vuelta a la base.

- Y por qué mejor no les avisa por radio que nos encontraron y les da las coordenadas?

- No tenemos como comunicarnos, Señor.

Marko se quedó pensando un momento y preguntó incrédulo – me están diciendo que vinieron hasta acá ustedes dos solos, sin ningún tipo de apoyo y sin ninguna forma de comunicarse con la base?.

Ante el silencio de Rick continuó – usted dijo que los malcontentos saben donde estamos y vienen en camino. Como se supone que vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos vean?.

- En el camino se me ocurrirá algo – respondió Rick a la defensiva.

- En el camino!!... que buen plan Comandante – dijo Marko alzando la voz.

- Con todo respeto Coronel, pero si no es por nosotros ustedes no sabrían que ellos los andan buscando y que en vez de estar más cerca de la base, están yendo directamente a la guarida de Khyron – dijo Rick molesto.

- Estamos cerca de Khyron? – preguntó Lisa sorprendida.

- Sí… al menos eso fue lo que escuchamos.

- Que más escucharon? – preguntó Marko.

- Solo eso Señor.

Marko se puso de pie y dijo – Mayor, examine a los Sargentos en la otra cueva, yo iré enseguida.

- Sí Señor.

Marko estudió el mapa de Rick y dijo – nos va a tomar una horas llegar hasta el punto de reunión. Crees que puedas caminar Lisa?

- Sí, el Mayor Carter hizo un estupendo trabajo con mi pierna. Y si me da problemas no creo que el Comandante Hunter tenga algún inconveniente en cargarme.

- Ninguno Capitana – dijo Rick tratando de no sonreír.

- Para algo que sirva – dijo Marko molesto – voy a ver que Carter no haya matado a ninguno de mis hombres. Trata de descansar, mañana partiremos antes del amanecer – y mirando a Rick le preguntó – viene Comandante?.

- No Señor, voy a quedarme para ver si le sirvo de algo a la Capitana.

Marko lo miró con una mueca de disgusto y salió de la cueva.

- Y si nos vamos sin él? – preguntó Rick bromeando.

- Aunque no lo creas es una persona agradable, no sé que le ocurrió.

Rick incomodo le preguntó – en serio te salvó la vida?.

- Sí, una rama me pudo haber aplastado si no es por él. Y es él quien ha cargado conmigo desde que en una de nuestras huidas tropecé y me torcí el tobillo.

- Al menos contigo ha sido agradable.

- Es agradable con todo el mundo, menos con ustedes dos – dijo sonriendo.

Rick la miró preocupado – cómo estás?.

- Ahora estoy mucho mejor – contestó sonriendo – solo estoy agotada.

- Te quieres recostar?

Lisa asintió y se recostó junto a la fogata.

Rick puso su mochila bajo la cabeza de Lisa y la abrigó con su chaqueta.

- Quien está a cargo de la base?.

- Max.

- Max? – Lisa se enderezó para mirarlo y le preguntó – estás tu a cargo, verdad?.

Rick solo asintió.

- Dejaste tu puesto desobedeciendo las ordenes del Almirante y pusiste esa responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Max? – preguntó enojada.

- Espera un momento, yo… - Rick trató de defenderse pero Lisa lo interrumpió.

- Gracias – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Que?! – preguntó sorprendido.

- No me hagas repetirlo, tengo que cuidar mi imagen – le contestó divertida.

Rick se sentó junto a ella y le dijo – no creí nunca que llegaría el día en que apoyaras mis desacatos.

- Echémosle la culpa a Khyron.

George entró malhumorado y se sentó junto a la fogata.

- Capitana, pido permiso para matar a Kovac – le dijo medio en serio.

- Permiso denegado – le contestó sonriendo – como están?

- Aparte de la desnutrición y deshidratación están bien. El único que tiene problemas es Kovac, se fracturó unas costillas, pero están sanado solas. No se va a morir pero el dolor lo tiene que tener loco.

- Por eso anda con cara de enojado? – preguntó Rick.

- No, la ha tenido siempre así – contestó George riéndose.

- Y los Sargentos? – preguntó Lisa.

- Solo tienen unos rasguños – y seriamente le preguntó – Lisa, disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero de que murieron los que sobrevivieron al ataque?

Lisa incomoda le contestó – los primero murieron por sus heridas, pero el resto pareció no soportar las constantes huidas ni el clima.

- Y con cuantas patrullas de malcontentos se han topado?.

- Ya perdí la cuenta. Solo tuvimos unos días de descanso después del ataque. Pero un día nos empezaron a perseguir y no nos han dejado tranquilos desde entonces. Y sabíamos que nos estaban alejando de la base, pero no el motivo.

- Que ocurre George? – le preguntó Rick extrañado por sus preguntas.

- Nada, quizás estoy pensando demasiado. Se me olvidaba, Kovac me pidió que les dijera que envió a Santos a hacer guardia.

- Vas a volver con Marko? – le pregunto Lisa.

- Ni loco.

- Por qué te dicen "el loco"? – le preguntó Rick – la otra vez no me quisiste decir.

George se puso de pie y le contestó – por algo que solía hacer.

- Que cosa?.

- Otro día te lo cuento, ahora no estoy de humor.

- Para donde vas? – le preguntó Lisa.

- A ninguna parte, voy a hacer guardia en la entrada de la cueva.

- Pero tienes que estar agotado. Además Santos no va ha hacer guardia?.

- No importa, prefiero vigilar yo. Ustedes aprovechen de descansar que mañana va a ser un día difícil.

Después que George salió de la cueva, Rick se recostó junto a Lisa, abrazándola por la espalda.

- No vas a ir a la otra cueva?... que van a pensar? – preguntó Lisa bromeando para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Que piensen lo que quieran, yo no me muevo de aquí.

Tras un largo silencio Lisa le dijo – gracias por venir a buscarme Rick.

- No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados esperando noticias tuyas… solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera, está bien?

- Lo siento.

- Realmente tuve miedo de perderte – le confesó – si no es por Max, Miriya y George yo… ellos han sido un gran apoyo.

- Miriya también vino?.

- Sí, de hecho se la asigné a Jackson como su asistente.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – espero que le de su merecido.

- Yo también. Ahora entiendo por que estaba tan nervioso cuando lo interrogó el Almirante y el por qué no quería volver. Rayos, si le mintió en la cara al Almirante. Solo espero que Miriya no acabe totalmente con él y me deje algo. Crees que él sea el soplón que andamos buscando?.

No obtuvo repuesta.

- Lisa? – se enderezó y vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Se volvió a acomodar abrazándola y fue vencido por el sueño.

…

Rick sintió que alguien estaba tratando de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con George.

- Ya amaneció? – le preguntó somnoliento.

- No, pero ya falta poco. Despierta a Lisa mientras yo voy a despertar a Kovac, vuelvo en seguida – dijo George y salió de la cueva.

Rick se levantó y suavemente movió a Lisa – Lisa, es hora de despertar.

Lisa abrió lentamente los ojos – es hora de irnos?

- Sí, necesitas ayuda?

Lisa se sentó y trató de ponerse de pie. Rick le ofreció una mano para ayudarla pero ella no la aceptó.

- Tengo que poder hacerlo. Si no me puedo levantar sola, solo seré un estorbo de aquí a la base.

- Para mi no lo serás. Ahora déjame ayudarte.

Lisa de mala gana aceptó la mano de Rick y logró ponerse de pie.

- Ves que no era tan difícil? – le preguntó Rick con una media sonrisa.

Lisa trató de enojarse con él, pero al mirarlo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Así me gusta. Vamos, nos tienen que estar esperando.

Apenas comenzaron a caminar se detuvieron porque Lisa dejó escapar un quejido.

- Segura que puedes caminar? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

- Sí – contestó Lisa tratando de sonar convincente.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y Lisa dejó escapar otro quejido.

- Suficiente – dijo Rick y la alzó en brazos.

- Que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Lisa enojada.

- Sacarnos de aquí.

- Bájame.

- No.

- Rick!.

- No puedes caminar, así nos vamos a mover más rápido.

- Te vas a cansar.

- No me voy a cansar.

- Puedo caminar.

- No es cierto.

Su pelea fue interrumpida por la risa de George.

- Que?! – preguntaron enojados.

- Estamos listos para partir. Y si me permiten decirlo, Lisa, Rick tiene razón, no puedes caminar, con suerte te puedes mantener en pie, así que aunque no te guste vas a tener que ser cargada todo el camino. Y Rick, Lisa tiene razón, te vas a cansar, pero no tienes de que preocuparte porque cuentas conmigo y el resto para cargarla, solo es cosa de turnarnos. Ahora si no tienen nada más que discutir, vamos afuera.

Salieron de la cueva y se juntaron con Kovac y los Sargentos Lewis y Parker. Aun estaba oscuro pero se estaban empezando a asomar los primeros rayos del sol.

- Donde está Santos? – preguntó Lisa.

- Nos vamos a juntar con él al otro lado de la curva del río – respondió Kovac y preocupado le preguntó – estás bien?.

- Sí, pero mis doctores personales están empeñados en no dejarme caminar – contestó con ironía.

- Y tienen razón. Con la pierna así tienes que descansar.

Rick miró a Lisa con una sonrisa triunfal y le dijo en voz baja – es verdad, a veces puede ser agradable.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – preocúpate del camino, no quiero caer al río.

- A la orden Capitana – le contestó sonriendo.

Dejaron el camino de la orilla del río y vieron que el Sargento Santos los estaba esperando sentado al volante de un jeep.

- De donde lo sacó Santos? – le preguntó sorprendido Rick.

- Cortesía de la base, Señor.

- Genial. Hunter, suba a la Capitana al jeep – le ordenó Kovac.

Rick iba a hacerlo cuando George puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo – un momento Señor, tengo que arreglarle los vendajes a la Capitana para que pueda sentarse en el jeep.

- Hágalo rápido Carter, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Kovac.

- A la orden Señor – y mirando a Rick le dijo – Comandante, por favor ponga a la Capitana en el suelo.

- Está bien – dijo Rick extrañado e hizo lo que George le pidió.

- Y me puede dar una mano?, así lo hacemos más rápido.

Rick asintió y se agacho junto a Lisa.

Mientras George le cambiaba los vendajes, Lisa le preguntó preocupada – que ocurre?.

- Es él – susurró George.

Lisa y Rick lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Por que crees que es él? – le preguntó Lisa en voz baja.

- Aparte del hecho de que no trajimos ese modelo de jeep y que Santos no hizo guardia sino que se fue quizás a que lugar?. Y tengo otras sospechas que no tenemos tiempo de discutir.

- Que hacemos? – preguntó Rick.

- Ni idea – confesó George.

- Terminó Carter? – preguntó Marko.

- Sí Señor.

- Bien, suban a la Capitana al jeep.

Lisa miró preocupada a George – estás seguro?

George asintió.

- Están esperando a los malcontentos?, Comandante, suba al jeep a la Capitana – dijo Marko perdiendo la paciencia.

Rick tomó en brazos a Lisa y George le dijo – pase lo que pase, no te separes de Lisa.

- Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello – le aseguró Rick y Lisa tuvo que esforzarse para no emocionarse.

Rick comenzó a caminar hacia el jeep seguido por George, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estaba. Miró a Lisa y vio que ella también estaba luchando por no dejar que sus emociones la dominaran. Sintió unos ruidos detrás de él y rápidamente se dio vuelta.

- No tan rápido Carter – dijo Marko mientras apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza a George. El Sargento Lewis estaba levantándose del suelo, Parker apuntaba a George y George tenía en sus manos un fusil que Marko rápidamente le quitó.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa asustada.

- Creo que ya sabes lo que ocurre Lisa. Como siempre Carter tuvo que arruinar las cosas – dijo Marko en un tono despectivo y miró a Rick – que espera Comandante?, suba a la Capitana al jeep.

- No – dijo Rick con toda seguridad.

- Muy bien, Parker, dispárele a Hunter.

- Un momento – gritó Lisa – Rick, has lo que te dice.

- No Lisa.

- Por favor – le rogó Lisa.

- Sabe Hunter, nos puede ser útil. Súbase.

Rick subió a Lisa y luego se subió y se sentó junto a ella, mientras Santos les apuntaba con una pistola y Lewis se sentaba al otro lado de Lisa.

- Ahora que hago contigo Carter? – preguntó Marko divertido – si te dejo acá vas a ir corriendo a la base a contarles lo que ocurrió, y la verdad es que no me agrada esa idea. Te podría matar, pero te debo la vida.

George lo miraba de una manera asesina.

Marko se subió al asiento del copiloto y dijo – Parker, mátelo.

- No! – gritó Lisa.

- Pero hágalo después que nos marchemos. No quiero que la Capitana se altere. Nos vemos en la nave.

Rick furioso dijo – maldito hijo de…

Marko se dio vuelta y apunto a Rick – cuide su lengua Hunter o va a terminar igual que Carter.

Lisa tomó de una mano a Rick para calmarlo.

- Muy bien, acelere Santos – ordenó Marko.

- A la orden Señor.

Lisa y Rick se giraron en el asiento para mirar a George, pero Lewis se los impidió.

Lisa al borde de las lágrimas apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Rick, y Rick la rodeó con sus brazos. Escucharon detrás de ellos un disparo y Lisa estalló en llanto mientras Rick trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

Marko se giró y les dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Va a pagar por esto Kovac – le dijo Rick furioso.

- No está en posición de hacer ninguna amenaza Comandante – le dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

Rick abrazó con fuerza a Lisa, que seguía llorando en sus brazos, y se prometió que con Lisa iban a sobrevivir, se lo debía a George.

…


	17. Cautivos

Hola!!

La autora más perversa, cruel, malvada y vil ha vuelto jajaja. Ya que sobre mi cabeza pesan una corte marcial y un par de amenazas de muerte les traigo un nuevo capítulo XD

Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo y por supuesto por dejar sus comentarios, los aprecio un montón.

Abrazos de oso para todos :D

**

* * *

****Capítulo 17: Cautivos.**

Durante el trayecto Rick trataba de guardar en su mente el camino pero se le hacía imposible porque el Sargento Santos conducía a través de los árboles, impidiéndole tener algún punto de referencia. En lo único que se pudo fijar fue en la posición del sol que le decía que estaban viajando hacia el este.

Lisa había caído rendida en un sueño inquieto en sus brazos. Sabía que estaba exhausta y las ultimas emociones habían sido demasiado para ella. Prefirió dejarla dormir y se concentró en la conversación que mantenía Marko con los Sargentos, pero para su desgracia estaban hablando en un idioma que no entendía – quizás es el idioma de los lugareños – pensó.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a un claro en donde se encontraba un crucero Zentraedi en el que estaban trabajando varios malcontentos. El jeep se detuvo junto a una de las entradas.

- Como se habrá dado cuenta Hunter, esta es la nave de Khyron – le dijo Marko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rick tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para quedarse en silencio.

- Lewis, si es tan amable.

- Sí Señor – y apuntándole a Rick dijo - Comandante, lleve a la Capitana.

Rick se bajó del jeep, despertó a Lisa y la cargó en brazos.

- Llévelos adentro. Yo volveré más tarde – dijo Marko y sin más el jeep se volvió a perder entre los árboles.

Apenas entraron fueron llevados a una celda adaptada para humanos que a Rick le recordaron la de las antiguas películas policiales. Era una habitación de tres paredes sólidas y una de barrotes. Dentro de la celda solo había una luz en el techo y una cubeta que Rick dedujo debía ser el baño.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y no habían señales de Kovac.

- Voy a tener que quejarme con Khyron, la atención aquí deja mucho que desear – dijo Rick con ironía.

- Cállese Hunter! – le ordenó el Sargento Lewis que estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la celda.

Rick miró preocupado a Lisa. Desde que llegaron no había dicho una sola palabra, solo estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en una pared y con la mirada perdida.

Decidió dejarla tranquila y prefirió calmar su frustración paseándose por la celda y planeando una manera de escapar.

- Quédese tranquilo Hunter! – le ordenó Lewis.

Rick molesto se quedó de pie junto a Lisa, quien seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Que le ofrecieron Lewis? – preguntó Rick.

- A usted no le interesa Comandante – le contestó enojado.

- Tiene que haber sido muy bueno para traicionar a toda la humanidad.

Lewis se acercó a los barrotes y le dijo amenazadoramente – si sigue metiéndose en lo que no le importa me voy a ver en la obligación de matarlo Comandante.

Rick sin dejarse intimidar le contestó – no creo que Kovac lo permita Sargento, sino no estaría aquí. Y a todo esto donde está Kovac?.

Lewis ignorándolo se alejó de la celda.

- No lo sabe, verdad?.

- No sabe mantener la boca cerrada Comandante? – le preguntó Lewis enojado acercándose nuevamente a la celda, pero esta vez con una pistola en la mano.

Rick iba a replicar cuando sintió la mano de Lisa sobre la suya. Bajó la vista y vio que lo miraba con los ojos nublados.

- Basta – le susurró Lisa.

Rick asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

- Menos mal que la Capitana sabe lo que le conviene, Comandante – le dijo Lewis burlonamente y se sentó en una silla frente a la celda.

Después de estar varios minutos en silencio Lisa preguntó con la mirada perdida – que le voy a decir a Mark?.

Rick no supo que responderle.

Lisa se giró para mirarlo y sin poder contener las lágrimas le preguntó – como le voy a decir que por mi culpa perdió a su padre?.

Rick pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lisa y le aseguró – Mark no te va a culpar.

- Mark me va a odiar.

- No seas tonta, Mark te adora. Además es un niño muy inteligente que entenderá que no fue culpa tuya.

- Por qué tuvo que venir?. – le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Porque te quería como a una hermana, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti – le contestó Rick tratando de no emocionarse.

- Pero…

- Deja de torturarte. El único culpable es ese mal nacido de Kovac y lo vamos a hacer pagar, te lo prometo.

- Como no me di cuenta de que era él?, como me pudo engañar de esa manera?.

- Engañó al mismísimo Almirante, Lisa.

- Y no fue nada de fácil engañar al viejo Almirante Gloval – dijo Marko desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Rick instintivamente atrajo hacia su cuerpo a Lisa de manera protectora.

- Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero necesito a Lisa – dijo mientras entraba a la celda acompañado de Lewis.

Rick le envió una mirada asesina.

- No me mire así Comandante, no es a usted a quien voy a interrogar.

Lisa recordó lo que le había dicho George de los interrogatorios de Marko y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- Lisa, vienes por la buenas o por las malas? – le preguntó Marko.

Lisa se limpió la cara y trató de ponerse de pie pero Rick se lo impidió.

- Tiene algún problema Comandante?.

- Sí, usted Kovac – le contestó enojado.

Marko sonrió y le preguntó – quiere que me arrepienta de haberlo traído Hunter?

- Rick, suéltame, voy a estar bien – le dijo suavemente Lisa.

Rick a regañadientes se apartó de ella.

- Lewis, cargue a la Capitana – ordenó Marko.

Rick la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Lisa con paso lento pero firme, y sin dar muestras de dolor, se acercó a Marko y dijo – no va a ser necesario Sargento, puedo caminar.

Rick no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Muy bien Lisa, si eres tan amable de seguirme – le dijo Marko.

- Como si tuviera alguna opción – dijo Lisa irónicamente.

Marko la miró divertido y le dijo – insisto en que cada día te pareces más a tu padre – y le ordenó a Lewis – Sargento, recuérdele a Hunter quien manda en este lugar.

- A la orden Señor – contestó y con la culata de su fusil golpeó a Rick en el estómago, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lewis salió de la celda y le dijo – la próxima vez no voy a ser tan bondadoso Comandante.

Rick ya pudiendo respirar mejor, volvió al lugar en que había estado sentado junto a Lisa y aterrado pensó – tengo que sacarla de aquí.

…

Lisa fue llevada hasta una pequeña habitación con una silla en el centro. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que esa silla era para ella. Recorrió con la vista la habitación y de reojo notó que había un malcontento en una esquina.

- Por favor toma asiento Lisa – le dijo Marko.

Lisa obedeció tratando de mantener la calma.

- Te estarás preguntando que haces aquí.

Lisa prefirió permanecer callada.

Marko continuó – necesito cierta información que tú posees. Coopera conmigo y terminaremos con esto pronto. Si no cooperas me voy a ver en la obligación de hacerte daño, y para serte honesto, no quiero hacerlo. Y si a pesar de todo continuas sin cooperar, dentro de dos días te interrogará Khyron. Entendido?.

- Estás loco si piensas que te voy a ayudar – le dijo Lisa enojada.

- Empezamos mal Lisa – dijo Marko meneando la cabeza – que te parece si empezamos de nuevo?.

- Vete al infierno.

Marko riéndose le dijo – no quiero reunirme con Carter.

Lisa no pudo ocultar el dolor en su mirada.

- Parece que toqué un tema sensible – dijo Marko con una sonrisa altanera.

Lisa tratando de contener las lágrimas le preguntó – por qué haces esto?

- Siempre quise conocer el espacio – le contestó medio en broma.

Lisa lo miró con incredulidad.

- Ahora me vas a responder unas preguntas, está bien?.

Lisa desvió la mirada enojada.

Marko se apoyó en la pared frente a Lisa con los brazos cruzados.

- Quiero que me digas en donde guarda el Doctor Lang los planos de la SDF-2.

Lisa se mantuvo en silencio.

- Lisa?

- Como quieres que sepa eso?

- Porque eres tu quien ha estado trabajando con el Doctor Lang en su construcción. Y por lo último que escuché, esa nave va a ser tuya. Bueno, iba. Tenemos otros planes para ella – le dijo sonriendo – Ahora, donde están los planos?.

- Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo al Doctor Lang – le respondió molesta.

- Tienes razón. Pero desde hace unos meses que está en el Satélite Fábrica y tu comprenderás que es muy difícil secuestrarlo desde ahí – y acercándose a Lisa – última oportunidad, en donde están?.

Lisa a pesar de su nerviosismo lo miró desafiantemente.

- En serio Lisa, no quiero tener que hacerte daño pero no me estás dejando otra opción.

- Que me preguntas a mí?, tu eres el de inteligencia, tu deberías saberlo – le dijo enojada.

Marko no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario – bien, ya que no estas siendo razonable voy a pedirle ayuda a un amigo.

- Eres tan cobarde que no puedes lidiar conmigo tu solo? – lo desafió Lisa.

Marko enojado le contestó – no soy ningún cobarde, es solo que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres – le hizo un gesto al malcontento para que se acercara – pero en cambio él no tiene problemas.

Lisa palideció al ver al malcontento que tenía más aspecto de gorila que de Zentraedi.

- Él es mi ayudante y créeme cuando te digo que es preferible que cooperes conmigo, porque mi amigo no sabe medir su fuerza y bueno, cuando él termina hay mucho que limpiar.

Lisa sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

- Entonces… cooperas conmigo?

- No voy a cooperar con un maldito traidor como tú – le contestó Lisa tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Marko furioso le propinó una fuerte bofetada, haciéndole sangrar los labios. Al ver lo que había hecho hizo el amago de disculparse y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Lisa ya sin poder contener las lágrimas le preguntó – por qué decidiste ayudar al enemigo?.

- El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – le contestó alzando la voz y la tomó por los hombros – donde están los planos?

Lisa no dijo nada.

- Maldición Lisa!

- No lo sé!

- Mientes! – y le hizo un gesto al mal contento que se agachó juntó a Lisa y le golpeó la pierna.

Lisa no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor.

- Vamos Lisa, no tenemos por qué llegar a esto. Solo dime donde están y te dejo tranquila.

- No lo sé – dijo jadeando de dolor.

Marko volvió a mirar al malcontento y este con sus dos manos tomó la pierna de Lisa y comenzó a apretarla. Lisa hacía lo posible por no gritar.

- Esto es solo el comienzo Lisa. Puedes hacer que pare ahora si me dices lo que quiero saber.

Mientras la presión en su pierna aumentaba, a Lisa se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no gritar.

- Eres igual de terca que tu padre!

- No te atrevas a hablar de él! – le gritó Lisa.

- Dime donde están los planos!

- No lo sé!! – gritó Lisa con dolor.

- El dolor se te está haciendo insoportable verdad?.

Lisa no aguantó más y gritó de dolor.

Marko le hizo un gesto al malcontento para que se detuviera.

- Podemos seguir así por horas Lisa.

Lisa algo aturdida miró a Marko y le preguntó sarcásticamente – yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte… y tu?.

Marko la miró furioso y le hizo otro gestó al malcontento.

Lo último que vio Lisa fue el puño del gorila acercándose a su cara.

…

Rick se paseaba como león enjaulado por la celda. Desde que había escuchado gritar a Lisa no podía mantenerse quieto temiéndose lo peor.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Se acercó a los barrotes para mirar y palideció al ver que dos malcontentos venían arrastrando a Lisa inconsciente.

- Atrás Hunter – le ordenó Lewis y abrió la puerta.

Los malcontentos sin entrar a la celda lanzaron a Lisa al suelo y Rick rápidamente corrió a su lado.

- Malditos! – les gritó Rick furioso.

- Cállese Hunter! – le gritó Lewis mientras cerraba de un portazo la celda.

Rick examinó a Lisa y vio que tenía un fuerte golpe en su mejilla y que sus labios y nariz estaban sangrando – que te hicieron? – susurró angustiado.

No quiso moverla por miedo a hacerle más daño. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas de rabia – van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, te lo prometo – susurró.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba limpiando el rostro de Lisa cuando escuchó que la puerta de la celda se abría. Se giró y vio que un malcontento se acercó a él con una bandeja en las manos.

El malcontento se agachó, dejó la bandeja junto a Rick y le dijo – hora de la cena.

Rick miró la bandeja y vio que solo contenía dos trozos de pan y un poco de agua.

- Lamento no poder darle otra cosa Comandante – se disculpó en voz baja el malcontento.

Rick lo miró sorprendido y se le hizo cara conocida.

El malcontento al ver que no lo reconoció le dijo – puede que usted no me recuerde, pero yo sí me acuerdo de usted.

Rick lo miró preocupado.

- Usted creyó en mí y nos dejó ir sin que se derramara una gota de sangre Comandante.

Rick hizo memoria y recordó – usted era el líder de la protesta en Ciudad Granito.

- Así es y espero poder devolverle la mano.

Rick preocupado miró hacía fuera de la celda.

- No se preocupe Comandante, el Sargento Lewis me pidió que me quedara un momento con usted mientras el iba al baño. Que necesita?.

- Salir de aquí – le contestó con ironía.

- Desgraciadamente no lo puedo ayudar en eso.

Rick lo miró con curiosidad.

- Lord Khyron nos mintió. Solo nos trajo para reparar su nave mientras él se esconde en otro lugar y planea como destruirlos.

- No está aquí?

- No.

- Que sabe de Kovac?.

- Solo sé que se ha reunido en varias oportunidades con Lord Khyron.

- Usted sabe que planes tiene Khyron?.

- No Comandante.

- Y para que nos quiere?

- No sé para que lo quiera a usted, pero es bien sabido que la Capitana es la mano derecha del Almirante Gloval. Así que si quieren información, quien mejor que ella para proporcionárselas?.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Rick continuó – Comandante, habemos varios dispuestos a ayudarlos.

- Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque usted y la Capitana han demostrado ser personas de honor – le dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Necesito comunicarme con la base.

- En eso tampoco lo puedo ayudar Comandante.

- Y como me puede ayudar?

Escucharon que Lewis se estaba acercando.

El Zentraedi le entregó unas pastillas – son calmantes, la Capitana los va a necesitar cuando despierte – y salió de la celda.

…

Rick no había dormido en toda la noche velando el sueño de Lisa. Desde que había vuelto de su interrogatorio que no había despertado, y eso lo inquietaba.

Cerca de dos horas después de que el mismo malcontento les llevara el desayuno, notó que Lisa estaba despertando y se agachó junto a ella.

- Como te sientes? – le preguntó preocupado.

Lisa pestañeó varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista.

- Lisa, me escuchas?

Lisa se llevó una mano a la cara y al tocar en donde la había golpeado el malcontento su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó asustado.

Lisa abrió los ojos y con la vista recorrió la celda. Al darse cuenta donde se encontraba, los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su cabeza. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo y miró a Rick.

- Hace cuanto que me trajeron? – preguntó adolorida.

- Te trajeron ayer – le contestó Rick mientras le ofrecía un poco de agua – como te sientes?

- Ahora creo saber lo que se siente ser piñata – contestó tratando de bromear.

Rick sin ocultar su rabia le preguntó – que te hicieron?.

- Me interrogaron – contestó con ironía.

- Lo sé, pero por qué?, que quieren?.

- Quieren los planos de la SDF-2.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento – si quieren destruirla, para que se dan tantas molestias?

- No creo que quieran destruirla Rick. Con la SDF-2 operativa pueden volver al espacio. Al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender Kovac.

- Pero si se apoderan de la nave no solo pueden volver al espacio, sino que también pueden destruir todo a su paso.

- Quizás después de que destruyan todo quieran volver a su planeta.

Rick vio que el soldado que estaba haciendo guardia dejó su puesto y aprovechó de entregarle a Lisa las pastillas que le dio el malcontento.

- Y esto?

- Son calmantes.

- De donde los sacaste?

- Me las dio un malcontento.

Lisa las miró con aprehensión – lo siento Rick, pero prefiero no tomarlas.

- Pero Lisa, estás con mucho dolor.

- No importa. Puede que te las hayan dado como calmantes, pero pueden ser cualquier otra cosa.

Rick asintió comprensivamente – al menos come algo – le dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de pan.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y se indicó la cara – duele.

- Tienes que comer, Lisa.

Lisa negó con la cabeza cansinamente.

Rick cortó un trozo de pan y le dijo con una sonrisa – vamos, uno por mi.

Lisa lo miró entre molesta y divertida.

- Por favor?

Lisa sin poder evitar sonreír aceptó el trozo de pan y trató de acomodarse apoyándose en una de las paredes.

- Por qué un malcontento te dio calmantes? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Recuerdas que hace unos meses hubo una protesta en Ciudad Granito?.

- Sí, el líder de los malcontentos pidió hablar contigo.

- Bueno, él está aquí y es quien nos ha traído la comida. Ayer pudimos conversar y me dio los calmantes para ti.

- Pero no había dicho algo de que no querían más guerra y que Khyron les había ofrecido la oportunidad de vivir tranquilos?.

- Khyron los engañó y los tiene reparando su nave mientras él se esconde en otro lugar.

- Khyron no está aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

Rick negó con la cabeza.

- Pero mañana va a llegar.

- Como lo sabes?.

- Kovac me lo dijo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Rick dijo – tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Pero como?

- Hay algunos malcontentos dispuestos a ayudarnos.

- Los que fueron engañados por Khyron?.

- Así es.

Lisa preocupada le dijo – no sé Rick, no me fío de los malcontentos.

- No tenemos otra opción.

Escucharon pasos acercándose a la celda y Rick notó como Lisa se puso rígida.

- Buenos días, como amanecieron? – preguntó Marko burlonamente.

Rick lo miró furioso.

Marko entró a la celda y dijo – creo que ya saben a que vine.

- No voy a dejar que te la lleves – lo amenazó Rick.

- Y quien me lo va a impedir?, usted Hunter? – le preguntó divertido.

- Rick – le dijo Lisa suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Pero no se preocupe Hunter, vine por usted.

Lisa temiendo por Rick le dijo a Marko – el Comandante Hunter no ha trabajado en el proyecto y no posee ninguna clase de información al respecto.

- Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo – de pie Hunter.

Rick se levantó, le dio una última mirada a Lisa y salió de la celda acompañado por Marko.

…

Rick entró a una pequeña habitación con una silla en el centro y vio que en una esquina estaba apoyado un malcontento que por su tamaño daba la impresión de que cuando lo micronizaron no completaron la tarea. Calculó que debía medir más de dos metros de estatura y casi un metro de ancho.

- Siéntese Hunter – le ordenó Marko.

Rick obedeció de mala gana.

Marko comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos minutos Rick perdió la paciencia y le preguntó – que es lo que quiere?.

Marko se detuvo y lo miró seriamente – de usted?, nada.

Rick lo miró sin comprender.

- No se ofenda Hunter, es solo que usted no posee nada que me interese – y acercándose le dijo – pero necesito su ayuda.

- Y por qué cree que lo voy a ayudar? – le preguntó Rick enojado.

- En realidad no me estaría ayudando a mí Comandante, estaría ayudando a Lisa.

- En serio? – le preguntó con ironía.

- Sí. Lisa no quiere hablar y ve a ese Zentraedi? – le preguntó indicando al que vio Rick cuando entró a la habitación – él es el encargado de utilizar la fuerza bruta, y bueno, ayer se le pasó un poco la mano con Lisa.

- Un poco?, la dejó inconciente – le dijo furioso.

- El asunto es que necesito a Lisa despierta para poder interrogarla, y como le dije ayer a ella, mi amigo no sabe medir su fuerza.

- Y que espera que haga?

- Convenza a Lisa de que me diga lo que quiero saber. Créame que no me gusta torturarla, le tengo bastante apreció.

- Y que manera de demostrárselo Kovac – le dijo sarcásticamente.

Marko ignorándolo continuó – confió en que lo hará Comandante, después de todo los dos sabemos lo que significa Lisa para usted.

Rick apretó los dientes para no decirle algo que pudiera lamentar.

- Sabe Hunter?, no entiendo como Lisa, con lo inteligente que es, se pudo fijar en alguien como usted – le dijo mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Rick.

Rick lo miró sorprendido.

- Vamos Hunter, si parece que el único que no se ha dado cuenta es usted. Para mi es un enigma que prefiera a un muchacho insolente e inmaduro teniendo mejores opciones.

- Quizás es porque sabe en donde están mis lealtades – contestó con ironía.

Marko sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Rick.

- Si hay una cosa de usted que no soporto Hunter, es que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada – y con una sonrisa maliciosa continuó – pero eso va a cambiar. Verá Hunter, mi ayudante tiene que aprender a controlar su fuerza, y la única manera de lograrlo es practicando.

Marko le hizo un gesto al malcontento y este golpeó a Rick en la cara.

- En una escala de uno a diez, como describiría el dolor Comandante? – le preguntó burlonamente.

Rick miró furioso a Marko.

- No está cooperando Comandante.

El malcontento practicó con Rick hasta dejarlo medio aturdido.

- Bien Hunter, le recomiendo que hable con Lisa, porque lo que usted acaba de "probar" no es nada comparado con lo que le espera a ella si no coopera – le dijo amenazadoramente.

Rick se mantuvo en silencio.

- Si quiere ahora puede hablar Hunter.

Rick escupió un poco de sangre y le preguntó – usted que gana con todo esto Kovac?

Marko solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

- Que pretende lograr ayudando a Khyron? – insistió Rick.

- Más de lo que usted se imagina Hunter – y le ordenó al malcontento – lléveselo.

El malcontento agarró por el cuello del uniforme a Rick y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, momento que aprovechó para propinarle una patada en las costillas.

- Hey! – le gritó Marko – que está haciendo?.

- Lo que usted me dijo Kovac.

- Le dije que lo devolviera a la celda, no que siguiera jugando con él.

- Y para que lo quiere?. No sirve de nada.

- Eso lo decido yo, ahora llévelo a la celda – le ordenó enojado – de pie Hunter.

Rick lentamente se puso de pie y le preguntó – problemas con el mando Coronel?.

- No abuse de su suerte Hunter – lo amenazó y el malcontento de un empujón se llevó a Rick.

…

Lisa quedó congelada al ver en el estado que había vuelto Rick y al ver quien lo traía. – el gorila – pensó asustada.

Rick se dejó caer junto a Lisa. La "practica" del malcontento había sido más dura de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Lisa tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de Rick para observarlo mejor. Tenía un corte en una ceja, su ojo izquierdo a causa de un golpe estaba medio cerrado y la nariz y la boca le sangraban. No quería ni imaginarse como tenía el resto del cuerpo. Sin querer dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

- Que te ocurre? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

- Mira como te dejaron – le contestó tratando de contener las lagrimas.

- No es nada.

- No es nada?, demonios Rick, si estás irreconocible – le dijo mientras empezaba a limpiarle la cara.

- Hubieras visto como quedó el otro – le dijo tratando de bromear.

- Tienes que salir de aquí.

- Tenemos – le corrigió.

- Rick, es a mí a quien quieren. Habla con el malcontento para que te ayude a escapar.

- Parece que el golpe en la cabeza realmente te afectó Lisa – le dijo molesto.

- Por mi culpa mataron a George y a ti te torturaron – le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas – no quiero ser la causa de tu muerte.

- Entiende que nada de esto es tu culpa Lisa. Si con George vinimos fue porque quisimos, nadie nos obligó.

- Rick…

- Basta!, no te puedes quebrar ahora. Necesito a la Lisa de siempre para poder superar esto, entendido? – le dijo enojado.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida y guardó silencio.

- Bien, que no se hable más del tema – sentenció Rick.

Lisa terminó de limpiarle la cara y se apoyó en la pared juntó a él. Después de estar un buen rato en silencio le preguntó – que es lo que querían?.

Rick con una media sonrisa le contestó – nada que vaya a hacer.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- Quieren que te convenza para que les digas lo que quieren saber.

- No lo vas a hacer?.

- No. Sería como insultarte – respondió sonriendo – y aunque lo hiciera no me harías caso.

- Pero si no te hubieses negado no te hubiesen golpeado.

- No me negué.

- Entonces?.

Rick guardó silencio.

- Por qué te golpearon Rick? – le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Es solo que… viste al malcontento que me trajo? – le preguntó incómodo.

- Sí, es el gorila que ayuda a Marko.

- Bueno, necesitaba practicar un poco para controlar su fuerza y Kovac pensó que era una buena idea practicar conmigo.

Lisa bajó la vista.

- Pero no te preocupes, mi cabeza es bastante dura como para que me hagan daño – le dijo bromeando y bostezó.

- Anoche dormiste algo?

Rick negó con la cabeza – uno tiene que quedar haciendo guardia.

Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella cuidadosamente hasta acunarlo en sus brazos.

- Despiértame si hay problemas – le dijo mientras se acomodaba.

- No te preocupes.

Rick casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Lisa preocupada por él pensaba en la manera de sacarlo de ahí, no se perdonaría nunca si algo le ocurriera por causa de ella.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y la preocupación y el miedo empezaron a embargar a Lisa. Temía que en cualquier momento apareciera Marko y se llevara a uno de los dos, y aunque no le gustara la idea, prefería que fuera a ella.

Vio que un malcontento se acercó a la celda y el soldado que estaba haciendo guardia se levantó para dejarlo entrar. Lisa lo miró detenidamente y lo reconoció como el líder de la protesta de Ciudad Granito. No lo conocía en persona, pero había visto su fotografía en el informe de inteligencia.

Bajó la vista y notó que Rick dormía profundamente y prefirió no despertarlo.

- Hora de la cena – dijo el malcontento mientras se agachaba junto a Lisa para depositar la bandeja. Se giró para ver al guardia y vio que estaba tan sumergido en su historieta que no se percataba lo que ocurría a su alrededor y aprovechó de hablar con Lisa – como se encuentra Capitana?.

- He estado mejor.

- Y el Comandante?.

Lisa miró a Rick y guardó silencio.

- Capitana, no tengo mucho tiempo. Hace un rato sobrevoló esta área una de sus naves, una que tiene un plato arriba.

- El Cat's Eye – pensó Lisa y sintió que tenían esperanzas en salir de ahí.

El malcontento continuó – cuando el Coronel Kovac se enteró salió de aquí furioso y se llevó a los dos humanos que llegaron con ustedes. Y para su tranquilidad, no creo que vuelvan hasta mañana.

Lisa temerosa le dijo - necesito pedirle un favor. El Comandante Hunter tiene que salir de aquí, no creo que resista otro interrogatorio.

El malcontento la miró comprensivamente y le dijo mientras se levantaba – Capitana, lamento mucho no poder ayudarla de esa manera.

- Tenía que preguntarle – le dijo Lisa con una sonrisa triste.

El malcontento asintió con la cabeza y salió de la celda.

…

Rick despertó y a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba muy cómodo. Con desgano se separó de Lisa.

- Como estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Creo que ahora también sé lo que se siente ser piñata – le contestó bromeando.

Lisa lo miró y desvió la vista.

- Que?, tan mal me veo?.

Lisa guardó silencio.

- Tu cara me lo dice todo – le dijo con una media sonrisa – cuanto dormí? – preguntó al ver la bandeja de la cena.

- Varias horas.

- Por qué no me despertaste?.

- Necesitabas descansar.

- Tu también.

- Uno tiene que hacer guardia.

- Pero nos tenemos que turnar.

- No hubo necesidad de despertarte.

- Pero…

- Dejen de pelear! – les gritó el soldado que estaba haciendo guardia.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron mirando fijamente y sonrieron.

- No tenemos remedio – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Me alegro – contestó Rick devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En voz baja, Lisa le dijo – tengo noticias.

Rick le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

- Hace unas horas vino el líder de la protesta, y me dijo que en la tarde el Cat's Eye sobrevoló esta zona.

Rick la miró sorprendido.

- Y eso no es todo. Marko no se tomó muy bien la noticia y se fue junto a Lewis y Santos.

- Habrán encontrado la nave de Khyron?

- Eso espero.

- Pero sabrán que estamos aquí?

- No lo sé.

- Porque pueden destruir la nave con nosotros adentro.

- Lo sé Rick.

- Tenemos que decirles que estamos aquí.

- Pero como?

Rick se quedó pensando un momento – podemos hablar con el malcontento.

- No creo que pueda hacer mucho.

Derrotado Rick le dijo – lo sé. Al menos vamos a estar juntos.

Lisa lo miró confundida.

- Nunca me ha gustado la idea de morir solo. Y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que este a mi lado para cuando llegue ese momento que tu.

Lisa se quedó sin palabras. Después de unos minutos en silencio le dijo – si tengo que morir, prefiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

Rick la miró y le preguntó bromeando – no estamos haciendo ningún pacto, verdad?

Lisa sonriendo le respondió – no, ninguno – y seriamente continuó – es solo que cuando estaba en el Gran Cañón los vi morir a todos… incluso vi morir a mi padre… y tuve miedo, pero no porque iba a morir, sino porque iba a morir completamente sola.

Rick tratando de bromear le dijo – hasta que llegó un valiente piloto en su Varitech y te sacó de ahí cual noble caballero en armadura resplandeciente.

- Y mira como está ese caballero ahora.

- En serio, tan mal estoy?

Lisa se negó a responder.

- Sé que tengo la cara hinchada y que mi ojo izquierdo está cerrado. Rayos, debo parecer patata.

Lisa tratando de subirle el animo le dijo – pero una patata adorable.

Se quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar reírse.

- El señor patata y la comadreja coja encerrados en una jaula – dijo Rick riéndose.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí podremos hacer carrera en el circo – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio por un largo rato.

- Habrá vuelto Kovac? – preguntó Rick.

- Espero que no.

- Si te viene a buscar no voy a dejar que te lleve.

- No hagas nada.

- Pero Lisa, mira como me dejaron. Kovac me dijo que lo que me hicieron no es nada comparado con lo que te van a hacer si no les dices lo que quieren saber – le dijo preocupado.

- Creo poder soportar otro encuentro con el gorila, pero más le vale a Max que se apure en sacarnos de aquí.

- Pero Lisa…

- No!. Si te opones sabes que lo único que vas a lograr es que te maten, y que obtendrás con eso?, absolutamente nada. Así que te prohíbo que hagas algo totalmente estúpido – le dijo enojada.

- Y que plan tienes?

- Entretener a Marko hasta que lleguen los buenos.

- Estás loca?!

- Tenemos otra opción?.

- Podemos tratar de escapar.

- Claro, yo apenas camino y a ti te cuesta mantenerte en pie por la paliza que te dieron. Hasta donde crees que podamos llegar? – le preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No lo sé! – le contestó enojado.

- Demonios Rick – le dijo cansada.

Rick pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él – trata de dormir un poco.

- No tengo sueño.

- Mañana a esta hora estaremos vivos? – preguntó Rick en un susurro.

- No lo sé – admitió Lisa cabizbaja.

…

Lisa despertó por unos murmullos. Abrió los ojos y vio que Rick estaba preocupado y con los dientes apretados.

- Que ocurre?

- No lo sé, pero andan muy nerviosos.

- Eso no quiere decir nada bueno.

- Lo sé.

- Que hora será?

- Hace poco que tuvimos cambio de guardia, así que ya tiene que haber amanecido.

Lisa temerosa le dijo – si ya amaneció, quiere decir que Marko puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Rick asintió preocupado.

Escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban.

- Ojala sea el desayuno – murmuró Rick.

- No es Marko – susurró Lisa.

- Como lo sabes?.

- Por los pasos, Marko cojea.

El mismo Zentraedi entró llevándoles el desayuno. Se agachó junto a ellos y dejó la bandeja en el suelo.

- Que ocurre? – le preguntó Rick.

El Zentraedi se dio vuelta para ver al guardia y les gesticuló que no podía hablar.

- Llegó Kovac? – preguntó Lisa en voz baja.

El Zentraedi asintió y salió de la celda. El soldado que estaba haciendo guardia se marchó con él.

Después de quedarse un momento en silenció Rick dijo – no sé tu, pero yo perdí el apetito.

- Yo también.

- Como estás? – le preguntó preocupado.

- La verdad?

Rick asintió.

- Aterrada.

- No voy a dejar…

- No empieces Rick, creo que te lo dejé claro anoche.

- Pero…

Lisa dio un suspiro y le dijo tranquilamente – no sé que es lo que vaya a ocurrir hoy, ni sé si mañana estaremos vivos, pero sí sé una cosa Rick… si estas van a ser nuestras últimas horas no quiero que las pasemos peleando.

Rick la miró comprensivamente y le dijo – vamos a salir de aquí Lisa.

Lisa sonrió tristemente.

Después de un breve silencio Rick continuó – vamos a salir de aquí, acabaremos con Khyron, tendremos nuestra cita y… - guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos. Miró a Lisa y vio que estaba concentrada tratando de averiguar quien era.

Lisa lo miró y negó con la cabeza – es más de uno.

A Rick el miedo se le dibujó en la cara.

Lisa escuchó que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca y pudo distinguir que una de las personas que venía era Marko. Se acercó a Rick y tomó cuidadosamente su rostro entre sus manos.

- Que haces?.

Lisa reunió valor y le dijo – por si no volvemos a vernos, quiero que sepas una cosa… te amo… te amo desde hace mucho y siempre te amaré.

Rick no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, estaba totalmente sorprendido. – Lisa…

Lisa lo silencio con un beso, un beso que para Rick fue el más dulce pero a la vez el más amargo de su vida.

Rick aun no salía de su impresión cuando Lisa se separó de él y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Frente a la puerta apareció un malhumorado Marko seguido por Lewis.

- Lisa, sígueme – le ordenó sin entrar a la celda.

Rick se iba a oponer pero bastó con una sola mirada de Lisa para que desistiera.

Lisa se levantó y a pesar del dolor, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Marko.

Lewis miró a Rick y le preguntó – que le pasó Comandante?, le comieron la lengua los ratones?.

Rick no dijo nada.

- Ya sé, tiene que haber sido su encuentro con…

- Cállese Lewis! – le ordenó Marko – en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con Hunter, preocúpese de estar atento a que llegue Khyron.

- Sí Señor.

- Vamos – le ordenó a Lisa.

Lisa siguió a Marko sin demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Rick, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión.

…

Entraron a la habitación y Marko le ordenó – siéntate.

Lisa lo hizo y notó que el "gorila" estaba ahí.

- Bien, vamos a terminar con esto, y vamos a terminar ahora – le dijo Marko mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a ella.

Lisa solo lo miró con desprecio.

- Quiero que me especifiques con que clase de armas cuenta la SDF-2 y en que lugares están ubicadas.

Lisa guardó silencio.

- Responde! – le exigió Marko.

- Para poder responderte necesito ver los planos de la nave.

Marko se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dijo – te crees muy chistosa?. A los humoristas no les va bien conmigo.

- Es la verdad – se defendió Lisa.

- Cual es el código de autodestrucción?.

- No lo sé.

- Y donde están los planos?.

- Supongo que con el doctor Lang.

Marko se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

- Lisa, es preferible que me des esa información ahora en vez de tener que dársela más rato a Khyron en persona.

- No sería la primera vez que me enfrente a un Zentraedi.

- Pero sería la primera vez que te enfrentes a él, así que es mejor que empieces a hablar.

Lisa desvió la mirada.

Marko se volvió a sentar frente a Lisa.

- Donde están los planos?

Lisa no respondió.

- Quieres que mi amigo te refresque la memoria? – le preguntó indicando al gorila.

Lisa no pudo evitar un pequeño temblor que no pasó desapercibido para Marko.

- Pero no te preocupes, ayer practicó bastante y parece que aprendió a controlar un poco su fuerza… pero la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

El gorila se puso detrás de Lisa, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

- Le tienes miedo, verdad?

Lisa miró con odio a Marko.

- No tienes de que avergonzarte. Yo en tu lugar también tendría miedo, después de todo sé lo que es capaz de hacer.

El gorila puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisa.

- Bien Lisa, comienza a hablar.

Lisa ocultando su miedo le dijo – prefiero decírselo a Khyron.

- Tonta!, Khyron no dudará en matarte.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

- Te crees muy valiente, pero frente a él hasta los más fuertes se quiebran.

- Lo dices por experiencia propia Marko?

- No, pero admito que es intimidante – le contestó sonriendo – ahora, me vas a decir con que clase de armamento cuenta la SDF-2?

Lisa guardó silencio y Marko le hizo un gesto al gorila, quien golpeó a Lisa en la cabeza.

Marko enojado le dijo al gorila – que te dije de los golpes en la cabeza?, la necesito conciente.

El gorila torpemente se disculpó.

Marko miró con algo de preocupación a Lisa y le preguntó – por qué me obligas a hacerte daño?.

Lisa lo miró incrédula.

Marko se volvió a levantar y le dijo – si me dices lo que te pido, me voy a encargar de que salgas viva de aquí.

- Sí?, y que garantía me das? – le preguntó con ironía.

- Tienes mi palabra.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse – lo siento, pero crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer en la palabra de un traidor?.

Marko furioso le dio una patada a la silla donde estaba sentada Lisa, tirándola al suelo. El gorila iba a aprovechar que Lisa estaba en el suelo para golpearla pero Marko lo detuvo.

- Atrás! – le ordenó furioso haciendo que el gorila retrocediera.

- Es de tu exclusividad torturarme? – le preguntó Lisa sarcásticamente.

Marko se agachó junto a ella y le preguntó – es que no entiendes que no quiero hacerte daño?.

- No quieres hacerme daño?... y que es todo esto?, me has dañado más que nadie Marko – le dijo furiosa conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Me has obligado a hacerlo, si no fueras tan terca no estaríamos en esta situación.

- Yo te obligué a matar a todo el personal de la base?, yo te obligué a pasar penurias por más de un mes en la selva?…. yo te obligué a matar a George?!.

- A veces para cumplir una misión hay que disponer de todos los recursos a mano. Aunque debo admitir que lo de Carter no estaba presupuestado, así que se podría decir que fue una desafortunada, pero placentera, coincidencia.

- Eres un maldito demente.

Marko tomándola por los hombros la levantó y sin soltarla la estrelló contra la pared. Acercó su rostro al de Lisa y mirándola peligrosamente a los ojos le dijo – entonces no juegues conmigo.

Lisa no le quito la vista de encima.

- Quiero que me digas donde están los planos y que me indiques donde y que tipo de armas tiene la nave.

- Pierdes el tiempo, Kovac – le dijo enojada.

Marko la volvió a estrellar con fuerza contra la pared.

- Ultima oportunidad.

- Olvídalo.

Marko dejó caer a Lisa y le dijo al gorila – es toda tuya – y salió de la habitación.

Lisa no supo cuanto tiempo pasó con el gorila "practicando" en ella cuando volvió Marko.

- Entraste en razón?

Lisa solo se mantuvo en el suelo tratando de no demostrar su dolor.

- Solo estuve afuera cinco minutos… mi amigo puede estar horas haciendo esto.- Al no obtener respuesta continuó – no quieres hablar, verdad?, bueno, Khyron ya tiene que estar por llegar, así que me veo en la obligación de jugar mi última carta.

Lisa alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Marko se giró hacia el gorila y le ordenó – traiga a Hunter.

El terror se apoderó de Lisa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrarlo.

El gorila salió de la habitación y Marko se agachó junto a Lisa. En voz baja le dijo – necesito tu ayuda, Lisa.

Lisa no sabía si había escuchado mal o si estaba alucinando.

- Necesito los códigos para anular el sistema de defensa de la SDF-2 y el código de autodestrucción.

Lisa seguía mirándolo incrédula.

- No quiero que caigas en las manos de Khyron – le dijo suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta continuó – no soy un traidor… solo estoy haciendo algo que nadie más tiene el coraje de hacer.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y el gorila entró dándole empujones a Rick.

- Que bueno que decidió unirse a la fiesta Comandante – le dijo Marko mientras se enderezaba.

Rick rápidamente recorrió con la vista la habitación y el miedo y la furia lo invadieron al ver a Lisa tendida en el suelo. Sin pensar se abalanzó sobre Marko pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la espalda propinado por el gorila que lo lanzó al suelo.

- Rick… - susurró Lisa.

- Te voy a matar Kovac! – le gritó Rick desde el suelo.

Marko sonrió irónicamente y levantó la silla en donde había estado sentada Lisa – no lo creo. Levántese Hunter… y no haga nada estúpido.

Rick a regañadientes se levantó y miró a Marko desafiantemente.

- Ayude a Lisa a sentarse.

Con cuidado, Rick ayudó a Lisa a levantarse y la llevó hasta la silla.

- Ahora siéntese – le dijo indicando la silla que estaba frente a Lisa.

Rick se sentó y miró fijamente a Lisa.

- Muy bien Hunter. Ve que si se lo propone puede seguir órdenes? – le preguntó burlonamente.

El gorila se puso detrás de Rick y le afirmó los brazos.

- Bien Lisa, vamos a hacer un trato. Si me das la información que te pido tu y Hunter quedan libres. Si te niegas… - abrió su chaqueta y sacó una pistola - … Hunter muere.

Lisa ya no pudo ocultar el miedo de su cara.

- Parece que ahora sí tengo tu atención – le dijo con media sonrisa – ya sabes que es lo que quiero, así que comienza a hablar.

- No le digas nada Lisa – le dijo Rick.

Lisa no sabía que hacer.

- Guarde silencio Hunter… su vida depende de ello. Donde están los planos?.

Lisa miró a Rick y luego a Marko. Abrió la boca pero las palabras se negaban en salir.

- Estoy esperando – dijo Marko.

- Los… los planos…

- No Lisa! – le gritó Rick.

- Te va a matar!

- No me importa!

- A mi sí! – le gritó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Cállense! – gritó Marko perdiendo la paciencia. – bien Lisa?.

Lisa respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse – los planos están…

- Lisa!! – gritó Rick enojado.

Lisa lo ignoró - … están en…

- Maldición Capitana, usted no puede anteponer sus sentimientos a su deber! – le dijo Rick furioso.

- Rick…

- Me está cansando Hunter. Última oportunidad Lisa, donde están? – preguntó Marko enojado.

- No dejes que te manipule – le dijo Rick.

- Los planos están en…

- No valgo la pena, Lisa! – le gritó Rick

- En eso tiene razón Hunter – dijo Marko furioso. Alzó la pistola y disparó contra Rick.

- No!! – gritó Lisa sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía. Como en cámara lenta vio que la bala pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Rick.

- Ese fue de advertencia, el próximo va a la cabeza – amenazó Marko.

- Maldito hijo de perra… si le haces algo a Rick olvídate que voy a hablar! – le gritó furiosa mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

- Si no hablas Khyron te va a matar!.

- Prefiero que me mate a seguir siendo interrogada por un maldito cobarde. No sé cuales sean tus razones, pero para mi no eres más que un traidor que merece ser fusilado… y cuando eso ocurra espero ser yo quien de la orden de disparar!

Marko furioso alzó la pistola y apuntó a Lisa.

Lisa al ver que a Marko le temblaba la mano le dijo furiosa – que esperas?, dispárame!.

Marko dudó un momento y bajó lentamente la pistola. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que el Sargento Lewis entró corriendo.

- Señor, llegó Khyron.

Marko asintió y le dijo al gorila – llévelos a la celda.

- A los dos? – le preguntó el gorila.

- No me escuchó?! – le preguntó enojado.

El gorila asintió y se los llevó.

…

El gorila los lanzó dentro de la celda y se marchó corriendo. Se apoyaron en distintas paredes quedando de frente pero no se atrevían ni a mirarse y cayeron en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por los sollozos de Lisa.

Rick la miró enojado y le dijo – tonta.

Lisa no dijo nada.

- Que pretendías?, que te matara? – al no obtener respuesta sintió que la rabia crecía en su interior – al menos mírame cuando te hablo! – le gritó.

Solo logró que los sollozos de Lisa aumentaran.

Respiró hondo, se levantó y se agachó junto a Lisa. Puso su mano bajo el mentón de ella y le dijo suavemente – mírame.

Lisa alzó la vista y estalló en un amargo llanto.

A Rick lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

Después de desahogarse se apartó y sin mirarlo balbuceó un – lo siento.

- No seas tonta.

- Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

- Ya te dije que no seas tonta? – le preguntó con ironía.

- Estoy hablando en serio Rick.

- Yo también.

- No te basta todo lo que te han hecho desde que me encontraste?, rayos, si hace poco tenías una pistola en la cabeza!.

- Gajes del oficio.

- Me quieres tomar en serio? – le preguntó enojada.

- No… no si es para que te culpes. Además si mal no lo recuerdo tu también tenías una pistola en la cabeza.

- Pero es a mí a quien quieren.

- Claro, y haciendo que te dispararan era la solución al problema – le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Así no podrían obtener la información que quieren.

Rick la miró enojado y le preguntó – y donde quedo yo?, acaso no cuento?.

- Al menos desvió la atención de ti.

- Y se supone que me sentiría mejor viendo como te volaban la cabeza!. Porque si piensas que con eso ibas a ganar mi admiración te equivocas. Sí Kovac hubiese apretado el gatillo lo único que hubieses logrado es que te odiara.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Te odiaría por dejarme solo. Pero por sobre todo te odiaría porque te despediste y no me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que significas para mí. Me dices que me amas y me dejas, en vez de alegrarme me dieron ganas de patearte el trasero por cobarde.

Lisa lo miró enojada

Rick continuó – sabes por qué vine a buscarte?, sabes por qué arriesgaría el cuello por ti sin pensarlo dos veces?

- Porque eres un cabeza dura que no escucha razones?.

Rick la miró divertido y se relajó un poco – bueno… además de eso.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Por la sencilla razón de que no me puedo imaginar el mundo sin ti. Te necesito junto a mí… porque te amo.

Lisa le sonrió emocionada y Rick acortó la distancia para besarla. Apenas sus labios se rozaron Lisa dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Rick preocupado le preguntó – que ocurre?.

Lisa algo avergonzada le contestó indicándose la boca – duele.

- Lo siento.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – tu no me golpeaste, así que no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Rick enojado dijo – cuando Kovac caiga en mis manos… crees que puedas caminar?.

- No lo sé.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Pero como?

- Ni idea, pero no voy a permitir que te lleven donde Khyron.

- Sabes que tienes más posibilidades de escapar sin mi?

- Sí, pero no vine hasta acá solo para dejarte abandonada en el último momento. Llegamos juntos, nos vamos juntos.

- Pero en este momento soy una carga. Vas a correr un riesgo innecesario por mí.

- No sería la primera vez.

- Y si te lo ordeno?.

- Eso no me ha detenido antes – le contestó con un guiño.

- Eres imposible – lo regañó.

- Pero aun así me amas – dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedó pensando un momento y se puso a reír.

Rick la miró con curiosidad.

- Es solo que… lo único que necesitamos para confesarnos fue saber que en cualquier momento podríamos morir.

- Algunos necesitan flores, otros canciones… nosotros solo que nos apunten con una pistola en la cabeza – le dijo riéndose y se sentó junto a ella.

- Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que cuando entre un guardia le caigamos a golpes, tomemos su arma y nos largamos tan rápido como podamos.

Lisa asintió – y si viene Kovac?.

- George no dijo algo de que tenía un problema en las costillas?

- Tienes razón, se fracturó unas costillas. Pero están casi sanas así que no creo que sirva de mucho. Y si viene el gorila?.

- Cruza los dedos para que no sea él el que venga.

A lo lejos escucharon unos pasos y se miraron preocupados. Rick se puso de pie y ayudó a levantarse a Lisa.

Los pasos se empezaron a acercar y Lisa dijo – no es Kovac.

- Y tampoco es el gorila.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

- El gorila tiene un andar torpe. Se nota que él que viene es un soldado.

Lisa asintió y le preguntó – estás listo?.

- Listo.

Frente a la celda se detuvo un malcontento armado con un fusil. Era alto y robusto, pero a pesar de la desventaja física Rick pensó – le voy a hacer tragarse su gorra.

Lisa miró asustada a Rick.

- Cuando lo distraiga quítale el fusil – susurró.

El malcontento se acercó a la celda con la cabeza gacha mientras elegía una llave para abrir la puerta. Después de un par de intentos fallidos logró abrirla.

- Prepárate – le susurró Rick a Lisa.

Lisa asintió.

El malcontento entró a la celda y dijo – vamos.

- No vamos a dejar que nos lleves con Khyron – lo amenazó Rick listo para saltarle encima.

El malcontento levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa les preguntó – y quien dijo que vamos a ir donde Khyron?.

Se quedaron helados al ver al malcontento.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, volvió a mirarlo y al ver unos juguetones ojos grises preguntó – George?

…


	18. Escape

Hola!!!!!

Estoy de vuelta por estos lados y con nuevo capítulo.... sí!!!!!!!! jajaja

Como siempre les agradezco por continuar leyendo y por supuesto por darse la molestia de dejar sus reviews. Y sobre todo agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, a pesar de que en algunos he despertado su lado homicida XD

Abrazos de oso para todos!!!

**

* * *

****Capítulo 18: Escape.**

El malcontento entró a la celda y dijo – vamos.

- No vamos a dejar que nos lleves con Khyron – lo amenazó Rick listo para saltarle encima.

El malcontento levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa les preguntó – y quien dijo que vamos a ir donde Khyron?.

Se quedaron helados al ver al malcontento.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, volvió a mirarlo y al ver unos juguetones ojos grises preguntó – George?

- Que les pasa?, pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma – dijo George sonriendo.

Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza – pensamos que estabas muerto.

- Oh vamos… creyeron que un niño que ni siquiera sabe tomar un fusil iba a poder conmigo?.

- Pero escuchamos un disparo.

- Me disparó pero fui más rápido que él – observó bien a Lisa – santo cielo enana, que te hicieron? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Tu amigo Kovac – contestó Rick.

- Y parece que también se entretuvo contigo – dijo mirando preocupado a Rick.

- Tenemos que irnos, Khyron está aquí.

- No tan rápido – de su bolsillo sacó una radio – Miriya, los encontré, estamos al sur de la zona de carga.

- Voy en camino – se escuchó la voz de Miriya.

- Miriya? – preguntó Rick.

- Necesitaba ayuda, es la primera vez que entro a un crucero Zentraedi.

- Y Max?.

- Está al mando de la caballería esperando a que los saquemos de aquí.

- Entonces quien está al mando de la base? – preguntó Lisa.

- El Almirante Gloval.

- Que?!.

- Ni se imaginan todo lo que ha ocurrido allá afuera. Mientras esperamos a Miriya les parece si los examino?.

Los dos asintieron y se sentaron en el suelo. George se agachó junto a Lisa y la examinó sin decir nada, pero su rostro cada vez se fue poniendo más tenso.

- Como está? – preguntó Rick.

George no dijo nada y se dio vuelta para examinar a Rick. Cuando terminó se quedó en silencio.

- Y? – le preguntó Lisa.

George tratando de mantener la calma les dijo – de dos cosas estoy seguro. Uno, de que van a tener que pasar por lo menos una semana hospitalizados antes de poder volver a Nueva Macross. Sus heridas no son letales pero sí de mucho cuidado, y mientras antes se las vean, mejor – y con una mirada asesina continuó – y dos, es mejor que Kovac empiece a correr porque si lo atrapo no voy a dejar nada de él.

Escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban y Rick y Lisa palidecieron.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó George preocupado.

- El gorila – susurró Lisa.

- George, sal de aquí – le dijo Rick.

George los miró sin entender nada.

- El gorila es el malcontento que nos dejó así. Él ayuda a Kovac con los interrogatorios – le dijo Lisa – por favor márchate antes de que te vea.

George se levantó, salió de la celda y se quedó junto a la puerta cargando su fusil.

- Que haces? – le preguntó Rick.

- No es obvio?, estoy haciendo guardia. Ahora aléjense de los barrotes.

- Estás loco? – le preguntó Lisa nerviosa.

George asintió con una sonrisa. Al ver de reojo al gorila se dio vuelta y fusil en mano les gritó – atrás micronianos! – y con la culata golpeó los barrotes haciéndoles retroceder.

El gorila se acercó a George y le dijo – Lord Khyron los está esperando.

George asintió, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Apenas entró lo golpeó con el fusil detrás de las piernas haciéndole caer de rodillas. Rápidamente le pasó el fusil por el cuello y lo comenzó a asfixiar.

- Este es el gorila? – les preguntó con los dientes apretados por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

Rick y Lisa asintieron.

- Bien pedazo de basura, dime donde se encuentra el desgraciado de Kovac y el mal nacido de Khyron.

El malcontento trataba desesperadamente de soltarse sin poder lograrlo.

Detrás de George apareció Miriya vistiendo un uniforme igual al que llevaba él. Entró a la celda y le apuntó al gorila – que ocurre Mayor?.

- Esta escoria estaba apunto de decirme donde están Kovac y Khyron.

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

George asintió y le preguntó al gorila indicando con la cabeza a Lisa y a Rick – tu les hiciste esto?.

El gorila balbuceó – Kovac… él… lo ordenó.

- Miriya, sácalos de aquí – le ordenó enojado.

- Que vas a hacer? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Le voy a enseñar a esta basura que nadie se mete con mi familia – le contestó sofocando al malcontento.

Lisa se acercó a George, puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza – no vale la pena.

George no le hizo caso.

- George – insistió Lisa.

George lo soltó a regañadientes y con la culata le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente. Sacó la radio de su bolsillo y dijo – aquí Doc, encontramos a comadreja y a – miró a Rick y continuó – hombre elefante. Informen a águila azul, cambio.

George no pudo evitar reírse al ver las caras de Lisa y Rick.

- Comadreja?... de quien fue la brillante idea? – preguntó molesta.

Miriya y George miraron a Rick. Lisa lo miró esperando una explicación.

- No te quejes, yo soy el hombre elefante – reclamó Rick.

De la radio de George se escuchó – emmm... Doc, me podría repetir?... es que no me quedó claro, quien es el hombre elefante?.

George meneó la cabeza y respondió – Sammie, estamos listos para salir de aquí.

- Oh, entendido… cambio y fuera.

- Que vamos a hacer con él? – preguntó Lisa indicando al gorila.

- Rick, dame una mano – dijo George – ustedes adelántense.

Miriya ayudó a salir de la celda a Lisa mientras George sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de cuerda y un pañuelo.

- Si sacas de tus bolsillos un conejo me voy a sorprender – le dijo Rick bromeando.

- Hay que andar siempre preparado – le contestó sonriendo mientras le amarraba por detrás de la espalda las manos al gorila. Cuando terminó lo amordazó y dijo preocupado – está despertando.

Rick le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al gorila – estaba.

- Listo para irte de aquí?

- Listo – contestó Rick pero no se movió.

George se le acercó y le preguntó preocupado – estás bien?

Rick dudó un momento y le dio un corto pero fuerte abrazo a George – me alegra ver que estás vivo.

George lo miró divertido y en un tono dramático le dijo – y yo que pensaba que ya no me querías.

- Idiota – le dijo Rick riéndose.

George riéndose le dijo – vamos – pero no se movió.

- Que te ocurre? – le preguntó Rick al ver que se quedó mirando al gorila con expresión contrariada.

- Nada… es solo que… yo antes hacía el trabajo de él – confesó avergonzado – mejor salgamos de aquí.

Salieron de la celda y se juntaron con Miriya y Lisa.

Lisa le preguntó a George – tu familia?.

- Mi familia – le aseguró – Miriya, sácanos de aquí.

- A la orden. Síganme.

Caminaban en silencio prestando atención a todo lo que los rodeaba. Miriya iba delante del grupo, George iba asegurando la retaguardia y en el medio Rick iba ayudando a Lisa.

- Cual es el plan? – preguntó Rick.

- Llegar a la zona de carga, correr hasta la salida, internarnos en la selva y llegar al río que es donde nos esperan para llevarnos a la base. Cuando vayamos camino a la base la caballería procederá a atacar este lugar.

- Como supieron que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Lisa.

- El Sargento Parker nos dijo donde los tenían prisioneros. Pero no fue una tarea fácil y todo el crédito es para Miriya. Es increíble como es capaz de intimidar una Quadrono… si hasta yo tuve miedo – contestó George sonriendo.

- Y el Almirante?.

- Se que están ansiosos por saber que ha ocurrido, pero primero concentrémonos en salir de aquí, está bien?. Hablemos solo lo necesario.

Continuaron caminando por el largo pasillo en silencio. Estaban por llegar a la zona de carga cuando escucharon que se acercaban unos Zentraedi sin micronizar.

Rápidamente se escondieron en la cavidad de una escotilla en mal estado esperando a que pasara el peligro. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y contuvieron el aliento cuando frente a ellos aparecieron Khyron y Azonia.

- Donde estará Kovac? – resonó la voz de Khyron.

- Te dije que no podíamos confiar en un microniano – lo regañó Azonia.

- Nos ha sido útil, pronto aplastaremos a los micronianos y destruiremos su preciada fortaleza. Estoy impaciente por ponerle las manos encima a esa microniana.

- Me dejaras jugar con el microniano?.

- Has lo que quieras con él, solo necesito a la Capitana.

- Dicen que es terca, Kovac no ha podido hacerla hablar.

- No creo que me de problemas – dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Por supuesto que no – le contestó Azonia mientras se alejaban.

Después de quedarse un rato en silencio Rick dijo – vaya, eso estuvo cerca.

- Esto no ha terminado – dijo Miriya.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, van hacia la celda – dijo Lisa nerviosa.

- Salgamos de aquí antes que se den cuenta de que ustedes no están – dijo George mientras salían del escondite.

Llegaron a la zona de carga y vieron que solo había un pequeño grupo de malcontentos cuidando la salida. Se escondieron detrás de unos contenedores que había detrás de ellos.

- Pasamos sobre ellos? – preguntó Miriya.

George asintió – cuando de la orden les caemos encima.

- Entendido.

- Y nosotros que hacemos? – preguntó Rick.

- Ustedes se van a quedar aquí tranquilos hasta que sea seguro salir.

- Pero quiero ayudar – reclamó Rick.

- No estás en condiciones.

- Dame un arma.

- No.

- Quieres que te lo ordene? – le preguntó molesto.

- Rick, George tiene razón, no somos de mucha ayuda en este momento. Además tu solo estás viendo por un ojo, y no creo que ahora tu puntería sea la mejor.

- Y aunque su puntería fuera la mejor, no podemos darnos el lujo de disparar Comandante, no queremos llamar la atención, nos sobrepasan considerablemente en número – le dijo Miriya.

- Está bien – aceptó molesto.

- Lista Miriya? – preguntó George.

Miriya asintió.

Estaban listos para atacar cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma en la nave y la puerta por la que tenían que escapar se cerró de golpe.

- Parece que nos descubrieron – dijo George con ironía – bien Miriya, ahora!.

Los dos salieron corriendo y neutralizaron a los malcontentos que estaban cuidando la salida.

Miriya notó que al otro lado de la zona de carga había una pequeña puerta para los Zentraedi micronizados y se la mostró a George.

Al ver que estaba cerrada George preguntó – puedes abrirla?

Miriya asintió – pero necesito unos minutos para hacerlo.

- Cuanto tiempo necesitas?.

- Cinco minutos máximo, Mayor.

Se devolvieron a buscar a Rick y a Lisa para regresar juntos a la puerta. No llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando vieron que la puerta se abrió y apareció el gorila. Alcanzaron a esconderse sin que los viera.

- Es que ese tipo no sabe quedarse inconciente? – preguntó George en voz baja.

- Ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Lisa.

- La única salida que tenemos es esa Capitana – contestó Miriya.

- Pero está el gorila… le disparamos? – preguntó Rick.

George negó con la cabeza – aun contamos con la ventaja de que no saben donde estamos.

George se asomó y vio que el gorila se quedó haciendo guardia en la puerta.

- La puerta funciona. Necesitamos una distracción – dijo Lisa.

George se quedó pensando y le preguntó a Rick – quieres saber por qué me dicen "el loco"?.

Rick lo miró sin entender.

- Nos vemos en el punto de extracción – dijo con un guiño y salió del escondite.

- Que haces?, vuelve inmediatamente – le ordenó Lisa asustada.

- No seas idiota!!! – le dijo Rick enojado.

- Mayor! – dijo Miriya

George ignorándolos se acercó al gorila y le preguntó – Hey, te acuerdas de mí?.

El gorila al reconocerlo se puso furioso y lo amenazó – eres hombre muerto microniano!

George se rió – solo si me atrapas… baboso! – le dio un puñetazo y cruzó corriendo la puerta seguido de cerca por el gorila.

Lisa, Rick y Miriya se quedaron mirando sorprendidos la puerta.

Rick dijo – eso fue…

- Sumamente estúpido – concluyó Lisa enojada.

- Pero nos dejó el camino libre – dijo Rick.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más malcontentos – les dijo Miriya.

Rick iba a ayudar a Lisa pero se detuvo al verla muy pálida – estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

Lisa asintió.

- Te duele mucho?

- Soportable. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Rick la ayudó a levantarse y notó que a Lisa le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse en pie.

Cruzaron la puerta y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la selva.

- Llegando a los árboles vamos a estar protegidos – los alentó Miriya.

- Pero el camino va a ser más difícil – dijo Rick – por qué no le dices a Max que nos venga a buscar?.

- Porque arruinaría el factor sorpresa – dijo Lisa.

- Creo que el factor sorpresa no cuenta desde que descubrieron que nos escapamos – replicó Rick.

- No es por eso Comandante – intercedió Miriya – según el Sargento Parker la nave está rodeada de explosivos que pueden detonar si un misil cae donde no debe. Todo este lugar volaría por los aires. Es por eso que se decidió sacarlos primero y atacar después.

- No hubiese sido más eficaz el ataque si no nos hubiesen rescatado? – preguntó Lisa.

- Contarían con el factor sorpresa – agregó Rick.

- Tienen razón, pero nadie quiere perderlos – contestó Miriya.

- Que tierno! – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

Se giraron y se encontraron con Marko, los Sargentos y un par de malcontentos apuntándoles.

- Baje su arma Teniente! – le ordenó Marko a Miriya.

Miriya no le hizo caso.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere… Lewis!.

- A la orden Coronel – contestó Lewis y apuntó a Miriya.

- Un momento! – gritó Lisa.

- Capitana, vamos a morir de todas maneras, deje que me lleve a algunos conmigo – le pidió Miriya.

Lisa la ignoró – déjalos ir y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

- Lisa!!! – reclamó Rick enojado.

Marko la miró y sonrió – primero que la Teniente baje su arma. No me gusta negociar cuando me están apuntando.

Miriya seguía sin bajar su arma.

- Miriya – dijo Lisa.

- No pienso dejarla aquí Capitana.

- Es una orden.

- No.

- Piensa en Dana.

Miriya la miró y derrotada bajó el arma.

- Muy bien. Lewis, quítele el fusil a la Teniente – ordenó Marko.

Cuando Lewis cumplió la orden Lisa le preguntó a Marko – ahora podemos negociar?.

Marko negó con la cabeza – demasiado tarde. Sabemos que la caballería está esperando en el río.

Rick, Lisa y Miriya se miraron preocupados.

- Como lo sabe? – le preguntó Rick.

- No lo sabía, ustedes me lo acaban de decir – le contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Rick maldijo en voz baja.

Marko continuó – y como no hay nada que negociar, ya no me sirven.

- Y la información que querías? – le preguntó Lisa temerosa.

- Ahora no me sirve de nada – y dirigiéndose al grupo que lo acompañaba ordenó – ya saben que hacer.

El par de malcontentos y Lewis se pusieron detrás de ellos y les apuntaron.

- De rodillas! – les ordenó Lewis.

- Olvídelo Sargento – le dijo Rick furioso.

Lewis iba a golpear a Rick cuando Marko se le acercó acompañado de Santos y le dijo enojado – Sargento, deje de perder el tiempo.

- Sí Señor.

- Algo que quieran decir?, unas últimas palabras? – ofreció Marko.

- No creo que sirva de algo que le pidamos que no nos mate, Kovac – dijo Rick con ironía, escondiendo el miedo de su voz.

- Tiene razón Comandante – y ordenó – preparen!.

Lisa se aferró del brazo de Rick. Rick la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa la que Lisa le devolvió. Miriya solo tenía la mirada perdida en la selva.

- Apunten!

Lisa se aferró con más fuerza a Rick y cerró los ojos. Rick le dio una última mirada y también los cerró.

Se escucharon tres disparos.

Rick no sintió ningún impacto y abrió lentamente los ojos. Al ver que estaba bien se giró para ver a Lisa que lo miraba sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Lisa asintió – y tu?

- También… Miriya?

- Estoy bien Comandante.

Se dieron vuelta para ver que había ocurrido y vieron que Lewis y el par de malcontentos estaban tendidos inertes en el suelo, y que Marko y Santos bajaban sus armas.

Lisa, Rick y Miriya los miraban sorprendidos.

- Siguiendo ese camino llegarán más rápido al río – les indicó Santos.

Al ver que no se movían Marko les dijo - que esperan?, lárguense.

Lisa le preguntó sin poder creerlo – por qué nos ayudas?.

Marko negó con la cabeza – váyanse antes de que lleguen más malcontentos.

Lisa iba a replicar pero Rick la detuvo – vámonos.

Santos le lanzó un fusil a Miriya – lo van a necesitar.

Miriya lo recibió y les apuntó.

- No gaste munición en nosotros Teniente. Van a necesitar cada bala para poder llegar al río – le dijo Marko.

Miriya dudó un momento y bajó el arma.

Rick ayudó a Lisa y se dirigieron hacia los árboles. Se estaban empezando a adentrar en la selva cuando escucharon a Marko llamar a Lisa.

Lisa se dio vuelta y vio que Marko la miraba de una manera culpable.

- Lo lamento Lisa – se dio media vuelta y se devolvió a la nave.

Lisa vio como se alejaba junto a Santos, sin entender su comportamiento.

- Pero que…?.

- Olvídalo Lisa, vámonos – dijo Rick.

Se adentraron en la selva y su marcha se hizo más lenta. Rick notó que Lisa se estaba esforzando mucho en caminar. Su pierna en mal estado y la golpiza que había recibido hace escasas horas la tenían al borde del colapso.

- Necesitas descansar? – le preguntó preocupado.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Necesitas descansar – sentenció.

- No, estoy bien – reclamó.

Rick se detuvo e hizo que Lisa se sentara a los pies de un árbol.

- Cuanto falta Miriya? – preguntó Rick.

- Ha este paso… unos diez minutos Comandante.

- Crees poder aguantar un poco más? – le preguntó Rick a Lisa.

Lisa confesó derrotada – no, lo siento.

- Vamos a descansar un poco y continuamos.

- No!, lo único que estoy haciendo es estorbarles, si no fuera por mi ya estarían camino a la base.

Rick perdiendo la paciencia le preguntó – si alguno de nosotros estuviera en tu situación, nos dejarías atrás?

- No.

- Entonces deja de decir estupideces! – le dijo enojado.

- No me hables en ese tono! – replicó furiosa.

- No me hagas hablarte en ese tono!

Miriya los interrumpió – alguien viene.

Rick y Lisa guardaron silencio.

Miriya apuntó hacia donde provenían los pasos. De pronto apareció una figura corriendo delante de ellos.

- Alto! – gritó Miriya.

- No dispares! – gritó George alzando los brazos.

Rick al verlo se le acercó furioso y le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo al suelo.

- Donde demonios estabas?!.

Mientras George se examinaba la nariz le respondió con ironía – entreteniéndome con el gorila – y preocupado agregó – escuché disparos.

- Mientras tu te entretenías con el gorila a nosotros casi nos fusilan – le dijo Rick enojado.

- Que?! – preguntó sorprendido.

- Tu amigo Kovac.

- Oh… y que pasó?.

- Kovac y Santos mataron a los malcontentos y a Lewis.

- Que?!, dio la orden para que los fusilaran y mató a los que le dio la orden antes de que la ejecutaran?.

Rick asintió.

- Eso es muy extraño.

- Y a ti que te pasó? – le preguntó Lisa al ver que George tenía unos golpes en la cara.

- Al gorila le gustaba jugar rudo.

- Le gustaba? – preguntó Rick.

George asintió – saben?, descubrí que en uno de los riachuelos que pasan por este lugar hay pirañas.

- Eso que tiene que ver con el gorila?.

- Tiene que ver porque las habitantes de uno de estos riachuelos se están dando un festín de gorila… Listos para continuar?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Te sientes muy mal? – le preguntó preocupado.

Lisa asintió agotada – déjenme, ustedes regresen a la base.

- Estás loca?!, no te vamos a dejar por ningún motivo enana. Vamos a salir de aquí aunque tenga que arrastrarte.

- George!.

- Lisa, un grupo de malcontentos se dirige hacia acá y vienen armados hasta los dientes.

- Como lo sabes? – preguntó Rick.

- Cuando escuché los disparos me devolví a la nave y vi que un grupo de cinco malcontentos estaban hablando de ustedes y de la importancia que tenía encontrarlos.

- Rayos… bien Lisa, hora de irnos.

Lisa negó nuevamente.

- Capitana, ya falta poco – dijo Miriya.

- Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?! – le preguntó Rick enojado.

- Déjala – dijo George sin darle importancia.

- Que?!, estás loco?!.

- Si se quiere quedar es cosa de ella… total, cuando llegues a Nueva Macross Minmei va a tener el camino totalmente despejado.

Lisa lo miró perpleja.

Rick siguiéndole el juego continuó – tienes razón, y como voy a estar tan triste podría hacer algo estúpido como casarme con ella.

- Y tener muchos hijos.

- Hey! – se quejó Lisa.

- Pero si tú no vas a estar… así que puedo casarme con ella perfectamente – le dijo Rick bromeando.

- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Lisa enojada.

- Entonces nos vamos?.

Lisa trató de ponerse de pie y al no poder, golpeó el suelo enojada.

- Tranquila enana, yo te llevo – le dijo George.

- Está bien… es solo que me siento inútil.

George sonrió comprensivamente y le entregó su fusil a Rick.

- Estás seguro? – le preguntó Rick.

- No, solo asegúrate a quien le apuntas, está bien?.

George se agachó y tomó en brazos a Lisa – adelante Miriya.

- Entendido.

No habían avanzado ni cinco metros cuando fueron rodeados por un grupo de malcontentos.

- Y nos encontraron – dijo George sarcásticamente al reconocer que era el grupo que vio junto a la nave.

Rick los miró detenidamente y reconoció a uno de ellos – usted…

- Pensamos que podrían necesitar un poco de ayuda – le dijo el líder de la protesta.

- Los conocen? – preguntó George sorprendido.

- Son Zentraedi que quieren vivir en paz, pero fueron engañados por Khyron – contestó Lisa.

El líder de la protesta se dirigió a Rick – Comandante, Lord Khyron mandó a una patrulla para darles caza, tenemos que movernos rápido.

Rick asintió – Vamos!.

- Como nos encontraron? – preguntó Lisa.

- Kovac nos dijo que camino tomaron – contesto el Zentraedi.

- Está bromeando? – preguntó Rick sin creerle.

- No. Y nos pidió que nos aseguráramos de que llegaran al río.

- Pero si Kovac nos quiere muertos.

- Rick, si Kovac los quisiera muertos, nada lo hubiese detenido. Ahora lo que no entiendo es por qué los ha estado ayudando – dijo George.

- Ayudando?, es que no ves como estamos con Lisa? – le preguntó enojado.

- He visto lo peor de Kovac, y me impresiona que después de haber sido interrogados durante dos días, los dos estén vivos y tengan todas las partes de sus cuerpos.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó Lisa.

- De quien quería información?.

- De mí.

- Bueno enana, en ese caso me sorprende de que tengas todos los dedos de tus manos.

- Entonces para que los secuestró? – preguntó Miriya.

- No sé que cruzará por la maniática mente de Kovac, pero casi puedo asegurar de que no estaba dentro de sus planes matarlos, y que prácticamente no los necesitaba, porque si realmente hubiese querido obtener algo de ustedes, créanme que no les hizo nada comparado a lo que hacíamos durante la guerra global – contestó avergonzado.

- Usted sirvió con Kovac? – le preguntó el líder de la protesta.

George asintió – durante la guerra que tuvimos antes que llegaran ustedes. Por un tiempo fui su mano derecha.

- Cuanto falta? – preguntó Rick.

- Ya casi llegamos Comandante – contestó Miriya.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que salieron de entre los árboles y llegaron al río.

- Donde está Max? – preguntó Rick.

- Debería estar aquí – contestó Miriya.

- Lisa, saca de mi bolsillo la radio y comunícate con la base – dijo George.

Lisa sacó del bolsillo de George la radio, iba a llamar a la base cuando un temblor sacudió la tierra.

- Que rayos? – preguntó George.

- Miren! – dijo el líder de la protesta.

Todos miraron hacia donde el Zentraedi les indicaba. La nave de Khyron lentamente comenzaba a ganar altura mientras varios Varitech la atacaban y algunos Battlepod trataban de defenderla.

- Ahí está Max! – dijo Miriya indicando a uno de los escuadrones que atacaba la nave.

La nave continuó ascendiendo lentamente sin oponer resistencia.

- Por qué no se defienden? – preguntó Rick.

La nave detuvo su ascenso y se quedó estática en el cielo.

- Que pretenden? – preguntó Miriya.

Por la mente de Lisa cruzaron las palabras que le dijo Marko cuando quedaron solos en la sala del interrogatorio. Tomó la radio y dijo – Sammie, ordena a todos los Varitech que despejen el área.

Por la radio se escuchó – Capitana?... está segura?.

- Lisa, que haces? – preguntó Rick.

- Sammie, solo haz lo que te digo – ordenó Lisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos vieron como los Varitech se alejaban de la nave de Khyron.

- Y ahora que? – preguntó Rick.

De la nave de Khyron se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones y de pronto la nave entera estalló.

- Eso – susurró Lisa.

- Pero que demonios?.

- Marko – dijo Lisa.

- Que?!.

- Fue Marko – aseguró.

- Busquemos refugio para que no nos caiga nada en la cabeza – dijo George.

El líder de la protesta dijo – síganme… deprisa.

Corrieron hasta un pequeño refugio. Lograron entrar antes de que los restos de la nave cayeran sobre ellos.

George observó el lugar y dijo – esto me recuerda a las viejas trincheras.

- Tiene razón – dijo el Zentraedi – algunas de sus técnicas utilizadas en situaciones bélicas nos han resultado muy útiles. Por ejemplo, esta trinchera es ideal para observar el río sin ser descubiertos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando como los restos de la nave caían alrededor de ellos.

- Mayor, me escucha? – se escuchó la voz de Max desde la radio de George.

- Fuerte y claro Max.

- Donde están?.

- A unos metros del punto de extracción.

- Vamos para allá.

- Entendido – miró a Lisa y a Rick y con una sonrisa les dijo – hora de irse a casa.

- Bien, salgamos de aquí – dijo Rick.

Uno de los Zentraedi fue el primero en salir de la trinchera siendo abatido por unos disparos provenientes desde los árboles.

- Nos encontraron! – gritó el líder de la protesta.

- Abran fuego! – ordenó George.

- Demonios!, George, dame tu radio – ordenó Rick

George se la pasó y continuó defendiendo la trinchera.

- Max, necesitamos ayuda, nos están atacando!.

- Aguanten un poco más jefe, ya estamos por llegar – se escuchó la voz de Max.

Sobre ellos apareció el escuadrón Skull disparándole a los malcontentos. Max en modo guardián aterrizó junto a la trinchera.

- Jefe, apenas aterrice el helicóptero, corran hacia el.

- Entendido – contestó Rick.

- Rayos – dijo George sin dejar de disparar.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Lisa.

- Parece que todos los malcontentos que quedaron están viniendo hacia acá.

Lisa como pudo se puso de pie y observó lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la trinchera. Ya no les disparaba solamente la patrulla que había enviado Khyron, sino que pudo confirmar lo que había dicho George.

- Como vamos a salir de aquí? – preguntó Lisa.

- Corriendo y disparando – contestó George.

Escucharon que un helicóptero se estaba acercando.

- Ya era hora – dijo Rick.

- Apenas aterrice vamos a salir corriendo de aquí, entendido? – preguntó George.

Todos asintieron.

- Rick, crees ser capaz de cargar a Lisa hasta el helicóptero?

- Sí… tu que vas a hacer?.

- Cubrirlos.

- Pero el Skull nos está cubriendo – dijo Lisa.

- Pero nunca es suficiente enana.

Rick miraba hacia el río impacientemente. Cuando vio que el helicóptero aterrizó se agachó junto a Lisa – lista?.

Lisa asintió agotada.

- Es hora de salir de una vez por todas de aquí – dijo George.

Rick tomó en brazos a Lisa.

- Rick, cuando salgas quiero que corras con todas tus fuerzas hacia el helicóptero, entendido?. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto – le dijo George.

Rick asintió – tengan cuidado.

- Bien, es ahora o nunca… todos afuera! – gritó George.

Los primeros en salir fueron los Zentraedi que abrieron fuego contra los malcontentos. Detrás de ellos salieron George y Miriya y se refugiaron detrás de unos trozos de metal que solían ser parte de la nave de Khyron.

- Ahora Rick! – gritó George.

Rick salió corriendo de la trinchera y se dirigió directamente al helicóptero tratando de ignorar como disparos y explosiones lo rodeaban.

Lisa por sobre el hombro de Rick observaba el infierno que se estaba desatando a su alrededor. Los escuadrones liderados por el Skull tenían las manos ocupadas entre los Battlepod restantes, que eran más de los que esperaban, y los malcontentos que salían de entre los árboles. Giró su cabeza hacía la trinchera y vio como Miriya, George y los cuatro Zentraedi se defendían como podían mientras trataban de correr hacia el helicóptero.

Rick con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban entró de un salto al helicóptero. Como pudo depositó a Lisa en el suelo y se dejó caer junto a ella jadeando.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Lisa preocupada.

Rick asintió – por qué se están demorando tanto?.

Dieron un salto cuando Miriya entró al helicóptero y gritó – deprisa Mayor! – y continuó disparando.

Al cabo de unos minutos George se lanzó dentro del helicóptero cayendo de espaldas y le gritó al piloto – sáquenos de aquí! – mientras Miriya cerraba la puerta.

- No podemos irnos, tenemos que esperar a los Zentraedi – ordenó Rick.

Miriya miró a Rick y le dijo – no lo lograron.

Rick bajó la mirada y le ordenó al piloto – despegue.

- A la orden Señor. El escuadrón Skull procederá a escoltarnos a la base – contestó el piloto.

- Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre – susurró Rick.

- Rick? – preguntó Lisa.

- El líder de la protesta, nos ayudó… dio su vida por nosotros y yo ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Lisa. Al ver que George seguía tendido en el suelo agarrándose un hombro le preguntó – estás bien?.

George se enderezó y contestó sin darle importancia – sí, es solo un pequeño rasguño.

- Que le ocurre a tu hombro? – preguntó Lisa preocupada.

- Déjame ver – le dijo Rick.

- No es nada.

Rick le quitó la mano y le dijo preocupado – estás sangrando.

- El Mayor recibió un disparo, Comandante – le informó Miriya.

- No es nada de que preocuparse – dijo George al ver las caras de preocupación de Lisa y de Rick.

- Entonces por qué estás tendido en el suelo? – le preguntó Rick.

- Porque me duele y porque estoy agotado… y porque perdí la costumbre a que me dispararan… me estoy poniendo viejo para este tipo de trabajo – dijo cansado.

Lisa después de estar un rato en silencio preguntó – se acabó, verdad?.

- Eso creo – contestó Rick.

- Es extraño.

Rick la miró sin entender.

- Llevamos tanto tiempo peleando que se siente extraño que todo haya terminado.

- Tienes razón. Ya no va a ser necesario salir a patrullar ni tener que estar siempre alerta.

- Se que suena ridículo pero cuando lleguemos a Nueva Macross, que vamos a hacer?. Estamos tan acostumbrados a la amenaza constante que volver a casa y ver que todo esté tranquilo no es…

- Normal?. –preguntó Rick.

Lisa asintió.

- Fácil enana – dijo George – ahora nos toca vivir.

- Pero eso es lo que hacemos Mayor – dijo Miriya.

- No es a eso a lo que me refiero Miriya. Después de tanto dolor es hora de disfrutar la vida. Ahora nuestro deber es reconstruir ciudades y darle a nuestros hijos un lugar en que no tengan que pasar por los horrores que tuvimos que pasar nosotros y darles las armas por si alguna raza extraterrestre viene por estos lados con la intención de destruirnos o transformarnos en sus esclavos – y dirigiéndose a Lisa y a Rick continuó – y ustedes son jóvenes, tienen toda una vida por delante y mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar. Tómense unas largas vacaciones… saben lo que son las vacaciones, verdad?. Es lo que hace la gente normal para relajarse y divertirse.

- Sabemos lo que es George – dijo Lisa.

- Bien, entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer cuando lleguemos a casa.

- Cuando nos vas a dejar volver a casa? – preguntó Rick.

- Eso lo sabré cuando les haga un examen completo, pero creo que puede ser en una semana.

- Una semana?, casi no vamos a tener tiempo para las compras de navidad – se quejó Rick.

- Y desde cuando que te interesan tanto las compras de navidad? – le preguntó Lisa.

Rick se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

George lo miró divertido y dijo burlonamente – es que ahora tiene motivos para querer lucirse.

Lisa se sonrojó y Rick golpeó a George en el hombro.

- Maldición Rick!!! – gritó George.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó, estás bien? – se disculpó asustado.

George se mordió la lengua para no lanzarle una grosería – agradece que eres mi superior, porque si no…

- Para mi los grados no son problema – dijo Miriya.

- A que te refieres? – le preguntó Lisa.

- De que si un oficial actúa de forma impertinente, un subalterno tiene el deber de ponerlo en su lugar.

- Pero de una manera respetuosa. Y si continua procediendo de la misma manera hay que hablar con quien sigue en la cadena de mando.

George riéndose dijo - en el caso de Miriya es totalmente comprensible. Si en privado el Almirante la felicitó.

- Tengo miedo de preguntar pero, que hiciste Miriya? – preguntó Rick.

- Le enseñé al General Jackson a mantener la boca cerrada y a respetar a la gente que lo rodea sin importar su raza o grado.

- Y además le regaló un lindo ojo morado – dijo George con una sonrisa.

- Miriya, Jackson te puede enviar a corte marcial – le dijo Lisa preocupada.

- No se preocupe Capitana, el Almirante se encargó de la situación y me castigó por mi comportamiento.

- Que te hizo el Almirante? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

- Mi castigo fue quitarme el privilegio de ser la asistente personal del General Jackson y me aseguró de que por mi falta jamás volveré a desempeñar esa labor, Comandante.

- Tienes que sentirte muy decepcionada – dijo Rick con ironía.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lisa preguntó – cuanto falta?.

Rick miró por la ventana y sonrió – si mi vista no me engaña, esa es la base.

- Ya llegamos? – preguntó Lisa.

Como respuesta escucharon al piloto decir – prepárense para aterrizar.

Lisa sonriendo dijo - no creí nunca que me alegraría volver a está base.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Rick riéndose.

Aterrizaron suavemente y Miriya se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Afuera los esperaban un par de camillas y junto a ellas el Almirante Global.

Rápidamente pusieron a Lisa y a Rick en unas camillas y George comenzó a darles órdenes a los médicos.

El Almirante se acercó a la camilla de Lisa y le dijo – me alegra tenerla de vuelta Capitana.

- Es bueno estar de vuelta Señor – contestó sonriendo.

…

Desde hacía una semana que habían vuelto a la base y todavía no sabían cuando podrían volver a casa. Estaba oscureciendo y Rick y Lisa estaban sentados a un costado de la pista de aterrizaje observando como despegaba un avión con rumbo a Nueva Macross.

Al ya estar más recuperados de sus heridas, George les permitió esa tarde abandonar el hospital de la base. A Lisa solo le quedaban algunos rasguños, su pierna estaba vendada y muy a su pesar por un par de días se vería en la obligación de usar muletas. Rick estaba casi completamente recuperado, solo le quedaban algunas marcas de su encuentro con el gorila.

- Como me gustaría estar a bordo de ese avión – dijo Lisa.

- Como me gustaría ir al mando del Skull escoltándolo – dijo Rick.

- Cuanto llevas sin volar?.

- Casi dos meses.

- Y no te has vuelto loco?, no me lo esperaba de ti – dijo Lisa bromeando.

- Admito que ha sido difícil, pero tampoco me desagrada tanto estar en tierra. Que yo sepa las comadrejas no viven en el aire – dijo sonriendo.

Lisa sonrió y le dijo – aun me debes eso de la "operación comadreja".

- En mi defensa puedo decir que George es una mala influencia.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

Rick se quedó en silencio mirando el horizonte.

Lisa preocupada le dijo – desde que regresamos que algo te molesta. Que ocurre?.

- Nada.

- Rick?.

- Es una tontería, créeme.

Lisa lo miró esperando una respuesta.

Rick suspiró cansado y dijo – es solo que siempre me imaginé que cuando tuviéramos la batalla final contra Khyron, yo iba a estar en mi Varitech liderando el ataque, no huyendo a través de la selva esperando a ser rescatado.

Lisa lo miró comprensivamente – querías ser tu quien le diera el golpe de gracia a Khyron.

Rick asintió – estás segura que la explosión la causó Kovac?

- Sí. Es eso lo que te molesta?.

- Es que no lo entiendo. Ideó todo para ser el héroe que nos liberó de una vez y para siempre de la amenaza de los malcontentos o se arrepintió en el último momento?. – preguntó molesto.

- Sin importar cuales fueron sus motivos te puedo asegurar que Marko no fue un héroe. Pero admito que también siento curiosidad por saber por qué lo hizo.

Vieron que George se les acercaba con un bolso en la mano. La herida en su hombro había sido más grave de lo que esperaba por lo que llevaba un cabestrillo para inmovilizar su brazo izquierdo.

- Que hacen? – les preguntó.

- Estamos tratando de entender a Kovac – contestó Rick.

- No creo que haya mucho que entender.

- Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lisa.

- He investigado un poco y creo tener una idea de lo que ocurrió.

- Por que crees que lo hizo? – preguntó Rick.

- Tengo que hacer una cosa y vuelvo, está bien?.

- Está bien, pero no te demores.

Algo en el bolso de George llamó la atención de Lisa – es idea mía o tu bolso se está moviendo.

- Que?, no, son ideas tuyas.

Rick miró el bolso y dijo – definitivamente hay algo que se está moviendo dentro de tu bolso.

- No sé de que están hablando… vuelvo en seguida – y sin darles tiempo para replicar se alejó corriendo hacia las barracas.

- Que estará tramando? – preguntó Lisa.

- No lo sé, pero la verdad es que me preocupa más saber cuando nos vamos a ir de este lugar.

- Tenemos que preguntarle cuando nos va a dejar volver. Ya casi todos han vuelto a casa y el Almirante y el trío solo están esperando por nosotros.

Rick sonriendo dijo – y Jackson que no se puede ir a menos que sea con nosotros.

Lisa con una sonrisa dijo – cuando George dijo que estaba la caballería no me imaginé nunca que el Almirante se iba a hacer cargo de este lugar. Pensé que podrían enviar a Claudia, pero no al Almirante.

- Es que el Almirante hizo lo que creyó que había que hacer, y si alguien tenía un problema, que se lo dijera a la cara – dijo Rick sonriendo – Y si el Almirante venía la opción lógica era que Claudia se quedara al mando de la SDF-1. Además no iba a poder venir porque quien se iba a quedar con Dana?.

- Y Mark.

- Con Mark se iba a quedar solo unos días.

- Es cierto, pero cuando sus abuelos fueron a buscarlo no se quiso ir con ellos. Prefirió quedarse con tía Claudia – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Rick bromeando le dijo – parece que Claudia te quitó el lugar de la tía favorita de Mark.

- No puedo creer que he estado casi medio año aquí. Con Claudia nos vamos a demorar en ponernos al día. Al menos vamos a tener bastante tiempo libre.

- No cuentes con eso.

- Por qué?.

- Sé que Claudia es como una hermana para ti y que no la ves desde hace varios meses, pero no creas que te voy a dejar mucho tiempo libre.

- Con que eres un novio posesivo.

- Claro, sobre todo porque cada vez que te dejo sola terminas metida en un enorme lío.

- Que quieres decir con eso?, que no me sé cuidar sola?.

- No, solo que tienes delirios de damisela en peligro – contestó bromeando.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Además tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar – dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Alguna sugerencia? – preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

George volvió y les preguntó – interrumpo algo?.

- Que andabas haciendo? – le preguntó Rick.

- Yo?, nada – contestó inocentemente.

- Y tu bolso?.

- Que bolso?

- Que nos ibas a decir de Marko? – preguntó Lisa.

Se sentó junto a Lisa y contestó - estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones y encontré algunas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo, que Kovac fue uno de los sobrevivientes de una base secreta tras el ataque de Dolza.

- Él me lo dijo.

- Pero lo que no te dijo es que los otros sobrevivientes fueron Santos, Lewis, Parker y una Sargento rusa.

- La Sargento Ivanova?.

- Sí, la conoces?

- No la conocí en persona, pero era de inteligencia y murió hace unos meses. Según Marko estaba infiltrada en el enemigo.

- Es verdad. Por lo que me dijo Parker, hicieron un juramento de que iban a acabar con quienes destruyeron la tierra costara lo que costara. Es por eso que se infiltraron entre los malcontentos.

- Pero eso no explica que nos hayan traicionado – dijo Rick.

- Según ellos no nos traicionaron. Querían engañar y destruir al enemigo desde el interior. Pero a pesar de que planearon muy bien sus estrategias, hubo algunos incidentes que destruyeron sus planes.

- Como cuales? – preguntó Lisa.

- Recuerdan el ataque a Nueva Macross?.

Rick y Lisa asintieron.

- La idea era que Khyron fuera acorralado por los mejores escuadrones en el centro de la ciudad y lo eliminaran de una manera vergonzosa. Todo iba bien hasta que al inicio de la batalla el escuadrón principal dejó su posición y le dio una ventaja temporal a los malcontentos lo que llevó a los eventos que todos conocemos.

Rick bajó la mirada furioso – quieres decir que Kovac estuvo detrás de lo que ocurrió ese día?.

George asintió – y Parker me informó que nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes que Lisa se quedara en la base después del bombardeo.

Lisa sorprendida preguntó – que quieres decir?.

- Que el jeep en el que huyó Jackson estaba destinado para ti desde un principio.

- Y todo lo que ocurrió en la selva?, para que nos llevó a la nave de Khyron?, y los interrogatorios? – preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

- Creo que fue para ganar tiempo.

- Para ganar tiempo?!.

- Lisa, aunque cueste creerlo, a su modo él te protegió.

- Que?! – preguntó Rick.

- Desde el ataque a la base, él primero te salvó la vida, después cuidó de ti y trató de evitar que te interrogara Khyron.

- Como puedes defender a Kovac? – le preguntó Rick enojado – no era más que un maldito que no le importó a cuanta gente mató para cumplir con su supuesto deber. Y ni siquiera va a responder por sus actos. Lo único que falta es que le den una medalla por su sacrifico.

- Un momento Rick, deberías saber que yo sería la última persona en defenderlo. Lo único que hice fue establecer hechos. Nunca apoyé su postura de que hay que hacer todo lo posible para cumplir con el deber, sin importar las consecuencias si eso llevaba a una gloriosa victoria.

- Y para que quería información de la SDF-2? – preguntó Lisa.

- Hicieron creer a Khyron que la SDF-2 contaba con todo lo necesario para no solo volver al espacio, sino que para poder regresar a su lugar de origen. El plan era que cuando se hicieran con el control de la nave, todos los malcontentos estarían a bordo…

- Entonces desactivaría el sistema de defensa y activaría el sistema de autodestrucción de la nave. Mataría a todos los malcontentos juntos – concluyó Lisa.

- Exacto, como lo supiste?.

- Durante el último interrogatorio nos quedamos un momento solos y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. Quería saber cuales eran los códigos de autodestrucción y los para anular el sistema de defensa.

- Por eso supiste lo que iba a ocurrir con la nave de Khyron.

Lisa asintió.

- Que clase de persona juega con la vida de un mundo entero?. Esta bien querer acabar con la guerra, pero eso no le da el derecho de destruir y matar todo lo que se le cruce en el camino y que pueda poner en peligro su plan. Quien demonios se creía que era? – preguntó Rick enojado.

- Que va a ocurrir con el Sargento Parker? – preguntó Lisa.

- No había querido decirles, pero Parker se colgó en su celda hace casi una semana.

Rick se quedó pensando y dijo – un momento, Kovac ordenó que te mataran y le ordenó en diferentes oportunidades a Lewis que le disparara a Miriya y que me disparara.

- Eso es sencillo, Miriya se interpuso en su camino y a nosotros dos nos odiaba.

- Entiendo que te odiara, pero yo que le hice?

George le preguntó – no creerás que te odiaba porque echaste a perder sus planes durante el ataque a Nueva Macross?.

- Entonces?.

George como respuesta solo miró a Lisa.

Rick y Lisa entendieron lo que quiso decir y se quedaron en silencio.

- Y aunque me desagrade completamente la idea, hay que admitir que las intenciones de Kovac eran buenas, pero su ego hizo que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Quizás si hubiese confiado en el Almirante el desenlace hubiese sido otro y tal vez se hubiese transformado en el héroe que siempre quiso ser.

Escucharon un gritó y vieron al General Jackson salir corriendo de las barracas.

- Que le habrá pasado – preguntó Lisa.

- Ni idea – dijo Rick mientras veía como el General tropezaba y caía de bruces al suelo.

George miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lisa al verlo le preguntó – que hiciste?.

- Yo?, nada – contestó fingiendo inocencia.

- George?.

George sonriendo contestó – solo quería comprobar si era cierto que el buen General le tiene fobia a los ratones.

- No me vas a decir que tu bolso estaba lleno de ratones? – le preguntó Lisa.

- No, como se te ocurre – y le preguntó a Rick – te acuerdas con que nos topamos en la selva?.

Rick hizo memoria y riéndose le preguntó – el ratón gigante?.

George asintió riéndose.

Lisa tratando de mantenerse seria lo regañó – sabes en los problemas que te podrías meter si se entera?.

- Aparte de ustedes nadie más lo sabe.

- Y si le decimos? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Y si los dejo en el hospital bajo cuarentena? – preguntó divertido.

- Ni en broma – se quejó Rick.

- Creo que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar - dijo Lisa sonriendo – pero tiene que haber un buen motivo para que quisieras comprobar su fobia.

- Tienes toda la razón. Cuando volví a la base con Parker como prisionero este lugar era un caos. Jackson al no poder contactarse con el alto mando, gracias a Miriya, trató de amotinarse pero para mala suerte de él solo unos pocos lo siguieron. Y con la información vital que traía la situación empeoró, por eso Max optó por pedirle ayuda al Almirante.

- Y que tiene que ver eso con tu pequeña travesura?.

- Esa misma noche llegó el Almirante junto al trío y a más escuadrones. Y a penas el Almirante puso un pie en la base Jackson le saltó encima quejándose del personal, que nos iba a enviar a todos a corte marcial y que se alegraba de que el "inepto" de Hunter y la "buena para nada" de Hayes fueran capturados por el enemigo porque eso demostraba lo ineptos y buenos para nada que son.

- Estás bromeando? – preguntó Rick enojado.

George negó con la cabeza y continuó – ahí fue cuando Miriya de un puñetazo lo hizo volar por los aires… literalmente.

- Él tuvo algo que ver en los planes de Marko? – preguntó Lisa.

- No. Jackson es un cobarde, un inútil y tiene unas ansías de poder impresionantes, pero no es un traidor.

Lisa miró a George con curiosidad – de que tamaño es el ratón?.

- No es tan grande como con el que nos topamos con Rick en la selva, pero su tamaño es como el de un perro pequeño.

- Y donde se lo dejaste? – le preguntó Rick sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa George contestó – encontró muy cómoda la cama del General.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse – eres imposible.

George le agradeció con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- George, no es que me queje pero, cuando nos vas a permitir marcharnos de este lugar? – le preguntó Rick.

- Después de estudiar detenidamente sus últimos exámenes le informé al Almirante sus resultados.

- Y…?.

- Y… les recomiendo que hagan sus maletas porque mañana a esta hora vamos a estar camino a casa.

- Sí!!! – celebró Rick.

- Al fin – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

George al ver que Jackson volvía con unos soldados a las barracas dijo – mejor voy a rescatar a ese pobre ratón – y se alejó corriendo.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron en un cómodo silencio observando el cielo estrellado.

Después de unos minutos Rick preguntó – tu casa o mi casa?.

- Perdón?.

- Tu casa o mi casa?.

- No crees que vas demasiado rápido? – le preguntó Lisa nerviosa.

- Que?... no… es que como estás con muletas pensé que sería mejor que me quedara contigo por si necesitas ayuda.

- Lo siento… yo pensé… - se disculpó avergonzada.

Rick nervioso le dijo – no… no es que no me agrade la idea… pero es demasiado pronto… quizás más adelante.

Lisa sin pensar le preguntó – te agrada la idea de vivir conmigo?.

Rick más nervioso contestó – sí… pero…

- Es demasiado pronto – dijo Lisa sonrojada.

- Entonces… tu casa o mi casa?.

- Estás seguro?.

Rick asintió.

- Si no te molesta prefiero mi casa.

- Genial, me gusta más tu casa.

- En serio?.

- Sí, es muy acogedora.

- Y el sillón es muy cómodo.

- Voy a ir a cuidarte y me vas a hacer dormir en el sillón? – le preguntó dándoselas de ofendido.

- Nada personal Rick, pero no creo que Junior quiera dejar su lado de la cama – contestó divertida.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse al recordar al enorme oso de peluche y le preguntó bromeando – no prefieres al original?.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento – no sé, Junior tiene sus encantos.

- Sí?, como que?.

Lisa contestó riéndose – no habla.

Rick la miró divertido.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – claro que prefiero al original, tonto – y acortó la distancia para besarlo.

- Hey, esta es una base militar, ese tipo de comportamiento no está permitido! – les gritó George desde el otro costado de la pista de aterrizaje.

- Usted no ha visto nada Mayor! – le gritó Rick.

- Es una orden! – gritó Lisa.

Como respuesta escucharon una risotada de George.

- Es idea mía o llevaba el bolso en la mano? – preguntó Lisa.

- La verdad es que no me interesa… en que estábamos?

Rick acortó la distancia y besó suavemente a Lisa.

- Es definitivo, prefiero al original – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

…


	19. Regreso a casa

Hola a todos… Feliz Navidad!!!!!!

Ya que Santa me amenazó con ponerme en su lista negra y Rodolfo el Reno quiso atropellarme, les entrego el último capítulo del Fic :P

Muchas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este experimento que duró un año, esperando pacientemente las actualizaciones y dándose el trabajo de dejar sus comentarios… de verdad que estoy súper agradecida. Me disculpo por si en alguna ocasión me olvidé de contestar un review, pero los que ya me conocen saben que soy bastante despistada jajaja. Agradezco especialmente a Sary, Kmi y Silvestre por soportarme y por aceptar ser explotados por esta escritora jajaja

Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas y que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que este... lleno de amor, de alegría… y de H2!!!!!!!

Besos y abrazos de oso para todos!!!!!

Nani

P.D. Si quieren una segunda entrega me avisan :P

**

* * *

****Capítulo 19: Regreso**** a Casa.**

El viaje de vuelta a Nueva Macross se efectuó sin novedad. Solo quedaban unos minutos para aterrizar y la ansiedad por ver a sus familias y amigos se fue apoderando de quienes iban a bordo del avión procedente del Amazonas.

Rick no dejaba de mirar por la ventana al escuadrón que los iba escoltando, deseando pronto poder volver a comandar a su escuadrón. A su lado Lisa lo miraba de reojo mientras trataba de concentrarse en una carpeta que le había entregado el Almirante Gloval.

- Ya vas a poder volar – le dijo Lisa suavemente.

Rick salió de su trance y le dijo – es que no me gusta ir de pasajero en un avión, soy piloto.

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente – lo sé.

- Que es eso que te entregó el Almirante?.

Lisa lo miró incomoda.

- No me digas que otra vez es algo de lo que no puedes hablar con nadie? – le preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo siento, órdenes del Almirante. Pero para tu tranquilidad te puedo asegurar que no es ninguna misión.

Rick respiró aliviado – me alegro, no creo poder aguantar otra misión como esta – miró la carpeta y le preguntó – una pista?.

- Olvídalo. Esto – le dijo mostrándole la carpeta – por el momento es confidencial, pero dentro de poco sabrás de que se trata.

Rick asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Notó que ya era de noche y que a lo lejos se podían distinguir las luces de la ciudad.

- Y si pides que te dejen entrar a la cabina? – le sugirió Lisa.

Rick negó con la cabeza – no es lo mismo.

Lisa tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa y pensó – hombres y sus juguetes.

Al no poder concentrarse en su carpeta la cerró y la dejó a un lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Rick para poder mirar por la ventana y admiró el paisaje.

- Después de estar tanto tiempo en la selva con un calor insoportable no sabes la alegría que me da ver la ciudad nevada – le dijo Rick.

Lisa se quedó pensando y le preguntó – por casualidad tienes a mano un abrigo?.

Rick después de pensarlo un momento le contestó – la verdad es que no se me ocurrió llevar uno.

- A mi tampoco – admitió Lisa – cuando descendamos del avión nos vamos a congelar.

- Un poco de frío no nos vendría nada de mal.

La voz del piloto sonó por los parlantes del avión informándoles que iban a aterrizar.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al piloto – al fin en casa.

Después de que el avión aterrizó se aprestaron para descender.

Rick le entregó las muletas a Lisa – necesitas ayuda con la escalera?.

- No, creo poder sola.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y Lisa sintió que alguien puso un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el Almirante Gloval.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que quiera coger una gripe Capitana, menos con las festividades tan cerca.

- Gracias Almirante… pero usted se va a congelar.

El Almirante negó con la cabeza - solo estuve diez días en la selva amazónica, en cambio usted estuvo seis meses.

- Gracias Señor – dijo Lisa sonriendo agradecida.

- No hay problema. Y Capitana, no quiero verla en la base hasta enero, entendido?. A usted tampoco Comandante.

Lisa iba a replicar pero el Almirante la interrumpió dirigiéndose a Rick – Comandante, manténgala alejada de la base, es una orden.

Rick tratando de evitar reírse al ver como Lisa miraba al Almirante con la boca abierta dijo – a la orden Almirante.

- Señor… - se quejó Lisa.

- Lisa, podemos sobrevivir sin usted. Y mientras descanse quiero que estudie esos documentos que le entregué. Quiero su opinión al respecto.

- Sí Señor.

- Aprovechen de descansar porque los quiero al cien por ciento después de año nuevo. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- Sí Señor – dijeron a la vez.

El Almirante descendió del avión y se quedaron junto a la puerta asimilando lo que les acababa de decir.

- Que fue eso? – les preguntó George.

- El Almirante dándonos algunas instrucciones – contestó Lisa.

- Algo interesante?.

- No quiere que Lisa aparezca por la base hasta el próximo año – contestó Rick con una sonrisa burlesca.

George no pudo evitar reírse – me parece excelente.

Lisa los miró con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que los dos rieran con ganas.

- A ti tampoco te quiere ver en la base, Rick – le recordó Lisa.

- Pero yo no me quejo.

El General Jackson de un empujón pasó entre ellos y abandonó el avión.

- Sigue tan adorable como siempre – dijo Lisa molesta.

Jackson mientras bajaba por la escalera resbaló en uno de los peldaños, los que quedaban los bajó rodando y terminó de bruces en el suelo.

George bajó corriendo y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

- Se encuentra bien Señor?.

Jackson rechazó su ayuda y avergonzado se levantó.

- General, sabía que extrañaba Nueva Macross, pero no me imaginé nunca que la extrañara tanto como para que lo primero que hiciera al descender del avión fuera besar el suelo. Usted realmente adora esta ciudad, Señor – le dijo George evitando reírse.

Jackson lo miró furioso y se alejó indignado de la pista de aterrizaje.

George vio que Lisa y Rick acababan de descender y les preguntó inocentemente – y yo que le hice?.

- No tienes remedio – le dijo Lisa sonriendo mientras Rick trataba de controlar el ataque de risa.

Se les acercaron Max y Miriya, cada uno con sus respectivos cascos bajo el brazo.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Max al ver a Rick riéndose.

Lisa solo apuntó con el dedo a George.

- Que hizo ahora Mayor? – preguntó Miriya.

- Por qué debería haber hecho algo?.

Lisa, Rick y los Sterling lo quedaron mirando sin creerle.

George ignorándolos dijo – no sé ustedes pero me estoy congelando.

- Cuando aterrizamos la Comandante Grant me informó que nos va a estar esperando con los niños en la cafetería – les dijo Max.

Caminaron tranquilamente disfrutando de la nieve hasta la cafetería. Dentro los esperaban Claudia con Dana en brazos y Mark durmiendo en unas sillas.

- Ya era hora que llegaran, que los entretuvo tanto? – preguntó Claudia bromeando. Le entregó a Dana a Miriya y se acercó a Lisa para darle un fuerte abrazo. La miró de pies a cabeza y le preguntó seriamente – le patearon el trasero al que te hizo esto?.

Lisa asintió con una media sonrisa.

- Me alegro. Tuvo suerte de no caer en mis manos – y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo – me alegra volver a verte - se acercó a Rick y también lo abrazó con fuerza – a ti también piloto, gracias por traerla de vuelta.

Rick sonriendo le dijo – tenía que hacerlo.

Claudia los observó detenidamente y notó algo extraño. Miró con curiosidad a Lisa y le dijo – amiga, tenemos que hablar.

- Por supuesto Claudia – le contestó llamó la atención ver como los Sterling jugaban con su hija y le preguntó – desde cuando que Dana está caminando?.

- Desde hace unas semanas – y al ver la cara de preocupación de Lisa agregó – comenzó a caminar antes de que te que te fueran a buscar.

Lisa suspiró aliviada.

Rick notó que George estaba muy callado y lo buscó con la mirada. Lo encontró agachado junto a Mark observándolo dormir. Se acercó y le preguntó en voz baja – por qué no lo despiertas?.

George negó con la cabeza – estos son los pequeños momentos que hacen que todo lo que tuvimos que pasar haya valido la pena.

- No sabía que tenías un lado tan sentimental – le dijo Rick bromeando.

George sonriendo le dijo – lo entenderás cuando seas padre.

Al sentir tanto ruido a su alrededor Mark abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Papá? – preguntó medio adormilado.

- Hola enano – lo saludó George sonriendo.

Mark abrió bien los ojos y de un salto se colgó del cuello de George – papá! – después que lo soltó le preguntó preocupado – que te pasó en el brazo?.

- Nada, es solo un pequeño rasguño - y le dijo al oído – mira quienes vinieron conmigo.

Mark miró hacia la entrada de la cafetería y en la cara se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al ver a Lisa.

- Ten cuidado con Lisa que está delicada – le advirtió George.

Mark asintió. Abrazó a Rick y luego se acercó a Lisa y le preguntó tímidamente – te puedo dar un abrazo?.

Lisa asintió sonriendo.

- Y si te duele?.

- No me va a doler – le aseguró.

Mark después de que la abrazó con fuerza le dijo – te extrañé mucho Lisa. Estábamos todos asustados… hasta papá, y eso que papá no se asusta con nada. Y tía Claudia andaba triste y Rick se transformó en un ogro…

- Hey! – se quejó Rick.

- Es verdad Lisa – le dijo Claudia – solo se le quitó cuando George le pateó el trasero.

- Que?! – preguntó Lisa sorprendida.

- No es cierto – reclamó Rick.

- Como que no? – preguntó George ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Rick.

- Amiga, tenemos mucho de que hablar – le dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- Eso si el ogro me lo permite – dijo Lisa divertida.

- Lisa! – se quejó Rick.

- Como que si Rick te lo permite?.

Lisa con la mirada le pidió permiso a Rick y este asintió sonriendo.

- Lo que te voy a decir ni siquiera el trío lo sabe.

- Si se lo han ocultado al trío tiene que ser algo muy importante.

Rick y Lisa compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

- Un momento – dijo Claudia – los ojos brillantes, no paran de sonreír… son novios?.

Rick y Lisa sonrieron con más ganas.

Claudia tratando de mantenerse seria les dijo sin darle mayor importancia – ya era hora.

- Como?! – preguntó Rick.

- Que quieren?, que los felicite? – Claudia no pudo aguantar más y sonriendo les dijo – claro que los felicito… si ustedes después de todo este tiempo se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos… el resto aun tenemos esperanzas.

- Hey! – se quejaron.

- Vamos, tienen que admitir que a todos nos tenían locos con su ceguera – les dijo George riéndose – y no crean que el trío no se ha dado cuenta, solo están siendo un poco más discretas.

- Amiga, quiero detalles – dijo Claudia.

- Papá, Lisa y Rick están juntos como tu con mamá? – preguntó Mark.

- Algo parecido, enano. Con tu mamá estábamos casados. Lisa y Rick son novios – le explicó George.

Mark asintió y preguntó – y así como están me pueden dar un primo?.

A Rick y a Lisa se les subieron los colores al rostro mientras Claudia, George y los Sterling reían de buena gana.

Cuando George logró controlarse le respondió – eso depende de ellos Mark.

- Y el trío? – preguntó Lisa para cambiar de tema.

Claudia le preguntó – no te fijaste que fueron las primeras en descender del avión?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Me pidieron que las disculpara, pero que lo único que querían era irse a casa y darse un baño que durara horas.

- Las entiendo perfectamente – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Tan insoportable es ese lugar?.

Rick asintió – no te perdiste de nada.

- Tienen planes para Navidad y Año Nuevo? – preguntó George.

Todos negaron.

- En ese caso los invito a mi renovada cabaña. Con las nuevas habitaciones hay lugar para todos.

- Claro Mayor, será un placer – le dijo Max – si nos disculpan, Dana quiere dormir así que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

- Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo George y dirigiéndose a Claudia le preguntó bromeando – y para mi no hay abrazo?, porque yo también ayudé a traer de vuelta a Lisa. Mira, hasta recibí un disparo – dijo mostrándole el brazo.

Claudia lo miró divertida – que pensará el personal de la base si me ven abrazando a todo el mundo?, tengo una imagen que cuidar… pero creo que por esta vez haré una excepción.

Mientras se abrazaban, Mark los miró detenidamente y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

George le dijo a Claudia - gracias por cuidar a este abusador… espero que no te haya dado problemas.

- No hay problema. Tu hijo es adorable – le dijo sonriendo.

- De todas maneras no debiste hacerlo – y dirigiéndose a Mark – y tu enano, cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a explicar por qué no quisiste ir a casa de tus abuelos.

Mark como respuesta le dijo – es que ellos no son tan geniales como tía Claudia.

George los miró con curiosidad.

Claudia sonrojada dijo – yo también me retiro, me están esperando en el puente.

- Estás de servicio? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Sí, y si no fuera por un grupo que conozco en este momento estaría en mi casa descansando – contestó bromeando.

- Lo siento amiga – se disculpó Lisa.

- No hay problema, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – le dijo con un guiño.

- Si sirve de algo Claudia… todo fue culpa de George – dijo Rick bromeando.

- Mi culpa? – preguntó George divertido.

- Tú eras el que no quería que nos viniéramos antes.

- Y agradece que no los dejé en cuarentena.

- Te hubiésemos dado una paliza.

- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez yo te di una paliza.

Lisa intercedió – y me van a explicar por qué se andaban dando de golpes.

- Fue culpa de él – Rick y George se apuntaron mutuamente.

- Sí, fue culpa de Rick por ser un ogro – Mark defendió a George.

- Max, apóyame – pidió Rick.

- Lo siento jefe, pero estoy con ellos en esta oportunidad – contestó Max sonriendo.

- Yo también Comandante – dijo Miriya.

Rick se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta.

Lisa divertida le dijo – bueno ogro, es hora de irnos a casa.

…

Rick abrió la puerta de la casa de Lisa y la hizo pasar mientras iba a buscar los equipajes al coche de la base.

Lisa encendió la luz y observó la sala – hogar, dulce hogar – pensó mientras sonreía. Claudia y el trío se habían encargado de mantener todo limpio y ordenado durante su ausencia. Se dirigió a la cocina y comprobó que tenía provisiones para un par de semanas.

- Donde estás? – escuchó que Rick la llamaba.

- En la cocina.

Rick entró y le preguntó – que haces?.

- Quería preparar un poco de té y me llevé la sorpresa de que Claudia se encargó de que no faltara nada.

- Eso es porque tía Claudia es genial – dijo Rick bromeando.

Lisa asintió sonriendo.

- Que te parece si mientras tu te alistas para la cama yo preparo unas tazas de chocolate caliente?.

- Suena muy bien.

Rick le gesticuló para que se fuera de la cocina.

- Que no se te olvide que esta es mi casa – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Pero yo te estoy cuidando así que se harán las cosas a mi manera – le dijo Rick medio en broma.

Lisa alzó una ceja y derrotada le advirtió – está bien, pero no te acostumbres, en cosa de días estaré como nueva y las cosas se harán a mi manera.

Rick sonriendo le dijo – pero eso aun no ocurre así que… fuera de la cocina.

Lisa se dio media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina le dijo - voy a darme una ducha.

- Si necesitas ayuda avísame – dijo Rick sin pensar.

Lisa se detuvo y lo miró sonrojada.

Rick al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho balbuceó – quiero decir… si tienes algún problema… yo…

Lisa divertida ante el nerviosismo de Rick le dijo – creo poder ducharme sin problemas Rick, pero la idea de que me jabones la espalda suena muy tentadora.

A Rick se le subieron los colores al rostro haciendo que Lisa estallara en una carcajada.

- Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi Lisa? – le preguntó más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que Lisa estaba bromeando.

Lisa solo sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Unos momentos más tarde Rick entró a la habitación de Lisa y depositó en el velador las tazas de chocolate caliente. Iba a prepararle la cama para cuando saliera de la ducha, pero se detuvo al ver en esta al enorme oso de peluche que había ganado para ella.

- Lo siento Junior pero estás ocupando mi lugar.

- Tu lugar? – le preguntó Lisa desde la puerta del baño.

Rick que no se percató de que Lisa había salido del baño se giró y sonrojado le dijo – me dijiste que preferías al original.

Lisa sonrió y dijo - eso huele bien.

Rick la ayudó a meterse en la cama y le ofreció una taza.

- Es idea mía o me estas mimando? – le preguntó Lisa medio en broma.

- Claro, no quiero que cambies de opinión.

- Si continuas así no solo no voy a cambiar de opinión, sino que me voy a terminar acostumbrando.

- Esa es la idea – le dijo Rick con un guiño – vuelvo enseguida.

- Que vas a hacer?.

- Seguir tu ejemplo, darme una ducha… y no quiero ver a Junior en mi lado de la cama cuado vuelva.

- No sé, Junior puede ser muy persuasivo.

Rick se metió al baño y Lisa aprovechó para tratar de asimilar los cambios que se habían producido recientemente en su vida. Por un lado había pasado por el infierno y Rick como de costumbre apareció para rescatarla, y después de varios años de conflicto había llegado la tan anhelada paz. Y por otro lado se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Rick la correspondía en sus sentimientos. Aún le costaba creerlo y temía que Rick cambiara de parecer – quizás fue la presión del momento – pensó.

Rick salió del baño y al verla perdida en sus pensamientos le preguntó – en que piensas?.

- En los últimos meses.

- Algo en particular?.

Lisa lo miró incomoda – es solo que…

Rick se metió a la cama, cogió una de las tazas y esperó a que continuara.

- Yo… no sé por donde empezar.

- Que ocurre Lisa?

- Me pregunto como reaccionará la humanidad a la paz que tanto ansiamos, si los Zentraedi se podrán adaptar completamente a nosotros o nos daremos cuenta de que en nuestras manos tenemos una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento puede estallar.

- Te preocupas demasiado, eso lo veremos en su momento con el Almirante Global. Quiero que estás dos semanas que tenemos libres te olvides del trabajo y de lo que ocurre en el mundo.

Lisa se quedó un rato en silencio y le preguntó temerosa – estás seguro?.

- Claro.

- No Rick… estás seguro… de nosotros?.

Rick la miró sorprendido – que quieres decir?.

Lisa respiró hondo y le preguntó – estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?.

- Tu no quieres estar conmigo? – le preguntó Rick.

- Quiero estar contigo Rick.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo Lisa. Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Es que yo no soy como… como….

- Como Minmei?

Lisa asintió.

- Claro que no eres como ella. Eres mucho mejor – le aseguró Rick con una sonrisa.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Es cierto que Minmei es hermosa y talentosa, pero eso sería todo. No me puedo imaginar el futuro junto a una persona que se cree el centro del universo y con la cual no tengo nada en común. En cambio tu… tu me has demostrado lo que es sentirse querido y que sin importar lo difícil que estén las cosas, siempre puedo contar contigo. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente… si a veces pareciera que eres mi madre por todo lo que te preocupas por mí – dijo con una sonrisa – y además no estás nada de mal para ser una vieja comadreja.

Lisa lo miró emocionada y le dijo sonriendo – ibas tan bien, pero tenías que sacar a la comadreja.

Rick se rió – comadreja o no, para mi eres hermosa.

- Parece que aun no estás viendo bien – le dijo sonrojada.

- Estoy viendo perfectamente. Y desde que te conocí que lo creo.

Lisa sorprendida le preguntó – en serio?.

Rick asintió – puedo ser un cabeza dura pero tengo ojos.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

- Y tu que pensaste de mí cuando me conociste?.

Lisa dejó de reír y lo miró incomoda.

- Tan mala fue la primera impresión?.

- Pensé que eras un niño engreído… y más encima me trataste de comadreja.

- De vieja comadreja… y como que un niño?.

- Un niño bastante guapo – le dijo Lisa con un guiño.

- Así está mejor – le dijo Rick con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Y con un gran ego – concluyó divertida.

Rick al ver aun inseguridad en los ojos de Lisa tomó una de sus manos y le dijo – no quiero que tengas dudas. Se que nuestras confesiones no fueron en las mejores circunstancias… y ahora que no hay nadie apuntándome con una pistola y que nadie está amenazando con arrebatarte de mi lado, puedo decir con toda seguridad de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Lisa no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas – y como no hay ningún malcontento con aspecto de gorila por estos lados, puedo asegurar que estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Rick dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ampliamente.

A Lisa le llamó la atención la reacción de Rick – un momento… tu tampoco estabas seguro?.

Rick sonrojado le contestó – claro que no. Como tú ibas a estar enamorada de alguien como yo?.

- De alguien como tu?

- Sí, alguien testarudo, desobediente, indisciplinado…

Lisa lo interrumpió – un ogro?

- Un ogro… que?... no, no soy un ogro.

- Eso no fue lo que escuché.

- La cosa es que somos totalmente opuestos, yo soy indisciplinado y tu vida se rige por la disciplina, yo actuó sin pensar y tú actúas una vez que analizaste la situación, yo soy divertido y tú… - se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Lisa.

- Eso quiere decir que nos complementamos. Y los dos hemos influido en el otro, por ejemplo tú te has ceñido más a las normas y yo me he relajado un poco cuando se trata de ellas.

- Ves?, analizas todo.

- Y no soy divertida.

- No he dicho eso – se defendió.

- Y que era lo que ibas a decir?.

- Que cuando quieres puedes ser divertida.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Quiero decir, tu compañía siempre es agradable.

- Pero soy aburrida.

- No, no eres aburrida… solo un poco seria.

Lisa se quedó mirando fijamente a Rick poniéndole nervioso.

- Podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó Rick.

Lisa siguió mirándolo.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar… solo me preguntaba como terminamos juntos.

- Porque el amor es ciego? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Eso lo explicaría todo – respondió más relajado.

Lisa sonriendo le preguntó – te asusté?

Rick asintió – temía que en nuestra primera noche juntos me hicieras dormir en el sillón por mi bocota.

- Ya hemos dormido juntos, Rick.

- Pero antes lo habíamos hecho como amigos. Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos como novios

De pronto Lisa se puso nerviosa – tienes razón – susurró.

Rick aprovechó el nerviosismo de Lisa para tomarle el pelo – y como ya es oficial podemos… tu sabes… ir un poco más lejos… conocernos mejor.

A Lisa se le subieron los colores al rostro – luz roja Comandante.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Lisa – pero creo que es mejor que esperemos porque ninguno de los dos está en condiciones para…

- Rick!

- A menos que pienses lo contrario, pero te advierto que va a ser cualquier cosa menos romántico.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Rick preocupado le preguntó – me excedí?... quieres que me vaya?

Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta - no, necesito a mi almohada parlante – y se acomodó en su pecho.

Rick respiró aliviado - y mi beso de buenas noches?.

- No hay.

- Por qué?.

- Porque soy una aburrida.

- Oh vamos – se quejó Rick.

Lisa tratando de no reírse se negó.

- Si sabes que te amo aunque seas aburrida.

Lisa levantó la cabeza para replicar pero Rick atrapó sus labios en un cálido beso. Trató de reclamar pero Rick aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizarlo haciendo que se rindiera. Se separaron y Rick con una sonrisa triunfal le dijo – buenas noches Lisa.

- Buenas noches Rick – le dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

Rick la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte – le dijo Lisa.

- Lo sé.

- Y sabes que tengo que respirar?.

Rick no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba apretando y aflojó un poco el abrazo.

- Así está mucho mejor – dijo Lisa.

Después de estar varios minutos en silencio Rick le dijo – prométeme una cosa.

Lisa algo adormilada le peguntó – que cosa?

- Prométeme que no vas a volver a involucrarte en otra locura como la misión del Amazonas.

- Y si me lo ordenan?.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento y le dijo - entonces prométeme que si llega a ocurrir algo parecido me vas a mantener informado desde el principio. Los dos confiamos en el otro con la vida, así que no más secretos entre nosotros.

- No más secretos… está bien.

- Bien.

- Rick?.

- Si?.

- Ya que no hay más secretos entre nosotros, te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

- Claro.

- Por qué George te pateó el trasero?.

Rick con una sonrisa dijo – buenas noches Lisa.

…

Faltaban dos días para Navidad y las calles de Nueva Macross se habían transformado en una locura. Esa mañana Rick acompañó a Lisa a que le examinaran la pierna y para alegría de ambos, el doctor le quitó las muletas. Aprovecharon la tarde para hacer las últimas compras navideñas y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo se dirigieron a casa de George para cenar.

Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió un entusiasmado Mark que se les lanzó encima.

- Hola Mark, ahora que te veo bien… como has crecido, estás enorme – le dijo Lisa.

A Mark se le iluminó la cara y le preguntó – estoy tan grande como para aprender a volar?.

- No! - dijo George entrando a la sala – hola enanos. Por fin te quitaron las muletas – le dijo a Lisa sonriendo.

- Sí. Y a ti cuando te quitan el cabestrillo?.

- Espero que antes de año nuevo… me tiene loco.

- Papá, Lisa dice que estoy más grande, y tu me dijiste que cuando fuera más grande iba a poder aprender a volar – reclamó Mark.

- Es cierto que en los últimos meses creciste enano, pero cuando dije que tenías que ser más grande me refería a ser mayor.

- Cuando tenía la edad de Mark ya estaba aprendiendo a volar – dijo Rick ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de George.

- Ves papá?, Rick a mi edad ya volaba – le dijo Mark con una mirada triste.

- No me mires así enano…ahhhh… lo voy a pensar, está bien?.

Mark sonrió satisfecho.

- No sé en que momento se volvió tan manipulador – dijo George con una sonrisa.

- Es que a esos ojos no les puedes negar nada – dijo Claudia saliendo de la cocina.

- Claudia? – preguntó Lisa sorprendida.

- Hola amiga, que tal piloto – los saludó sonriendo. Al ver la sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos les dijo – no podía dejar que Mark se muriera de hambre mientras la cocinera oficial no se encontrara disponible.

- Hey, si no cocino tan mal – se quejó George.

- Cocinas horrible – le dijo Rick riéndose.

Dándoselas de indignado George les dijo – ya que no saben apreciar mis dotes culinarios, nunca más voy a cocinar para ustedes.

- Gracias – dijeron todos a coro.

George iba a reclamar pero Claudia lo interrumpió – la cena está servida, si son tan amables de seguirme.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Lisa preguntó – como están las cosas en la base?.

- Tranquilas – contestó Claudia.

- Alguna novedad?.

Claudia la miró divertida y le dijo – el Almirante me prohibió que te dijera lo que está ocurriendo, no vaya a ser cosa que aparezcas por allá.

Rick y George tuvieron que evitar reírse.

- No voy a aparecer por allá porque el Almirante me lo ordenó. Así que por muy interesante que sea no me vas a ver por la base hasta el próximo año.

- Entonces amiga estos días que tienes libres aprovecha de descansar y divertirte. Olvídate del mundo que te rodea.

- Eso fue lo que le dije, pero está loca por volver al trabajo – dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

- Y no hay día en que tú no quieras volver a tu Varitech – replicó Lisa.

- Quiero volver a volar, no al trabajo – le corrigió Rick.

- Yo quiero volar contigo – se ofreció Mark.

- Por mi no hay problema.

- Rick? – le advirtió George.

- Vamos, va a ser divertido. Quiero ver como está el Mockingbird. Podríamos aprovechar de dar un paseo.

- Todavía vuelas esa chatarra? – le preguntó Claudia.

- Gracias Claudia – dijo George divertido.

Rick ofendido dijo – chatarra?, pero si es una joya, verdad Lisa?.

Lisa se movió incómoda en su asiento y contestó – al menos se mantiene sin problemas en el aire.

- Es muy feo pero vuela muy bien – dijo Mark.

Rick al verse derrotado prefirió cambiar de tema y le preguntó a George – vas a continuar en la RDF?

- No lo sé, me gustaría pero depende del Almirante y si no quiere que continúe, bueno, el hospital siempre está corto de personal. Pero la verdad es que ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones – dijo sonriendo.

- Que ocurrió en mi ausencia? – preguntó Lisa.

- Tía Claudia me daba clases de defensa personal y el trío me sacaba a pasear – dijo Mark.

- Y que hacías con el trío? – preguntó Rick.

- Me llevaban al cine, al parque y de compras.

- De compras? – preguntó Lisa.

Mark asintió – y también me enseñaban cosas.

- Como que?.

- Como que los hombres son unos tontos porque babean con las estrellas… pero no encuentro nada de malo mirar el cielo por la noche.

Los adultos se quedaron mirando y prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario.

- Así que… defensa personal? – le preguntó Lisa a Claudia.

- Si Rick le va a enseñar a volar y tu le vas a enseñar piano, yo también quiero enseñarle algo – contestó Claudia restándole importancia.

Lisa le preguntó a George - como es eso de que le pateaste el trasero a Rick?... no me ha querido decir nada.

- Por ogro – dijo Mark.

Rick miró al techo como pidiendo ayuda.

Claudia tomó la palabra – después que te fuiste tu piloto parecía un pobre cachorro abandonado.

- Que?... no! – reclamó Rick.

George con una sonrisa burlesca le dijo – vamos, si solo faltaba que le aullaras a la luna.

- La echaba de menos – se defendió Rick mientras Lisa los miraba divertida.

Claudia continuó – pero con el paso del tiempo su humor fue empeorando hasta volverse totalmente insoportable.

- Andaba irritable, solo salía de su casa para trabajar y no quería compartir con nadie – dijo George.

- Ni siquiera conmigo – agregó Mark.

Lisa miró con reproche a Rick haciendo que él bajara la vista avergonzado.

- Todos tratamos de subirle el ánimo pero lo único que lográbamos era que quisiéramos ahorcarlo, así que un día nos reunimos para ver de que manera podíamos ayudarlo y decidimos que George se encargaría – dijo Claudia.

Rick sorprendido dijo – eso no lo sabía.

- Eso demuestra que te queremos… incluso cuando eres un ogro – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- Gracias… de verdad – dijo Rick avergonzado y mirando a George continuó – y gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo salí sorteado.

- Sorteado?

- Claro, todos queríamos patearte el trasero así que hicimos un sorteo con nuestros nombres y el mío fue el que salió – contestó con una sonrisa.

Rick los miraba sorprendido mientras Lisa trataba de no reírse.

- Agradece que no salió Miriya, quería enseñarte todo el poder de una Quadrono.

- Y el trío ya tenía ideado un plan para que entraras en razón dolorosamente – dijo Claudia.

- Y tú querías utilizarlo como saco de arena – le recordó George a Claudia.

- Tuvimos que actuar rápido porque el Almirante se dio cuenta de que su conducta había empezado a afectar su rendimiento en el aire y la relación con su escuadrón – continuó Claudia.

- Así que un día lo fui a buscar a la base, lo arrastré hasta un gimnasio y lo obligué a subirse al cuadrilátero para enseñarle el método Carter para liberar tensiones, el cual funcionó a la perfección – dijo George con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Rick se quedó pensando y le dijo a Claudia – un momento, por eso nos topamos con ustedes al salir del gimnasio.

- Así es piloto. Y la verdad es que la pelea estuvo muy entretenida – le dijo Claudia con un guiño.

Al ver que Rick palideció, George agregó – pero para desgracia del trío no pudieron escuchar nada desde la calle.

Rick respiró aliviado y le dijo a Lisa – no fue una pelea, estábamos entrenando… y no me pateó el trasero.

- El trío los filmó – dijo Mark.

- Que?! – preguntó Rick sorprendido.

Mark asintió – si quieres te presto mi copia… y mi papá sí te pateó el…

- Mark! – lo regañó George.

- Pero es verdad.

Lisa se rió y le preguntó a Mark – me prestas tu copia?.

- Lisa! – se quejó Rick.

- No te enojes, no es para reírme de ti.

Rick la miró sin creerle.

- Bueno, no para reírme mucho. Quiero ver como te pones cuando me extrañas.

- Y tu no andabas de mal humor?.

- Por supuesto, pero recuerda que además tenía que lidiar todos los días con Kovac y Jackson.

- Pero me extrañabas?.

- Claro que te extrañaba… pero no como para andarle aullando a la luna.

- Que yo sepa las comadrejas no aúllan.

- Deja de llamarme comadreja.

- Deja de llamarme ogro.

Se quedaron mirando desafiantemente hasta que la risa los traicionó y se besaron levemente.

- Ahhhhh – suspiraron burlonamente a la vez Claudia y George.

Rick y Lisa los miraron divertidos.

- No creí nunca que llegaría el día en que los vería así – dijo Claudia.

- Es tan hermoso – dijo George mientras fingía que lloraba.

- Ustedes están disfrutando mucho a nuestras expensas – los acusó Rick.

- Oh no. Estamos disfrutando a expensas tuyas – le corrigió George – para Claudia y para mí Lisa es como una hermana menor, así que es nuestro deber torturarte.

Lisa se quedó pensando y le preguntó a George – con que amenazaste al trío?.

- De que estás hablando?.

- El trío no se destaca por su discreción así que… con que las amenazaste para que no nos molestaran?.

- Para tu información enana, no las amenacé.

- No te creo.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Rick.

- Es la verdad.

- Entonces fuiste tu – acusó Lisa a Claudia.

- No tuve nada que ver amiga.

Lisa sin sentirse satisfecha con las respuestas de sus amigos prefirió dejar por el momento de lado el asunto.

George miró su reloj y le dijo a Mark – enano, hora de irse a la cama.

Mark asintió, se levantó de la mesa y le preguntó a Lisa – me cuentas una historia?.

- Encantada – contestó sonriendo y acompañó a Mark a su habitación.

Claudia también se levantó de la mesa y dijo – discúlpenme caballeros, pero quiero escuchar una de las famosas historias de Lisa.

Rick y George también se levantaron y aprovecharon de limpiar la mesa.

Estaban terminando de ordenar la cocina cuando Rick preguntó - confiesa, con que amenazaste al trío?.

- Ya te dije que no las amenacé.

- Y yo sigo sin creerte.

- Por qué tendría que amenazarlas?.

- Porque para ti Lisa es como una hermana menor y no quieres que nadie la moleste.

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga, verdad?.

- No.

- Está bien… no las amenacé.

Rick lo miró sin creerle.

George continuó – pero hicimos un trato.

- Que clase de trato?.

George se quedó en silencio.

- Que les ofreciste? – insistió Rick.

- Después de una difícil negociación, el trató quedó en que si los dejaban en paz, para navidad ellas iban a tener la exclusividad de besarme bajo el muérdago – confesó derrotado.

Rick lo miró sorprendido y estalló en una carcajada.

- Como están las cosas en casa?.

- Bien – contestó sonriendo.

- Me alegro. Solo tengo una pregunta, tú no te ibas a quedar con Lisa hasta que le quitaran las muletas?.

Rick dejó de sonreír – se me había olvidado.

- Que vas a hacer?.

- Creo que pedirle que me permita quedarme unos días más, hasta que volvamos al trabajo.

- Y por que mejor no le pides más tiempo? – le sugirió.

- No se molestará?.

George lo miró divertido y le dijo – no se te quita lo despistado.

En la habitación de Mark, Lisa había terminado con su historia y se encontraba arropándolo mientras Claudia los observaba apoyada en la puerta.

Salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la sala. Al ver que los hombres estaban ordenando la cocina se sentaron en el sillón.

- Mark te extrañó mucho – le dijo Claudia seriamente.

- Yo también lo extrañé Claudia.

Claudia negó – George me dijo que Mark volvió a ser el niño que era antes gracias a ti.

- Yo no hice nada.

- Amiga, te transformaste en una figura materna para él y cuando supimos lo que ocurrió en el Amazonas no sabíamos si te volveríamos a ver… y él sufrió mucho.

Lisa miró a Claudia tristemente – no quise hacerle daño a nadie, menos a él.

- Lo sé amiga.

- Incluso en un momento tuve miedo de volver porque pensé que me iba a odiar.

- Por qué?. Si él te adora.

- Porque pensé que por mi culpa habían matado a George.

Claudia la miró sorprendida – por eso tiene una herida en el hombro?.

- No, eso fue después. El descubrió que Kovac era el traidor y Marko ordenó que lo mataran… escuchamos un disparo y… y mientras estuvimos en la nave de Khyron con Rick pensamos que estaba muerto – dijo Lisa tratando de no emocionarse.

Claudia después de estar un momento en silencio le dijo – si quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió allá….

- Gracias Claudia, pero no creo poder hacerlo aún.

Claudia asintió compresivamente.

Lisa prefirió cambiar de tema y le preguntó bromeando – así que a esos ojos no les puedes negar nada?.

- No – admitió sonriendo – me tiene en la palma de su mano.

- Y te fijaste que sus ojos son idénticos a los de George?.

- Que estás insinuando Lisa? – le preguntó amenazadoramente.

- Nada – contestó Lisa sonriendo.

Rick y George salieron de la cocina y se les unieron.

- Echaba de menos esto – dijo Lisa.

- Yo también – admitió George – comida de verdad, buena compañía, torturar a Rick… igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Rick ignorándolo le preguntó – mañana a que hora nos quieres en tu cabaña?.

- A la hora que quieran. Con el trío nos vamos a ir temprano porque insistieron en hacerse cargo de la decoración y todo eso. Los Sterling van a llegar durante la tarde y el Almirante no va a poder ir.

- Y tu Claudia? – le preguntó Lisa.

- No voy a poder ir, mi hermano ya me había invitado a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

- Año nuevo también?.

- No porque el Almirante va a dar una fiesta en la base y todos tenemos que asistir.

- Todos? – se quejó Rick.

- Sin excepciones piloto. El Alcalde y el Alto Mando poco menos le exigieron que lo hiciera por ser el primer año que iniciamos en paz.

- Yo también tengo que ir? – preguntó George.

- Aun eres parte de la RDF.

- Rayos.

- Pero no te preocupes, no creo que hayan muérdagos – le dijo Rick bromeando ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de George.

- Que tienen que ver los muérdagos? – preguntó Lisa.

- No te pudiste quedar callado? – lo regañó George.

- No – le contestó riéndose.

- No es nada enana.

- Si a nada le dices tener que ser besado por el trío.

- Que?! – preguntaron Lisa y Claudia.

- Es solo un trato que hice con ellas, nada más.

- Y por qué hiciste un trato con ellas? – le peguntó Claudia.

- Para que no nos molestaran – contestó Rick.

George puso su cara entre sus manos y Claudia y Lisa no pudieron evitar reírse.

- No es chistoso… para que vean lo que soy capaz de hacer por ustedes.

- George no debiste hacerlo, pero gracias – le dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Rick se estiró y le preguntó a Lisa – lista para irte a casa?.

Lisa asintió.

- Lisa, el Almirante me pidió que te dijera que necesita los documentos que te entregó después de Navidad – le informó Claudia.

- Quiere que vaya a la base? – preguntó esperanzada.

- No, solo quiere los documentos. Después de Navidad voy a pasar por tu casa a buscarlos.

- Está bien – dijo desganada.

Con un guiño Claudia le sugirió – y podríamos aprovechar de tomarnos una taza de té, amiga.

- Por supuesto, nos vemos.

…

Después de cargar los paquetes y bolsos en el coche, Rick y Lisa se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de George. Fueron dejando atrás la locura de las calles de Nueva Macross y disfrutaron del paisaje que les brindaba la carretera nevada. Después de casi una hora de viaje llegaron a una casa de dos pisos que antes solía ser una pequeña cabaña.

Iban a llamar a la puerta cuando vieron a George sentado en el porche.

- Que haces aquí afuera con el frío que hace? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Escondiéndome del trío – confesó avergonzado.

- Cobarde – le dijo Rick bromeando.

- Lo admito, soy un gallina. Pero si entras a la casa me encontrarás la razón.

Lisa le preguntó – como transformaste todo esto?.

- La cabaña no estaba en muy buen estado, así que me salía mejor hacer todo de nuevo. Gasté gran parte de mis ahorros y quedé endeudado por un par de años, pero valió la pena.

- Quienes están adentro? – le preguntó Rick.

- El trío y los Sterling.

- Y tus suegros? – le preguntó Lisa.

- En su casa rodante en algún lugar del planeta – contestó divertido.

Rick abrió la puerta dándole la pasada a Lisa – vienes?.

- No, le dije a Mark que iba a estar pendiente por si aparecía Santa.

- Eres patético.

- Hey, si dejo mi puesto puede que Santa no nos vea – se defendió bromeando.

Entraron a la casa y vieron que Max y Miriya estaban sentados junto a la chimenea, que Mark le estaba enseñando algunas palabras a Dana junto al árbol de navidad y que el trío preparaba todo para la cena de noche buena.

- Santo cielo – susurró Rick.

- Que ocurre? – le preguntó Lisa.

Rick le indicó a Lisa que en varios lugares habían colgados muérdagos.

- Con razón no quiere entrar – dijo divertido.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y dijo – chicas, a la cocina.

El trío se miró con curiosidad y obedecieron.

Lisa cerró la puerta y les preguntó – por qué hay tantos muérdagos?

El trío avergonzado guardó silencio.

- Tiene algo que ver con que George esté sentado afuera congelándose?.

Sammie balbuceó – Capitana, con el Mayor…

- Sé del trató que hicieron Sammie, pero no creen que se les pasó la mano?.

- Capitana, oportunidades como está no se presentan todos los días – contestó Kim.

- Fue él el que quería que llegáramos a un acuerdo amistoso – dijo Vanessa.

- Y que más amistoso que besarse bajo un muérdago? – preguntó Sammie con una mirada soñadora.

Lisa respiró hondo y les preguntó – chicas, no creen que ya ha tenido suficiente?.

- Capitana, nos pidió que no dijéramos nada de ustedes, sabe lo difícil que es eso? – le preguntó Kim.

- Ha sido casi imposible mantenerlo en secreto – dijo Vanessa.

- Solo el pensar en nuestra recompensa hizo posible que mantuviéramos nuestra palabra – dijo Sammie.

- Y George cumplió con su parte del trato?.

Las tres asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces les pido que lo dejen en paz.

- Pero Capitana… - se quejaron.

- Por el espíritu de navidad – al ver que no las convenció les preguntó - que puedo hacer para que den por finalizado el trato?.

El trío intercambió miradas y con una sonrisa traviesa posaron su vista en algo sobre Lisa.

Lisa miró sobre su cabeza y murmuró – rayos.

- Concédanos eso Capitana y nos olvidaremos del trato y los dejaremos en paz – le dijo Kim.

Lisa suspiró pesadamente – está bien – abrió la puerta y llamó a Rick.

Rick entró a la cocina y le dijo – no lo vas a creer pero Dana puede decir mi nombre.

- En serio?.

- Bueno, no lo dice muy bien… en realidad es algo que suena como "Rick" pero… - se quedó callado al ver que el trío también estaba en la cocina – hola chicas…. que ocurre?.

Sammie se aclaró la garganta y le indicó el muérdago bajo el que estaba parado – tiene que besar a la Capitana.

Kim y Vanessa asintieron.

Rick miró a Lisa y vio que estaba resignada a la demanda del trío – bueno, si el público lo pide.

Se dieron un corto beso para deleite del trío.

- Contentas? – preguntó Lisa.

- Sí Capitana – respondieron a coro sonriendo satisfechas.

- Bien, ahora cumplan con su parte.

Salieron de la cocina y Kim sacó la cabeza por la puerta principal y gritó – Mayor, ya es libre, puede entrar a cenar.

George entró algo desconfiado y miró a Lisa.

- Dimos por terminado el trato – le informó Lisa.

George asintió aliviado – en ese caso me voy a apoderar de la chimenea.

Lisa sintió que Mark le había tomado el brazo – si?.

Mark le gesticuló para que se agachara. Lisa acercó su rostro al de él para que le dijera algo al oído pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Mark depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Lisa lo miró sorprendida y Mark le dijo indicando hacia el techo – muérdago.

Rick bromeando le dijo a Mark – hey, Lisa es mía.

Mark lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ignóralo Mark, fue muy dulce de tu parte – le dijo Lisa.

Mark miró a Rick con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Está bien, podemos compartirla – dijo Rick sonriendo.

Al ver que Max trataba de explicarle algo a Miriya, Lisa preguntó – todo bien?.

- Sí Capitana, solo estoy tratando de explicarle a Miriya las tradiciones navideñas.

- Es que no entiendo como un hombre obeso sobre un trineo tirado por renos puede repartir regalos por todo el mundo. Su trineo debe tener un radar de alta tecnología y dudo que los renos sean de este planeta. Por lo que tengo entendido los renos no vuelan y estos lo hacen a altas velocidades como si fueran impulsados por Protocultura. Pero también puede que el trineo de Santa cuente con un dispositivo de transposición y así logre ser visto en distintos lugares del mundo a la vez – teorizó Miriya.

- Cariño, es mucho más sencillo, es el espíritu de la navidad – le dijo Max mientras Lisa y Rick trataban de no reírse.

- Y donde se encuentra ese espíritu?. Lo podríamos utilizar para la nueva generación de naves de combate.

- También hay otras tradiciones, como cantar villancicos o besarse bajo un muérdago – le dijo Lisa.

- Y ya le advirtió al trío que se mantengan por lo menos a un metro de distancia de mí – dijo Max sonriendo.

- La única que puede besar a Maximillian soy yo. Si alguien quiere besarlo va a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver – sentenció Miriya.

- La cena está servida – anunció Vanessa.

Pasaron a la mesa y George le preguntó a Max – quieres cortar el pavo?

- Está seguro Mayor?.

- Es todo tuyo.

Mientras Max servía, Rick le preguntó a George – por qué no lo hiciste tu?.

- Porque no puedo, así que Max era la opción obvia.

- Y por qué yo no?.

- Porque el que corta el pavo es el hombre de la familia, esa es la tradición – y en voz baja le dijo – y espero verte a ti cortándolo el próximo año.

Rick se puso pálido haciendo que George se riera.

- Está bien jefe? – le preguntó Max.

Rick asintió y miró a Lisa que estaba ocupada cortándole el pavo en pequeños bocados a Mark. No pudo evitar mirarlos embobado.

Lisa al ver que Rick no le quitaba la vista de encima le preguntó bromeando – quieres que también te lo corte?.

Rick negó sonriendo.

- Le vamos a guardar un trozo a Santa? – preguntó Mark.

- Hay que dejarle comida? – preguntó Miriya.

- No cariño, según la tradición hay que dejarle un vaso de leche y unas galletas – contestó Max.

- Con razón está obeso.

- Que le pediste a Santa? – le preguntó Sammie a Mark.

- Que papá, Lisa y Rick estuvieran conmigo en Navidad… y cumplió – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y por qué no le pediste aprender a volar? – le preguntó Rick ganándose un codazo de parte de George.

- Eso no se lo tengo que pedir a Santa, eso se lo tengo que pedir a papá.

Lisa al ver que iban a empezar con la misma discusión de siempre prefirió cambiar de tema y le preguntó a Miriya – Dana ya está comenzando a hablar?.

- Sí Capitana. Dice algunas palabras y ya identifica a algunos de ustedes.

Max le preguntó a Dana indicando a Mark – quien es él?

- Mak!.

- Y él? – indicando a Rick.

- Gro!.

Todos en la mesa se rieron menos Rick – Ogro?, tú se lo enseñaste Mark?.

- Dana es muy inteligente – se defendió.

- En serio?, Dana, quien es ella? – le preguntó indicando a Lisa.

- Isa.

- Muy bien Dana – la felicitó Lisa y le preguntó a Rick – que esperabas que dijera?

- Nada – contestó derrotado – pero hace un rato decía Rick.

Mark sonrió traviesamente.

- Ves que fuiste tu? – lo acusó Rick.

- Niños, no peleen. Es víspera de navidad y no creo que sea bueno que a última hora se porten mal y Santa los borre de su lista – les recordó George.

- Y con que autoridad lo haría? – preguntó Miriya.

- Es Santa – contestó Max.

- Yo no confiaría en alguien que no hace nada durante todo el año mientras hace trabajar a cientos de esclavos para que tengan los juguetes a tiempo. Si los niños supieran lo que hace Santa, dudo que le pidan algo.

Max trató de explicarle – no son esclavos son… olvídalo.

- Capitana, usted sabe algunos villancicos en piano? – le preguntó Vanessa.

- Sabía algunos, pero no sé si los recuerde.

- Entonces enana, práctica mientras nosotros limpiamos la mesa.

- Y en donde quieres que practique?.

George se levantó, tomó de una mano a Lisa y la guió hasta algo que estaba cubierto junto a la chimenea. Mientras lo destapaba le dijo – hace unos días tuve el gusto de conocer a un amigo de Rick.

Lisa observó sonriendo el piano y comenzó a jugar con las teclas.

Rick, Mark y los Sterling se le acercaron y comenzaron a tararear algunas de las canciones que Lisa tocaba.

El trío volvió de la cocina con una bandeja con copas de ponche las que repartieron y se unieron al coro.

- Hora de que los niños se vayan a la cama – dijo George saliendo de la cocina.

- Nosotras también nos podemos retirar? – preguntó Kim.

George se compadeció al verlas agotadas – pensándolo mejor, todos a dormir. Así podremos ver temprano lo que nos trajo Santa.

Se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones cuando Lisa le preguntó a George – y tu?.

Con un guiño le contestó – alguien se tiene que quedar vigilando para que Santa no siga de largo.

Lisa asintió sonriendo y entró a la habitación que le había indicado el trío.

Se sentó en la cama y notó que Rick no estaba. Cuando terminó de prepararse para dormir Rick entró a la habitación sonriendo.

- Mark quiere que le ayude para que Claudia y George sean algo más que amigos – dijo mientras se metía a la cama.

- En serio?, por qué?.

- Porque según él se miran con cara de bobos… como nosotros.

Lisa se quedó pensando – harían una bonita pareja.

- Y el trío tendría con que entretenerse.

- No creo que sea una buena idea que nos entrometamos.

- Por qué no?, ellos lo hicieron.

- Es diferente, los dos han sufrido mucho y no sé si estén preparados para una relación. Hay que darles tiempo.

- Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Lisa lo miró seriamente – eso no quiere decir que la herida haya sanado. Cuando pierdes a la persona que amas el dolor es indescriptible y cuesta mucho salir adelante. Pueden haber pasado un par de años pero eso no quiere decir que el dolor haya cesado.

Rick asintió – lo siento, se me había olvidado que tu también pasaste por eso.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tratar de sacarles la verdad – dijo Lisa con un guiño.

- Esa es mi chica.

- Tenemos que mantener alejado al trío.

- No creo que se atrevan a hacer algo, estamos hablando de Claudia.

- Tienes razón.

Rick bostezó y se acomodó para dormir mientras que Lisa se quedó sentada al borde de la cama.

- No tienes sueño?.

Lisa se acomodó para dormir y le dijo – está es la primera navidad que celebro en mucho tiempo. De hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la celebré.

- Entonces empieza a acostumbrarte porque esta es la primera de muchas.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – con nuestra loca familia.

Rick miró su reloj y vio que era media noche. Besó en la frente a Lisa y le dijo – feliz navidad Lisa.

Lisa lo besó en los labios y le dijo – feliz navidad Rick.

…

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un entusiasmado Mark de un salto se lanzó sobre ellos.

- Santa vino!!!.... vamos!!!… arriba!!! – y tan rápido como entró, salió de la habitación.

Rick perezosamente abrió los ojos y preguntó – que hora es?.

Lisa levantándose le contestó – aun no son las 0800.

Rick se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada – yo voy en un rato.

- No seas holgazán, no sientes curiosidad por ver lo que te trajo Santa?.

- Tengo sueño. Los regalos pueden esperar.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y se metió al baño.

Unos minutos más tarde Mark gritó desde la puerta - vamos Rick, arriba!!!.

- Cinco minutos más.

Mark al rato volvió – Rick, ya pasaron los cinco minutos!!!.

Rick seguía sin levantarse.

Mark se acercó cautelosamente a Rick y por el cuello de la pijama le metió un puñado de nieve haciendo que Rick de un salto se levantara.

- Mark!!!!!... ya vas a ver!!!!.

Mark riéndose salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Que pasó? – preguntó Lisa saliendo del baño.

- Mark – contestó mientras trataba de quitarse la nieve de encima.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – eso te pasa por no hacerle caso.

Rick murmurando entre dientes se metió al baño.

Lisa salió de la habitación y se le acercó Mark – Rick está enojado conmigo?.

- No, ese es su humor por las mañanas.

- Estás segura?, se veía enojado.

Lisa asintió – no te preocupes.

Mark sonriendo la abrazó – te eché mucho de menos.

Lisa se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura – yo también te extrañé Mark.

- Tenía miedo de que no volvieras y me dejaras igual que mamá – le dijo tristemente.

- Mark… perdóname. No fue mi intención herirte.

Mark asintió – no vuelvas a dejarme.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

- No quiero volver a ver a Rick como ogro.

Lisa sonriendo le dijo – creo que nadie quiere volver a verlo como ogro… me prestas tu copia del video?

Mark sonriendo asintió.

- Bien… vamos a ver que trajo Santa.

- Papá dice que los regalos se van a abrir cuando estemos todos junto al árbol.

- Quien falta?.

- Rick.

Lisa con una sonrisa maliciosa le preguntó – lo apuramos?.

- Sí!!!.

Volvieron a la habitación y notaron que Rick seguía en el baño. Lisa se acercó a la puerta y escuchó que estaba en la ducha. Suavemente abrió la puerta y metió un brazo hasta alcanzar la descarga del inodoro. Miró a Mark y le preguntó – listo para correr?.

Mark asintió divertido.

- Ahora! – dio la descarga y salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás los gritos de Rick.

Llegaron a la sala con ataque de risa y notaron que todos los miraban con curiosidad.

- Que hicieron? – preguntó George.

- Nada – respondieron a la vez.

- Y por qué tienen cara de culpables? – preguntó Max.

Como respuesta apareció Rick con cara de pocos amigos, con el pelo mojado y la ropa desordenada.

- Quien fue el gracioso?.

- Rick, es navidad, cambia la cara – le dijo George.

Rick paseó la vista por la sala – después no se quejen.

- De que estás hablando? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Ya podemos abrir los regalos? – preguntó Sammie.

George asintió y el trío se encargó de repartir los paquetes.

Todos se entretenían sacudiendo cajas, rasgando papeles o abriendo bolsas. La risa abundaba y los agradecimientos no se dejaban esperar.

- Una cámara fotográfica – dijo Mark al ver uno de sus regalos y de inmediato comenzó a tomar fotos.

Rick abrió el suyo y se sorprendió al encontrar una chaqueta de aviador de mediados del siglo pasado. Sonriendo dijo – no me la voy a sacar nunca – y en voz baja le agradeció a Lisa. Abrió otro y sacó unos guantes de boxeo. Miró a George y le gesticuló – ni en broma.

Lisa abrió el suyo y se encontró con un bonito colgante de esmeraldas. Miró sorprendida a Rick.

- Hace juego con tu ojos – le dijo Rick sonriendo.

Lisa sonrojada le dijo – es hermoso.

- No más que tú.

- Awww – suspiró el trío haciendo que se rieran.

Mark seguía tomando fotos cuando notó que colgando en el árbol había una carta con su nombre. Dejó la cámara en una mesita y procedió a abrir cuidadosamente el sobre. Lentamente leyó el papel y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Que ocurre Mark? – le preguntó Lisa.

Mark le entregó la carta y de un salto se colgó del cuello de George.

Lisa leyó la carta en voz alta – Querido Mark, como este año has sido un niño muy bueno convencí a tu papá para que te deje aprender a volar. Feliz Navidad, Santa – y le dijo a Rick al oído – Santa escribe igual que el Almirante Gloval.

Rick sonriendo le dijo – y no creo que se haya podido negar a una orden de Santa.

- Aun te queda un regalo Mark – le dijo Max.

Mark rápidamente lo abrió y se encontró con un Varitech radiocontrolado – puedo probarlo afuera?.

George asintió y salieron junto a Lisa, Rick y Max de la casa.

Lisa aprovechó que Rick y Max le estaban enseñando a volar el Varitech a Mark para poder hablar con George. Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron por la nieve hasta el embarcadero.

- Como estás? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Estoy bien.

Lisa lo miró sin creerle.

George se apoyó en la barandilla y con la mirada perdida en el lago admitió – estoy mejor… pero aun duele, especialmente en estas fechas.

Lisa asintió comprensivamente.

- No te puedes imaginar lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes. Especialmente contigo enana. Me sacaste de un pozo oscuro e hiciste que Mark volviera a sonreír. No estaría muy alejado de la realidad decir que te debo la vida.

- George…

- En serio Lisa.

- Entonces es mutuo.

George se giró para mirarla – me alegra que por fin ese cabeza dura se diera cuenta de quien eres. Y sobre todo me alegra verte sonreír, no te pareces en nada a la Lisa que conocí hace casi un año.

- Y te lo debo a ti.

George negó con la cabeza – solo te di un pequeño empujón. El resto lo hiciste tu sola.

Lisa se quedó un momento pensado y le preguntó – que te parece Claudia?.

- Es una excelente persona, y a pesar de dárselas de dura tiene un gran corazón.

- Solo eso?.

- Además es muy bonita – confesó sonrojado.

- George, hay algo que no me estás diciendo? – le preguntó divertida.

- Enana!

Lisa esperó a que contestara.

- Está bien, me gusta… pero es complicado. Se que puede sonar estúpido pero siento que si saliera con Claudia estaría engañado a Susan.

- Necesitas tiempo.

- No es solo eso… tengo miedo.

- Mark la adora.

- Lo sé. Pero no creo ser capaz de soportar que me vuelvan a romper el corazón. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

Lisa pasó un brazo por la espalda de George abrazándolo – todo va a estar bien.

- Tu crees que ella pueda sentir algo por mi?.

- Si no lo hiciera sería una tonta. Eres un hombre maravilloso George.

- Y por qué mis encantos no funcionaron contigo? – le preguntó bromeando.

- Todo es culpa de ese cabeza dura que viene hacia acá – contestó sonriendo indicando a Rick.

- Que hacen aquí?, el desayuno está servido – les dijo Rick.

- Lisa me está diciendo lo maravilloso que soy – contestó George con una sonrisa.

- Más que yo?.

Lisa sonriendo contestó – claro que no.

- Eso dolió enana. Mejor voy a desayunar para que se me pase la pena – dijo bromeando y se encaminó hacia la casa.

- De que hablaban? – le preguntó Rick.

- Quería saber como estaba.

Rick asintió – le preguntaste por Claudia?.

- Sí.

- Y?

- Dale tiempo.

Rick dudando le dijo a Lisa – te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Lisa asintió.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarlo, pero es solo que no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza.

- Que quieres saber Rick?.

- No te vayas a enojar, está bien?.

- Está bien.

- Cuando volvimos a hablar después del pequeño incidente del ascensor, tú me dijiste que estabas enamorada de un tipo que no te correspondía y bueno… nunca me dijiste quien era.

- Quieres saber quien es?.

- Sí – contestó inseguro.

- Para qué?

- Para enrostrarle lo idiota que es – contestó sonriendo.

Lisa con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo – si quieres te lo puedo señalar.

Rick dejó de sonreír y le preguntó incomodo – está aquí?.

Lisa asintió.

- Es George?.... tiene que ser George.

- No es George.

- Max?!!! – preguntó sorprendido.

- No.

- El Almirante Gloval?.

- Que?, no, el Almirante es como un padre para mí. Además no está aquí.

- Entonces?.

- De él – contestó Lisa indicando el agua.

- Estás bromeando?, ahí no hay nadie.

- Mira bien.

Rick obedeció y se sorprendió al ver su propio reflejo – el idiota era yo?.

- Eras? – preguntó Lisa bromeando.

- Lisa, todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de mi?.

- Así es Rick.

- A pesar de que te trataba como basura y no dejaba de hablar de Minmei?.

- Estaba enamorada.

- Pero…

- Solo quería verte feliz.

- Pero te hice mucho daño – le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

- Eso quedó en el pasado.

- Rayos Lisa, por qué no me dijiste nada?.

- Estabas con Minmei… además yo no era una de tus personas favoritas.

Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo – no entiendo… yo… no sé que decir.

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente.

- Algún día podrás perdonarme?.

- Hace tiempo que te perdoné. Pero si vuelves a tus viejas andanzas recuerda que ahora tengo a un grupo de locos dispuestos a hacer justicia a su manera – terminó bromeando.

- No van a ser necesarios, solo tengo ojos para ti – le dijo con un guiño.

- Más te vale – le dijo amenazándolo con un dedo.

Rick le ofreció un brazo y le dijo – vamos a desayunar, Max se lució y sería de muy mala educación no tocar nada.

Lisa aceptó el brazo y le preguntó – por qué mejor no dices que te estás congelando y que te estás muriendo de hambre?.

Rick se rió de buena gana – vaya, tu sí que me conoces.

Iban caminando hacia la casa cuando Rick se detuvo y se agachó.

- Que pasa? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Nada, creí haber pisado algo.

Continuaron caminando y de pronto Lisa sintió que algo muy helado bajaba por su espalda.

- Rick!!!!!! – gritó mientras trataba de quitarse la nieve.

Rick se alejó corriendo y gritó – venganza!!!!

- Ya vas a ver!!! – lo amenazó Lisa y salió corriendo tras él.

…

Después de disfrutar el día de navidad volvieron a la mañana siguiente a Nueva Macross. La calma había vuelto a las calles y la gente por fin se veía tranquila, no tenían la mirada nerviosa ni el caminar rápido como para salir corriendo a esconderse en el primer refugio que tuvieran cerca.

Apenas entraron a la casa Lisa escuchó el mensaje que le dejó Claudia avisándole que en menos de una hora iba a pasar a buscar los documentos para el Almirante.

- No me vas a decir de que se tratan eso misteriosos documentos? – le preguntó Rick.

- No – contestó mientras ponía a calentar agua.

- No le voy a decir a nadie.

- No.

- Y cuando voy a saber de que se tratan?.

- Pronto.

- Claudia sabe?.

- Sí.

- Entonces le voy a preguntar a ella.

Lisa lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Y tampoco me va a decir nada – admitió derrotado.

- Exacto.

- Entonces para evitar escuchar algo que no debo saber voy a salir a caminar, quiero ver como están las cosas en la ciudad.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

- No se iba a demorar una hora?.

- Hace una hora que dejó el mensaje – le dijo Lisa y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Lisa, llegaste hace poco? – la saludó Claudia.

- Hace menos de diez minutos – se giró hacia donde estaba Rick y le ordenó con una sonrisa – fuera.

- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Claudia los miró divertida – por qué te vas piloto?.

- Porque no puedo saber nada de esos documentos.

Claudia espero a que Rick se fuera y le preguntó a Lisa – por qué no se lo has dicho?.

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Aprobaste todo.

Lisa asintió sonriendo – te apetece una taza de té?.

- Claro amiga.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Lisa procedió a llenar las tazas.

- Como están las cosas con Rick?.

- De maravillas – contestó Lisa sonriendo.

- Ya están viviendo juntos?.

- No… no sé.

Claudia alzó una ceja – como que no sabes?.

- Desde que llegamos del Amazonas que se está quedando conmigo, pero no hemos hablado de eso.

- Quieres que se vaya?.

Lisa suspiró - no.

- Entonces dile que quieres que se mude contigo.

- No será demasiado pronto?.

- Amiga, solo díselo.

- No quiero asustarlo.

- No creo que se asuste.

- Pero yo sí.

- Lisa, basta de excusas. Si no se lo dices tu se lo voy a decir yo.

- Claudia!!!.

- Te voy a dar plazo hasta año nuevo para que se lo digas, si no tía Claudia va a hablar con él.

Lisa se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

- Y que fue lo que ocurrió allá como para que se atrevieran a confesarse?.

A Lisa se le oscureció la mirada.

- Tan malo fue? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Ni te imaginas. El saber que iba a morir me dio las fuerzas para decirle que lo amaba.

Claudia no sabía si reírse o ponerse a llorar – con todo respeto amiga, pero eso es muy cobarde de tu parte.

Lisa sonrió compresivamente – Rick me dijo lo mismo.

- En serio?.

- Y después me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí – contó con una gran sonrisa.

- Él también iba a morir?.

Lisa asintió.

- Pero que par.

- Al menos sobrevivimos y estamos juntos.

- Que ocurrió allá amiga?.

Lisa bajó la vista a su taza – el infierno. Si no fuera por Rick estaría muerta. El me ayudó a no perder la cordura.

Claudia dudó un momento antes de decir – las chicas me dijeron que los torturaron.

Lisa no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima – aun no logro comprender el juego de Marko. Entiendo que me interrogara, pero a Rick lo utilizó como saco de boxeo por diversión. Tenía un Malcontento como ayudante, con Rick lo apodamos "el gorila"… y era una bestia. Disfrutaba haciéndote sufrir.

A Claudia prácticamente le salía fuego por los ojos.

- El día que nos rescataron nos iba a interrogar Khyron porque Marko no había obtenido nada de mi. En ese momento supe que iba a morir. Marko trató de convencerme ofreciéndome un trato. Si yo hablaba con Rick quedábamos libres y si no lo hacía… él sacó una pistola y se la puso en la cabeza a Rick – dijo sin ya poder contener las lágrimas – el pobre estaba irreconocible por la golpiza que le había dado el día anterior el gorila y aun así me decía que no dijera nada y cuando Marko le disparó… la bala le rozó la cabeza y por un segundo que me pareció una eternidad pensé que lo habían matado por mi culpa… no recuerdo que le dije a Marko pero me apuntó a la cabeza. Cuando me iba a disparar le avisaron que había llegado Khyron… el desgraciado nos salvó la vida.

Claudia la dejó continuar.

- Nos devolvieron a la celda y Rick estaba furioso conmigo… la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero lo que si recuerdo es que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi – dijo con una sonrisa – a los pocos minutos escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y pensamos que nos iban a buscar para llevarnos donde Khyron, pero no te imaginas la sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver que el malcontento era George. Con Miriya nos sacaron de ahí y bueno, casi nos fusilaron, nos dieron caza y por poco no lo logramos, pero un grupo de Zentraedi nos ayudó a salir de ahí.

- Como has estado durmiendo?.

- A veces sueño con lo que pasó, pero me tranquilizó al ver que Rick está conmigo.

- Y Rick como lo ha tomado?.

- También ha tenido algunas pesadillas, pero de a poco estamos saliendo adelante juntos.

Claudia sonrió comprensivamente – si necesitan hablar con alguien cuenten conmigo.

- Lo sé amiga – dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques algunas cosas que me contó el trío. Que tiene que ver un ratón gigante con George?.

- Fue un pequeño presente que le hizo George al General Jackson. Es una lástima que el General no apreciara su regalo debido a su fobia a los ratones – contestó divertida.

- Estás bromeando?.

- Hubieras visto su cara cuando salió corriendo y gritando de las barracas – contó Lisa riéndose.

- Increíble. Y eso de que George demostró por qué le dicen el loco?.

- El muy idiota hizo que el gorila saliera persiguiéndolo para dejarnos el camino libre. Creo que ha sido la única vez en que he querido ahorcarlo. Al menos Rick se dio el gusto de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Claudia se rió ante el comentario de Lisa – y eso de las pirañas?.

- Claudia, por qué tanta curiosidad con George? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No le he querido preguntar frente a Mark – se defendió.

- Segura?.

- Sí – contestó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Claudia!.

- No es lo que estás pensando.

- Te gusta George – la acusó.

- No seas infantil.

- Admítelo.

Claudia guardó silencio.

- Tienes cara de tratarme de cobarde y tu no tienes las agallas para admitir que te gusta George?.

Claudia fingiendo enfado le preguntó – me estás tratando de cobarde?.

- Sí, y no creas que me asustas. Me alegra saber que tu corazón tiene dueño.

Claudia avergonzada le preguntó – no te molesta?.

- Claro que no. No imagino a nadie mejor para ti y a nadie mejor para él.

Claudia suspiró aliviada – gracias amiga.

Lisa con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo – te voy a dar plazo hasta año nuevo para que hables con él, si no yo me voy a encargar de decírselo.

- Hey, eso es chantaje.

- Aprendí de la mejor.

Se quedaron mirando y estallaron en una carcajada.

- El trío va a tener mucho con que entretenerse – dijo Lisa.

Claudia se levantó y le dijo – mira la hora que es, el Almirante me está esperando.

Lisa se levantó y se dirigió a buscar los documentos y el abrigo del Almirante. Cuando volvió le preguntó a Claudia – no quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Aprovecha de descansar que después no vas a tener tiempo para nada.

- Está bien.

Claudia le entregó un sobre – aquí están las invitaciones para la fiesta de año nuevo que se va a realizar en la base. Tienen que ir con el uniforme de gala.

- Pero el Almirante no me quiere ver en la base hasta enero.

- Buen intento amiga. La asistencia es obligatoria.

- Rayos.

- Nos vemos amiga.

…

Llegó la víspera de año nuevo y Rick y Lisa se encontraban en la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la base. Los Sterling estaban entreteniendo a Dana para que no se quedara dormida. El trío se había apoderado de la pista de baile, Mark se paseaba por todos lados tomando fotos con su cámara, Claudia estaba supervisando que todo estuviera en orden y George se encontraba conversando con el Almirante Gloval.

Lisa preocupada al ver a Rick muy nervioso le preguntó – estás bien?.

- Que?, ah… sí.

- Que ocurre Rick?.

- Nada.

- Seguro?.

Rick asintió

Lisa vio que el Almirante le hacía señas para que se le acerca – Rick el Almirante me está llamando... vas a estar bien?.

- Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire.

Lisa no muy convencida se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Almirante.

Rick salió a uno de los miradores de la nave para tratar de relajarse.

A los pocos minutos se le acercó George y le preguntó – estás bien?, Lisa me dijo que no te ves muy bien.

- Estoy bien.

- Rayos Rick estás pálido, que te ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Nada. Como está el brazo? – le preguntó al ver que ya no llevaba el cabestrillo.

- Con un poco de terapia va a quedar como nuevo y no me cambies el tema. Que te pasa?.

Rick nervioso sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita cuadrada.

- Que es eso?.

Rick abrió la cajita y le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

George bromeando le dijo – es muy lindo pero no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo hacerle eso a Lisa… además no eres mi tipo.

- Idiota.

- Cuando planeas dárselo?.

- No lo sé.

- No lo sabes?.

- Querrá casarse conmigo? – le preguntó nervioso.

- Como puedes dudarlo?.

- Es que…

Dándole una palmada en la cabeza lo regañó - no seas idiota Hunter.

Rick escondió rápidamente el anillo al ver que Lisa se acercaba.

- El Almirante va a hacer unos anuncios dentro de unos minutos y tenemos que estar todos presentes.

- Mientras tanto nos podemos quedar aquí? – preguntó George.

- Rick y yo podemos. Tu vas a entrar y vas a acompañar a mi mejor amiga.

- Enana…

- No debería decirte esto George, pero Claudia se muere por pasar el año contigo, así que vas a ir para allá, vas a bailar con ella y a media noche la vas a besar, está claro?.

George iba a protestar pero Lisa lo interrumpió.

- Es una orden!.

Rick los miraba divertido – ya escuchó a la Capitana, Mayor. Muévase!.

George sonriendo se cuadró y dijo – a la orden! – se dio media vuelta, se miró en el ventanal para arreglar su uniforme y entró a la fiesta.

- Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba – confesó Lisa.

- No dijiste que no querías entrometerte?.

Lisa sonrió – a veces hay que darles un pequeño empujón – miró a Rick preocupada y le preguntó – que te ocurre Rick?.

- Nada… solo he estado analizando todo lo que ocurrió este año.

- Fue un año de locos.

Rick asintió – pasaron muchas cosas.

- Que es lo que te preocupa?.

- No quiero cometer los mismos errores. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Lisa se quedó mirando el lago que rodeaba a la SDF-1 y se le vinieron a la mente los eventos de un año atrás – una vez alguien me dijo que en algunas culturas se acostumbran a hacer promesas o resoluciones de año nuevo. Si no quieres caer en los mismos errores te vendría bien hacer una.

- Esa es una buena idea.

Lisa asintió sonriendo – tienes algo en mente?.

Rick apretó la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo y respondió – creo que sí.

- Entremos, el Almirante subió al escenario.

- Tenemos que entrar? – se quejó.

- Te puedes quedar aquí si no quieres saber lo que contenía la carpeta que me entregó el Almirante.

- Va a hablar de eso?

- Sí.

- Entonces no me lo puedo perder.

- Por supuesto que no.

Entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en la mesa en que estaban sus amigos.

El Almirante se acercó al micrófono y esperó a que todos guardaran silencio.

- Como todos ustedes ya deben saber no me gusta dar discursos así que voy a ir directo al grano. Hace menos de un mes se puso fin a un conflicto que tenía al borde de la extinción a la raza humana. Un grupo de valientes soldados arriesgaron sus vidas lejos de aquí, otorgándonos el beneficio de no vivir otra batalla sobre nuestros hogares. Muchos no regresaron porque hicieron el sacrificio más grande para darnos la esperanza de un futuro mejor. A ellos los saludamos – el Almirante se tomo un momento para continuar – Pero hubo un grupo que se sacrificó y tuvo la buena fortuna de poder regresar a casa. La RDF y la ciudadanía quiere expresarles sus agradecimientos y es por eso que quiero pedirles que suban a este escenario – se puso unas gafas para leer y abrió la carpeta que había estado en poder de Lisa – Comandante Rick Hunter, Mayor George Carter, Tenientes Miriya y Max Sterling y Capitana Lisa Hayes.

Lisa le dijo a Claudia – debe ser un error, yo no tengo que subir al escenario.

- No es ningún error amiga – le dijo con un guiño.

Mientras todos se levantaban el Almirante dijo – Comandante Grant, si tiene la amabilidad.

Claudia asintió y subió al escenario donde le entregaron una bandeja cubierta con un paño.

El Almirante los observaba orgulloso mientras subían al escenario y se formaban.

- Les presento a un grupo de oficiales que son un orgullo para la RDF y un ejemplo a seguir para las futuras generaciones. Por el sacrificio que hicieron hoy podemos disfrutar de la paz que por tantos años no fue más que un sueño inalcanzable. No hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles su compromiso y valentía. Es por eso hoy no solo serán condecorados sino que también promovidos.

El Almirante juntó a Claudia se acercó al grupo. Quitó el paño que cubría la bandeja y comenzó a condecorarlos.

Dándole la mano a Miriya le dijo – felicitaciones por su promoción Teniente Comandante Sterling, hizo un excelente trabajo – y en voz baja agregó – especialmente con Jackson.

Miriya sonriendo orgullosa le agradeció al Almirante.

Le dio la mano a Max - felicitaciones por su promoción Teniente Comandante Sterling, hizo un gran trabajo liderando a los escuadrones durante la batalla final – y con un guiño agregó - pero aun le falta un poco de experiencia para comandar una base.

Max sonriendo avergonzado le dio las gracias al Almirante.

Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a George – felicitaciones por su promoción Teniente Coronel Carter, debo admitir que me impresionó. Espero verlo mañana como el nuevo jefe de inteligencia.

George lo miró sorprendido – será un honor Señor.

Le dio un apretón de manos a Rick – felicitaciones por su promoción Capitán Hunter, me llena de orgullo ver en la clase de oficial que se ha convertido.

- Gracias Señor… y gracias por darme otra oportunidad cuando nadie confiaba en mi.

Le dio un suave apretón de manos a Lisa – felicitaciones por su promoción Contralmirante Hayes, la tiene más que merecida.

- Gracias Almirante… pero yo no hice nada.

- Está segura Lisa?

- Sí Señor.

- Tengo a más de cincuenta soldados y a un grupo de sobrevivientes rescatados del Amazonas que pueden decir todo lo contrario. Y creo que todos los que estamos sobre este escenario y casi todos los que están en la fiesta los apoyaríamos.

Lisa asintió tratando de no emocionarse – gracias Señor.

El Almirante miró el reloj y se acercó al micrófono – quedan menos de 30 minutos para que se acabe el año… que continúe la fiesta.

Todos bajaron del escenario y volvieron a la mesa donde los esperaban el trío, Mark y Dana.

- Enano, tomaste fotos? – le preguntó George a Mark.

Mark asintió.

Mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos el animador de la fiesta anunció – y ahora lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando, reciban con un gran aplauso a Lynn Minmei!!!!!!!.

Se levantó el telón y Minmei dio inicio a su show.

Lisa le preguntó a Claudia – no eras tu la encargada de organizar la fiesta?.

- Amiga, no pude evitar que viniera. Después de todo esta es la fiesta más importante y me fue imposible convencer al Alto Mando y al Alcalde de tener a otro artista. Ellos querían a su preciada estrella.

George se levantó de su asiento y nervioso le ofreció una mano a Claudia – quieres bailar?.

Claudia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aceptó su invitación.

Rick también se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció una mano a Lisa – quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?.

- Me encantaría – contestó sonriendo mientras aceptaba su mano.

Rick la guió hasta el mirador en que habían estado antes y le dijo malhumorado – es que no hay más cantantes en el mundo?

- Parece que no. No permitas que te arruine la noche.

- No vale la pena… Así que eso era la famosa carpeta.

- Así es Capitán Hunter.

- Capitán Hunter... me gusta como suena – admitió sonriendo.

Lisa observó la pista de baile y no pudo evitar sonreír – hacía tiempo que no veía a Claudia tan contenta.

- Mark tiene razón, se miran con cara de bobos – dijo Rick riéndose.

- Ya te sientes mejor?.

- Sí, solo necesitaba aclarar unas ideas, nada más.

- Y lo hiciste?.

- Eso creo.

- Entonces ya tienes una resolución de año nuevo.

Rick asintió – tu ya tienes una?.

Lisa sonrió nerviosa – creo que sí.

Rick miró su reloj y vio que quedaban solo cinco minutos para que se acabara el año y los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de él.

- Otra vez estás pálido, seguro que te sientes bien? – le preguntó Lisa preocupada.

- Sí… estoy bien – balbuceó.

- Rick, que ocurre?.

- Nada – contestó mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Lisa! – gritó Mark desde el ventanal – tía Claudia me pidió que te recordara que te quedan tres minutos, si no ella lo va a hacer.

Lisa palideció – gracias Mark.

Mark asintió y volvió a la fiesta.

- Estás bien Lisa?.

- Sí.

- Segura?.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Rick – le dijo seriamente.

- Yo también te quiero preguntar algo Lisa.

- Tu primero.

- Las damas primero.

Lisa respiró profundamente – Rick yo…yo quería saber si… si te gustaría mudarte conmigo.

Rick la miró sorprendido.

Lisa se puso más nerviosa al no obtener respuesta – lo siento, no quería incomodarte… no sé en que estaba pensando, voy demasiado rápido… entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hacerlo, quieres tu espacio y…

- Cásate conmigo.

- No quiero presionarte, no sé donde tengo la cabeza… qué?.

Rick sonriendo le repitió – cásate conmigo.

Lisa se quedó sin palabras, solo lo miraba totalmente sorprendida.

Ahora fue Rick el que se puso nervioso al no obtener respuesta –di algo, aunque sea un no, pero di algo.

- Rick…

Rick decepcionado bajó la vista – no te preocupes, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo.

Lisa salió de su estupor y le preguntó – y quien dijo que no?.

Rick alzó rápidamente la vista y miró a Lisa a los ojos.

Desde la fiesta podían escuchar la cuenta regresiva.

Rick se apresuró en sacar el anillo de su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a Lisa – me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?.

Lisa ya no podía contener las lágrimas – claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

Rick le puso el anillo y se levantó para besarla apasionadamente. Detrás de ellos comenzaron a explotar algunos fuegos artificiales y ni se percataron de que Mark los estaba fotografiando.

Se separaron y Rick con su mejor sonrisa le dijo – feliz año nuevo señora Hunter.

Lisa con una enorme sonrisa le dijo – feliz año nuevo señor Hayes.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento, tomó de una mano a Lisa y la guió hacia la fiesta.

- Que haces? – le preguntó Lisa divertida.

- Quiero que todos lo sepan.

- Ya lo saben – le dijo Lisa sonriendo indicándole el ventanal.

A pesar del reflejo de los fuegos artificiales Rick pudo ver al trío llorando, a los Sterling saludándolos, a Mark fotografiando el momento, a Claudia y George abrazados sonriendo y hasta al Almirante sonriendo orgulloso.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Rick – tuvimos que elegir el único lugar desde donde se ven los fuegos artificiales.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó – quieres entrar?.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – que te parece si mejor nos marchamos?.

- No se enojaran?.

- Que se enojen… esta noche es nuestra.

A Rick se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara – esa es mi chica.

- Entonces… nos vamos?.

- Pero rápido porque ahí vienen.

Rick tomó de una mano a Lisa y cruzaron corriendo el salón. Escuchaban como los llamaban pero prefirieron ignorarlos. Estaban llegando a la salida cuando se toparon de frente con Minmei.

- Hola Rick, cómo estás? – le preguntó la cantante con su mejor mirada de inocente.

- No puedo estar mejor Minmei.

Minmei ignorando completamente a Lisa le dijo a Rick – te he extrañado.

A Lisa le llegó a hervir la sangre de rabia pero prefirió no decir nada.

Rick no supo que decir.

Minmei lo tomó de un brazo y le dijo a Lisa – Capitana..

- Almirante – le corrigió Lisa.

- Lo que sea. Quiero hablar algo privado con Rick, nos puede dejar solos?.

- No.

- Minmei, lo que sea que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir frente a Lisa. Entre nosotros no tenemos secretos.

Minmei tratando de ocultar su molestia le dijo – sé que el año pasado no me comporte apropiadamente y me gustaría que este año empecemos de cero. Quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad.

A Lisa le estaba costando no lanzarse al cuello de Minmei.

Rick enojado le dijo – estás perdiendo el tiempo Minmei.

Con un puchero le preguntó – no me has extrañado?.

- La verdad es que no te he extrañado para nada.

Minmei al borde de las lágrimas le dijo – no me hagas esto… podemos ser felices Rick.

Lisa no aguantó más y la encaró – Rick ya le dijo que no señorita Minmei, tenga un poco de dignidad y apártese de nuestro camino por favor.

- Y usted quien se cree que es para venir a hablarme así?, no es más que una vieja amargada que no soporta que dos jóvenes enamorados sean felices porque nadie puede amarla.

- Te prohíbo que le hables así a mi futura esposa Minmei – le dijo Rick furioso.

- Que?!, te vas a casar con ella?!, tan desesperado estás?! – le preguntó incrédula – mírala bien Rick, es mayor que tu, es fea y…

Lisa decidió callarla con su mejor gancho de derecha. En el momento en que su puño hizo contacto con el rostro de Minmei, un flash la encandiló. Se dio media vuelta y vio que sus amigos habían presenciado todo.

- Mi cara! – gritó Minmei llorando – esto no va a quedar así Capitana.

- Almirante – le corrigió Rick sonriendo orgulloso.

- No vas a hacer nada? – le peguntó Minmei a Rick.

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la examinó – estás bien?.

Lisa asintió.

- Algún problema? – preguntó el Almirante Gloval.

- Almirante, esa mujer me golpeó – acusó furiosa Minmei.

Lisa nerviosa trató de explicase – Almirante…

- Está segura señorita Minmei?, porque como está un poco ebria pudo haber tropezado con las escaleras.

- Todos ellos vieron lo que ocurrió – se quejó indicando al grupo que estaba junto al Almirante.

- Vieron algo?.

- No Señor – respondieron todos a coro.

- Están mintiendo! – gritó furiosa.

- Señorita Minmei, tenga la amabilidad de retirarse.

Minmei indignada se levantó y le envió una mirada asesina a Lisa.

El Almirante continuó – y le recomiendo que se ponga un poco de hielo en la cara si quiere que la marca con forma de anillo de compromiso se borre pronto.

Minmei entre lágrimas se retiró de la fiesta.

- Almirante, Capitán, acepten mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

- Gracias Señor.

El Almirante se retiró y Lisa y Rick quedaron rodeados por sus amigos.

- Se iban a marchar sin decirnos nada? – les preguntó Claudia amenazadoramente.

- Buen gancho Lisa – la felicitó George riéndose.

- Almirante… podemos verlo? - preguntó Sammie.

Lisa sonriendo estiró su mano y el trío con una mirada soñadora observó el anillo.

Max le dio una palmada en la espalda a Rick y le dijo – espero que dentro de un año tengamos a un pequeño Hunter revoloteando por aquí – haciendo que Rick volviera a ponerse pálido.

- Sí, yo quiero un primo – agregó Mark.

Rick prefirió cambiar de tema – fotografiaste a Lisa dándole su merecido a Minmei?.

Mark asintió sonriendo – tía Kim se va ha encargar de repartir las copias.

- Resérvame una.

Lisa de pronto fue bombardeada de preguntas por el trío.

- Tienen fecha?... donde va a comprar el vestido?... quien va a ser su dama de honor?... nos podemos encargar de la despedida de soltera?..

Desesperada le pidió ayuda con la vista a Rick.

George le entregó unas llaves a Rick – está estacionado cerca de la salida.

- Y como hacemos para que el trío deje en paz a Lisa?.

George se quedó pensando – creo que te puedo proporcionar una distracción… y apenas el trío deje de prestarle atención a la enana, te la llevas corriendo de aquí, entendido?.

Rick preocupado le preguntó – vas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo del gorila?.

- No, no hay necesidad de hacer algo tan drástico. Solo te voy a usar como excusa para hacer algo que desde hace tiempo quiero hacer pero no me he atrevido.

Rick lo miró con curiosidad – te vas a meter en problemas?.

- Espero que no… estás listo?

Rick asintió.

George respiró hondo, se sacó la gorra, se pasó una mano por el pelo y con paso seguro se acercó a Lisa.

- Permiso enana – dijo empujándola suavemente hacia Rick, abriéndose paso hasta donde se encontraba Claudia. Sin pensarlo dos veces la besó frente a todos.

Rick tomó la mano de una sorprendida Lisa y le dijo – vamos, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar.

- Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Rick asintió sonriendo – vamos.

Salieron corriendo de la fiesta y rápidamente se subieron al coche de George. Rick aceleró a fondo y en pocos minutos llegaron a casa de Lisa.

Lisa iba a abrir la puerta pero Rick la detuvo.

- Déjame hacer esto bien – le dijo Rick y la alzó en brazos.

Lisa riéndose le dijo – no me tienes que cargar ahora Rick.

- Estoy practicando – le dijo con un guiño.

Entraron a la casa y mientras Rick cerraba la puerta con el pie Lisa le dijo – ya me puedes bajar.

Rick con una sonrisa traviesa dijo – aun no – y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Lisa.

Lisa al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Rick le preguntó – estás seguro?.

Rick asintió – también quiero practicar para la noche de bodas.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

- Tu estás segura?.

Lisa asintió – te amo Rick.

A Rick se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – y yo a ti Lisa.

Y de una patada cerró la puerta de la habitación.

FIN


End file.
